Just like Heaven
by Sally Owens
Summary: A guerra terminou há um ano. Agora é hora de fazer outro tipo de escolha. As escolhas que os adultos fazem. Terminada em 10.04.
1. Dreams

Capítulo 1

**Dreams**

Um fio de luz ultrapassando a cortina foi o suficiente para fazer Gina emergir do sono. Demorou ainda alguns segundos para ela se dar conta de onde estava e que a sensação boa que lhe percorria o corpo fora apenas um sonho. Abriu os olhos bem devagarinho tentando pegar os detalhes do que tinha sonhado antes de estar completamente acordada, mas não foi rápida o bastante. O que quer que a tivesse deixado tão feliz, já tinha ido embora. Gina se espreguiçou pensando frustrada na injustiça daquilo. Todos os seus pesadelos a acompanhavam em detalhes por horas depois de ela acordar. Mas os sonhos bons... Esses pareciam desaparatar da sua mente tão logo ela acordava. Deixando apenas um rastro sinestésico que se espalhava das bochechas em direção aos braços, como se ela passasse o dia inteiro sendo abraçada por aquilo.

Ficou na cama apenas sentindo aquela sensação morna correr pela sua pele, quase como uma lembrança de algum dia perfeito. Seria bom se ela pudesse LEMBRAR desse tal dia perfeito, mesmo que num sonho, pensou com um mau-humor momentâneo. Virou-se preguiçosa sentido novamente a sensação poderosa de felicidade invadi-la, não conseguiria ficar brava, nem mesmo por não lembrar o que a tinha deixado assim. Um sentimento quase palpável de que as coisas iam mudar. Ela sorriu com os olhos fechados. Era aquela mesma sensação que costumava surgir junto com o outono, quando ela e os irmãos iam ao Beco Diagonal comprar material escolar e reencontravam os colegas e o ano letivo se abria como um mundo todo novo pela frente. A diferença é que era alto verão e que esse ano não haveria nenhum ano letivo. Só a idéia de que terminara a escola e que agora ela teria que fazer bem mais do que deveres de casa e se preocupar com exames para sobreviver, já era o bastante para afundar a cabeça no travesseiro e não querer mais sair dali.

Gina deu um profundo suspiro. Devia ser muito cedo ainda. O ar estava fresco, limpo, o que significava que o sol recém devia ter se levantado. Uns pontos amarelo-pálido dançavam nas florezinhas de aspecto antiquado que bordavam o papel de parede do seu quarto. Gina fez uma pequena careta e apontou com o dedo para as flores.

– Bem, se a sensação é de mudança, pior para vocês, viram? Esse verão vocês vão dançar, mocinhas – ameaçou em voz baixa.

Fazia anos que implicava com a decoração infantil do quarto, mas quando chegava o verão eram sempre tantos deveres, tantas coisas para fazer, tantas preocupações que as pequenas flores feias e desbotadas acabavam ficando para outra hora. Alguns planos antigos de modificação rondaram a mente sonolenta de Gina enquanto ela virava para o lado e se aconchegava ao travesseiro. Afinal, teria que achar algo para fazer enquanto não iniciava seu treinamento de Auror no Ministério, que somente começaria em setembro. Seria estranho ter umas férias sem deveres ou uma guerra pairando sobre as cabeças de todos eles. "Bem, vou declarar guerra a estas malditas florezinhas", pensou com um sorriso antes de fechar os olhos para dormir de novo e, quem sabe, encontrar o sonho bom outra vez.

Um barulho de panelas vindo da cozinha, no entanto, não deixou que ela mergulhasse de novo no sono. Ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro. Definitivamente tinha barulho lá em baixo. Será que era a mãe dela? Impossível! Molly Weasley derrubando panelas? Não, nem pensar. Só se algo realmente grave tivesse acontecido e Gina não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém que pudesse estar acordado àquela hora, já que seu pai tinha chegado tarde do trabalho e Rony, por costume e convicção, não saía da cama antes das 10 da manhã num sábado.

Outro barulho. Gina jogou as pernas para fora da cama e pegou a varinha e um roupão, saindo rapidamente do quarto. Alguém estava decididamente demolindo a cozinha. O corredor estava silencioso o que significava que somente ela tinha acordado com o barulho. Desceu os degraus vestindo o roupão sobre o pijama e a camiseta, mas só percebeu que tinha esquecido os chinelos quando tocou os pés no chão frio da sala. Bem, se a sua mãe estava incomodada ao ponto de derrubar panelas, não ia reclamar por ela andar de pés descalços. Assim esperava. Só que quando chegou à cozinha não foi com uma Molly extremamente nervosa que ela se deparou. Gina soltou os braços ao logo do corpo e se escorou no batente da porta.

– Sempre pensei – falou fazendo-o se assustar e virar-se para ela – que seus anos com os trouxas tinham-no ensinado a mexer numa cozinha.

Harry sorriu parecendo muito constrangido.

– Desculpe ter acordado você. – Ele soltou um frigideira sobre o fogão com excessivo cuidado. – Nem me fale, minha tia Petúnia simplesmente me penduraria pelos pés na lavanderia se eu tivesse feito o que fiz aqui. Eu não devia ter mexido nisso, me desculpe.

Gina o analisou. Harry não parecia ter dormido. Sua mãe teria uma crise se o visse tão pálido e com a aparência tão cansada. O fato de Harry ter vindo morar com os Weasley após o fim da guerra e ele ter terminado Hogwarts parecia apenas ter aumentado a super-proteção de Molly para com o garoto.

– Você está tremendo? – Perguntou Gina se adiantando um pouco e pegando a mão dele.

Harry olhou para a mão que ela não havia pegado e que tremia visivelmente.

– Feitiço _Confundus_ – respondeu. – Quase no fim do treinamento. Eu estava tão cansado que não consegui desviar.

Gina lhe devolveu uma expressão de simpatia e pena.

– Esses treinamentos de resistência são horríveis. Você e o Rony podiam ter sido dispensados disso. Eu acho. Depois de tudo, quem pode duvidar da resistência de vocês?

– Você não faz idéia do que essa gente duvida, quando as coisas dizem respeito a mim.

Gina não pode deixar de registrar a amargura da frase, mas preferiu não aprofundar o assunto. Esse era o tipo de coisa que Harry, em geral, só falava, quando queria e para quem queria e, na maioria das vezes, quando não agüentava mais.

– Bem, se isso consola, você parece estar num estado melhor que o do Rony, quando ele voltou desse treino ontem.

– O treinador do grupo em que o Rony está é mais durão – respondeu Harry retirando delicadamente a mão do meio das dela e fazendo-a dar um pequeno salto, como se tivesse acordado.

– Você está com fome? – Perguntou rápida.

Antes que Harry se manifestasse seu estômago fez uma sonora reclamação.

– Isso responde a sua pergunta – comentou meio sem graça.

Gina riu e fez uma cara autoritária.

– Sente-se, garoto! Vou alimentá-lo antes que você destrua a cozinha da minha mãe.

Harry não tinha condições de protestar. Puxou uma cadeira e se acomodou enquanto Gina cruzava o roupão sobre o corpo, fechando-o com um nó e se punha a mexer nos armários.

– Sua bondade é inigualável, Gina Weasley.

Gina olhou-o por sobre o ombro com um sorriso maroto.

– Não é bondade, não. É excesso de sangue de Molly nas veias. Não conseguimos ver um faminto sem alimentá-lo.

– É por isso que eu gosto tanto da sua família – respondeu ele com a voz muito cansada e deitando a cabeça sobre os braços apoiados na mesa. – Desculpe novamente pelo barulho.

– Não tem problema. Eu já estava acordada – disse Gina enquanto fazia dois ovos quebrarem-se sobre a frigideira, acompanhados por três fatias de bacon que vieram saltitando pelo balcão, antes de acrobaticamente jogarem-se no fogo. Uma escumadeira ergueu-se e começou a soltar os cantos da comida para ela não queimar. Gina acendeu outra boca do fogão e puxou uma nova panela, na qual começou a derramar pela ponta da varinha algo que parecia mingau de aveia. Enquanto o mingau aquecia mexido por uma colher de pau, ela fez com que pratos, talheres e um copo voassem dos armários até a mesa.

Harry tinha erguido a cabeça para apreciar a movimentação dela pela cozinha.

– O cheiro está maravilhoso – comentou.

– Claro que está – respondeu a garota cheia de presunção. – Excesso de sangue de Molly nas veias também faz isso.

Ele se escorou no espaldar da cadeira inclinando-a nas pernas traseiras.

– Acho que não – Gina lhe devolveu um olhar chocado. – Quero dizer, acho que o talento deve ser seu. Não, não é um elogio gratuito. Eu já tive a infelicidade de provar a comida do Rony. Acredite, o sangue da sua mãe não é capaz de fazer milagres.

Gina gargalhou inclinando a cabeça para trás e fazendo os fios rebeldes do cabelo ruivo se soltarem do rabo de cavalo. Ela serviu o mingau e colocou na frente dele. Depois fez a frigideira derramar os ovos e o bacon sobre o prato e fez vir de dentro do armário um pacote grande de torradas Bruxa Walfrica. Por fim, conjurou uma jarra de suco de abóbora que serviu sozinha um copo quase tão grande quanto a jarra e que deslizou pela mesa escovada até parar diante da mão dele. Gina se empoleirou na cadeira em frente a ele e só respondeu quando o viu atacar com vontade prato de mingau.

– Acho que meus talentos culinários são proporcionais à fome de quem eu alimento.

– Gina... Eu... – ele olhou para o teto tentando respirar pela boca por causa do mingau quente e depois tomou um grande gole de suco de abóbora. – Eu só comi a comida do seu irmão porque estava com MUITA fome mesmo. Nada menos que a quase inanição me faria passar por aquilo de novo. – Gina riu. – Mas isto – apontou com a colher para o mingau – apesar de muito quente, está bom de verdade.

Ela sorriu divertida agradecendo e movimentou a varinha servindo um copo de suco, que passou a bebericar enquanto o observava comer.

– Você não quer? – Harry fez um gesto de quem queria dividir.

– Não, obrigada. Nem sempre meu estômago funciona a esta hora da manhã.

– Deveria provar – disse ele terminando o mingau e passando para os ovos e o bacon com torradas. – Vale à pena – completou com a boca cheia.

– Não se preocupe comigo – respondeu com divertida piedade. Ele deu de ombros e voltou novamente e atenção para o prato.

Gina pensou que dava quase para desistir de ser Auror só olhando para o que Rony e Harry vinham passando. De novo aquela sensação na boca do estômago. Sentia ela sempre que pensava na carreira que tinha escolhido. Será que era isso mesmo? No seu quinto ano isso parecia ser o mais certo a fazer. Havia uma guerra para estourar. Ela já tinha tido um treinamento básico na AD. Sua família estava quase toda na Ordem da Fênix. Rony, Hermione e Harry, mesmo que na época não se quisesse reconhecer com todas as letras, estavam na linha de frente da batalha. Gina queria ajudar, queria provar que podia cuidar de si. Se ela tivesse as notas necessárias, ninguém se oporia ao que quer que ela quisesse fazer. Na verdade, as notas foram a parte mais fácil. Agora, quanto à escolha estar certa...

– Desculpe – disse Harry de novo chamando a atenção de Gina.

– Já disse que não tem problema, Harry. Eu estava acor...

– Não, quero dizer, isso também. Er... Desculpe por ter saído mais cedo do baile de formatura na semana passada.

Gina fez um gesto displicente com a mão.

– Não esquente. Eu sabia que você e o Rony teriam de sair mais cedo por causa dos treinamentos de vocês. – Gina voltou a se inclinar sobre a mesa e tomou um gole do suco. – Esta foi a última semana?

– É... – Harry mastigou e engoliu uma porção de torrada. – Teremos duas semanas de folga agora. Depois recomeçamos com treinamentos mais pesados.

– Duas semanas! Que legal! Quer dizer que poderemos marcar umas partidas de Quadribol? – Perguntou Gina animada, fazendo Harry rir.

– Com certeza. Sempre que conseguirmos fugir da Mione.

– Fugir da Mione?

– Você sabe o que significa uma folga antes de testes para a Mione? Acha que o fato de estarmos seguindo carreiras diferentes vai impedi-la de criar horários e marcar revisões para o Rony e eu?

Gina fez uma careta e ergueu o dedo imitando o jeito da mãe dela falar, fazendo-o rir.

– Pelo menos uma semana inteirinha de folga! Eu defendo vocês!

– Está decidida a ser a minha heroína hoje, Srta. Weasley – disse ele, finalmente se recostando com um sorriso satisfeito no espaldar da cadeira. Ela sorriu sem corar. – Rony ainda está bravo com você?

– Não nos falamos depois que ele voltou – Gina deu de ombros como se não importasse e pescou uma torrada de dentro do pacote da Bruxa Walfrica.

– Eu vou ver se falo com ele.

– Ahh nem se canse Harry. Eu sei como o Rony é. Ele acha que a missão da vida dele é implicar com os meus namorados assim como a sua foi liquidar com Voldemort. – Ela parou sem graça, observando-o ficar tenso. – Desculpe, eu não quis...

– Tudo bem. Esquece – Harry mexeu por alguns longos segundos com o garfo sobre o prato vazio. – Hum, eu vou falar com o Rony, ok? Acho que ele está passando dos limites.

Gina seguiu o olhar dele para o prato. O sorriso sumindo do rosto.

– Acho que o Rony acha que o único cara certo no mundo para mim é você.

Harry deu um sorriso de lado e assentiu com a cabeça.

– É. Ele pensa o mesmo sobre qualquer garota que chegue perto de mim. – Ergueu a cabeça procurando os olhos dela. – Mas passou, não passou?

– É, passou sim.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Ainda era estranho o que tinha acontecido. Isso de simplesmente ter passado. Sem dor, sem tristeza, sem nada.

– Uma pena – disse Harry baixinho.

– Você acha?

– Claro. Onde é que eu vou achar uma garota que me alimente, lute pelas minhas folgas e ainda por cima saiba jogar quadribol. – Terminou erguendo os braços para se proteger da saraivada de pedaços de torrada que Gina passou a tocar sobre ele, enquanto os dois riam.

Ele ia começar a devolver a recém iniciada guerra quando a voz sonolenta e encantada de Rony os interrompeu.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O amigo estava parado na porta com um short e uma camiseta que ele certamente usara para dormir. E Harry não precisou olhar duas vezes para o seu rosto para perceber que ele novamente estava interpretando errado a sua cumplicidade com Gina.

– Não, nada – respondeu lançando um olhar maroto para a amiga. – Falávamos do novo namorado da Gina.

Rony fechou a cara.

– Você disse que só tinha dançado com ele no baile!

Gina revirou os olhos e fez uma expressão de caso perdido para Harry.

– Disse. E dancei. Mas ele também me convidou para sair e eu aceitei.

Rony parecia um vulcão a beira da erupção.

– Gina, aquele amigo da Fleur não é cara para você!

– Quem decide isso sou eu Rony – disse Gina levantando e já na mesma cor que o irmão.

– Ele é mais velho que você!

– O mundo inteiro é mais velho que eu, Roniquinho! Ahhh vê se me esquece, ok?

E dando um empurrão para tirá-lo da porta, Gina subiu ventando para o andar de cima. Harry deu um suspiro cansado enquanto fazia negativas com a cabeça para Rony.

– E você... Você ainda a estimula, quando devia, devia...

– Devia o que, Rony? – Os músculos exaustos de Harry começaram a reclamar da cadeira de madeira e ele levantou lentamente. – Pela milésima vez, cara: Não há mais nada entre eu e a sua irmã! Esquece isso! Deixa a garota viver a vida dela. Ela não tem culpa de ser mais competente que nós dois juntos para arrumar companhia.

Rony espremeu os lábios como que impedindo a si mesmo de dizer alguma coisa e Harry pode ver uma pequena batalha interna nos olhos dele, antes dele soltar um palavrão e resmungar contrariado.

– Eu tenho companhia quando eu quero.

Harry parou do lado dele. Aquele era um dos típicos momentos em que Rony o cansava ainda mais.

– Você tem a companhia que você quer?

– Cuida da sua vida!

– Ótimo! – Disse Harry no mesmo tom exasperado. – Eu cuido da minha, você cuida da sua e a Gina cuida da dela! Acho que todo mundo fica feliz assim.

– Não fica! – Rony virou para ele parecendo fora de si. – Não fica, Harry. Me ouve, cara. Não deixa a Gina escapar, vocês dois...

– Eu já disse, Rony – Harry cortou rápido – eu não quero mais discutir isso com você, entendeu? Acabou! E eu... Eu preciso dormir, cara. Estou exausto. A gente se fala mais tarde.

E sem dar tempo do amigo responder ele também sumiu escada acima. Rony puxou uma cadeira e sentou sentindo a indignação consumi-lo. Estava errado. Estava tudo errado. Maldito dia em que ele tinha concordado com aquela maluquice. Afundou a cabeça entre as mãos. Ele tinha acordado para ir ao banheiro e ouviu os dois conversando no andar de baixo. Durante um segundo delirante e feliz, Rony achou que finalmente tudo tinha acabado, mas não. De novo ele estava errado. Os dois estavam apenas sendo – ele fez uma careta – amigos. Não que estivesse sonhando em ver a irmã nos braços do melhor amigo. Não era isso. O problema é que Rony sabia. Sabia que assim é que era o certo.

Levantou com uma súbita decisão e subiu com passos largos até o seu quarto. Já tinha ficado quieto por tempo demais. Estava cansado de ficar inventando histórias para as garotas do trabalho não despencarem em cima do amigo. Daqui a pouco iam começar a falar era dele! Não que Harry desse muita atenção para aquele bando de meninas deslumbradas com o fato dele ser o "Eleito", o homem que derrotou Voldemort. Isso Rony tinha que admitir, Harry sabia separar essas coisas. Mas, também não dava para esquecer dois elementos importantes: um, ele era homem, dois, vai que entre as malucas aparece uma razoável?

Entrou no quarto do terceiro andar, que agora ele ocupava sozinho e não dividia mais com Harry quando ele estava na casa. Desde que o amigo viera morar com eles, Harry ocupava sempre o quarto que fora dos gêmeos, que continuavam a viver no apartamento sobre a loja no Beco Diagonal. Rony nunca pensara nisso como liberdade de fazer coisas sem que Harry soubesse, mas era exatamente o que ele ia fazer. Inclinou-se sobre a pequena escrivaninha e escreveu um bilhete rápido, rezando para que Hermione entendesse a letra apressada dele.

_Mione_

_Sei que você ficou de vir hoje à tarde aqui em casa para passarmos todos juntos o fim de semana. Sei também que você está cheia de coisas para estudar para suas provas no Ministério. Mas eu realmente preciso muito falar com você. Eu preciso desesperadamente da sua ajuda._

_Me encontre no Beco Diagonal em frente a antiga Sorveteria do Fortescue. Estarei lá em meia-hora._

_Rony._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A:

Sobre as músicas da fic.

Da mesma forma que **My Girl**, elas são apenas inspiração. Mas da mesma forma que na outra fic, tem uma música que inspira a fic inteira. E esta é _Just like Heaven_, música do The Cure. Mas quando eu penso na fic, tem vezes em que ela toca nessa versão e em outras na lindíssima versão da Katie Melua.

Neste capítulo, a música foi _Dreams_, do The Cranberries.

Essa fic é mais ou menos um projeto de transição. E, como falei na comu existem mais dois projetos curtos como ela, antes de iniciar uma nova fic longa. Sim, isso significa que o Retorno está chegando ao fim. E é por isso que tenho que começar a dar asas a novas histórias ou vou acabar ficando triste demais por ter de acabar uma fic que sempre vai ser muito especial para mim.

Quero muito, mas muito especialmente mesmo, agradecer a **Geia**, ao **Bernardo Cardoso Silva **e a **Sônia Sag**. Eles carinhosamente leram antes esse capítulo e me incentivaram a seguir adiante com a fic, me dando sugestões e corrigindo o texto. Vocês são absolutamente maravilhosos, como leitores, autores e como amigos. A correção final, como sempre, aos cuidados da minha competentíssima beta de fics e teses (hehe) _Darla Von Köper_. Querida, como hoje mesmo vc me corrigiu, vc não é flor, é flores D. Te adoro.

Um beijo e até o próximo!

Sally


	2. Yellow

Capítulo 2

**Yellow**

Os dois estavam sentados em uma das mesinhas que ficavam em frente à sorveteria de Florean Fortescue e que agora pertencia ao seu filho, pois o velho sorveteiro fora uma das inúmeras vítimas da guerra. Rony jogou sua colher dentro do copo de sundae, que ele devorara, enquanto falava seu plano para Hermione. A amiga, no entanto, continuava com o mesmo olhar confuso, a colher suspensa no ar entre seu rosto e o copo de sorvete semi-derretido. Rony jogou o corpo para trás na cadeira.

– Então? Vai me ajudar ou vai ficar me olhando com essa cara?

Hermione piscou umas duas vezes como se acordasse e então largou a colher dentro do copo com um suspiro.

– Eu não sei se eu entendi bem, Rony.

– Como assim "não entendeu bem"? Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço, Mione. Qual parte do meu plano você não entendeu bem?

– Todo ele.

Rony bufou e escorou os antebraços na mesa, inclinando-se para frente, mas Hermione o interrompeu erguendo a mão.

– Olha Rony, eu acho que até entendo você, mas o fato é que o que havia entre o Harry e a Gina acabou. – Rony fez menção de falar, o rosto tingido de manchas vermelhas, mas novamente ela o impediu. – Você sabe que sempre torci pelos dois, mas... sei lá, passou. A guerra mexeu muito com todos nós. – Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo num gesto vago e seu olhar se perdeu em direção ao Beco Diagonal. – Todos nós fizemos planos que não se concretizaram... – concluiu com a voz sumindo.

Rony, porém, não a ouviu. Não quis ouvir. Fez um som alto com a garganta para tirá-la do devaneio.

– Eu realmente gosto das suas explicações, Mione. Mas, no momento, não estou interessado em uma análise da fase "eu-sou-um-herói-solitário" do Harry. Eu sei o que ele precisa e o que ele precisa é da minha irmã!

– Você insiste nisso porque quer ver os dois felizes ou porque o Harry é o único homem que você admite ficar com a sua irmã?

Rony fez uma careta. As palavras "homem" e "ficar" com Gina lhe soaram desagradáveis, mas ele não tinha mais 16 anos e tampouco Gina era uma menininha, coisa que ela dizia o tempo todo. Afinal, se ela tinha que ficar com alguém, que fosse com o Harry. Encarou Hermione decidido.

– Eu insisto nisso porque eu estou certo! E todo mundo que aceita ver esses dois separados está errado e eu vou provar isso, com ou sem a sua ajuda. – Ele fez uma pausa e deu um sorriso de lado, meio sem jeito. – Mas eu prefiro "com"...

Hermione respirou profundamente e voltou a brincar com a colher no sorvete já totalmente derretido.

– Ok.

– Sério?

– Sim, vou te ajudar com isso. Deus sabe como o Harry precisa desesperadamente ser feliz... Depois de tudo.

Rony não se conteve e deu um salto de felicidade, segurando o rosto da amiga com as mãos e lhe dando dois sonoros beijos nas bochechas. Ela riu do arroubo.

– Você é maravilhosa, Hermione!

– Sei – comentou cética. – Sou maravilhosa quando faço o que você quer. Isso sim.

Ele deu um sorriso enorme e presunçoso fazendo-a lembrar de quando ele era menino e sorria daquele jeito ao ganhar um jogo de xadrez. Rony _ainda_ sorria daquele jeito quando ganhava um jogo de xadrez, consertou mentalmente.

– O que você tem em mente? – Perguntou, afastando as considerações sobre o sorriso do amigo.

Rony mudou de cor.

– Bem – de novo o sorriso malandro – é aí que você entra.

– O quê?

– A minha parte do plano era te convencer a me ajudar. A sua parte é bolar um plano para os dois ficarem juntos.

Ele fez uma careta engraçada e puxou o sorvete dela para si, enquanto Hermione o olhava, indignada. Rony devolveu-lhe um sorriso que pretendia ser charmoso.

– Qual é, Mione? – Perguntou já começando a comer o sundae abandonado. – Você sempre foi o "cérebro" do Trio Maravilha.

Ela corou e ajeitou o cabelo, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais. _Xeque!_

– Você sempre foi bom nas estratégias – comentou Hermione, tentado lembrar que devia ficar zangada com ele.

– Mas é você que entende dessas coisas de sentimentos. Eu sou o legume insensível, lembra?

– Tudo o que você falou até agora me pareceu muito sensível, Rony.

– Deve ser alguma febre. – Rony deu de ombros. – Logo passa. – Raspou a taça com a colher para finalizar o sorvete.

Hermione revirou os olhos sem se dar ao trabalho de esconder o gesto. Era típico do Rony! Inventar as coisas e na última hora se tornar apenas um executor. Não que a insistência dele não tivesse sentido, apenas ela achava que Rony interpretava como uma teimosia por parte de Harry, coisas infinitamente mais complicadas. Hermione, ao contrário, compreendia bem a necessidade de isolamento do amigo. Entendia o seu enorme esforço para continuar sendo o mesmo após tudo o que acontecera durante a guerra. Harry passara a vida toda apenas conhecendo o que era perder. Os pais, Sirius, Dumbledore... Era natural que ele não quisesse nenhum vínculo mais forte, nada que o fizesse correr o risco de perder, mais uma vez.

Não tinha como não ver um pouco de si nisso, afinal, as perdas da própria Hermione ainda eram muito recentes. Viver em dois mundos, como ela fizera por quase sete anos, não manteve um deles a salvo do outro. A guerra invadiu seu mundo trouxa e regular, invadiu sua casa sem magias e levou seu pai. E isso ia doer para sempre.

A verdade é que todos eles haviam perdido alguém que lhes era próximo ou com quem se importavam. É o que as guerras fazem. O que era curioso agora é que por tanto tempo a presença da guerra e do mal que a incitava foram tão fortes e tão reais, que a paz de hoje parecia irreal. A vida comum lembrava uma representação. Estar ali, vivo, era estranho. Rir, trabalhar, fazer as refeições, encontrar os outros, se assemelhava ao seguir de um roteiro. O roteiro de "ser normal".

– Terra para Hermione!

– Hã... Desculpe, eu fiquei pensando.

– Eu vi. – Rony estava sério e a analisava com tanta atenção que Hermione acabou desviando o rosto. – Mas pela sua cara não me pareceu que você estivesse bolando um plano muito bom.

Ela fez um gesto exasperado afastando o cabelo cheio do rosto.

– Eu ainda não bolei plano nenhum, Rony. Preciso sondar um pouco os dois. Vamos ver como as coisas caminham nessas duas semanas que teremos de férias, ok? Poderei ir mais vezes até a Toca e falar com Gina sobre este garoto com quem ela está saindo. Depois, eu vejo o que iremos fazer.

– Bem, enquanto você pensa, eu já tenho algumas coisas para fazer.

– Como o quê, _por exemplo_?

– Fazer a Gina terminar logo com esse namoro, por exemplo.

– Ah, francamente Rony!

– Mione, ela não vai ficar com o Harry se tiver um namorado – explicou como se ela não conseguisse entender algo muito óbvio.

– Eu sei, Rony! Mas você não acha que bancar o cupido já é se meter o bastante na vida dos dois?

Rony franziu a testa fingindo fazer um grande esforço para refletir sobre a pergunta.

– Não. – Completou com um sorrisinho feito para irritar. – Mas não se preocupe com essa parte, pode deixar comigo. Eu ponho o sujeitinho a correr. Qualquer coisa, eu peço ajuda para o Fred e o Jorge.

– Não se atreva a colocar aqueles dois no meio disso, Ronald! – A voz de Hermione saiu alta e aguda o suficiente para fazer Rony recuar um pouco e algumas pessoas das mesas ao lado olharem para os dois. Ela praguejou baixinho e continuou com a voz mais controlada. – Gina vai querer o seu fígado se souber disso! Além do mais – argumentou pensativa – Harry já reagiu, no passado, ao fato de ver Gina com outro garoto. Isso pode acontecer novamente.

Rony não pareceu convencido.

– Se esse é o seu plano, ele não me agrada.

– Não é um plano, Rony. Apenas eu não vejo nenhum mal em Gina sair com um garoto se isso servir para o Harry perceber se ainda gosta dela ou não.

Rony fez um muxoxo emburrado.

– Talvez – continuou a garota – se não houver nenhuma reação da parte dele, seja o caso da gente desistir...

– Nunca!

– Céus! O que deu em você?

– Eu é que pergunto: que diabo deu em vocês? Nunca foram de entregar os pontos e agora tudo é um problema. Para tudo vocês ficam cheios de dedos! A guerra ACABOU! Temos vidas para seguir em frente. Que tal a gente fazer isso?!

Havia bem mais naquelas palavras do que Hermione queria admitir. Ao mesmo tempo em que notou que Rony a incluíra, preferiu colocar a atenção apenas em Harry e Gina.

– Você disse que eu é que deveria fazer o plano.

– É.

– Então, me dê um tempinho, ok? E deixe a Gina sair com o garoto em paz. Já disse que isso não é necessariamente ruim.

– Ok – concordou a contragosto.

Rony pensou um pouco voltando a mexer na taça de sorvete.

– E se o Harry não demonstrar nenhuma reação visível? Da outra vez, ele foi bem discreto.

– Eu achei que ele deu um bocado de bandeira – retrucou Hermione endireitando as costas e erguendo o nariz. – Talvez, você é que não tenha notado logo. Andava tão ocupado na época.

Ela tentou não notar que ao invés de ficar bravo ou desconfortável, Rony estava era com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

– Hã... É melhor a gente ir. Devem estar nos esperando na sua casa – falou Hermione já levantando e pegando a bolsa grande que carregava.

– É mesmo – Rony também levantou e seguiu atrás dela. – Mamãe deve estar nos esperando para almoçar.

– Rony, a gente acabou de tomar sorvete!

Ele deu de ombros.

– E daí?

Os dois desaparataram em frente à Toca e Rony estava certo quanto ao fato de a Sra. Weasley os estar esperando. Nem Hermione escapou de ouvir uma reprimenda por atrasarem o almoço de sábado. Encabulada, a garota resolveu não mencionar o sorvete (foram apenas umas colheradas, mas elas ainda lhe pesavam no estômago) e, de quebra, teve de agüentar as troças disfarçadas de Rony. O amigo divertiu-se muito com sua expressão de pavor diante do prato cheio que a mãe dele lhe pôs na frente. E toda vez que ela conseguia eliminar com esforço um item, Rony o fazia reaparecer magicamente intacto, agitando disfarçadamente a varinha por debaixo da mesa. A brincadeira prosseguiu até que Gina, apiedada, roubou a varinha do irmão.

– Você ficará conosco durante as férias, querida? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley enquanto passava o prato de pão para que Hermione se servisse.

– Só durante os finais de semana, Sra. Weasley. É quando minha mãe vai para a casa dos meus tios. Durante a semana, eu não quero deixá-la sozinha.

Molly deu um sorriso compreensivo.

– Claro, meu bem. E como ela está?

– Bem. Ela está bem sim. Obrigada.

Seguiram alguns sorrisos encorajadores, outros constrangidos, até que habilmente o Sr. Weasley mudou o rumo do assunto perguntando a Rony e Harry a respeito de seus treinamentos como Aurores.

A tarde passou quente e arrastada, com os quatro amigos refugiados em uma pequena área coberta, abrigada do sol, nos fundos da Toca. Gina tinha sugerido um jogo de Quadribol, mas Harry e Rony reclamaram que estavam muito cansados.

– Jogamos amanhã, Gina – disse Rony, que estava jogado em uma cadeira de jardim. – Fred, Jorge e Carlinhos estarão aí. Poderemos até convencer o Gui a largar um pouco da Fleur e jogar com a gente.

Gina estreitou os olhos, não muito conformada.

– Eu não acredito que nenhum de vocês queira jogar hoje? – Ela olhou para Harry, que estava sentado no chão encostado à parede da casa, mas ele concordou com Rony com um movimento de cabeça e um sorriso cansado. – Céus, vocês estão ficando velhos, hein?

– Hei! – Revoltou-se Rony. – Espere até começarem os seus treinamentos.

Gina continuou de birra e arreliou os dois pelo resto da tarde enquanto jogavam Snap Explosivo, riam e contavam piadas. Parecia terem voltado àquele verão que antecedera o sexto ano do trio em Hogwarts. No fim da tarde, suados, sorridentes e com os dedos bastante sapecados pelo jogo eles entraram para se aprontarem para jantar. Hermione pretendia conversar com Gina enquanto ela se arrumava para o seu encontro, mas Rony e Harry não paravam de reclamar de dor nos dedos queimados e ela acabou indo preparar uma poção cicatrizante para os dois.

A tarde tinha arrefecido um pouco seu entusiasmo, que já não era muito, com a idéia de Rony. Passara o tempo todo observando Harry e Gina, com o ruivo lhe lançando olhares ansiosos à espera que ela visse algum tipo de faísca. Mas a verdade é que Hermione não viu. Os dois pareciam muito à vontade um com o outro. E isso não parecia ser um bom sinal. Ao menos, não para os planos de Rony.

Quando Gina desceu, os dois garotos estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá da sala, as mãos enfiadas em tigelas com um líquido amarelo cítrico e rostos com expressões cômicas de sofrimento.

– Então?

Gina deu um pequeno giro em frente à poltrona em que Hermione estava, mostrando o vestido branco de alças, com uma romântica estampa de florezinhas. Estava com a parte da frente do cabelo presa e o resto caído pelas costas e ombros.

– Linda, Gi – elogiou a amiga com sinceridade, mas elevou a voz para cobrir um sonoro bufo de Rony, que Gina fez questão de ignorar. Hermione lançou um olhar feroz ao garoto para que ele ficasse quieto e observasse Harry ao seu lado. Mas não havia muito o que ver, já que Harry continuou a banhar os dedos na poção com a mesma expressão dolorida.

– Pelas barbas de Mérlin! – O Sr. Weasley vinha da cozinha. – Será que eu devo deixar a minha menina sair assim tão bonita? Acho que deveria prendê-la em casa – comentou com bom humor.

A garota sorriu para o elogio e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do pai.

– Não chegue muito tarde, sim querida.

– Pode deixar, papai. Eu me cuido direitinho, viu?

– Sei! – A resposta cética partiu de Rony, que agora olhava muito indignado para Harry. O amigo parecia ainda estar mais preocupado com os dedos queimados.

– Roniquinho – chamou Gina docemente – vê se me esquece!

Antes que ele pudesse retrucar ela, porém, olhou pela janela e anunciou.

– Bem, o Luc já está me esperando lá fora. Até mais, galera!

Assim, que Gina saiu, Rony lançou um olhar muito frustrado para Hermione e não entendeu nada quando viu que a amiga tinha um sorriso brincando no rosto. Precisou esperar o fim do jantar para conseguir, em voz muito baixa, falar com ela enquanto limpavam a louça. Harry estava ajudando a Sra. Weasley a tirar a mesa na sala de jantar.

– Por que você ficou com aquela cara quando a Gina saiu? Aquilo foi decepcionante. Ela estava tão bonita... E o Harry não disse uma palavra.

Hermione sorriu mais uma vez.

– O quê? – Perguntou ainda sem entender. – Qual é, Mione? Ele nem sequer olhou para ela.

– Exato, Rony.

Ela concordou como se ele já tivesse dito tudo e gesticulou a varinha tirando os pratos lavados da pia. Rony, no entanto, continuava parado ao lado dela os braços cruzados sobre o peito e cara de interrogação. Ela revirou os olhos, divertida, antes de falar.

– O Harry fez questão de não olhar para Gina. _Nem uma única vez._

Rony estreitou os olhos, satisfeito, e sorriu também.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: A música é _Yellow_, do Coldplay. Na verdade, demorei a achar a música que desse o tom deste capítulo. Mas de repente estava relendo o que escrevi, e o ritmo desta coube aqui, perfeitamente. Espero tenham gostado deste capítulo.

Gabii: Obrigada. A atualização veio rápida, viu? Beijos.

Mimi Potter: Valeu! Aqui está o segundo. Espero que goste.

Sil17: Linda, é muito bom escrever uma coisa e ver quando ela é plenamente entendida. Vc entendeu realmente o que eu quis contar nessa cena. Obrigada. Fiquei no céu. Um Beijão!

Nani Potter: Puxa, Nani... fiquei sem graça com o seu comentário. Obrigada mesmo. Sim, o Retorno está chegando ao fim, mas faz parte, assim como os novos projetos pelos quais eu já estou apaixonada. Obrigada pelo carinho. Beijos grandes.

JulyBlack: Segundo capítulo, postado rsrs... Espero que goste.

Livinha: Pois é, né? As pessoas crescem, mas nem sempre se tornam mais descoladas hihi. Mas não se preocupe. A fic é ROMANCE hehe, vai ter bastante. Beijo Gama!

JhuRadcliffe: Bem, que bom que depois de um tempo sem ler não foi uma decepção, hehe. Como esses 4 são os meus favoritos vou me esmerar para que continue merecendo a leitura, viu? BJ!

Ara Potter: Obrigada irmã. A leitura e o carinho de vocês é muito importante. Pode deixar vou fazer tudo para que fique bem legal, ok? Beijo grande.

Srta. Black: Puxa, adorei seu comentário. As músicas dão trabalho, mas eu me esforço para que elas tenham o clima dos capítulos. Adorei também seus comentários sobre o meu texto. Obrigada. Um beijão!

Georgea: Amada, eu adorei a sua "resenha" rsrsrs... Sim porque não foi um comentário, mas uma resenha daquelas bem gostosas de ler. Sua frase final foi quase um resumo do eu penso em desenvolver aqui. Mas tão linda a forma que vc escreveu que eu fiquei sem palavras. Um beijo bem carinhoso e obrigada.

A todos um beijo carinho e até o próximo.

Sally


	3. Painted on my heart

Capítulo 3

**Painted on my Heart**

A noite estava morna e tinha um cheiro adocicado de grama misturado com flores. Quase não ventava, mas isso não era ruim. A primeira coisa que Gina registrou ao desaparatar em frente à Toca foi que os grilos pareciam enlouquecidos tal o barulho que faziam, e isso compunha bem com o resto da atmosfera.

Luc estava já ao seu lado sorrindo.

– Eu acredito que seria correto levá-la até a porta – falou num sotaque menos carregado que o de Fleur, mas ainda perceptível e bem mais bonito.

– Se você insiste... – disse Gina com simpatia. – Eu até mesmo poderia ter vindo sozinha até aqui.

– Oh non. Permitir isso seria muito deselegante da minha parte após essa noite maravilhosa ao seu lado.

Ele tinha um jeito curto de falar, a voz grave, a expressão sincera. Não havia como não achá-lo galante. Talvez de um jeito um pouco fora de moda, mas Gina tinha que admitir que o jovem fazia isso sem ficar forçado. Pelo contrário. Ainda sorrindo para a resposta dele, Gina se pôs a caminhar para casa. Luc a seguiu.

– Foi uma ótima noite – Gina comentou, achando melhor dizer logo alguma coisa. – Obrigada.

– _Mais non_! Você não tem que me agradecer. Foi um prrazer. _Tu est belle et très charmant_, Gina ! Uma companhia adorável. Eu me diverti muito esta noite. _Je remercie a toi._

Luc inclinou a cabeça num gesto breve e cortêz e, pensou Gina, muito charmoso. Ela se limitou a lhe dar um sorriso maior. Estavam já à porta quando ela se voltou para ele.

– Bem, estou entregue.

O rapaz deu um passo chegando muito perto dela.

– Eu... _Bien_, eu poderia convidar você parra sairmos novamente?

Gina brincou fazendo cara de quem pensa muito sério antes de responder.

– Seria interessante... – relaxou o sorriso. – Claro Luc. Por que não?

O rapaz soltou o ar e se aproximou mais. Gina ainda estava com os olhos abertos quando ele ergueu suavemente o seu queixo e colou os lábios nos dela. Ela chegou a fechar os olhos por um instante, mas recuou sem deixar que Luc aprofundasse o beijo. Ele a soltou, aceitando o sinal vermelho.

– Ok – Gina não sabia bem o que dizer. Parecia estranho estar fazendo aquilo Era como se ela nunca tivesse namorado antes. Respirou fundo. – Boa noite.

– Boa noite. – O rapaz parecia encantado com o jeito dela, que ele, provavelmente, interpretara como timidez.

Uma vontade enorme de gargalhar fez com que Gina se virasse rápido e tocasse logo a fechadura com a varinha. Despediu-se ainda com um sorriso antes de fechar a porta. Mal tinha ouvido o click e ela sentiu nitidamente um movimento do seu lado esquerdo. O sorriso sumiu e ela deu um salto involuntário e apontou a varinha pronta para atacar, se fosse necessário. Um reflexo.

– Calma Gina, sou eu – a voz de Harry sussurrou saindo do ponto escuro ao seu lado. – _Lumus._

A luz da varinha do jovem projetou sombras na sala dos Weasley, mas iluminou pouco. Gina baixou o braço e levou a mão ao coração aos saltos.

– Céus! Eu podia ter... Você me assustou!

– Desculpe.

– Tudo bem – respondeu voltando a respirar normalmente.

Harry pareceu sorrir ou ela achou que ele sorriu. Com a luz da varinha próxima aos seus olhos, e sendo Harry mais alto que ela, Gina via com clareza apenas a camiseta com que Harry provavelmente dormia Pelo menos foi o que imaginou, pelo jeito amassado e por parecer mais justa do que as que ele usava normalmente.

– O que está fazendo fora da cama?

Mesmo com o tom trivial, ela acabou se arrependendo de perguntar.

– Água – disse ele com calma. – Eu senti sede e desci para pegar um copo d'água. Estava voltando da cozinha quando você entrou.

– Ah... certo.

– Como foi o seu encontro? – O tom saiu amistoso e animado.

– Hã... Bom, quero dizer, é... Foi legal. O Luc é um cara divertido.

– Uhum... Achei isso quando o conheci no baile.

– Pois é... Bem, eu vou... subir.

– Ok.

Dois passos foram o suficiente para que Gina percebesse que não conseguiria chegar até a escada com as sandálias de salto alto sem acordar a todos os que estavam na casa. Dobrou-se um pouco precipitada para desafivelar o calçado do tornozelo, mas o movimento rápido a fez inclinar-se perigosamente para frente. No instante seguinte sentiu os dedos de Harry se fecharem com força sobre o seu braço, a impedindo de desequilibrar.

– Obrigada.

– Não por isso – ele sussurrou de volta.

Gina tentou ainda achar um móvel para se apoiar, mas todos pareciam estar mais longe do que deveriam. Ela se apressou a terminar a operação. Acabou de tirar a sandália e desceu o pé descalço sobre o piso de madeira, ainda com Harry segurando-a. Já ia agradecer e liberá-lo, mas ao se curvar para o outro pé o corpo oscilou ligeiramente e ao invés de soltá-la, ele a prendeu mais firme com os dedos e a sustentou contra o corpo. Gina puxou com força a alça da sandália para que ela saísse rápido, mas apesar disso a operação pareceu ficar subitamente demorada. Intermináveis minutos se passaram antes que ela conseguisse colocar os dois pés no chão e erguer a cabeça para ele para agradecer. Harry estava muito perto. Gina respirou fundo e se afastou. Ficava ainda mais baixa perto dele sem as sandálias.

– Er... eu já estou segura agora – Harry soltou-a tão imediatamente que ela quase se desequilibrou de novo, mas conseguiu ficar firme e sorrir. – Valeu pela ajuda.

Harry não respondeu, mas Gina achou que ele tinha assentido. Com passos rápidos, a garota alcançou a escada. Já tinha subido alguns degraus, quando de novo uma daquelas perguntas que não devia ter saído da sua boca, saltou antes que ela pudesse impedir.

– Harry?

– Sim.

– Por que você não conjurou a água no seu quarto?

Harry ficou quieto por um instante. Gina via apenas a luz da varinha, caída ao longo do corpo dele, iluminando o chão e parte das pernas saindo do short e terminando nos pés descalços.

– Tem coisas que a gente tem dificuldade em largar – ele respondeu por fim. – Hábitos trouxas. – Acrescentou antes que Gina perguntasse. – Como pegar água na cozinha, por exemplo.

Gina achou melhor apenas sorrir e voltar a subir as escadas, falando boa noite por sobre o ombro.

– Boa noite, Gina...

Se Gina não estivesse com tanta pressa em entrar rápido no seu quarto, ou não estivesse tão escuro, talvez ela tivesse notado que havia outro vulto no alto da escada. Alguém escorado à parede, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão satisfeita.

– Ele disse isso? – Esganiçou Hermione ao ouvir Rony contar o que tinha visto e ouvido.

Devia ser meio-dia e a Toca se preparava para o almoço de domingo. A grande circulação de membros de família Weasley tornava, no entanto, bem difícil para Rony e Hermione conversarem sozinhos. Ele passara a última hora e meia, desde que acordara (impressionantemente cedo para um domingo), tentando contar para amiga o que ouvira, mas acabava sempre falando um pedaço e parando por causa da chegada de alguém. Estavam no pequeno corredor entre a cozinha e a sala e o tom de voz alto de Hermione fez o garoto fazer uma careta. Naquele momento alguém vinha descendo as escadas, logo acima deles. Com um movimento rápido, Rony abriu a porta do armário de vassouras, que ficava junto à cozinha, e empurrou Hermione para dentro. A garota reclamou do empurrão quando ele entrou atrás dela e fechou a porta.

– Shhhh... – murmurou o rapaz colando o ouvido na porta. Os passos se afastaram, mas Rony não fez menção de sair. Tirou a varinha do cós da calça e fez um feitiço silenciador.

Hermione não estava achando a situação muito confortável. O armário era minúsculo e atulhado, e certamente não fora feito para ter duas pessoas dentro dele, muito menos uma que tivesse o tamanho e a altura do Rony. Quando ele se virou para ela, teve de curvar o corpo e a cabeça para não raspar no teto. De fato, ele estava praticamente em cima dela.

– Rony... está muito quente aqui – reclamou.

– Aqui ninguém vai nos incomodar, Mione – ele falou baixo, mas com o mesmo jeito decidido, não parecendo notar que Hermione já estava respirando com dificuldade.

– Ok. – Ela concordou apenas para não discutir. Se fossem brigar, iam acabar ficando ainda mais tempo lá dentro.

– Não foi só o que ele disse – continuou Rony, como se não tivessem interrompido o assunto. – Mas o que ele fez.

– Rony, o Harry pode ter realmente ido pegar água. Eu mesma faço isso às vezes, ainda mais à noite, quando a gente está meio sonolento, a gente até esquece de fazer magia e...

– Mione, ele ficou mais de uma hora aqui em baixo! Teria dado tempo de tomar uns oito litros de água.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e tentou mudar de posição para responder, mas a ponta de uma prateleira a fez ficar mais perto ainda de Rony.

– Será que não tem aranhas por aqui? – Perguntou nervosa.

– Não. Mamãe faz limpezas periódicas com feitiços repulsivos. Ela sabe que eu não suporto. – Ele sorriu presunçoso. – A Molly é uma boa mãe, gosta de mim. Aranhas só entram aqui dentro de casa quando os gêmeos trazem. – Completou com uma ponta de irritação.

A garota deixou escapar um suspiro, enquanto um balde parecia empurrar seu pé deixando-a numa posição ainda mais desconfortável.

– Você ouviu o que eu disse sobre o Harry, Mione?

– Hã... Ouvi, ouvi... Harry desceu antes. Como você sabe?

– Eu estava cuidando a hora em que a Gina ia chegar.

– Rony!

Ele continuou, ignorando-a.

– Eu vi quando o Harry desceu. Me diga o que ele ficou fazendo aqui embaixo todo esse tempo, hein? Além do mais, ele subiu logo depois dela.

Hermione achou que fazia sentido, mas não estava conseguindo pensar com muita clareza. Afastou a ponta de uma vassoura de tiras de tecido moles que caíra sobre ela.

– Ele viu você?

– Claro. Você sabe como ele... Bem, aqueles poderes que ele tem e tudo.

– Ele te disse alguma coisa?

Rony fez uma careta e imitou a voz do amigo para responder.

– "Vai dormir, Weasley!"

– E você disse o quê?

– Disse que ele era um idiota.

– Aii Rony!

– Mione, eu só constatei um fato.

A garota revirou os olhos.

– Tudo bem. Parece que de alguma forma... Bem, ele ainda pode estar interessado nela.

– Mioneeee – Rony gemeu em protesto e a cabeça dele oscilou próximo a dela.

– Rony, para de se mexer! Olha, nós só temos evidências por enquanto. Tudo bem – concordou ante outro protesto dele – nós temos um pouco mais que isso. Mas Gina parece indiferente. E se ela não estiver interessada, então nem adianta.

Rony bufou.

– Aposto o que você quiser que ela continua louca por ele.

– Você não pode afirmar isso com certeza, Rony. Eu sou a melhor amiga dela e... – Hermione hesitou, mas afinal, Gina não havia lhe pedido segredo. – Faz mais de um ano agora. Gina me pediu para que não voltasse a perguntar sobre o Harry para ela. Eu respeitei. Ahh você lembra de como ela estava, não lembra? Depois disso, foi como se ela tivesse, sei lá... superado. Ela voltou a ser a mesma menina feliz com quem a gente cresceu.

– Hermione leia os meus lábios: Ela ainda gosta dele! – Rony separou as palavras para reforçar a afirmação e curvou mais a própria cabeça para se impedir de bater no teto. Hermione ofegou. – Tudo que precisamos é de um bom plano para juntar os dois.

– Ok, ok... – ela concordou, talvez assim ele a deixasse sair daquela situação ridícula naquele armário minúsculo. – Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa.

Levou a mão à maçaneta para abrir a porta, mas Rony a segurou pelo pulso.

– Por que não pensamos nisso agora?

– Rony – ela soltou um lamento desconsolado. – Eu estou quase sem ar aqui. Prometo que logo eu penso em alguma coisa, ok?

E sem dar tempo dele retrucar, Hermione se jogou contra a porta, murmurando o feitiço para abri-la e arremessando o corpo para fora. Não correu, mas andou o mais rápido que pode até o lado de fora da casa, quase como se estivesse fugindo.

Rony ainda ficou escorado à porta aberta do armário, por um bom tempo, observando a amiga através da janela logo a sua frente. Os olhos azuis luzindo ainda mais satisfeitos que na noite anterior.

"_Cavaleiro ameaça rainha!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: A música **Painted on my heart** é do _The Cult_. De novo, até tentei buscar outra, mas essa ficou tão perfeita que não houve como mudá-la. Agradeço a Nicole Evans que me apresentou a essa música. Ela tem uma fic maravilhosa que tem essa música como título. Quem ainda não leu, leia. Não vai se arrepender.

Livinha: Hihi!! Que bom, quero dizer, tem que ter MUITA paciência com esses dois. Deve ser a duplinha mais enrolada da literatura, mas agora já tem data, né? 21 de julho e vai ser definitivo, hehe. Até lá, nós vamos brincando com as birras dos dois por aqui :D. Beijos gama!!

Sil17: Eu nem sei o que responder ao seu comentário. Vc desnudou os personagens nessa fic com uma maestria que, nem sei se é que sou uma boa escritora, ou vc que é uma leitora /autora tão incrível que sua leitura supera o que eu escrevo. É muito exato o que vc falou sobre a guerra e foi nisso que pensei ao começar essa história. Achamos que ao acabar um grande problema, os pequenos fatalmente se solucionam, mas crescer, se tornar adulto, não é bem assim. A gente resolve os grandes problemas e aprende a administrar os pequenos ou passa a vida toda fugindo deles. É uma escolha. Nossos quatro heróis cresceram muito rápido em algumas coisas, em outras... ainda precisam de uma longa jornada. Adoro ler o que vc escreve, até quando vc comenta, rsrs. Beijos querida!

Gabii: Aqui está!! Respondendo, Gabii: quase tiveram algo. Vc ainda vai ficar sabendo exatamente em que ponto as coisas deixaram de caminhar para frente e passaram a caminhar para trás. Aguarde. Beijão!

JhU Radcliffe: Ora, claro que vai, hehe. Esse é o Rony. Ele pode até bronquear com os agarramentos, mas a gente sabe que ele sempre achou que o Harry e a Gina ficariam juntos. É o que está nos livros, hehe. Eu sou fiel! Beijo e obrigada.

Nani Potter: Lindinhaaaaa!!! Vc está melhor? Espero que sim. Obrigada, fico feliz que esteja curtindo a fic. Quanto ao Rony, hehe. Pode preparar o ventilador querida, pois eu nem comecei. Sorriso malvado Beijão mana!

Georgea: Ahh querida, fiquei tão feliz com os seus comentários aqui e lá na comu. Especialmente sobre as músicas. Sei que algumas parecem meio antigas. Mas acho que a boa música é aquela que tem um quê de eternidade. Sobrevive tanto às décadas quanto aos nossos diferentes estados de espírito. Obrigado pelo seu comentário sobre o Rony. Eu realmente me incomodo com quem não consegue perceber o garoto inteligente e incrível que ele é. Fico feliz de pegar a "essência", hehe. Beijo enorme!

JulyBlack: Obrigada, July. Sabe, li seu comentário e fiquei pensando numa coisa que o meu editor disse (sim, eu tenho um editor, hehe, meu marido, que lê tudo e passa a tesoura se não gosta de alguma coisa). Bem, ele disse que quando leu essa parte conseguiu sentir o que o Harry sentia. E que provavelmente as palavras martelando na cabeça dele eram: "não é pra mim... droga, não é pra mim!" Hehe! Deve ter doído. Bj!

Srta. Black: Oi querida, li seu coment no Retorno. Grata por ambos :D. Claro, que não vai sair só um casal, huahuahuahua... estamos lidando com um enxadrista, o melhor!! Aiii... fico tão feliz com o elogio para as músicas. Como não escrevo songs (nem saberia fazer), acho super importante que o ritmo embale a leitura, dê o tom. Valeu mesmo!! Beijo grande!

Tammie Silveira: Nossa!! Querida, obrigada. Sou sua leitora, viu? Fiquei muito feliz em ver seu comentário aqui. Que bom que gostou, fiquei com um sorrisão. Um beijo enorme!

Ara Potter: Ahhh Arinha, brigada! Sua opinião é muito importante, sabia? Sim, nosso Roniquinho não dá ponto sem nó hehe, aguarde e confie no "nosso" ruivo. Um beijo, querida! P.S.: Estou esperando a CTTM, ouviu?????

Remaria: Não tem do que se desculpar, Re. A vida nem sempre facilita para gente. Mas o importante é que vc apareceu e comentou e gostou (eehhhhhhhhhh). Obrigada pelo carinho e pelo apoio, querida. Um beijo carinhoso e muita luz para vc!

Juli-chan: Obrigada, Juli. Sim, _nem uma vez_, hehehe. Vai ser suspeito assim quem sabe onde hahaha. Tadinho, mas um dia a represa estoura, vc vai ver. Beijão!

Um beijo para todos os que lêem mesmo os quietinhos.

Até o próximo!

Sally


	4. Can't take my eyes of you

Capítulo 4

**Can't take my eyes of you**

Como Carlinhos, Gui e Fleur não tinham ficado para jantar, o fim do domingo encontrou apenas o restante dos garotos Weasley, mais Harry e Hermione, jogados sobre o gramado dos fundos da Toca parecendo imensas lagartas enfastiadas. A Sra. Weasley tinha servido apenas um lanchinho na hora do jantar, já que todos haviam comido mais do que deviam no almoço. Porém, o _lanchinho_ tinha sido suficiente para transformar seis corpos jovens e fortes em um grupo de barrigas cheias, lentas e preguiçosas, que parecia ter dificuldade até para girar os olhos.

Jorge comentou que a mãe estava tentando aumentar os sentimentos religiosos deles ao ouvir o décimo: "Meu Deus, por que eu comi tanto?", dito por Fred. Os gêmeos encontravam-se escorados nas escadas que levavam à porta da cozinha, as cabeças juntas e trocando lamentos alternados, enquanto massageavam os estômagos.

– Também há a possibilidade dela ter se tornado uma assassina em massa. – Sugeriu Rony num gemido. – Decidiu que vai nos matar empanturrados.

Harry forçou o riso, mas acabou gemendo também. Estava deitado ao comprido na grama, os pés voltados para a casa. Do seu lado esquerdo, um pouco distante, Hermione escorava-se nos braços olhando para o céu e sorrindo em função das reclamações dos rapazes. Rony estava logo atrás dela, ocupando um banco longo de jardim, no qual ele havia deitado de olhos cerrados. Fechando o círculo pelo outro lado, estava Gina, excepcionalmente quieta, deitada de bruços, as pernas erguidas e o rosto apoiado sonolentamente nos braços. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam para dentro da casa.

– Bem – comentou Fred – morrer não seria mal. Ao menos eu não precisaria me preocupar em entrar nas minhas vestes de gala no sábado que vem. Tenho certeza que as minhas calças não vão fechar.

– Ora, diga que calças de cós largo são a última criação das Gemialidades Weasley – retrucou Gina. – Garanto que farão sucesso.

Rony riu abafado, mas os gêmeos não responderam por longos segundos. Harry imaginou ouvir engrenagens dos cérebros deles se movendo. Preguiçosamente, mas se movendo.

– Você é um gênio, irmãzinha! – Exaltou finalmente Jorge.

– A gente te encheria de beijos se isso não significasse ter de nos movermos daqui – completou Fred.

Gina riu.

– O que foi que vocês inventaram? – Perguntou.

– Ainda não inventamos, mas vamos criar esta semana – respondeu Jorge.

– Calças alargantes: "coma o que quiser e não se sinta desconfortável".

– É. Teremos de testar aqui na mamãe.

– Isso significa filar alguns almoços. Talvez alguns jantares também. – Comentou Fred com a voz séria de um homem de negócios.

– Como se vocês não fizessem isso sempre – resmungou Rony.

Harry mantinha um sorriso debochado no rosto que acabou chamando a atenção dos gêmeos antes que eles respondessem para Rony.

– Tá rindo de quê, ô palito de dente? – Provocou Fred.

O garoto riu acompanhado de Hermione e Gina e se pôs sobre os antebraços para olhar os dois.

– Nada não. Apenas não tenho as preocupações de vocês. Ao menos, não enquanto a mãe de vocês me olhar com aquela cara de: "ó, tão magro! Quer um bolo, querido?"

Ele e as garotas continuaram rindo acompanhados por Rony, mas os gêmeos ficaram mordidos e resolveram contra-atacar.

– Tem razão, Harry. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso – disse Jorge amigavelmente.

– Claro que não – continuou Fred. – Você tem coisas mais importantes para pensar, não é Jorge?

– Sem dúvida. Afinal, a festa da semana que vem é em sua homenagem, não é? – O sorriso de Harry sumiu com o comentário. – Mais uma condecoração. A quinta, se não perdi a conta.

– Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos. Uma grande honra. Você vai dessa vez?

Harry deixou o corpo cair sobre a grama. A piadinha não teve graça.

Desde que a guerra terminara havia uma constante pressão para que ele se envolvesse na política bruxa, aceitasse homenagens, desse entrevistas. Enfim, se comportasse como uma celebridade. Tudo o que ele detestava. Sem falar nas perguntas, nos pedidos para que contasse como tinha derrotado Voldemort, nas suposições e insinuações de que ele se tornara tão poderoso ou tão perigoso quanto o bruxo que derrotara. Nos olhares admirados, nos hostis, nos maldosos. Ele não tinha pedido nada daquilo e todos pareciam lidar como se ele tivesse de gostar de ser o centro das atenções, como se ele quisesse. Já não bastava ter de olhar todo o dia no espelho e ver seu próprio rosto, a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, e as outras que a acompanhavam. Algumas pelo corpo e outras que só apareciam para quem olhasse muito dentro dos seus olhos. Coisa que ele não permitia a ninguém. Há muito tempo.

– Não, eu não vou – respondeu num resmungo.

Hermione observou Gina olhar feio para os irmãos e fazer um sinal para que ficassem quietos, mas algo lhe saltou na mente no mesmo momento.

– Acha mesmo que ficar fugindo disso é a melhor solução? – Perguntou olhando direto para o amigo. Harry virou apenas a cabeça para ela.

– Você tem uma sugestão melhor, Mione?

– Tenho. Vá uma vez, ao menos. Dê o que eles querem. Se você for nessa festa só haverá outra daqui a um ano, talvez cinco e, com sorte, daqui há dez. Se não for, eles vão continuar fazendo uma a cada dois ou três meses apenas para ver quem conseguirá fazer você ceder.

– Eu não quero ceder.

– Então, eles vão continuar, Harry. Continuarão fazendo festas e alimentando boatos sobre você apenas para terem sobre o que falar.

– Hermione tem razão, cara – concordou Rony, que se erguera em um antebraço sobre o banco. – Papai sempre diz que a comunidade bruxa é muito pequena e por isso é difícil segurar boatos e histórias idiotas. Se você for, vai calar a boca de todos os imbecis de plantão.

Harry voltou a erguer a cabeça.

– A verdade, é que eu realmente não dou à mínima! Não estou nem um pouco interessado no que a _comunidade bruxa_ pensa ou deixa de pensar. Eles sempre acreditaram no que quiseram, não é? Nunca se importaram com que eu queria ou sentia, mesmo quando eu era pouco mais do que uma criança. Nunca quiseram saber se estava dando o melhor de mim ou não! Eles nunca acreditaram no que eu sabia que era a verdade, porque eu vou me preocupar que eles acreditem agora! Vou continuar sendo o espécime em exibição favorito. Vamos! Falem de Harry Potter! Ele adora! – O discurso terminara bem mais raivoso do que ele pretendia.

– Nós sabemos disso tudo, Harry – a voz de Gina soou muito calma após a explosão dele. – Sabemos e apoiamos você no que quiser fazer. Até mesmo se quiser ir aos jornais e mandá-los todos para aquele lugar. Nós estaremos do seu lado. Mas Hermione tem razão. Isso não vai resolver.

Um silêncio constrangido passou pelo grupo enquanto Harry se sentava e abraçava as pernas. Ele manteve a cabeça baixa.

– Vocês têm idéia – recomeçou com a voz mais controlada – do que significaria uma noite assim? Desviando de conversas tolas, sorrindo até os maxilares endurecerem, apertando a mão de gente que vai me exigir um feitiço de limpeza para que eu não fique com nojo de mim.

– É uma droga! A gente sabe. – Disse Gina com firmeza. – Mas ser adulto é também fazer o que não se gosta.

Dessa vez, Harry olhou diretamente para ela.

– Que ótimo! Acho que nunca fui outra coisa na vida! – A garota apenas arqueou a sobrancelha. Harry deu um suspiro e baixou os olhos. – Desculpe. A culpa não é sua.

– E também não é sua, Harry. – Hermione o olhava com compaixão. – Não seria mais fácil ver a coisa toda apenas como uma festa. Um lugar para ir e relaxar um pouco. Você nem precisa conversar muito com as pessoas. Estaremos todos lá para tirar você dos apuros. Circule. Dance. As pessoas o acharão normal e não vão incomodá-lo.

– É isso, cara – concordou Jorge. – Além disso, não deve ser difícil para você arrumar uma garota para te acompanhar. Afinal, você é o Harry Potter.

Rony sentou imediatamente, como se fosse de mola, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Hermione se adiantou.

– Acho que podemos pensar em uma coisa de cada vez. – Ela esticou a mão e colocou sobre a perna de Rony como que para impedi-lo de dizer qualquer coisa. O rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha e ficou quieto, olhando para ela. – Primeiro você tem que concordar em ir à festa. – Ela ergueu a outra mão impedindo Harry de falar. – Eu acredito firmemente que eles te darão um tempo se você for. Além disso, podemos armar uma forma das pessoas não ficarem muito tempo na sua volta.

– Qual a sua idéia? – Harry não parecia realmente interessado, mas já se acostumara a levar em consideração os argumentos de Hermione.

– Por exemplo – ela prosseguiu um pouco mais empolgada e tirando finalmente a mão da perna de Rony, como se tivesse se dado conta de alguma coisa – caso você esteja num grupo indigesto, um de nós aparece, dá uma desculpa e o tira dali. E se nenhum de nós aparecer, tem sempre a opção mais óbvia para não conversar numa festa.

– Qual? – A pergunta foi feita em uníssono, desta vez por todos os rapazes.

Hermione puxou o cabelo para trás com um sorrisinho que dizia que aquilo era muito óbvio.

– Você tira alguém para dançar.

– Brilhante, Mione! – Harry nem se preocupou em disfarçar o sarcasmo. – Exceto pelo detalhe de que, quando muito, eu consigo não triturar os pés do meu par na valsa bruxa. Mas você tem razão, dançar é uma ótima saída. Os jornais terão assunto por semanas. A seção de piadas vai ter de ser vendida numa edição em separado, mas... bem, certamente eles vão dar um tempo nos outros boatos idiotas.

Os gêmeos, Gina e Rony olhavam de um para outro, esperando para ver no que aquilo ia dar. Rony tinha as sobrancelhas muito juntas, como se suspeitasse de algo, mas ao mesmo tempo não estivesse gostando.

– Ora, que drama, Harry. Podemos resolver isso facilmente esta semana.

Harry arregalou os olhos e buscou nos outros um pouco de sanidade, pois achou que a de Hermione tinha sumido, enfastiada com a excelente comida da Sra. Weasley.

– Não me diga que você vai me ensinar a dançar? – Usou um tom de provocação deliberado.

– Eu? Eu não. Nem saberia como ensinar isso. Quero dizer eu danço, mas não para ensinar. Não. Quem vai ensinar você é a Gina.

Gina sentou imediatamente.

– EU?

– Claro – replicou Hermione calmamente. Havia um sorrisinho mal disfarçado nos rostos de Fred e Jorge, mas Rony continuava com a testa franzida. Harry estava estático. – Você ensinou o Rony para que ele fosse seu par na sua formatura. Qual o mal em ensinar o Harry também? Você é uma ótima professora de dança. Estou certa de que não se recusaria a ajudar o Harry, não é?

– Não, eu... – dava para notar que ela tinha corado mesmo com a pouca luz. – Claro que eu posso ensinar.

– Gina, você não precisa – disse Harry rapidamente. – Hermione não pode te dar esta obrigação e eu nem mesmo sei se vou a tal festa.

– Claro que vai – disse Jorge com veemência. – É o melhor a fazer.

– Além disso, a mamãe já encomendou um vestido – juntou Fred. – Você não faria esta desfeita para ela.

Gina olhou novamente feio para os irmãos, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Hermione estava se sentindo vitoriosa no momento e, de repente, lhe pareceu que Rony não era o único dos irmãos Weasley que achava que o único homem que servia para a sua irmãzinha era Harry. Ela quase deu um beijo em cada um dos gêmeos, já que Rony se mantinha estranhamente calado. De qualquer forma, ela deixara os dois amigos enredados. Nenhum podia recusar. Se o fizessem, correriam o risco de deixar o outro chateado – Harry e Gina pareciam ter um cuidado extremo para não se magoarem com qualquer palavra que fosse – ou pior, alimentariam as desconfianças dos presentes de que os dois ainda tinham fortes sentimentos um pelo outro.

Sem saída (foi como Hermione os classificou), Harry e Gina acabaram concordando com a idéia. Isso os colocaria juntos naquela semana por um tempo bastante longo e Hermione sabia que não seria necessário avisar a nenhum membro da família Weasley para que as "aulas" não tivessem platéia. Não chegava a ser um plano completo para unir os dois, mas Hermione achava que se eles ficassem bastante tempo juntos e não evitando contatos prolongados um com o outro, como vinham fazendo nos últimos dois anos, seria suficiente. Era estranho, mas ela começara a ver as coisas pela perspectiva de Rony. Os observara com atenção o dia inteiro e estava ali, tão claro que dava raiva da própria falta de atenção. Havia cordialidade demais no tratamento entre os dois. A distância, que antes lhe parecera fruto de uma coisa terminada, agora soava falsa, estudada, forçada.

Se ela tivesse se enganado e Rony errado, então, as aulas não seriam nada de mais. E ainda serviriam para ajudar Harry, de uma forma, ou de outra.

Combinaram tudo para as aulas, com pouquíssima participação de Harry e Gina, e já era tarde quando os gêmeos finalmente se despediram e desaparataram. Os dois disseram que tinham de abrir cedo a loja no dia seguinte. Hermione ainda dormiria na Toca aquela noite e, na verdade, estava esperando ficar a sós com a amiga para ver se ela falava alguma coisa sobre as aulas de dança. Embora houvesse, agora, quartos sobrando na casa, as duas moças continuavam a dividir o quarto de Gina. Costumavam deitar nas camas paralelas – Hermione dormia em uma improvisada – e conversarem até que as duas não agüentassem mais de sono ou até que uma delas adormecesse e deixasse a outra falando sozinha.

Hermione já tinha vestido a camisola e esperava Gina voltar do banheiro quando ouviu duas batidas rápidas na porta.

– Estão decentes? – Perguntou Rony já colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

Com um movimento rápido, Hermione puxou um robe para frente do corpo.

– Rony! Isso é jeito de entrar aqui? – Sibilou.

Ele já estava na metade do quarto.

–Bom, eu bati na porta, perguntei se estavam decentes e só depois, entrei – falou contando nos dedos. – É acho que fiz tudo certinho.

– Grrrr... Certo! Pelo menos pode se virar para eu vestir o robe?

– Ah, qual é, Mione? Eu já vi você de camisola antes.

– Vira, Rony! – Ordenou ela.

Movimentando a cabeça como se aquilo fosse uma tolice, Rony se virou de costas e Hermione se apressou em vestir o robe. Não que Rony estivesse errado. De fato, ele já a tinha visto de pijama e de camisola – certamente nenhuma tão curta – mas ele já tinha visto. Eles inclusive haviam dormido juntos uma vez. "_Dormido_", reforçou uma voz na sua cabeça e isso certamente não o fazia ter livre acesso a visão dela em roupas íntimas. Amarrou com força a faixa do robe.

– O que foi, Rony?

– Cadê a Gina? – Ele perguntou se virando para ela.

– No banheiro.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro, antes de prosseguir baixando a voz.

– Preciso falar com você.

– Por que está sussurrando?

– Por que não quero que ouçam.

– Gina já vai voltar.

Rony torceu a boca, pensando por um segundo, e depois avançou para Hermione, abraçando-a. A garota arregalou os olhos.

– O que está fazendo?

– Pshh, melhor conversarmos no meu quarto.

– Mas...

Ela não conseguiu acabar de falar, Rony aparatou e a levou junto. Quando abriu os olhos estavam no quarto dele.

– Por que fez isso? – Perguntou sem fôlego.

– Era o mais simples – ele explicou dando de ombros e soltando-a sem pressa. – Se viéssemos pelas escadas, alguém poderia nos ver e fazer perguntas.

Hermione deu vários passos para longe do amigo e cruzou os braços firmemente na frente do corpo.

– Podia ter me avisado que ia fazer o que fez – reclamou. – Afinal, o que você quer?

Rony imitou sua postura de braços cruzados.

– Esse então, foi o seu grande plano? Aulas de dança?

– Não é "o" grande plano, Rony. Mas, eles vão ser obrigados a ficarem um tempo juntos, não vão? E pelo que vi dos gêmeos e que conheço dos seus pais, todos vão fazer tudo para que fiquem sozinhos. É por isso que você ficou bicudo desde que falei? Não gostou do plano?

– Mione, eu já tive aulas de dança com a Gina. São um saco! Nada romântico ou coisa assim.

Hermione começou a rir.

– O que foi? – Perguntou desconfiado.

– Rony, você não pode comparar. Você teve aulas com a sua irmã. Seria esquisito se você achasse romântico. Além disso, sua família inteira estava presente e fazendo piadas. Acredite, aulas de dança a dois, são bem diferentes.

Rony coçou o queixo pensativo.

– Alguma experiência prévia?

– Não começa, Ronald!

– Ok, ok. Acredito em você. – Ela não soube exatamente ao que ele se referia. – Mas ainda temos um problema . – Movimentou a cabeça para os lados. – Ou não.

– Não entendi.

– Bem, é provável que a Gina vá a festa com o "Luc" – fez uma careta. – Mas, pensando bem, posso pô-lo a correr até o fim da semana e aí ela vai ter de ir com o Harry.

A garota revirou os olhos e respirou fundo.

– Deixa o francês em paz, Rony! Você não vai por ninguém a correr! – Ela chegou mais perto dele para não ter de gritar enquanto brigava com ele. – Será que você não percebe que as coisas não podem ser forçadas? E que se você fizer uma coisa dessas só vai ativar a teimosia da sua irmã?

Rony chegou mais perto também. Parecia pronto para repelir a bronca, mas não fez. Hermione já tinha engatado o resto do discurso e continuava a sibilar como um caldeirão furado, mas a não reação de Rony a deixou sem graça. Ou será que era o jeito como ele a estava olhando?

– O que foi? – Perguntou já com enorme vontade de retornar para o quarto de Gina.

– Nada. – Ele deu de ombros e continuou com os olhos fixos nos dela.

– Hã... Ok, então, eu... Nós falamos amanhã, Rony.

Ela foi passar por ele para sair pela porta, mas Rony passou displicentemente o braço pela sua cintura e a trouxe para perto. Ele ignorou o olhar espantado da amiga e com muita naturalidade baixou a cabeça e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Hermione corou e, um segundo depois, ficou ainda mais vermelha furiosa por ter corado da primeira vez. Rony continuou a segurá-la sem parecer notar-lhe o embaraço.

– Desculpe, Mione. – Falou sem soltá-la e olhando-a ainda mais intensamente. – Você tem razão. É perfeito.

– P-perfeito? Hã... O quê?

– O seu plano.

– Ah... o plano. Claro.

Rony sorriu e apertando-a pela cintura lhe deu outro beijo, um pouco mais demorado, no rosto.

– Durma bem, Mione.

Foi como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por ali naquele instante. E foi uma Hermione afogueada e muito rápida que saiu do quarto de Rony e se precipitou pelas escadas. No atropelo, ela quase derrubou a Sra. Weasley que subia para o quarto do filho com uma pilha de roupas limpas. Quando Molly entrou no quarto, viu Rony jogado sobre a própria cama, sacudindo-se num riso silencioso. Ela largou as roupas sobre uma cadeira e colocou as mãos na cintura.

– O que você fez, Ronald?

Ele virou a cabeça para a mãe ainda sorrindo.

– Na verdade, eu _ainda_ não fiz nada, mãe.

A Sra. Weasley estreitou os olhos.

– Acha realmente que isso vai dar certo? Fiquei sabendo das aulas de dança.

Rony sentou na cama e encarou a mãe. Seria mesmo idiota achar que ela não perceberia suas manobras.

– É brilhante! Mione foi perfeita. Até Fred e Jorge acharam.

– Aqueles dois estão metidos nisso também?

– Não. Quero dizer, depois de hoje, acho que não oficialmente.

A Sra. Weasley deu um longo suspiro, se aproximou da cama e fez um carinho nos cabelos muito vermelhos do filho caçula.

– Rony, eu só vou pedir duas coisas. Tenha cuidado com a sua irmã. Não vou salvar sua pele se ela quiser esfolá-la, viu? – Rony riu e concordou. – E vá com calma com Hermione. Talvez ela ainda precise de tempo.

Ele ficou sério.

– Sou o rei da calma, mamãe. Estou dando tempo a ela há um ano e meio. Mas não se preocupe. Se tudo der errado, eu começo do zero de novo.

– Talvez fosse mais fácil...

Rony levantou e isso o tornava impressionantemente alto perto da mãe baixinha.

– Sem chance, Sra. Weasley. Seria tempo perdido tentar esquecer ou procurar outra pessoa. Seria burro e desonesto. Eu não vou desistir. Não importa o que aconteça.

Molly deu um enorme sorriso e o abraçou com uma fungadinha orgulhosa. Rony retribuiu o abraço.

– É nessa hora que você diz que sou igual ao papai – comentou jocoso.

A mãe se afastou para olhá-lo.

– Não, querido. É nessa hora que eu comento que você é igualzinho a mim.

A Toca ficara surpreendentemente silenciosa ao fim da tarde do dia seguinte. A Sra. Weasley fora visitar a Sra. Digory que morava ali perto. Os gêmeos não tinham aparecido, Hermione fora para a casa da mãe e o Sr. Weasley ainda não tinha chegado do trabalho. Rony deveria estar em casa, mas Harry tinha certeza de ele continuaria em local incerto e não sabido enquanto durasse a "aula". O amigo continuava sutil como uma quimera. O fato é que Harry não sabia como Hermione havia conseguido que ele concordasse com aquilo. Aulas de dança! Ir a maldita festa da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos! Sentia-se manipulado, como quase sempre quando Hermione conseguia convencê-lo a fazer algo que ele não queria.

– Harry – Gina o chamou. Ela estava de joelhos em frente ao que parecia uma antiga vitrola trouxa muito semelhante àquela que Lupin levava para suas aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas no seu terceiro ano. – Acho melhor você tirar os sapatos.

Harry descalçou os tênis imediatamente.

– Posso saber por quê? Afinal, não vou dançar descalço na festa.

– Eu sei – ela se levantou após selecionar as músicas com a varinha – mas eu pretendo ter pés para ir a festa. Logo, até que você saiba se mover de um jeito razoável, eu prefiro preservar os meus pezinhos, obrigada.

O rapaz riu, mas notou que os pés dela também estavam descalços. E, por algum motivo que ele não conseguia identificar, Gina tinha um jeito de andar que parecia não ter peso sobre os pés. Ergueu a cabeça sem jeito, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos das calças e passando a observá-la afastar os móveis. Após fazer a mesinha de centro da pequena sala de estar dos Weasley desaparecer, Gina colocou a varinha no cós da bermuda, na verdade uma velha jeans cortada a altura dos joelhos, e parou em frente a ele.

– Certo – falou soltando o ar. Prometo que serei gentil e que vai ser indolor.

Harry sorriu de lado.

– Você diz isso para todos os caras que ensina a dançar?

– Claro. – Ela assegurou, travessa. – Deixa-os relaxados, sabe? Mas já vou avisando: não espere flores nem me ver na sua lareira amanhã, viu?

– Uh, você é cruel.

– Este é um mundo bárbaro, querido – Gina sorriu sapeca. – Mas prometo que você vai gostar.

Ele acabou gargalhando.

– De dançar? Eu duvido muito.

– Não seja bobo, Harry. Não é uma coisa do outro mundo. Se o Rony conseguiu, você consegue. Vamos começar?

Harry soltou um longo suspiro.

– Ok. Mas só porque você prometeu ser uma torturadora boazinha.

Sorrindo, Gina chegou mais perto e assumiu uma postura que Harry julgou didática. Ao contrário de Hermione, Gina não lembrava a Profa. McGonagall quando fazia isso, mas o Prof. Flitwick, ou talvez os gêmeos quando explicavam algum plano malvado. Forçou-se a prestar atenção quando ela pegou a sua mão direita e a colocou na cintura dela.

– Isso. Você segura aqui – Gina explicou colocando a seguir a mão no seu ombro e fazendo com que ele erguesse a outra mão dela. – Não vamos dançar nada definido. Apenas alguns passos básicos que podem ser adaptados de acordo com o ritmo da música.

– Acha que isso será o suficiente? – Harry perguntou um pouco apreensivo.

– Para que não riam de você? Claro. – Ela respondeu bem humorada. – Relaxe. Você está em boas mãos.

– Não duvido.

A frase acabou saindo num tom que, ao invés de provocar um sorriso, como ele tinha imaginado, provocou um silêncio. Os olhos de Gina brilharam por um instante, mas logo ela jogou a cabeça para trás como se sacudisse alguma coisa e voltou a encará-lo decidida.

– Agora, o básico, Harry. É bem simples: passo para o lado, passo para o outro. Não fica idiota se você mantiver os joelhos flexíveis, caso contrário vai parecer um boneco de madeira. – Gina fez uma careta. – Para falar a verdade, vai parecer pior porque bonecos de madeira, geralmente, têm joelhos articulados – completou com uma risadinha. – Pronto?

– Pronto. – "Se não tem jeito".

– Certo. – Ela começou a conduzi-lo enquanto instruía. – Flexione os joelhos!Não tanto, não estamos dançando uma marcha escocesa! Mais ritmo! Isso. Mais rápido! Mais devagar!

– Ficaria mais fácil se você parasse de dar ordens e me deixasse pensar.

Os dois se soltaram com caras aborrecidas. Gina pôs as duas mãos na cintura.

– Achei que você reclamaria menos que o Rony.

– Desculpe – falou sinceramente arrependido – mas é muita coisa para lembrar ao mesmo tempo.

Gina respirou profundamente, soltando os braços ao longo do corpo.

– Ok, ok. Acho que a culpa é minha. Vamos fazer diferente, certo? Diga-me uma coisa, Harry: como é a música que está tocando?

Por um momento ele não soube o que responder. Notara que havia música, mas não tinha se preocupado em identificá-la ou em ouvir o ritmo. Dançar o deixava nervoso, como é que ele ia lembrar que tinha música. Gina pareceu notar a mesma coisa porque começou a sorrir de um jeito vitorioso.

– Acho que tem algo mais básico do que passos, Harry. Ouvir a música. – falou rindo. – Ok, vamos começar de novo. Feche os olhos.

– Como?

– Fica mais fácil se concentrar na música. Feche os olhos.

Mesmo achando aquilo esquisito, Harry obedeceu. Sentiu Gina chegar bem perto, mas desta vez ela colocou as duas mãos dele em torno da cintura dela. Uma nova música começou a tocar, não era rápida, mas tinha ritmo. Gina colocou as mãos em torno do pescoço dele e, instintivamente, Harry cercou os braços um pouco mais em torno dela. Percebeu a garota começar a se movimentar suavemente para o lado e, um pouco desajeitado, ele a seguiu. Primeiro para um lado, depois para o outro e de novo para o primeiro lado. Gina desceu a mão pelo pescoço dele até o peito, roçando os dedos até o coração. Harry engoliu em seco, acompanhando o movimento até perceber que ela passara a tamborilar com os dedos ali. Quase abriu os olhos para perguntar a intenção daquilo, então se deu conta. A garota os batia no ritmo da música e, muito lentamente, ele sentiu suas pernas ficando a vontade. Era como se o ritmo fosse sendo irradiado dali, a partir dos dedos dela, para todo o seu corpo.

Harry voltou a abrir os olhos quando a música acabou.

– Ficou mais fácil?

– Muito – ele sorriu agradecido. – Eu até gostei.

– Ótimo! – Gina devolveu, animada. – Podemos ir adiante, então?

– Por quê? Não podemos fica nisso? – Havia uma nota de esperança na sua voz.

– Não um _aluno_ meu.

Harry rolou os olhos. Agora ela parecia com a McGonagall. Gina retornou para a posição inicial, com Harry segurando a sua mão com a dele e colocando a outra na cintura da moça.

– Novo passo. Você dá um passo para frente com a perna direta... Aiii! Deixe-me terminar de explicar!

– Desculpe.

– Tudo bem. O que você tem que fazer é dar o passo, mas não colocar o peso no corpo. Como se você fosse e de repente desistisse.

– Ir e voltar?

– Isso. Vamos tentar?

Harry concordou, Gina contou até três e ele lembrou de perceber que a música ainda parecia tocar em um lugar logo abaixo do seu peito. Deu o passo e voltou, mas uma coisa incrível aconteceu.

– Como fez isso? – Perguntou admirado ao sentir que Gina o acompanhara com perfeição, ela própria dando um passo para trás.

– É o que eu devo fazer.

– Ficou muito bom.

– Claro que ficou.

Com um sorriso enorme, Gina o orientou a repetir e depois fazer o mesmo com a outra perna. Meia hora depois, ela já o fazia unir isso com o primeiro passo e depois com outro, no qual ele dava um falso passo para trás. Uma hora depois, Harry teve de admitir que estava até se divertindo e quase lamentou quando Gina deu a aula por encerrada para ajudar a Sra. Weasley com o jantar.

As aulas se repetiram no dia seguinte e no outro. Harry já deixara de estranhar os sumiços de Rony, mas não pode deixar de notar que a Sra. Weasley resolvera pôr um bocado de visitas em dia naquela semana. Não aceitou nem mesmo o convite de Gina para assistir aos progressos de Harry.

– Bem – Gina fez a música começar a tocar com um movimento de varinha e se posicionou na frente dele – acho que hoje podemos enfeitar um pouquinho mais os nossos passos.

Era o quarto dia das aulas e os dois estavam um de frente para o outro no meio da sala de visitas da Toca. A mesinha de centro tinha novamente sumido e os sofás e poltronas estavam muito encostados nas paredes.

– Não gosto da palavra: enfeitar – reclamou.

– Não seja bobo – disse Gina. – Você é o melhor aluno que já tive, pode aprender a enfeitar.

– O elogio não o fez ficar mais certo de que conseguiria fazer o que Gina queria. Ainda assim, se posicionou em frente à "professora".

– Escolhi uma música ótima – disse Gina, enquanto os dois tomavam a postura de dançarinos. – Ela começa lenta e depois se torna mais dançante. Assim, poderemos testar os passos devagar e depois mais rápido.

– Ok – concordou Harry sem muita convicção.

Mesmo assim, começou a prestar atenção na música enquanto Gina o guiava pela sala com a seqüência de passos conhecida. Harry já conseguia repeti-los quase automaticamente.

– Agora – instruiu Gina – dê um leve empurrãozinho com a mão que está na minha cintura e me solte – ela se afastou com a mão presa a dele. – Torça ligeiramente os dedos e me indique para onde ir. – Ela girou sob o braço dele e Harry sorriu encantado. – E, então me puxe suavemente até você e retorne os passos. Uau! Foi quase perfeito, Harry! Podemos repetir?

Ele concordou animado com o sucesso e da segunda vez a seqüência saiu ainda melhor. Gina continuou a passar instruções enquanto a música se intensificava, tornando o ritmo mais rápido e dançante. Os dois prosseguiam rindo e cada novo passo, com erro ou acerto, era motivo de gargalhadas e brinquedos. Harry fez Gina girar mais uma vez. A música explodira num acorde cheio de felicidade e a menina riu alto com um impulso mais forte dado por ele, o rosto corado, os fios do longo cabelo ruivo escapando do rabo de cavalo, os olhos brilhando. Mais um giro e Harry usou força demais para puxá-la para si. Gina acabou se chocando contra o seu peito e ambos perderam o compasso.

Durou um segundo. Talvez, mais. Muito mais. Eles ficaram imóveis. Gina tinha as duas mãos espalmadas no peito de Harry e a consciência disso pareceu tirar dele a noção do quanto estava apertando a cintura da garota. As batidas da música reverberavam nos ouvidos, como se ritmassem o sangue nas veias.

Um segundo, às vezes, demora a passar. Dá até mesmo para se mover dentro dele. E sem perceber exatamente o que fazia, como se fosse um passo que ele tivesse aprendido e se tornado automático, Harry moveu a cabeça para baixo. Ele tinha os olhos presos no rosto de Gina. Ela estava tão perto que ele podia notar a respiração rasa da garota, os olhos fechando lentamente, os lábios entreabertos. Tão perto.

O segundo acabou junto com a música. Gina piscou rapidamente e se afastou rápida.

– Nossa – comentou com vivacidade – você está ótimo. Realmente. Excelente. Vai arrasar, com certeza. Eu... eu acho que com a aula de hoje nós encerramos.

Harry mal se mexeu de onde estava, apenas afundou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e observou Gina fazer exatamente o mesmo movimento.

– Se você acha.

– Tenho certeza. Eu... não tenho mais nada para te ensinar. – Ela olhou para a porta como que esperando que alguém entrasse por ali. – A não ser que você... queira...

– Não. Eu estou satisfeito, Gina. Você é uma grande professora. Obrigada.

– De nada. Eu vou adiantar o jantar para a mamãe, eu acho. Estou morrendo de fome. E você?

– Claro.

– Ok, então. Você arruma a sala?

Gina saiu da sala tão logo o viu concordar com um movimento de cabeça, mas Harry continuou exatamente onde estava. Parecia pregado no chão. Ele soltou longamente o ar preso nos pulmões. Alguns segundos passam depressa demais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Bem, aí está o capítulo 4. Acho que ficou um pouco clichê, mas tentei contar de uma forma não muito clichê, hehe. Prometo melhorar e ser mais breve (esse acabou saindo enorme).

A música é antiguinha, se não me engano a primeira versão é de 1968 ou 9, mas é uma música que faz muito fortemente parte da minha história pessoal, sem falar que é linda, não? Ela costuma aparecer em filmes. Está em **As 10 Coisas que eu Odeio em você **e no novo** High School Musical **(que eu ainda não vi).

Para quem tiver interesse, a letra, em inglês e a tradução, estão na comunidade das fics no orkut. O link está no meu perfil, assim como o do meu Multiply para quem quiser ouvir e baixar a versão que eu escolhi (existem dezenas de versões desta música).

Aliás, a partir de agora, toda vez que a música for escolhida ela vai estar nestes dois espaços. Se possível, alguns dias antes do capítulo ser postado. Dá para ler ouvindo, hehe.

E, bem, este capítulo, em especial vale a pena ler ao som da música. Principalmente a última parte.

Georgea: Me emocionei mais com a sua review que com o meu capítulo. Sério. Me trouxe lágrimas aos olhos. Você leu tudo o que eu não disse e isso me deixa lisonjeada e encantada com essa sua forma adorável de perceber o que escrevi. Obrigada, mana Gilly. De coração.

Mimi Potter: Obrigada, querida. E, bem, fofo é o segundo nome do Harry, não? Hehe. Beijos.

Sil17: Querida... nossa, obrigada mesmo. Seus elogios ao "meu" Ron foram mais do que entendidos e me deixaram lisonjeada de verdade. Acho que o Rony é um personagem, às vezes, sacrificado pelos filmes (mesmo adorando o Rupert, acho que tirarem as falas do Ron para dá-las a Hermione uma sujeira) e também por alguns autores que esquecem que se ele fosse burro, tonto e covarde não seria o parceiro de Harry e Hermione nem provocaria os sentimentos que ele provoca na menina. Tento respeitar os livros ao máximo, embora tenha que usar a imaginação ao fazê-los mais velhos. Fico feliz que isso tenha coerência com o que vc imagina deles. Um beijo carinhoso.

Livinha: Dois cabeçudos? Vc identificou só dois? Hihi! A Mione está blindada. Huahuahua Que bom que gostou, Lívia. Adorei a sua descrição da sensação do Harry de tocar na Gina, nem que fosse num pedacinho... Ahh tadinho. Dá até pena, sabe. Mas quem vai ter que se controlar sou eu para não atropelar a história hihi. Beijos!

JhU RadcliffeBeijos virão, JhU. Vai demorar um pouquinho, mas quando vierem... Hehe olhar mal Aguarde. Beijocas.

Luisa 'Weasley': Obrigada, Luisa. Fico feliz que vc tenha curtido. Tb acho estes os shippers perfeitos.

Ara Potter: YES!!! Rony rules!! Eu também adoro ele mais maduro e sem a insegurança adolescente. Cá para nós a JK já mostrou um pouco disso nos dois garotos no livro 6, estou só seguindo a corrente. E o Harry... ah tadinho. Autores malvados que não se cansam, não é? Mas a volta vem. :D

Michelle Granger: Valeu, Michelle. Não tem que se desculpar não, querida. Nem sempre a gente dá conta de tudo o que gostaria de ler. Fico feliz que vc tenha apreciado. Concordo que o Rony continua um tipo que hora acerta, ora põe tudo a perder. Mas faz parte do charme dele, hehe. Obrigada e um beijão.

Srta.Black: Cuidado com o que desejas, moça, pode vir a ser atendido sorriso mauAguarde os próximos capítulos :D Beijocas!

Remaria: O Cupido amou Psique e não descansou enquanto não a teve, mas tb não deixou de atormentar os mortais com suas flechas. Entendeu? Hehehe. Beijão amiga!

Beijos e até o próximo!

Sally


	5. Les Yeux Ouvertes

Capítulo 5

**Les Yeux Ouvertes**

A Toca pode ser o melhor lugar do mundo para se estar, mas certamente não é um lugar solitário. Harry não se lembrava de nenhuma vez em que estivera ali e se sentira sozinho. De início, quando ele vinha passar os verões com os Weasley, se surpreendia com o fato de que todos na casa pareciam fazer questão da presença dele. Depois, se acostumara. Mas era um acostumar diferente daquele em que a gente tem uma coisa há tanto tempo que já não lhe dá valor. Harry se acostumara foi a ver a Toca como o seu lugar favorito no mundo, juntamente com Hogwarts.

Mas, ainda assim, tem vezes que um pouco de solidão é muito bem vindo. O pensamento lhe ocorreu enquanto admirava a tarde de sexta-feira se alongar amarela e quente sobre os terrenos ressequidos que cercavam a propriedade dos Weasley.Nem bem tinhase comprazido com a quietude de seu esconderijo e ouviu um estalo alto, que lembrava um chicote, estourando bem atrás de onde estava sentado. Afundou a cabeça entre os braços, que estavam apoiados sobre os joelhos, e soltou uma imprecação em voz baixa. Na verdade, esse era o grande problema de se estar na Toca. A palavra solidão e o lugar simplesmente não combinavam.

Explorava a propriedade dos Weasley desde que tinha doze anos e já a conhecia o suficiente para saber que havia poucos espaços em que se podia ficar sozinho. Ficara muito feliz quando, após aceitar o convite dos pais de Rony, descobrira um lugar só para ele. Aliás, o telhado da Toca tinha funcionado perfeitamente bem como esconderijo. Até agora.

A pessoa atrás dele deu uma escorregadela e logo retomou o equilíbrio.

– Harry? – A voz de Hermione soou incerta as suas costas.

O garoto não se virou, nem respondeu.

– Você não poderia ter achado um lugar mais fácil de chegar? – Reclamou a menina ofegante e escorregando outra vez, antes de sentar pesadamente ao lado dele.

– Da próxima vez, vou procurar um lugar ainda mais difícil. E vou levar a minha capa junto. Pode ter certeza!

Hermione soltou um muxoxo.

– Quando foi que você ficou tão rabugento, hein?

O rapaz se limitou a resmungar baixinho. Não estava com a menor disposição para conversar e achava que pelo menos Hermione respeitaria isso. A jovem deu um longo suspiro.

– Bem, o que posso informar é que não vai ser fácil achar tal lugar. Aliás, acho que provavelmente é onde o Rony está.

Ela o olhou esperando alguma reação, mas Harry fingiu estar mais interessado nas cigarras que cantavam até arrebentar num sicômoro plantado um pouco além da casa. Como ele não disse nada, Hermione prosseguiu.

– Então... vocês dois brigaram – não era uma pergunta.

Harry jogou longe um capim trazido pelo vento, com o qual brincava.

– Foi o Rony quem começou!

– É, eu imagino que sim.

A calma de Hermione o irritou.

– O Rony está passando dos limites!

– Grande novidade – retrucou a garota. – Afinal, por que foi que vocês discutiram dessa vez?

De novo, Harry não quis responder. Manteve os olhos fixos no horizonte como se ela não estivesse falando com ele. A verdade é que, por uma estranha razão, Harry não queria contar para Mione o motivo da briga. Não queria nem ver os olhos dela quando soubesse. Mesmo se sentindo injustiçado, ele não queria ver que, no fundo, a amiga concordava com Rony.

– Harry – novamente o tom condescendente como se ele fosse uma criança birrenta.

– Se você não achou o Rony, como sabe que a gente brigou?

– Gina – respondeu Hermione num tom óbvio. – Ela ouviu vocês dois berrando um com o outro.

Uma onda irreprimível de vergonha deixou Harry com o rosto em chamas e ele afundou a cabeça entre as mãos, soltando, dessa vez, um palavrão bem audível.

– Vai me contar por que vocês dois brigaram ou não? – Ela insistiu, ignorando o que ele tinha dito.

– Gina não ouviu e te contou?

– A Gina não ficou "ouvindo" a briga de vocês, Harry. Ela certamente tem mais o que fazer. Disse apenas que quando vocês dois começaram a berrar, ela ficou prestando atenção caso algum de vocês saísse virado pelo avesso do quarto do Rony.

Harry não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho que sumiu assim que encontrou o olhar de Hermione. Ela não ia desistir e ele acabou capitulando.

– Convidei uma garota para ir comigo à festa.

– Ah! – Não havia surpresa nenhuma na voz dela. – Alguém que eu conheça?

– Bridget Mansfield. – Harry não conseguiu ocultar um certo tom de desafio ao responder.

– Hum... Lufa-lufa, um ano na nossa frente, meio atrapalhada. – Hermione ainda dividia as pessoas em suas casas. Não era um rótulo, apenas, como Harry já adivinhara, uma forma de organizá-las na imensa biblioteca que devia ser a sua cabeça. – Não combina muito com você. Sempre achei que corvinais e grifinórias fossem mais o seu tipo.

– É difícil definir o tipo de alguém que só teve duas namoradas – resmungou o rapaz. – Além do mais, é só um par para um baile e não um encontro... er... Você sabe... romântico.

– Sei.

– O que foi?

– A menina sabe que essa é a sua intenção?

Harry deu de ombros, mas depois pareceu incerto.

– Você acha que ela está imaginando que a gente vai...?

– Ah, com certeza. Você é Harry Potter. Não conheço nenhuma garota que indo a um baile com você e não pense em tirar uma casquinha. – A expressão obviamente apavorada de Harry fez Hermione rir. – Pensei que você já tivesse registrado isso na sua cabeça.

– Se eu achasse que todas as garotas eram assim, teria convidado a Romilda Vane!

– Ela continua perseguindo você?

Harry fez uma careta em resposta e Hermione riu mais.

– Pare de rir! Eu pensei que fosse minha amiga.

– E eu sou – ela confirmou tentando se controlar – mas admita que é muito engraçado ver ser aberta a temporada de caça ao grande Harry Potter.

– Não vejo graça nenhuma. É tão difícil colocarem na cabeça que não quero me envolver com ning... Que eu não tenho cabeça para...

Jogou mais um capim longe. O pior de tudo era realmente não poder admitir qual era a base de todo o problema. Ou quem. Não que ele achasse que alguém inteligente como Hermione não soubesse exatamente o porquê dele querer ficar sozinho. Harry fez menção de que ia falar alguma coisa, mas acabou engolindo o que ia dizer. Baixou a cabeça para tentar impedir que Hermione percebesse. Milagrosamente, ela resolveu deslocar o assunto.

– Você podia ter convidado a Luna. Ela já fez outras vezes esse papel.

– É... a Luna é legal.

– E por que você não a convidou? – Harry sentiu o rosto arder, mas desta vez não foi rápido o suficiente em olhar para o outro lado e Hermione não deixou escapar. – Você a convidou? Por que ela recusou?

– Como sabe que ela recusou?

– Você disse que ia com a tal Bridget – falou Mione colocando as mãos na cintura.

– Ela disse para eu... – resto da frase foi dito tão baixo que Hermione certamente não entendeu.

– Harry, fala isso em língua de gente!

– Ela disse que eu devia convidar a Gina. – O rapaz se mexeu desconfortável. – Disse que era o mais lógico.

– Ah!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio pelo que pareceu a Harry um longo tempo. Como Hermione não deu mostras de que voltaria a falar, ele acabou desabafando.

– É só que você tem a dizer? A Luna me dispensou e o Rony ficou furioso.

– É, eu imagino que tenha ficado. Gina disse que ouviu ele gritar que você tinha a mania de estragar tudo.

Harry ficou sem graça. Até porque, em parte concordava com Rony, embora soubesse que não teria agido diferente se as coisas se repetissem.

– Ela ouviu isso, é? Ouviu algo mais?

– Não sei – disse Hermione desinteressada. – Mas se Gina ouviu o Rony dizer que queria que você a convidasse, ela não me disse nada.

– Como você sabe que o Rony disse isso?

– Digamos que eu sei como a cabeça do Rony funciona – Ela esperou um pouco, mas Harry percebeu que a amiga ignorava propositalmente o sorriso malandro que ele lhe dava. – E também sei quando não funciona. O que é o caso agora – arrematou.

– Então você não vai me dizer que esperava que eu convidasse a Gina? – Perguntou incrédulo.

– Oh, claro que não. A Gina vai com o _namorado_ dela, o Luc. Não adiantaria nada você convidá-la _agora_.

Harry tentou entender a expressão satisfeita com que Hermione apreciou o impacto da última frase nele. Virou o rosto para o prado e falou rápido.

– Foi o que eu tentei dizer ao Rony. Mas ele simplesmente não quis ouvir.

– Típico.

Novamente o sorriso malandro com o tom dela.

– Pode parar de sorrir, Harry.

– Por que você e o Rony não resol...

– Por que você não admite logo que ainda gosta da Gina? – Atalhou ela sem piedade.

– Nós já combinamos que...

– Ninguém combinou nada. Você decidiu.

– Mione, eu não quero falar sobre...

– Eu sei que você não quer falar. Então, enquanto não quiser falar sobre isso, não me venha falar sobre o Rony e eu, ok?

Os dois ainda ficaram um tempo em cima da casa. Em silêncio. Até que Hermione levantou e disse que ia atrás do Rony para ver se ele voltava a se comportar como um adulto. Harry entendeu que essa era a deixa para que ele também se mostrasse maduro e voltasse para dentro de casa.

Rony só apareceu pouco antes do jantar, puxado por Hermione e ainda emburrado. Na verdade, ele ficou ainda mais mal humorado quando Gina o recebeu com um: "Bateu a fome, é?" Rony não disse onde esteve e Hermione também não falou o que fez para achá-lo. De qualquer forma, Harry ainda estava suficientemente aborrecido para não fazer pergunta alguma a nenhum dos dois. A Sra. Weasley tentou por diversas vezes salvar o jantar narrando casos engraçados dos vizinhos, dos quais Harry e Hermione riam por educação, ou provocando o Sr. Weasley para contar coisas ocorridas no Ministério. Como os assuntos dele acabavam voltando a malfadada festa e cada palavra fazia Rony rosnar e assumir a cor de um tomate maduro, ela acabou desistindo.

Quem não capitulou tão fácil foi Gina. Ficou todo o tempo provocando Rony e só parou de arreliá-lo com o sumiço, que ela chamava de chilique, quando ele perguntou, em alto e bom som, onde Harry estivera durante toda a tarde. Por um instante, Harry achou que ela iria provocá-lo também, como costumava fazer antes. Mas havia o velho acordo. Aquele que eles nunca tinham feito, mas que dizia claramente que era melhor não fazer esse tipo de coisa e Gina optou por ficar quieta. Tão logo o jantar acabou, ela se recolheu dizendo que iria escrever cartas para suas amigas da época da escola. Não demorou muito para que eles a seguissem. Harry e Rony foram para seus quartos sem olharem um na cara do outro e Hermione, que naquela noite dormiria na Toca, disse um boa noite frio e sumiu pela porta do quarto de Gina.

Finalmente chegou o dia da bem-dita festa. Harry ficou um bom tempo apreciando o sol brincar no teto do seu quarto pelas minúsculas frestas da janela antes de levantar. O que ele não daria para dormir pesadamente e acordar apenas no dia seguinte quando tudo já tivesse passado? Antes que se desse conta, estava revisando todos os feitiços que conhecia como se houvesse neles uma solução. Não adiantou. Tudo o que conseguiu foi tornar a pedra que tomava conta do seu estômago mais dura. Ora, afinal do que ele estava reclamando? Estava vivo, não estava? Estava seguindo com a sua vida, exatamente como devia ser. Então, por que tudo parecia ser tão difícil?

Era só uma festa. Uma festa boba e idiota. Ele já tinha ido a outras exatamente como aquela e era mais jovem e mais inseguro. Então, não precisava agir como se estivesse indo para o inferno. Harry conhecia o inferno. Morara lá até os onze anos e depois voltara como visitante para ver Cedrico, Sirius e Dumbledore serem assassinados na sua frente. E isso fora apenas o começo.

Esfregou os olhos com violência como se isso pudesse afastar as imagens que vira na guerra e que estavam gravadas à fogo na sua retina. Não, não ia voltar a pensar nisso. O inferno tinha acabado e tudo o que ele precisava fazer era levantar daquela cama e no fim do dia ir a uma festa com uma garota. Uma garota bonita que, segundo Hermione, estava louca para ficar com ele sem que, provavelmente, ele precisasse nem se esforçar. Podia ouvir os gêmeos rindo dele e o chamando de maricas se soubessem do dramalhão que ele estava fazendo.

Ele não queria um futuro? Um futuro sem Voldemort? Ótimo! Estava diante dele e estava lhe sorrindo com todos os dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos de Bridget Mansfield. Que mal havia em agarrá-lo? Ele era um adulto, certo? Sabia superar seus próprios erros e aproveitar as suas oportunidades e era o que ele ia fazer.

Jogou as pernas para fora da cama cheio de vigor, pegou sua toalha e seguiu para o banheiro, cheio de resolução. Saiu para o corredor e andou com tanta disposição até o banheiro que nem percebeu quando a porta deste abriu e um pequeno furacão ornado por uma juba ruiva saiu de lá.

– 'Dia, Harry.

– 'Dia, Gina. Onde é o incêndio?

– Engraçadinho. Eu tenho hora na Madame Malkin e no Chester e estou super atrasada.

– Chester?

– Chester Hampshire. – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – O cabeleireiro. Ah, deixa pra lá!

O garoto quase riu. No momento Gina parecia mesmo precisar de um cabeleireiro, com o rosto inchado e os cabelos semi-presos em um rabo-de-cavalo quase totalmente desfeito e com alguns fios que pareciam ter recebido uma descarga elétrica.

– Mas você deitou cedo, ontem.

– Fiquei até tarde escrevendo cartas – ela respondeu rapidamente. – Ai Harry, eu não posso ficar conversando com você agora – gemeu com urgência e o afastou do caminho num gesto rápido.

Harry ficou acompanhando-a com os olhos enquanto ela desaparecia pela porta do quarto. Parecia ainda menor com o pijama imenso que estava usando e que Harry achou que devia ter sido de um dos meninos Weasley em alguma época remota. Provavelmente de Gui, que era o irmão que ela idolatrava. A barra da calça ficava tão comprida que era possível ver apenas as pontinhas dos pés descalços deslizando rápidas pelo chão de madeira. Ele não percebeu que tinha ficado congelado no lugar em que estava, nem mesmo quando o vulto ainda mais escabelado de Hermione saiu do quarto e se enfiou no banheiro, tomando a sua vez.

Alguém limpou a garganta umas duas vezes antes que Harry voltasse a erguer os olhos do lugar onde vira os pés de Gina desaparecerem. Rony o observava da escada que dava para o terceiro andar e não havia dúvidas sobre o que ele vira ou estava pensando. Harry teve de engolir o palavrão que veio imediatamente a sua cabeça.

– O que é? – Perguntou com maus modos.

– Eu já disse e vou repetir: você é patético.

Por um segundo Harry até pensou em dizer que Rony estava vendo coisas e imaginando bobagens, mas não foi isso que saiu da sua boca.

– Se eu sou patético, você é o que?

– Eu pelo menos, sei que estou no jogo, cara. Não fico fugindo dele.

– Mesmo? – Harry jogou todo o sarcasmo que podia. – Afinal, com quem mesmo que você vai à festa?

Rony cruzou os braços, mas não pareceu se abalar.

– Surpresa.

– É? E a Mione?

– Com o Neville.

– Que seguro! E eu é que sou patético?

O amigo confirmou com a cabeça e um sorriso irritante que fez Harry bufar e erguer o dedo na cara dele.

– Escute aqui, Rony...

– Escute você, Harry. Eu não sei quantas vezes o cara de cobra bateu nessa sua cabeça dura para te deixar lesado desse jeito. Mas eu não vou deixar você estragar a vida da minha irmã e a sua por causa disso.

Ia recomeçar. Eles iam discutir outra vez. Rony voltaria a dizer as mesmas coisas enquanto Harry tentaria convencê-lo que era justamente na felicidade de Gina que ele estava pensando e que por isso era melhor deixar as coisas exatamente como estavam. Mas ele estava cansado.

– Desiste, Rony.

– Nunca.

– Você ainda vai se arrepender disso, sabia?

– Veremos!

Furioso, Harry simplesmente deu às costas ao amigo e voltou para o próprio quarto. Só sairia de lá depois que ouvisse que Mione tinha liberado o banheiro.

Rony apenas sentou calmamente no pé da escada. Continuava convicto de que estava certo apesar de tudo o que Harry dizia. Tinha certeza. Ele, Rony Weasley, ia provar. Era como um jogo de xadrez com peças muito teimosas. Mas ele raramente perdia um jogo e não estava nem um pouco disposto a perder este.

O castelo de Chenonceau tem varias características bem incomuns. Primeiro, ele foi construído e quase sempre governado por mulheres. Depois, fica localizado em cima do rio Cher, no vale do Loire. Bem claro, ele não fica às margens do rio, mas exatamente sobre ele. Sua história é, na verdade, um pouco diferente da que é conhecida pelos trouxas. Quando foi construído, o castelo não apenas sobre o rio, ele flutuava devido a um feitiço permanente criado pela sua idealizadora, uma bruxa poderosa que gostava de castelos e homens bonitos. Mas, devido uma série de dívidas contraídas pelo seu quarto marido – um jovem belo e apreciador de jogos de cartas – o castelo acabou passando às mãos de um rei trouxa, que conhecia e circulava pelos meios bruxos. Por fim, Chenonceau acabou sendo dado de presente por este rei à sua amante.

Dizem que esta era não apenas uma mulher inteligente, mas também muito bonita – existem quadros dela para garantir isso. E, é claro, era bruxa. A pedido do seu amado, ela fixou o castelo numa das partes mais encantadoras do rio, colocando-o sobre uma ponte. Protegidos por bosques foram construídos amplos jardins, bem simétricos, como os franceses gostam. No outro lado do rio, ou no que seriam os fundos do castelo, os bosques foram mantidos intocados e dizem que serviram de cenário para mais de um encontro amoroso entre os amantes. Talvez por isso, o castelo conserve uma notável atmosfera romântica que nem as brigas entre bruxos e trouxas por sua posse conseguiram apagar.

Após a revolução francesa, o governo dos trouxas finalmente parou de brigar e concordou em dividir o poder sobre o prédio. Embora a separação entre os povos já estivesse em vigor, nenhum dos lados considerava a possibilidade de perder o acesso ao magnífico castelo.

Assim, hoje ele é visitado por trouxas e bruxos vindos do mundo inteiro. O dia dos bruxos para visitar o castelo é segunda-feira, dia em que tradicionalmente os museus trouxas fecham. Isso foi convencionado pelo Acordo Internacional de 1871, sobre o Uso de Prédios Históricos Relevantes para Bruxos e Trouxas. É claro que não é pouco tempo. Não com um imenso vira-tempo, localizado em Greenwhich, que tem como função alongar quase interminavelmente as segundas-feiras. Infelizmente, isso reflete no mundo todo e os trouxas vivem reclamando disso, mesmo que nem sonhem o porquê. O governo francês tentou impedir que os bruxos fizessem isso depois do incidente de 1968, quando teve uma segunda-feira que durou quase 50 horas, mas os bruxos garantiram que ou era isso, ou iriam querer mais dias para visitarem lugares como Chenonceau.

De resto, os dias de visitas nem são tão diferentes assim se for considerado apenas o público. As máquinas dos turistas japoneses são tão esquisitas quanto as dos bruxos. Já em termos de roupas, os trouxas vindos das Américas ou da África são bem menos sisudos que os europeus e, provavelmente, veriam os bruxos de chapéu pontudo como uma das trupes artísticas que circulam pelo vale dando shows.

Hermione passou o dia inteiro de sábado contando tudo que sabia sobre o castelo. Ao chegar próximo à hora de ir buscar Bridget, Harry tinha certeza que poderia servir de guia turístico para quem quisesse conhecer o bendito castelo durante a festa. Talvez isso o ajudasse a fugir dos políticos. Ou, quem sabe, impressionar Bridget: "Harry Potter não é só o cara que derrotou Voldemort, ele também é culto". Ainda assim, por mais fascinante que fosse, ele teve de fazer um grande esforço para não bocejar quando Hermione repetia pelo décima vez a história de Chenonceau para Fred e Jorge, que tinham acabado de chegar.

– Mas se o dia dos bruxos é segunda-feira – questionou Jorge enquanto a senhora Weasley lhe arrumava a gravata – por que a festa vai ser no sábado?

– A Confederação fez um acordo – explicou Hermione. – Para os trouxas, o castelo está passando por uma pequena reforma de verão que vai durar todo o fim de semana. Em compensação, o museu vai abrir para os trouxas e não para os bruxos na segunda.

– Bem – comentou a Sra. Weasley dando um tapinha no ombro de Jorge e passando a conferir a gravata de Fred que estava logo atrás – eu sempre quis que seu pai me levasse para o vale numa segunda lua-de-mel. Quem sabe o tal romantismo mágico do castelo não o anima. Não é, Artur?

– Hã, o quê? – O senhor Weasley vinha descendo as escadas com a gravata nas mãos. – Claro Molly, querida.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos e despachando Fred começou a arrumar a gravata do marido. Depois conferiu como estavam amarradas as de Rony e Harry, que ela considerou excelentes, o que deixou Hermione muito satisfeita, pois fora ela que fizera o feitiço para amarrá-las. Gui e Fleur iriam direto para a festa e Carlinhos também. Harry agradeceu mentalmente não ter de encontrar com Fleur antes da festa ou teriam mais uma preleção sobre Chenonceau.

Após conferir todos na casa e elogiar grandemente às meninas, a Sra. Weasley deu um gritinho ao olhar o relógio e tocou os rapazes para fora de casa para que fossem pegar os seus pares. Harry estava na porta quando Neville chegou para acompanhar Hermione. Rony não foi muito simpático com o amigo, mas Harry não pode censurá-lo. Logo atrás vinha Luc e ele próprio não se sentiu muito simpático em cumprimentar o francês.

Ainda era dia claro quando Harry desaparatou no bosque que ficava em frente ao castelo, com Bridget pendurada em seu braço. Ele a achou muito bonita, quando foi pegá-la em casa. Usava um vestido rosa com os ombros nus e o cabelo louro e fino tinha sido preso no alto da cabeça num coque elegante. Os olhos de um azul pálido brilhavam intensamente. A festa estava marcada para as oito e trinta da noite, mas com os longos dias de verão, o sol ainda continuava bem visível e o calor não dera ainda mostras de amenizar.

– Vinte e quarenta e três, dois de Bath – falou em voz alta um bruxo sisudo e de aparência cansada. Harry achava, desde a Copa Mundial, que todos os funcionários que trabalhavam no Departamento de Controle de Transportes Mágicos pelo mundo afora tinham aquela aparência. O homem, no entanto, mudou imediatamente de expressão ao colocar os olhos em Harry.

– Sr. Potter?! Mas isso é excelente. Hei, Rémy! Olhe! É Harry Potter! Ele veio!

O homem chamado Rémy saudou Harry de longe e acabou se atrapalhando com seu grupo de aparatação. Aparentemente o vestido de noite de uma bruxa que acabara de chegar não viera inteiro e ela começou a berrar. O funcionário a sua frente, porém, não pareceu se atentar para a gritaria. Aproximou-se para apertar a mão de Harry e, claro, correu os olhos para verificar a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa do rapaz.

– Nossa! É Harry Potter mesmo!

– É, sou – disse um pouco constrangido ao homem, que tinha um forte cheiro de cigarro e um carregado sotaque francês, e parecia genuinamente encantado em conhecê-lo. Harry tinha certeza de que provavelmente morreria sem se acostumar com aquele tipo de reação.

– Todos estavam apostando se o senhor viria desta vez ou não, mas eu disse que nem Harry Pottter resistiria a conhecer Chenonceau.

– É. – Harry se sentiu muito desajeitado enquanto o homem o esquadrinhava esperando, certamente, uma resposta mais inteligente. – Eu soube que é magnífico.

O francês pareceu muito satisfeito e sorriu.

– Obviamente – falou com orgulho. – É uma das preciosidades da Arquitetura francesa. E... – ele se curvou e baixou a voz de um jeito cúmplice, como se esperasse que somente Harry o ouvisse – as garotas acham o lugar muito romântico também. – Insinuou cheio de sugestão, olhando Bridget de cima à baixo e piscando o olho.

Harry começou a sonhar imediatamente com um imenso buraco onde ele pudesse se jogar. Não tinha dúvidas de que a garota havia ouvido o comentário. Ela ficou com as bochechas vermelhas, mas não pareceu aborrecida. Muito pelo contrário, o sorriso pareceu ampliar, o que deixou o funcionário francês bem satisfeito.

Tentando não parecer indelicado, Harry conseguiu finalmente seguir para o castelo. A sombra fechada do bosque estava iluminada por inúmeras fadas decorativas, prateadas e douradas, que apontavam o caminho para a entrada principal.

– Acho que estamos um pouco atrasados – ele comentou para puxar assunto.

– Não, acho que não. Tenho certeza de que nosso horário de aparatação foi marcado para ser um dos últimos.

– Por quê?

– Bem, você é o convidado de honra, não é? Todos querem ver quando você chegar.

Ela apertou amistosamente o seu braço como se estivesse lhe revelando algo maravilhoso. Harry sentiu novamente o estomago afundar e uma vontade enorme de sair correndo dali. Os dois finalmente chegaram aos portões que, normalmente, eram ladeados por duas esfinges de pedra. Mas, para a festa, os organizadores tinham permitido que elas voltassem à sua forma natural. Por um segundo, Harry imaginou se não teriam de descobrir um enigma para entrar, mas as esfinges se limitaram a exigir que eles mostrassem os convites.

– Uau! – Exclamou Bridget, mas ela imediatamente conteve o entusiasmo. Harry notou que ela parecia preocupada em não parecer deslumbrada, mas ele certamente não a culparia. A vista dos jardins de Chenonceau com o sol do fim da tarde era realmente de tirar o fôlego. Os jardins simétricos já estavam iluminados e seriam um outro espetáculo quando a noite caísse. À frente, se erguia o castelo com suas paredes brancas e suas torres e torrinhas encimadas por telhados azuis. Sob ele, o rio Cher, num verde cristalino, passava calmamente.

Várias cabeças viraram enquanto os dois seguiam pelo jardim. Muitos apontavam e havia os que cumprimentavam Harry de longe, como se fossem velhos amigos. Mais além, havia um palco armado de onde vinha uma música suave que parecia se irradiar por todo o lugar. Sobre o palco estava um grupo de cordas que tocava sem músicos. Não demorou muito para que eles avistassem os Weasley parados próximos à antiga torre de vigilância. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley acenaram. Estavam acompanhados de Gui e Fleur, Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge. Cada um com um par que Harry nunca tinha visto.

– Bela festa, não? – Comentou o Sr. Weasley sorrindo bem humorado. – Os franceses adoram essas coisas grandiosas, mas pelo menos não temos dúvidas de que o jantar vai ser excelente.

Harry concordou e logo depois apresentou Bridget e apertou as mãos das acompanhantes dos amigos. As jovens pareceram muito empolgadas em conhecê-lo, mas a essa altura ele já estava achando difícil alguém superar Bridget nesse quesito. Mesmo tentando controlar o que dizia, a menina parecia inchar a cada vez que alguém a reconhecia ou perguntava quem era a moça que estava com Harry Potter. A empolgação já havia lhe rendido uns tropeções dos quais ela rapidamente se recuperou.

Hermione e Neville vieram do outro lado do jardim que ela tinha exigido conhecer inteiro antes que o sol se pusesse. A Sra. Weasley informou, sem que Harry perguntasse, que Gina tinha entrado no castelo para ser apresentada à família de Luc e que agora só faltava o Rony chegar.

– Não falta mais – disse ele chegando por trás de Harry acompanhado por uma jovem negra literalmente de parar o trânsito. – Espero que a gente não tenha perdido nada.

Rony causou exatamente o impacto que queria com a sua chegada, afinal, seu par era Angelina Johnson, um das meninas mais disputadas de sua época em Hogwarts. O queixo de Harry tinha caído, mas Rony gostou mesmo foi de perceber o choque de Hermione e Fred. A amiga, depois de alguns segundos, cumprimentou calorosamente Angelina, mas Rony a conhecia o suficiente para perceber que aquilo era encenação. Fred, no entanto, parecia prestes a pular no seu pescoço e fazê-lo em pedacinhos ali mesmo. Jorge até tinha colocado a mão no ombro do irmão como se o segurasse.

Tinha sido uma sorte encontrar Angelina, por acaso, dias antes da festa. Ela e Fred haviam terminado, há alguns meses, o namoro iniciado durante a guerra. Ao que parece, a zanga dela com o ex-namorado já tinha passado o suficiente para que ela quisesse provocá-lo e um par "arrasa quarteirão" era tudo o que o Rony precisava, especialmente depois de Hermione ter recusado vir ao baile com ele. Sim, Rony a tinha convidado. Usou argumentos diversos. Que ele lhe devia um convite para um baile, que iriam apenas como amigos e conspiradores para tentarem aproximar Harry e Gina, que ele até já sabia dançar. Mas Hermione agradeceu e disse que era melhor que eles fossem com outras pessoas para não criar expectativas erradas na família dele. Assim, Rony achava que o seu acordo com Angelina talvez fizesse Hermione se arrepender.

O Sr. Weasley percebeu o clima e convidou todos para entrarem e aproveitarem para conhecer o castelo, enquanto os discursos não começavam. Entraram pelo amplo saguão e antes de seguirem para a grande galeria, onde seria a festa, circularam pelos aposentos decorados com móveis de época. Neville, num rasgo de sensibilidade, começou a incentivar Hermione a falar sobre o castelo e isso ajudou a que ela parecesse mais à vontade. Mas ninguém estava divertindo mais Rony do que Fred. Sabia que era provavelmente um homem morto, mas ainda assim estava valendo a pena.

Deram por encerrada a visita quando uma voz magicamente ampliada começou a convidar todos a se dirigirem para o salão, que o jantar logo seria servido. A Grande galeria, onde seria a festa, era um salão amplo e comprido que se estendia por sobre o rio e pelas janelas era possível observá-lo passando por debaixo do castelo. No chão, ladrilhos pretos e brancos davam um toque moderno à decoração. O grupo ocupou duas grandes mesas redondas e logo Gina e Luc vieram juntar-se a eles. Rony estava disposto a reverter o que ele chamava de um lance infeliz do adversário. Assim, estava apostando todas as suas fichas em tentar fazer com que Harry e Gina dançassem durante o baile. Talvez por causa de todos esses planos é que os discursos que antecederam o jantar estivessem especialmente chatos.

– Me permitam dar as boas-vindas a todos nessa noite adorável – começou o presidente da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, Kalidasa Holofernes, um bruxo moreno, baixo e maciço que vestia amplas vestes roxas e laranjas. – É um grande prazer podermos comemorar juntos o _Quintocentésimo Vigésimo Oitavo Baile Anual de Confraternização e Apoio às Causas Relevantes e Significativas para as Comunidades Bruxas do Mundo_. E com ele saudarmos este ano que passamos em paz após os inúmeros sofrimentos que nossa comunidade sofreu nos anos anteriores, especialmente os irmãos que moram na Grã-Bretanha. Tivemos, no entanto, a sorte de termos heróis que não hesitaram em se sacrificar em nome da liberdade e da justiça...

Rony virou o rosto para janela. Já ouvira aquela conversa antes. Era típica de bruxos que tinha ficado em casa ou nos seus gabinetes, seguros, enquanto esperavam que um menino de 17 anos resolvesse o problema por eles. Não criticava o fato de Harry não querer vir àquele tipo cerimônia. Elas eram ridículas mesmo. Não que Rony achasse que os outros não tinham tido perdas, mas ninguém ali tinha a menor condição de sequer chegar perto do Harry já tinha passado. Nem ele, que havia perdido um irmão, ou Mione, que perdera o pai, que estiveram com Harry quase o tempo todo se sentiam no direito de comparar-se com tudo o que ele havia passado. Chamá-lo de herói era uma forma confortável de se desculparem por não terem feito nada de útil, enquanto um maluco homicida detonava com a adolescência deles todos.

Os aplausos arrancaram Rony dos pensamentos.

– Ué? Eles não iam te dar uma medalha?

– Era uma comenda, Rony – explicou Hermione, Rony revirou os olhos. "Como se houvesse diferença".

Harry se recostou na cadeira e sorriu daquele jeito que ele fazia quando as coisas aconteciam como ele queria.

– Eu disse para eles que não viria se eles quisessem me dar qualquer coisa do gênero. Foi a minha condição para aparecer aqui.

Os garotos Weasley adoraram. Todos ergueram os copos e brindaram a Harry, pois era exatamente o que esperavam dele. Apenas a Sra. Weasley não pareceu gostar.

– Mas Harry, querido, você merece. Foi você quem nos salvou.

– Eu mereço bem menos que o Percy, Sra. Weasley. Ou Dumbledore ou Sirius. Eles morreram para que essa gente pudesse fazer festa hoje. Eu não mereço medalha nenhuma. Eu não tive escolha para fazer o que fiz.

A Sra. Weasley encheu os olhos d'água e abraçou Harry dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

O jantar, pelo menos, fez jus à fama dos franceses como cozinheiros. Ou, no caso, dos elfos franceses. Enquanto os discursos se alongavam, as mesas se encheram de melões vermelhos cobertos com grossas fatias do excelente presunto da região e variados canapés. Assim que os membros da Confederação terminaram o falatório, as mesas apareceram as entradas de patê de foiê, ostras e coquetéis com camarões que mais pareciam lagostas. O prato principal foi um pato ao molho de ameixas que deixou os convivas com sorrisos bobos no rosto. Na verdade, a sobremesa foi a parte mais difícil do cardápio. Rony e os irmãos consideraram uma crueldade serem obrigados a escolher uma entre as deliciosas patisseries que eram oferecidas.

Na altura em que o baile começou, o clima já estava bem mais leve nas mesas do grupo. Talvez fosse o fato de que Fred e Angelina não paravam de se olhar e de Rony não dar mostras de chegar perto de sua acompanhante. Estava mais ocupado mantendo Luc entretido para que ele não ficasse agarrando Gina e monitorando, com o canto do olho a conversa de Hermione com Neville. Bridget estava envolvida numa conversa com a Sra. Weasley e Fleur, tentando francamente agradá-las, enquanto Harry discutia Quadribol com o Sr. Weasley, Gui e Carlinhos e era volta e meia interrompido por algum figurão que queria cumprimentá-lo. Na verdade, o assédio foi menor do que Rony tinha imaginado. É provável que a recusa da comenda tenha feito os bruxos da Confederação pensarem que se pressionassem Harry demais, ele acabaria indo embora. E claro que eles não queriam isso. Como o Sr. Weasley percebera antes do jantar acabar, só o fato de Harry estar ali significava ganhos políticos extraordinários daquela gestão junto à comunidade bruxa. E ninguém queria colocar isso a perder.

Jorge e Lisa, seu par, foram os primeiros da mesa a irem dançar, seguidos por Gui e Fleur, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Neville e Hermione. O par de Fred começou a pressioná-lo para que fossem para a pista e ele acabou cedendo, muito contra a vontade. Em pouco tempo todos estavam na pista.

– O que foi? – Perguntou Angelina porque Rony não parava de se virar. – Hermione está dançando bem comportada com o Neville.

Ele riu.

– Não estou preocupado com a Mione. O que me preocupa é o namoradinho da minha irmã.

– Por quê? Ele me parece bem respeitoso. – Rony fez uma careta. – Ah, ok, entendi. Não se preocupe. Harry também não tira os olhos dos dois.

Rony acompanhou o olhar do amigo e sorriu.

– Me diz como alguém pode ser tão tapado?

– Deve ser a convivência. – Rony arqueou a sobrancelha. – Exatamente. Com você e aquele tonto do seu irmão.

– Hei! Eu tenho meus motivos. Nós já conversamos sobre...

– Ok, ok. Eu sei que você está respeitando o tempo da Hermione. Mas vou te dizer uma coisa, Rony. Tem vezes que o que as mulheres querem é exatamente que alguém desrespeite as vontades delas. Se quer a minha opinião? Não espere demais, ok? Ou vai perdê-la para alguém menos compreensivo. – Rony não soube exatamente o que responder e Angelina apenas sorriu. – Mas seu irmão é um trasgo cego e retardado, ok?

– O Fred? – Rony gargalhou. – Concordo plenamente. Mas vou te pedir uma coisa, se ele quiser se vingar de mim por termos vindo juntos, o impeça de usar aranhas na vingança, ok? Com o resto eu me viro.

Angelina riu e concordou, mas o sorriso logo sumiu.

– Oh, oh!

– O que foi?

Ela fez um movimento de cabeça para o lado do salão em que Gina dançava com Luc. O rapaz a estava beijando. Rony virou a cabeça imediatamente em direção a Harry. O amigo pareceu congelar por um segundo, antes de, com uma expressão bem decidida, dizer algo a Bridget e os dois saírem da pista de dança.

– Onde é que ele vai? – Perguntou Rony aflito.

– Pelo visto para o bosque atrás do castelo.

– Mas lá é...

– Exatamente – concordou Angelina. – Acho que aquela coisa que ele te disse de não ser um encontro, já era.

– Droga!

– O que vai fazer?

– Sei lá. Mas já me basta ter de lidar com o namorado da Gina. Se o Harry também tiver uma namorada, as coisas vão complicar. – Rony observou o casal sumir pela porta da grande galeria que levava ao outro lado do rio.

– Vai atrás deles, então.

– É... Boa idéia, eu...

– Leve a Hermione com você.

Rony olhou para Angelina, agradavelmente surpreso. Era muito bom ter uma parceira de jogo tão atenta.

– E você?

– Não se preocupe comigo, se você sumir, com a cara que a metidinha que está acompanhando o Fred está, eu tenho certeza de que não vou ficar sozinha muito tempo. Como eu disse antes, Rony. Minha parte ia ser fácil.

O rapaz riu.

– E a outra é que é metida, é?

– Some logo daqui, seu bobalhão, ou daqui a pouco seu amigo volta de lá com anel no dedo.

Rony deu um beijo na bochecha de Angelina e saiu apressado. Na passagem pegou a mão de Hermione e a arrastou com ele pedindo desculpas rapidamente para Neville, que ficou plantado no meio do salão.

– Rony, o quê você está fazendo? – Reclamou a garota.

– Harry foi para o bosque com aquela garota.

– E daí? – Ela estava se esforçando para acompanhá-lo com os saltos altos e o longo vestido amarelo-ouro que usava. – Não podemos fazer nada.

– Você é quem pensa. Temos que fazer alguma coisa.

– Rony! – Hermione meio tropeçou no degrau que descia para a porta dos fundos do salão. – Você enlouqueceu!

O rapaz enlaçou-a pela cintura para lhe dar mais firmeza para caminhar, mas não diminuiu o passo.

– Tudo o que a gente não precisa é do Harry namorando essa tal, Mione. Só vai dificultar as coisas. Você tem me impedido de botar aquele francês enxerido a correr, mas essa história do Harry é melhor nem deixar começar.

Hermione tentou argumentar, mas Rony estava irredutível e ela achou melhor acompanhá-lo do que deixá-lo ir sozinho e fazer uma besteira.

– Você viu o que o idiota fez no salão?

– Harry?

– Não, o Luc.

– Ele beijou a Gina.

– Ah sim, a coisa mais normal do mundo, não é? – Ironizou Rony.

– Eles estão namorando.

Rony rosnou.

– Foi por isso que o Harry veio para cá com a talzinha. Deixe-me pegar a Gina sozinha, ela vai ouvir.

– Rony, você não está sendo racional. Gina está tentando refazer a vida dela.

O rapaz estacou na entrada do bosque e se voltou para ela.

– Você tem alguma dúvida de que eles ainda se gostam?

– Olha Rony, eu tenho certeza de que o Harry ainda sente algo pela Gina sim. Mas ele acha... Acha que ela tocou a vida dela em frente e, bem, a verdade é que eu não tenho certeza de que Gina ainda goste dele mais do que como amigo.

– De onde você tirou essa idéia?

– Rony, eu tenho observado Gina e Harry atentamente nesses últimos dias. Você está certo quanto a ele, mas ela não me parece ainda gostar dele.

Com uma expressão impaciente, Rony começou a puxar Hermione para a esquerda pela estradinha que ladeava o bosque e o rio.

– _Lumus_! – Ordenou para a varinha que imediatamente acendeu

– Você ouviu o que eu disse?

– Ouvi! Mas não concordo.

– É mesmo, gênio da interpretação sentimental? – Debochou Hermione. – E como você chegou a essa brilhante conclusão?

– Simples – respondeu inabalável sem parar de puxá-la. – No que se refere ao Harry, Gina se tornou a melhor mentirosa que eu conheço. Ela já me enganou com esse teatrinho uma vez, mas não vai enganar de novo. Aposto o que você quiser que ela está morrendo por dentro nesse instante porque o viu sair para cá com outra garota.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas não teve coragem de retrucar. Havia lógica no que Rony dizia. Ela própria já incentivara Gina a usar a tática do "estou nem aí" em relação ao Harry. Por que ela não a usaria novamente?

A luz da varinha que Rony empunhava ia iluminando o caminho. Nas partes mais escuras, pois onde não havia sombra das árvores, uma bela lua cheia prateava o rio e suas margens. A iluminação exagerada do castelo e dos jardins também servia para deixar tudo mais claro, por isso Rony ia observando atentamente o que se escondia sob as árvores. Não demoraram muito a passar por vultos que se mexiam ali. Rony forçou a luz sobre a dupla e ouviu imediatamente um gritinho e um palavrão. Logo depois o casalzinho que se amassava ali começou a xingá-los.

– Desculpe – pediu Hermione, mas Rony nem se deu ao trabalho, perdeu o interesse assim que viu que não eram Harry e Bridget e seguiu em frente.

Surpreenderam mais alguns casais na mesma situação e Hermione já não sabia mais onde se esconder de vergonha, até que Rony estacou com os olhos fixos na beira do rio.

– O que foi?

– Estão ali em baixo – sussurrou Rony, apagando imediatamente a varinha e puxando Hermione para que se aproximassem.

– Certo. E o que vamos fazer? – Ela sussurrou de volta.

– Eu não sei. Mas se algo acontecer eu penso em alguma coisa.

– Como o quê?

– Sei lá! Jogar um balde de água fria nos dois.

– Oh, que idéia genial! Tem mais de onde saiu essa?

– Não enche.

Os dois começaram a se agachar para chegarem mais perto, mas como a lua estava muito clara não puderam sair da sombra das árvores ou seriam vistos. Da distância onde estavam, porém, não dava para ouvir o que os dois conversavam.

– Droga! Eu queria ter uma orelha extensível aqui.

– Você realmente não conhece o sentido da palavra privacidade, não é?

Ele soltou o ar, aborrecido.

– Eu não devia era ter trazido você.

– Como se eu fosse deixar você vir aqui sozinho meter os pés pelas mãos.

– Pelo menos eu não teria de aturar você reclamando o tempo todo.

Os dois continuaram discutindo aos sussurros e foram surpreendidos quando ouviram a voz de Harry um pouco mais próxima. Ele e Bridget estavam subindo da margem do rio em direção à estradinha que ladeava o bosque e vinham exatamente na direção em que Rony e Hermione estavam.

– Ah meu Deus, eles estão vindo para cá.

Hermione deu um puxão em Rony para que eles se escondessem e fugissem da luz da varinha que Harry empunhava para iluminar o chão. No entanto, Rony tropeçou e Harry e Bridget perceberam que tinha mais alguém ali. Foi muito rápido. Mas Rony não teve outra alternativa para que o amigo não os descobrisse.

Sem muito tempo para pensar, ele empurrou Hermione contra uma árvore e a beijou. Ninguém em sã consciência ficaria parado observando um casal no meio de um amasso numa situação daquelas. Harry provavelmente nem olharia a dupla por tempo suficiente para reconhecê-los. Mas se ele fez ou não, Rony não saberia dizer. Harry sumiu completamente da cabeça dele enquanto seus lábios estavam colados aos de Hermione por um tempo que ele não saberia precisar. Os dois ficaram quase como que congelados, os olhos abertos, assustados. Rony tinha certeza de que seu coração iria sair pela boca e percebeu que, os braços de Hermione, sob seus dedos, tremiam violentamente.

Ele se afastou, mas foi incapaz de soltá-la ou de deixar de olhar dentro dos olhos dela. Os cachos cuidadosamente domados emolduravam o rosto da jovem e exalavam um cheiro delicioso. Aquele mesmo cheiro que ele adorava que, depois de passarem muito tempo juntos, ainda ficasse nas roupas dele. Pensou em todas as coisas que vinha armando nos últimos tempos. Pensou no tempo que tinha prometido a si mesmo e a ela. A promessa de não forçar nada. Mas antes que pudesse tomar qualquer decisão racional sentiu que estava puxando Hermione para si novamente e a beijava longa e profundamente. Os olhos estavam bem fechados agora, mas ele sentiu que suas mãos escorregavam para a cintura da garota e que ela o enlaçava pelo pescoço. Todos os pensamentos simplesmente sumiram. No momento, tudo o que ele pensava é que estava beijando Hermione. E ela correspondia. O resto do mundo podia explodir.

"_Xeque-mate!_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Volteiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vocês não imaginam a minha felicidade em terminar esse capítulo. Estou viciada em escrever, eu realmente preciso disso. E escrever este, tão longamente pensado e maturado, foi um enorme prazer.

A música deste capítulo existe em duas versões, uma em francês (achei que combinava com o cenário) e outra em inglês e as letras são um pouco diferentes, mas ambas são lindas. Em francês: **Les Yeux Ouvertes**, e em inglês, **Dream a little Dream**, a banda é o The Beautiful South. Inflezmente, dessa vez eu ainda não consegui postar a música na minha página no Multiply (www.salyowens. Mas prometo resolver isso o mais breve possível.

Bem, esta vai ser uma nota curtinha. Infelizmente, não poderei responder nominalmente todas as reviews maravilhosas que recebi para o último capítulo. Quem me conhece sabe o quanto lamento, pois prezo muito responder a todos que disponibilizam seu tempo para comentar o que escrevo, mas prometo fazer isso no próximo, ok? Se fosse fazer isso hj acabaria não cumprindo a minha promessa de postar o capítulo no findi e acho que vocês não prefeririam isso, não é?

Assim, saibam que agradeço de coração a todos os comentários maravilhosos, gentis e encantadores que tenho recebido, seja daqueles que já acompanham minhas fics a algum tempo, seja dos novos leitores. Obrigada a todos, mesmo.

Por fim, um último pedido. Os que deixarem comentários, que amo tanto ler, por favor, cliquem naquela caixinha que diz para enviar o comentário para o e.mail do autor. No último capítulo, a FeB passou por uma pane e perdi muitas das coisas maravilhosas que vocês escreveram. Os que vieram para o meu e.mail estão seguros, guardados, mas perdi coisas que não poderei reaver. Agradeço desde já.

Um beijo enorme, estava com saudades.

Sally

P.S.: O Retorno sai de presente de Páscoa.


	6. Open Your Eyes

Capítulo 6

Open Your Eyes 

Foi bem mais fácil do que Rony pensara conseguir enganar todo mundo. E, por incrível que pareça, ele nunca pensou em Hermione ou Harry como sendo, dentre todos, os mais difíceis. Com certeza a resistência seria bem maior por parte de Fred e Jorge e, claro, Gina. Mas, no fim, todos haviam caído. Todos haviam acreditado piamente na figura do Rony seguro, decidido, "cool". Até ele tinha acreditado. Mas agora ele estava ali. Os lábios colados aos de Hermione, beijando-a ferozmente e pensando que se não respirasse conseguiria segurar o momento. E, talvez, quando finalmente parasse de beijá-la, sua aura de segurança já tivesse voltado e ele já tivesse parado de se perguntar que diabos estava fazendo.

Sonhava com aquele beijo há mais tempo do que poderia lembrar, mas em nenhum dos seus sonhos ele se sentia daquele jeito. Como se fosse um garoto desajeitado de treze anos, segurando pela primeira vez a mão da menina que gostava. Ele sentia uma delícia, uma felicidade, uma enormidade de desejo que jamais tinha experimentado. Em outras palavras, estava em pânico.

Lentamente, depois de um tempo incontável, os dois começaram relutantemente a se separar. Do beijo feroz passaram ao doce e deste aos beijinhos longos e depois curtos. Rony se recusava a abrir os olhos ou a soltar Hermione, mais ainda ao sentir que ela continuava a se afastar.

– Mione – pediu com esforço ao perder o último contato com a boca da moça.

Silêncio. Ele abriu os olhos.

– Rony – ela tinha a respiração curta, o que era bom, mas mal dava para divisar sua expressão no lusco-fusco entre a luz da lua e as folhas copadas das árvores – me solta... – pediu num fio de voz – por favor.

E isso foi ruim, muito ruim. Ainda assim, Rony atendeu ao pedido. Hermione deu dois passos para trás, ajeitou o vestido, olhou em torno, ergueu o cabelo para ventilar o pescoço, deu mais alguns passos passando por Rony e ficou olhando para o rio. Cada movimento deixando-o mais nervoso. Ele já nem saberia dizer se queria ou não ouví-la falar qualquer coisa. Tinha feito tudo errado. Tinha certeza disso. Xeque-mate? Onde ele estava com a cabeça? O que ele tinha conseguido era jogar a si mesmo e a mais da metade das suas peças para fora do tabuleiro, isso sim. Você é um cretino sem cérebro, Ronald Weasley!

– Você tinha prometido – a voz de Hermione estava embargada e, mesmo estando de costas para ele, era óbvio que ela esfregava e apertava as mãos em frente ao corpo.

– Eu sei. Olha, Mione, me desculpe, eu... eu não queria – ela endireitou imediatamente as costas. – Quero dizer, eu queria muito. Quero. Eu só... era só para o Harry não nos ver, eu me empolguei... Me desculpe, mas depois que eu comecei, eu... eu não consegui parar e... – Por que ele não estava mais próximo ao rio? Poderia se atirar nele e voltar para a Inglaterra a nado. Com sorte, se afogaria no caminho.

– Eu também queria. – A voz dela saiu firme dessa vez e a noite subitamente pareceu mais fácil de respirar para ele. Talvez houvesse uma chance de tudo dar certo, afinal, e Rony quase ensaiou um passo em direção a ela. – Mas eu... Eu estou muito confusa ainda, Rony. – Hermione se voltou para ele e parecia estar pedindo desculpas. – Eu preciso de mais tempo, eu não conseguiria ser uma...

– Mais tempo??

– Você prometeu, Rony. – Ela reclamou com a voz chorosa.

– É, eu prometi, mas já fazem quase dois anos, Hermione! Quanto tempo mais você quer que eu espere?

– Você disse que esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso e... – Rony fez um movimento de corpo tão furioso que ela acabou respondendo a pergunta com uma nota de desespero. – Eu não sei! Eu não sei quanto tempo, ok? Só eu não posso! Não agora! Eu não consigo!

A insegurança que Rony vinha sentindo desde que a beijara, ia sendo rapidamente substituída por raiva, por um sentimento de estar sendo injustiçado, sendo colocado de lado. Sempre em segundo plano. Sempre no fim da fila. Ele podia sentir uma coisa quente que subia do seu pescoço em direção às orelhas.

– Quanto tempo mais eu vou ter de ficar a sua disposição, Hermione?

Ela arregalou os olhos, chocada.

– Eu nunca pedi isso.

– Nunca? Não foi o que me pareceu, sabe? Estava tudo certo, tínhamos combinado de conversar, lembra? Íamos nos acertar naquele dia, há dois anos atrás, e foi você quem deu para trás!

– Meu pai foi assassinado naquele dia!! – Àquela altura, os dois já estavam berrando e muitos dos casaizinhos, que estavam de namoros pelos bosques que ficavam atrás do castelo, tinham se aproximado para ver o que estava acontecendo.

– E eu forcei alguma coisa? Cobrei alguma coisa de você? Não consolei você, não fiquei ao seu lado, cuidando de você, te deixando chorar e te vendo dormir como... – buscou bem no fundo um rasgo de coragem – como um namorado faria?

Mesmo na luz pálida dava para ver o rosto lavado em lágrimas de Hermione.

– Você também é meu amigo – choramingou a garota.

– É claro que eu SOU seu amigo! E o Harry também é. Mas não foi para ele que você pediu que ficasse com você naquela noite. Foi a mim! – Ele baixou a voz, cansado. – Achei que a gente fosse especial.

– Não é isso, Rony. Você não entendeu. Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.

– O que eu não entendi, Mione? O que foi que o burro do Rony não entendeu? Você pediu para eu esperar, não pediu? Por causa da guerra, dos seus pais, porque tínhamos que ajudar o Harry! E eu esperei, ainda estou esperando! É muito você responder o quanto mais de tempo isso vai levar?

Hermione baixou a cabeça, mortificada.

– Eu não sei o que dizer, Rony. Não estou preparada. Eu... realmente não sei.

Mesmo sabendo que se arrependeria à morte. Mesmo sabendo que era uma jogada temerária, na qual não havia um mínimo de estratégia. Rony não via outra saída. Às vezes, é preciso sacrificar o cavaleiro para que o movimento final seja da rainha. Caminhou até ela com as mãos no bolso das calças.

– Me procure quando souber, Hermione.

E saiu caminhando de volta ao castelo. A festa tinha acabado para ele. Harry e Gina que se virassem.

Rony voltou pela margem do rio até a pequena ponte que dava acesso à Grande Galeria. Um lado dele esperou que Hermione viesse atrás, que o chamasse, mas seu lado mais realista sabia que ela não faria isso. Entrou no salão e foi direto para as duas grandes mesas ocupadas pela família Weasley. Angelina estava sentada próximo à pista e parecia estar tendo uma conversa bem íntima com Fred. Rony não precisou nem procurar, pois sabia que a essa altura a menina que viera acompanhando o irmão já devia ter evaporado ou estava sendo consolada por alguém. Chegou até a cadeira em que estava sentado e pegou a capa que tinha deixado ali.

– Rony! – Exclamou Angelina sem fôlego e dando um empurrão em Fred.

– Não vou precisar te levar para casa, não é Angelina?

– Olha, Rony – Fred levantou parecendo querer discutir, mas Rony fez um gesto de descaso.

– Senta aí, Fred! Não vou atrapalhar o seu namoro, não se preocupe.

– Está tudo bem? – Angelina pareceu preocupada com o jeito dele de uma forma que Fred não pareceu entender.

– Maravilhoso! Perfeito! É a melhor festa de todos os tempos, superou o lendário Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo... Eu estou indo para casa. – Tirou um pouco do sarcasmo do rosto e se inclinou dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga. – Valeu, cunhada. – Disse piscando o olho e antes que Angelina ou Fred dissessem qualquer coisa ele saiu pela porta lateral que levava à frente do castelo.

De longe, Harry, que estava espremido entre dois Ministros e um Presidente do mundo mágico, viu quando Rony entrou por uma porta e rumou para a saída pela outra. Ele tinha retornado do bosque com Bridget e tão logo entrara no salão tinha sido praticamente abalroado por um grupo de políticos. Estes pareciam achar que, agora que a festa já era um sucesso, podiam tentar capitalizar pelo menos um ou dois minutos de conversa com o grande Harry Potter. Sem muita preocupação com a educação, Harry cortou a fala do Ministro da Magia da Dinamarca e pedindo desculpas ao grupo, que incluía as respectivas senhoras, saiu em direção à porta deixando Bridget para trás. Já tinha visto Rony com aquela cara e não precisava ser gênio para saber que algo tinha dado tremendamente errado para o amigo. Como ele não identificou Hermione no meio do salão, podia até arriscar saber qual tinha sido a causa da catástrofe.

Quando chegou perto da mesa dos Weasley, Angelina o pegou pelo braço.

– É melhor ir atrás dele. Ele me pareceu muito mal.

– A mim também. Pode deixar, vou tentar alcançá-lo.

Harry seguiu para fora do salão, mas seu progresso atrás de Rony foi bem mais lento do que ele imaginava. Todos os grupos pelos quais ele passava pareciam querer puxá-lo para trocar umas palavras. E mesmo não reagindo como educação mandava, isso o atrasou o suficiente para que, no momento em que ele chegou em frente ao castelo, não houvesse mais nem rastro de Rony.

Ficou olhando para as esfinges que guardavam a saída. Pensando no que poderia fazer.

– Não vai adiantar ir atrás dele. Duvido que o Rony esteja localizável nesse momento – A voz de Gina soou atrás dele fazendo-o se voltar.

– Você sabe aconteceu?

– Exatamente, não. Mas pela cara que a Hermione voltou para o salão, deu para imaginar com detalhes.

– Droga! – Harry deu um chute numa pedra imaginária. – Onde ela está?

– Acho que pegando as capas. Neville vai levá-la para casa. Como não consegui arrancar nada dela achei que poderia saber pelo Ron, mas a Angelina me disse que ele tinha saído ventando e que você tinha vindo atrás dele.

– Não fui rápido o bastante – lamentou.

– Era de esperar – Gina comentou com um sorriso. – Você é a estrela da festa.

Harry não conseguiu ver a careta de desagrado que fez, mas ela provocou em Gina uma risada tão cristalina, que ele não conseguiu mantê-la por muito tempo.

– Você acha que a Mione vai ficar bem? – Perguntou para romper o silêncio que se seguiu ao riso dela.

– Não sei. Ofereci-me para ir com ela para casa, mas ela recusou. Acho que o Neville vai fazer o possível para bancar o amigo dedicado. Ele não é muito hábil nisso, mas vai tentar, tenho certeza. – Harry franziu a testa não entendendo bem o alcance das palavras de Gina. – Ah Harry, por favor! Você não sabe que o Neville gosta da Mione desde o tempo da escola?

Harry sabia, mas isso estava num lugar tão fundo da sua mente que era como se estivesse soterrado por quilômetros de tralhas antes que ele pudesse se lembrar das esperanças de Neville em relação à Hermione. Afinal, mesmo antes que ele registrasse isso conscientemente, sempre achara que a coisa era entre Hermione e Rony.

– Ah é! Mas eu pensei que ele tivesse já... sei lá... Desencanado.

Gina deu de ombros.

– Parece que não. Fazer o quê? Tem amores que são sem esperança mesmo, não é? Bem, eu vou voltar para a festa, deixei meu par a ver navios. Você vem?

Harry lançou um olhar para as paredes altas e brancas do belo castelo e depois para os jardins cheios de luz que estavam à volta deles. Nada lhe atraía menos do que a idéia de voltar para o grande salão escurecido, a música alta, o cheiro forte de cigarros e cachimbos. Não quando a lua estava tão bonita lá em cima e Gina parecia uma visão caída de um livro de contos de Fadas trouxa. Só que quando ele voltou para olhar para ela, a garota já estava a largos passos de volta para o salão e apenas se voltou para trás para lhe dar um sorriso por sobre o ombro. Sumiu pelas portas largas antes que ele pudesse se mover. Sem mais nada que lhe chamasse atenção, Harry começou lentamente a fazer o caminho de volta para o salão.

Foi uma noite extraordinária. Ao menos foi o que disseram muitos dos convidados quando a festa começou finalmente a esfriar. E isso realmente demorou a acontecer. Como não se poupou em bebidas, comidas ou boa música, os bruxos pareciam dispostos a continuar ali por quase todo o final de semana e era provável que alguns ficassem. Mas, a estrela da festa, como Gina nomeou, foi embora com seu par por volta das quatro horas da manhã. Rita Skeeter comandou os boatos e especulações sobre o novo tórrido romance do "menino-que-sobreviveu". E não perdeu tempo em tentar saber como as ex-namoradas (as oficialmente conhecidas), que estavam presentes, estavam se sentindo. Cho Chang fez uma declaração educada de que apenas queria ver Harry feliz. Gina Weasley começou a zumbir em um som bem alto ao invés de responder e a repórter achou que seria mais saudável colocar na matéria um "nada a declarar" e suas próprias impressões sobre o comportamento da moça.

– Eu não entendi o que você fez para afastar aquele repórter, Gina. – Comentou Luc assim que Skeeter se afastou. – Acho que ela ficou zangada e pode falar algo desagradável sobre você no jornal.

– Ah, não se preocupe com isso. Rita Skeeter é uma velha conhecida. Temos um segredinho em comum, sabe? Bem, na verdade, é a Hermione que "tem" o segredo. E, acredite querido, Rita Skeeter não vai querer ver a Hermione zangada. Estou segura.

Pouco depois a família Weasley pareceu resolver se retirar em peso. Molly não parava de reclamar que queria saber o que tinha acontecido com Rony e, para acalmá-la, o Sr. Weasley concordou em ir para casa. Os outros rapazes Weasley também pareciam achar que a festa se esgotara e pelas expressões, que Gina conhecia bem, dos irmãos mais velhos, estavam todos prontos para um outro tipo de festa. A Sra. Weasley fez caras e bocas ao se despedir dos quatro, mas como nenhum deles morava mais na casa dos pais, não pode dizer nada.

– E você, querida? – Perguntou a mãe. – Vai ficar um pouco mais ou vai para casa conosco?

Gina olhou para Luc e o rapaz parecia implorar com os olhos que ela ficasse. Até poderia. Ela nem tinha ido até o bosque. Ficaria sem a vigilância dos irmãos e dos pais. Luc parecia muito interessado em contar sobre as coisas maravilhosas que ele tinha em seu apartamento em Paris e insinuara umas duas vezes que os dois poderiam aparatar lá antes dele a deixar em casa. Poderia ser bom. Sorriu e voltou-se para a mãe.

– Acho que já estou cansada também. Você não se importa se que for para casa com os meus pais, não é Luc? – _O que você está fazendo? Fique!_ Gina achou que tinha perdido o controle da própria boca. O que era isso? Pensava uma coisa e fazia outra. Desde quando, sua boca ficara mais sincera que seus pensamentos?

O sorriso de Luc congelou, mas ele sabia ouvir um não com elegância. Inclinou a cabeça de um jeito muito cavalheiro.

– Claro, Gina. Foi realmente uma noite cansativa. Mas me prometa que virá outra vez para que eu possa lhe mostrar Paris.

– Não só prometo como vou cobrar – falou no mesmo tom animado e subiu na pontinha dos pés para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Luc virou o rosto na hora e segurou-a gentilmente pela curva do rosto fazendo-a beijá-lo na boca. Gina ouviu o pai pigarrear e riu. Isso quebrou o momento e deixou Luc constrangido o suficiente para murmurar um pedido de desculpas para o pai dela.

Todo o caminho até a área de aparatação foi feito com uma conversa animada em que iam comentando cada momento da festa. Luc fez questão de acompanhar Gina e seus pais e os três se despediram do rapaz já no local em que aparatariam para a Toca.

Mal tinha saído chegado em casa e Gina deu um sorriso ao perceber que havia luz lá dentro.

– Oh, graças a Deus! – Falou a mãe dela se dirigindo rapidamente para a porta. – Rony está em casa.

– Molly – chamou o Sr. Weasley – se ele e Harry estiverem conversando não se intrometa. Deixe o menino desabafar com o amigo. Amanhã, saberemos o que houve.

A Sra. Weasley não pareceu gostar muito da idéia, mas fez um gesto estabanado de que concordava, enquanto quase se atirava porta à dentro da casa chamando por Rony. Artur e a filha trocaram um olhar divertido e ele enlaçou-a pelos ombros para que entrassem juntos. O quadro lá dentro não era muito diferente do que Gina tinha imaginado, exceto por um detalhe.

Rony estava sentado no sofá apenas com a calça e a camisa de seu traje bruxo. Tinha os olhos fixos na lareira apagada e uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada vazia pendia molemente das suas mãos. O mau humor era palpável a quilômetros de distância. Mas Gina sabia que ele não estaria ali se não estivesse carente e que embora se recusasse a aceitar os mimos da mãe estava precisando deles mais do que nunca. O detalhe que faltava era Harry. Gina olhou sutilmente em direção à cozinha, mas não o viu. Pensou que ele poderia estar nos andares de cima, afinal, ele já devia ter chegado em casa.

Na verdade, ela achou que estava sendo bem discreta e que os outros poderiam interpretar seu andar em direção à escada como uma simpatia pela dor do irmão mais velho. Quer dizer, ele não iria poder chorar no colo da mamãe se ela estivesse ali, não é? Não que ela achasse que ele fosse chorar, mas de qualquer forma, Rony não desmontaria na frente dela.

– Ué? – A voz alta do irmão a alcançou já com o pé no primeiro degrau. – O Harry não veio com vocês?

Gina virou como se tivesse sido escaldada e não pode deixar de notar que havia maldade nos olhos de Rony, e que ele falara aquilo se dirigindo para ela.

– Pensamos que ele já estivesse aqui com você, querido. – Respondeu a Sra. Weasley, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos do filho.

– Não. – De novo a voz ferina do irmão fazendo chacota nos seus ouvidos. _Isso Rony, espalhe a sua miséria por todos os cantos do mundo_, pensou Gina ainda parada ao pé da escada. – Ele disse aonde ia?

– Bem filho, acho que ele foi levar a... hum, a moça que estava com ele em casa – comentou o Sr. Weasley, não parecendo bem certo quanto ao nome da garota.

– E pelo visto ficou por lá. – Era definitivo. Rony tinha resolvido se vingar do que quer que Hermione tivesse feito na pele de qualquer mulher que cruzasse o seu caminho e parecia que não teria piedade nem mesmo da irmã. Ou principalmente dela. – Afinal, o cara é adulto e desimpedido, não é?

– Rony! – Sra. Weasley censurou o comentário, mas Rony manteve os olhos magoados e enraivecidos em Gina.

– Não tem nada demais, mamãe. Como eu disse: ele é adulto e desimpedido. Não é mesmo, Gina?

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley lançaram olhares temerosos para a filha, mas Gina manteve-se impassível.

– Se você diz, Rony... O amigo é seu, afinal. Bem, família, foi uma longa noite e eu estou exausta. Além disso, o Roniquinho parece estar precisando de um colinho da mamãe. Não se preocupe, irmãozinho, vou sair para você poder chorar à vontade.

– Gina, vai a...

– Não ouse terminar a frase, Ronald Weasley! – Ameaçou a mãe.

Rony bufou e desviou o olhar cheio de rancor de cima da irmã voltando a fixá-lo no vazio da lareira apagada. Sem esperar um novo ataque, Gina murmurou um "boa noite" para os pais e seguiu em passos rápidos para o próprio quarto.

Fechou a porta com cuidado. Não queria que Rony ouvisse um estrondo. Não queria que ele soubesse o que havia conseguido. _Não pense! Não pense!_ De repente estava difícil de engolir e a sensação de frustração subia aos olhos com uma rapidez extraordinária. Mas Gina sabia barrar o processo. Se tornara especialista nisso. A garota de vestido diáfano que se refletia no espelho da cômoda do outro lado do quarto olhou para ela com ceticismo.

– _Você não vai chorar agora, vai, sua tonta?_

– Não – respondeu com firmeza. – Eu não vou chorar.

_Não vou._ Fechou os olhos e pensou que poderia escorregar até o chão e talvez sumir pelo assoalho. Mas Gina conhecia muito bem todas as seqüências que aquela dor produzia nela. Era uma longa escola. Ela podia se entregar e no dia seguinte tentar emplacar a desculpa de que o ar frio do rio Cher a tinha deixado gripada, na qual Rony certamente não cairia e que faria Harry lhe lançar olhares dolorosamente preocupados. Podia pegar sua vassoura e sumir por tantas horas quanto conseguisse. Mas essas duas opções implicavam em pensar e Gina definitivamente não queria pensar. Queria afastar qualquer imagem que viesse a sua cabeça naquele momento. Foi quando decidiu isso que abriu os olhos. Imagens dolorosas são mais rápidas com os olhos fechados.

O papel de parede com florezinhas desbotadas e feias pareceu de repente flutuar diante dela. Era quase um convite. E Gina aceitou quase com gratidão. Tirou a varinha do bolso da capa e com um movimento fez seu lindo vestido de noite se transformar numa jeans desbotada, cortada sob os joelhos e numa camiseta velha e gasta. O penteado elegante se transformou num prático rabo de cavalo e os delicados sapatinhos de pelica foram jogados em um canto com um movimento furioso dos pés.

Nos minutos seguintes a cama, a cômoda, sua cadeira e sua escrivaninha, bem como o guarda-roupa tinham sido afastadas das paredes e estavam cobertas por lençóis velhos que ela conjurara. Apenas por garantia, lançou um feitiço silenciador à porta e depois se jogou a arrancar o papel de parede. Havia uma enorme satisfação em destruir alguma coisa. Destruir seu quarto de menina. Apagar as vezes em que chorou e sofreu ali. Era como aniquilar incômodas testemunhas. E Gina estava agindo sem misericórdia. Usava magia apenas onde era absolutamente necessário, depois, usava as mãos. Arrancava. Puxava. Cobria-se de pó. Sua vontade era de bater naquela garota. Bater com vontade. Bridget Mansfield? Não. Gina queria bater na dona daquele quarto. Na menina boba que passara anos alimentando uma tolice infantil até aquilo ficar tão maior que ela que se tornou capaz destruí-la por inteiro.

_Não pense. Não pense!_ Terminou a primeira parede, suada e com a raiva ainda transbordando, e seguiu para a segunda. Ela tinha tentado. Pelo menos isso. Aprendeu a mentir o melhor que pode e um dia lá estava, Harry olhava para ela de um jeito diferente. Arrancou mais um pedaço grande do papel de parede. _Para sempre é muito tempo_, pensou com uma vontade selvagem de se machucar Mas seu _para sempre_ durou dois meses. E quando ele voltou, não havia nem um sinal nem uma indicação. Gina ficou esperando, mas não veio. Harry parecia vazio. E não chegou perto dela um só instante.

Passou para a terceira parede e ainda não diminuíra o ritmo. Crescer em meio a uma guerra te faz ter noções diferentes de algumas coisas. Talvez, numa outra situação, Gina achasse que Harry precisava apenas de um tempo para se reconstruir, para saber o que queria. Mas, numa guerra, as coisas se tornam imediatas. Ou você quer ou você não quer. Harry nunca demonstrou ter voltado para ela. Quer algo mais óbvio do que isso?

Seus braços começaram finalmente a reclamar, mas ainda assim ela se atirou à quarta parede com o mesmo furor. Os braços ainda não estavam doendo o bastante. Não sentia dor o suficiente para parar.

Foi só quando terminou de arrancar o último milímetro das famigeradas florezinhas que Gina parou. O quarto parecia ter sido varrido por um vendaval. Caliça e pó branco caíam por toda parte, inclusive sobre ela. Os móveis amontoados no meio do quarto pareciam uma montanha de equilíbrio duvidoso. Os sapatos da festa jaziam quase inutilizados num canto tal a cobertura de poeira que se grudara a delicada pelica. Ela acabou sentando num canto próximo à porta. Finalmente estava se sentindo vazia. Era o último estágio daquelas ondas de dor e Gina conhecia todos eles. O vazio não doía menos que o momento do rasgão no peito, ou que o momento em que ela passava engolindo aquela bola que insistia em se formar na sua garganta. Mas era mais suportável. E lhe permitia ficar quieta, lhe permitia não pensar.

Ficou ali, ocupando o mínimo de espaço que podia em meio à catástrofe em que havia transformado o seu quarto. Só se deu conta do quanto de tempo havia passado quando um raizinho de sol atravessou uma fresta na janela e começou a fazer a poeira dançar diante dos seus olhos. Pela temperatura, aquele prometia ser um dia quente de verão. Gina se ergueu com dificuldade do chão. Os músculos estavam doloridos e entorpecidos, e ela pode se sentir tremer um pouco ao ficar em pé. Olhou para o quarto e ficou pensando por um instante em que desculpa inventaria para aquilo, mas não conseguiu achar nenhuma razoável além de: as flores estavam me irritando. Doces demais, suaves de mais, Gina Weasley demais! Se ela não podia mudar o que havia dentro, pelo menos ia eliminar o que havia fora e que não parava de lembrar-lhe quem ela era.

Retirou o feitiço silenciador, enfiou a varinha no cós do jeans e foi até a porta. Precisava lavar o rosto e tomar uma xícara grande de chá antes de começar a colocar ordem naquela bagunça. Seu inferno particular podia ficar bem pior se a mãe visse o aquilo tudo. Abriu a porta de chofre, mas seu passo para o corredor acabou se perdendo quando ela trombou com algo que caiu sobre suas pernas. O tombo foi feio e Gina teve certeza de ter machucado o braço direito que usou para se apoiar. Embolado nos seus pés estava Harry com uma cara tão assustada quanto a dela.

– Harry? O que você... aiii – massageou o quadril – o que você estava fazendo aí?

Gina esperava qualquer coisa, menos que ele olhasse dentro dela daquele jeito. Ficou esperando uma desculpa qualquer, mas não veio.

– Você chegou agora? – Tentou tornar a voz casual e se ajeitar com o pouco de dignidade que restava a sua figura imunda e estatelada no chão.

Harry pareceu demorar séculos para responder.

– Mais ou menos – e a resposta não foi das melhores.

Continuaram no chão ainda por um tempo, enquanto Gina buscava desesperada por algo para dizer que não vinha. Só tinha uma pergunta a fazer, já tinha feito e Harry não tinha respondido. Logo, a situação passara rapidamente de estranha à patética. Gina puxou as pernas que ainda estavam enroscadas em Harry e as firmou para ficar em pé. Harry a acompanhou. Finalmente ele parecia estar constrangido com o que tinha acontecido.

– Me desculpe. Eu te machuquei?

– Meio tarde para perguntar isso, não é?

Ele deu um passo para trás e Gina se arrependeu do que tinha dito. Soara realmente grosseiro.

– Desculpe, eu não quis...

– Não. Tudo bem. É a segunda frase de duplo sentido que você me diz hoje. – Gina piscou rápido ao ouvir isso. – Acredite Gina, machucar você era a última coisa que eu queria na vida.

Ela deu um suspiro exasperado.

– Pensei que a gente já tivesse superado essa fase.

– Eu também. O problema é que eu acho que eu não superei.

Gina se aproximou dele parecendo como nunca com uma leoa enfurecida. Ela estaria gritando se não estivesse mantendo a voz cuidadosamente baixa para não despertar a casa inteira.

– Você acha? E vem me dizer isso agora? Desse jeito? Passa a noite com sua nova namorada e vem fazer plantão na porta do meu quarto? O que espera que eu diga, Harry? O que você quer que eu faça?

Gina não esperou que ele respondesse. Não queria realmente ouvi-lo responder coisa alguma. Pela segunda vez naquela noite ela podia tomar dois caminhos diferentes. Um a deixaria tranqüila, feliz e em paz com ela mesma. Mas não foi esse o caminho que ela tomou. Num passo rápido, Gina ficou na ponta dos pés e segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. Não parou para pensar ou todas as conseqüências do que fazia. Beijou-o sem pedir licença, com o corpo inteiro, com toda a dor e o vazio daqueles dias, noites, de todos aqueles anos. Harry estreitou os braços em torno dela com tanta força que quase a machucou. Depois disso, ela parou completamente de pensar.

"_Cais, às vezes, afundas  
em teu fosso de silêncio,  
em teu abismo de orgulhosa cólera,  
e mal consegues  
voltar, trazendo restos  
do que achaste  
pelas profunduras da tua existência._

Meu amor, o que encontras  
em teu poço fechado?  
Algas, pântanos, rochas?  
O que vês, de olhos cegos,  
rancorosa e ferida?

Não acharás, amor,  
no poço em que cais  
o que na altura guardo para ti:  
um ramo de jasmins todo orvalhado,  
um beijo mais profundo que esse abismo".

Neruda

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/A: A música __**Open your eyes**__, do Snow Patrol está no meu espaço Multiply, para quem quiser ouvir e ver o clipe. A letra e a tradução, como sempre, estão na comu do orkut __**Fanfics da Sally Owens.**_

_Eu ando boa com deadlines, não é? Prometi para 01 de maio e aqui está o capítulo. Está mais curto que o capítulo anterior, mas o achei intenso demais para fazê-lo maior. Acho que vão concordar comigo._

Como prometi no Multiply, o capítulo é dedicado a Georgea, que fez aniversário dia 28, e a Sônia Sag, que está de aniversário hoje. Eu ensaiei muitas vezes essa dedicatória, mas acabei apagando todas. De repente, me faltaram palavras para traduzir o que é encontrar pessoas como vocês e que tão longe e tão perto, se tornaram tão importantes. Obrigada, de coração, e meus parabéns!!!!

_Sobre este capítulo: Não vou dizer que não tinha planejado isso. Mas o problema todo é que eu não consigo controlar o Harry e a Gina!!! Sério, eu tenho certeza que a JK deve ter sentido algo assim ao escrever o sétimo livro. Vocês vão ver, ela ainda vai revelar isso em alguma entrevista. Mas esses dois são os personagens mais donos de si que já vi. Resultado? Vocês leram, não leram?_

_Lis Strange: É bom ter vc de volta, querida! Quanto ao Rony, o problema é que não existe plano infalível (ele devia ter aulas com o Cebolinha, hihi). Beijos._

_Livinha: Ihh acho que vc deve ter ficado ainda mais brava comigo com o fim deste, não é? Rsrsrs... mas juro que é pelo bem da história. Beijos, gaminha. Saudade!_

_Sil 17: Ahh querida, que comentário delicioso. Obrigada mesmo! Fico feliz de ter feito jus à maravilha que é Chenonceau. Vc estava certa quanto a Gina. Pode-se mentir para muitos por pouco tempo, ou para poucos por muito tempo, mas ninguém pode mentir para todos o tempo todo. Tomara que você tenha gostado deste também. Um beijo carinhoso._

_Tammie Silveira: Huahauahuahauahua "crises de homem-aranha" hahaha!! Quanto ao ciúme infantil, acho que todo o ciúme é, hehe. Vamos ver como fica daqui por diante. Beijos querida e obrigada pelo coment._

_George: Minha linda mana Gilly. Tomara que esta parte do seu presente de aniversário também tenha saído à contento. Adorei o que vc escreveu no seu comentário. Concordo com você quanto ao amor verdadeiro e também ao desejo verdadeiro. Ele não é feito de lingerie preta, mas de pés descalços, cabelo descabelado e baton borrado. Aí sim! O Neruda foi inspiração sua!_

_JhU Radcliffe____Valeu, querida! Mas um beijo nem sempre é um fim, mas só o começo, rsrs. Aguarde. Bjkas._

_Anna Weasley Potter: Brigadão, querida !! Espero que continue curtindo a fic. Beijo grande!_

_Michelle Granger: Não só estou torcendo por você, amigo como por mim. Estou torcendo para eu ter tempo de ler sua fic inteirinha e LOGOOO!! Um beijo bem grande!_

_Ara Potter: Valeu, Arinha! Tb estou louca de saudades de vocês e das meninas. Mas acho que em duas semanas as coisas normalizam rsrs (faz horas que venho achando isso). Aí eu volto para a comu e mato a saudades de vcs. Beijão!_

_Beijo enorme e até o próximo!_

_Sally_


	7. As the world falls down

Capítulo 7

**As the World falls Down**

Verdade seja dita. Gina não beijara Harry pensando em romance. Na verdade, ela sequer tinha pensado. Estava com raiva ou talvez apenas seguindo a energia que a fazia colocar tudo que estivesse em torno dela, literalmente, abaixo. Fora isso ou dar-lhe um tapa. Um bem dado. Daqueles que te faz acordar e ver o mundo real que te cerca.

Apenas não estava nos seus planos que o seu "tapa" (em forma de beijo) virasse o que virou. Ela apenas se afastaria e voltaria para o caos do seu quarto semi-destruído. Talvez dissesse alguma coisa, mas provavelmente não viria nada muito inteligente à mente, então, ela iria preferir ficar calada.

Ser espremida pelos braços dele e ter o beijo devolvido com tanto ardor e vontade não estava definitivamente nos seus planos. Como também não estivera quando ela simplesmente o abraçou para comemorar a vitória da Taça de Quadribol Intercasas, no seu quinto ano. Talvez ela nunca fosse entender Harry completamente. Nunca entenderia porque, no momento em que ele parecia mais distante, ele simplesmente a beijava sem se importar se havia cinqüenta pessoas olhando ou se o pai dela poderia irromper a qualquer momento naquele corredor.

A lembrança de onde estavam fez Gina tentar interromper o beijo, mas Harry não deixou. Escorregou uma das mãos seguindo a linha da coluna até a sua nuca. E enfiou os dedos por sob o elástico que prendia o rabo de cavalo, pressionando seu rosto contra o dele e obrigando-a a abrir a boca para poder respirar. Isso só piorava, já que respirar melhor não foi bem o que aconteceu. Ao invés disso, todos os seus pensamentos coerentes se tornaram um emaranhado sem nexo e Gina se sentia como se estivesse caindo.

Ah, você certamente já sentiu essa vertigem. Não que ela seja comum, mas acontece. Tem olhares que causam isso, alguns sorrisos também, mas os principais culpados são os beijos. Eles conseguem eliminar o chão e tornar o cair em um precipício a melhor sensação do mundo. Gina agradeceu pelo fato dos braços de Harry a estarem sustentando tão firmemente. Caso contrário, ela desabaria ali mesmo já que seus joelhos tinham virado gelatina. Era uma sorte estar quase suspensa do chão por ele.

Quando Harry pareceu estar seguro de que ela não tentaria novamente se afastar, ele puxou o elástico libertando os seus cabelos.

– Adoro o seu cheiro – murmurou com os lábios colados aos dela.

Mas Gina não conseguiu sequer pensar no que responder, já que Harry logo voltara a ocupar a sua boca. Exigente e sem pressa. E afinal, o que ela diria? Que também adorava o cheiro dele? Que durante os últimos dois anos sobrevivera apenas pela memória de beijos como aquele e não por ter qualquer esperança de que eles fossem acontecer novamente?

Ainda que uma porção rebelde lhe ordenasse dar um fim naquilo, ela se abandonou ao beijo procurando não pensar no quanto poderia se arrepender. Cair e girar. Era isso. Quase a sensação que teria uma formiga em uma bolha de sabão. Uma formiga numa dança lenta... Gina se assustou quando a bolha estourou.

Os dois desgrudaram as bocas e olharam diretamente para o fundo do corredor, de onde vinha o barulho. Alguém se movimentou por lá e isso os jogou um para cada lado, abrindo quase um metro de distância entre eles, como se fossem de mola. A figura um pouco desgrenhada de Molly Weasley avançou rápida e em passinhos curtos pelo corredor. Gina pediu silenciosamente que a mãe entrasse no banheiro sem vê-los, mas seria pedir demais.

– Gina! Harry! Vocês já levantaram da cama? É tão cedo!

Gina olhou rapidamente para Harry antes de responder procurando disfarçar a respiração ofegante.

– Na verdade, mamãe, o Harry acabou de chegar.

– Oh – exclamou a Sra. Weasley compreensiva, enquanto abarcava com um olhar o fato de Harry ainda estar com as vestes de gala.

– Eu... hã... já estava indo para o meu quarto, Sra. Weasley – falou Harry limpando a garganta.

– Claro, claro, querido. – Molly era sempre muito cuidadosa em, mesmo tendo Harry como um de seus filhos, não tratá-lo o tempo todo como se fosse um deles. Gina sabia que ela só fazia isso porque, no fundo, morria de medo que ele fosse embora por alguma coisa que ela fizesse. – Vá descansar sim e não se preocupe com a hora de acordar – falou abrindo a porta do banheiro. – Tudo será mais tarde hoje. – Ela deu um sorriso maternal e tinha quase desaparecido pela porta quando voltou a cabeça e encarou Gina com uma ruga na testa. – E você, Gina?

O tom era menos doce e bem mais duro. Gina era sua filha e seria tratada como tal, raciocinou a garota enquanto imaginava o quanto queria ter uma boa desculpa para o que a mãe via. Se estivesse de pijama, a resposta seria bem mais fácil. Mas que mentira colaria com a figura que Molly registrava detalhadamente como uma águia avaliando a presa? As roupas de faxina, o pó e a caliça que a cobriam da cabeça aos pés e, àquela altura, Deus sabe como estava o seu cabelo, que Harry havia soltado e escabelado com vontade. Achou mais seguro optar por uma meia verdade.

– Eu estava sem sono, então resolvi arrumar umas coisas no meu quarto. Aí, eu ouvi um barulho no corredor e fiquei com medo que fosse o Rony indo se matar... Ah mamãe! Não faça essa cara. Eu pretendia mesmo impedi-lo.

– Muito engraçado, Gina. Estou gargalhando – respondeu a mãe sem nenhum humor. Ela realmente tinha ficado preocupada com o estado de Rony.

– É, mas não era o Rony – completou Harry, numa tola tentativa de ajudar.

– Pois é – garantiu Gina com animação – era só o Harry. Voltando da casa da _namorada_. – Completou com um sorriso digno de uma pressurosa irmã mais nova, o qual aumentou ao ver a expressão dele. Gina deu um saltinho no lugar como se encontrasse alguma coisa. – E, noss-a-aa – bocejou teatralmente – parece que o meu sono finalmente chegou. – Desejou bons sonhos aos dois e sumiu pela porta do quarto, deixando Harry plantado no meio do corredor junto a uma desconfiada Sra. Weasley.

Molly ainda olhou a porta fechado do quarto da filha por alguns segundos antes de se voltar para Harry como se fosse lhe perguntar alguma coisa. Mas depois pareceu desistir, ao que o rapaz agradeceu intimamente. Por fim, ela deu um sorriso gentil e entrou no banheiro após lhe desejar um bom descanso.

Uma parte significativa de Harry o impulsionava a seguir pelo corredor, entrar no seu quarto e ficar lá até o fim dos tempos. Uma outra clamava para que ele juntasse seus poucos pertences e fosse embora dali antes que as coisas ficassem piores. Era provavelmente a mesma porção que o xingava por ter aceito o convite dos Weasley que, no fundo, fora o que provocara tudo isso. Afinal, se ele não fosse _obrigado_ a ficar olhando Gina a cada segundo do seu dia, coisas assim não ocorreriam. "Com certeza, não ocorreriam". Mas enquanto os seus dois lados discutiam o que era melhor fazer ou de quem era a culpa, seus pés o mantinham congelado em frente à porta fechada do quarto de Gina. Já estava quase com mão tocando a maçaneta, quando sua mente vazia deu o alarme de que seria muito mais difícil explicar sua situação para a Sra. Weasley se ela ainda o encontrasse ali.

Saiu a passos largos e rápidos para o próprio quarto, fechou a porta e se jogou de barriga para cima sobre a cama. Tudo errado. Tudo errado. Passara muito tempo tentando arrancar Gina da sua cabeça. Nunca teve dúvidas de que era o melhor e o mais correto a fazer. E ele tinha conseguido. Bem, talvez Hermione, e mesmo Rony, não concordassem com isso, mas fora eficaz durante a guerra. E funcionara muito bem enquanto ela estivera em Hogwarts e ele _quase nem lembrava_ que ela deveria ocupar o quarto ao lado do seu quando retornasse para a Toca. Tinha passado. Não foi isso o que os dois comentaram naquela manhã em que ambos estavam de volta à casa dos pais dela? Que tinha passado. Que não tinha sido nada tão importante assim. Que eles podiam ser amigos. Por Mérlin, ele até dera força para o namoro dela. Brigara com Rony por causa disso.

E agora aquele beijo! Totalmente inesperado. Fechou os olhos com força enquanto tirava os óculos e os colocava às cegas sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Provavelmente, Rony não concordaria com a palavra: inesperado. O amigo vinha o observando desde o dia em que o encontrara conversando amigavelmente com Gina na cozinha. Como um cachorro, farejando seu menor deslize.

Ah mas isso não importava. Simplesmente não era para aquele beijo ter acontecido. Gina tinha namorado, não tinha? Aquele francês empertigado e idiota. Mas era o namorado dela! E ele... Bem, ele estava saindo com Bridget e ela era uma garota legal! E ele podia muito bem ter aceitado o convite dela para subir ao seu apartamento, ao invés de voltar para a Toca e ficar conjeturando se Gina estava em casa. Ao invés de ficar tentando ouvir alguma coisa pela porta do quarto dela. Ao invés de enlouquecer por ficar imaginando que, se ela não estava em casa, devia estar com o tal francês.

Harry ergueu-se da cama e começou a despir as vestes que pareciam o estar amarrando. Por que Gina tinha de ter feito aquilo? Pensou enquanto arrancava a capa, o colete e a gravata e depois soltava a camisa, desafivelando o cinto da calça com violência. Ora, a quem ele estava querendo enganar? Bastaria ela ter encostado nele, que ele teria reagido daquele jeito. Sabia muito bem de quem era a culpa. Ele é que não tinha nada que ficar fazendo sentado à porta do quarto dela. Continuou tirando a roupa forçando a si mesmo a ficar com raiva e tentando ignorar veementemente o cara escabelado que parecia olhá-lo pelo espelho com os lábios inchados e um brilho de triunfo nos olhos verdes. Quando ele achou que o cara do reflexo fosse sorrir ao lembrar do beijo, Harry jogou a camisa com ferocidade sobre o espelho.

– Esqueça, idiota! Não vai rolar! – Jogou-se de novo na cama desalentado. – Não pode...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

– Hermione? É você, querida?

Elisabeth Granger acendeu a luz da sala no momento em que Hermione fechava a porta da frente após se despedir de Neville e garantir ao amigo que estava bem.

– Sou sim, mamãe. Por que está fora da cama? – Perguntou carinhosa.

A mulher sorriu.

– Queria saber como foi a festa.

– Linda! – Respondeu Hermione com um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos e indo até a mãe para dar-lhe um beijo no rosto.

– Ah, eu imagino. Ainda mais naquele castelo maravilhoso. Lembra quando estivemos lá? Você ainda estava na escola.

Hermione concordou.

– Lembro sim.

– Oh, venha – a mãe a pegou pela mão e a puxou até o sofá de três lugares que havia junto à janela. – Quero que me conte tudinho o que aconteceu! – Elisabeth colocou os pés sob o corpo e agarrou-se a uma almofada listrada, como se fosse uma garotinha pronta para trocar confidências com a irmã mais velha durante a madrugada.

Hermione a seguiu, mas sentou um pouco mais rígida. As mãos espalmadas sobre os joelhos.

– O que quer saber?

– Tudo! – Pediu a Sra. Granger com entusiasmo, mas como Hermione parecia não saber por onde começar, ela ajudou. – Como estavam seus amigos? Como era o vestido da Gina?

– Maravilhoso, mamãe. Era amarelo e esvoaçante. Ela parecia uma princesa de contos de fadas.

– Ah, eu imagino que sim. E o Harry? Estava com aquelas vestes verde-garrafa da formatura de vocês?

– Não. Acho que aquelas não podem mais ser encompridadas por magia. Harry foi com vestes negras novas, mas estava muito elegante.

– E o Rony? Lembro que ele ficou maravilhoso em umas vestes azuis.

Hermione deu uma respirada quase imperceptível.

– Ele, ele estava com uma veste bordô, mamãe. Também ficou muito bem.

– Um bordô escuro? – Hermione confirmou. – Nossa, deve ter ficado bem mesmo. O Rony é tão vistoso. – A garota riu. – O que foi?

– É um termo meio antigo, mamãe.

A Sra. Granger empertigou-se.

– É antigo, mas cabe. Eu acho o Rony vistoso – completou com falsa impertinência fazendo a filha rir e logo rindo junto. – Com quem ele foi?

– Angelina Johnson.

– Mas ela não era namorada do irmão dele?

– Era. Eles tinham brigado. Acho que Rony quis dar uma ajuda para os dois.

– E ajudou?

– Claro. Parece que o Rony descobriu uma nova vocação além do xadrez bruxo: cupido!

Bem que ela tentou disfarçar uma certa exasperação na voz, mas mães são seres terríveis. Mesmo quando você é a melhor atriz do mundo – o que Hermione não era – as mães têm o condão de te radiografar e ver coisas que estão escondidas atrás do pâncreas! Coisas que você acha que ninguém vai perceber. Se bem que, no caso de Hermione, com tudo o que acontecera naquela noite, não havia nada tão escondido assim.

Elisabeth sorriu.

– Mesmo? – Ela falou com cuidado, como se temesse espantar uma presa. – Bem, agora que sei como todos estavam, me conte sobre a festa.

– Foi bonita, eu já disse.

– É claro que foi, querida! Mas deve ter acontecido mais do que apenas uma festa bonita – sugeriu a Sra. Granger com um mexer de ombros.

– Eu... eu não vejo porquê.

– Não? Ora, Hermione. Quando acontece uma festa como essa, num lugar tão lindo quanto este... Bem, seria um desperdício se não acontecesse nada igualmente especial.

Um arrepio desconfortável percorreu a coluna de Hermione. Ela não queria mentir para a mãe, mas também não tinha a menor vontade de conversar ou de chorar, porque certamente desaguaria como uma tonta se começasse a falar qualquer coisa. Levantou de supetão.

– Ah mamãe... foi uma festa especial por ser num lugar especial. Apenas isso. Olhe, eu realmente estou cansada. Será que não podemos prosseguir essa conversa amanhã?

– Claro, meu bem. Se for o que você quer?

Hermione se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe, apressando-se em desejar boa noite e correr para o próprio quarto como se algo a perseguisse. Não podia contar para sua mãe o que tinha acontecido. Tinha certeza de que Elisabeth tomaria o partido de Rony. Tomaria o partido que qualquer um que ela achasse poder fazer a filha comportar-se novamente como se tivesse dezenove anos (bem, quase vinte) e não como se tivesse sessenta. Mas como Hermione iria se envolver com qualquer pessoa? Mesmo que essa pessoa fosse Rony.

Tudo o que ela sabia sobre relacionamentos vinha de observar os pais. Não era perfeito, mas era tão genuíno. E quando a filha única descobrira ser bruxa, os dois tiveram apenas um ao outro e se ligaram talvez muito mais do que se Hermione tivesse permanecido junto deles no mundo trouxa. Então, aconteceu.

Fora no início do que seria o seu sétimo ano na escola. Hermione voltara para casa uma última vez antes de partir com Harry e Rony na caça às horcruxes. Mas, naquela noite, Rony tinha lhe enviado uma coruja. Queria conversar e perguntou se ela queria também, pois certamente ele precisaria da ajuda dela para dizer o que queria dizer e que tinha que ser antes que eles saíssem numa aventura que parecia louca e mortal. Na verdade, era um bilhete bem confuso, e Hermione levou algum tempo para entender que ele queria. Mas mandou imediatamente Pichitinho de volta com uma resposta afirmativa. Fosse o que fosse. A resposta era sim.

Os dois combinaram de se encontrar no Beco Diagonal, na Floreios e Borrões. Como a sugestão fora do Rony, isso já significava que ele queria agradá-la. Hermione chegou pontual, embora quisesse ter ido para lá tão logo despachou a corujinha com a sua resposta. Se bem que, no fim, tivera até mesmo de se apressar para não atrasar, pois demorara muito até escolher uma roupa que achasse ideal, sapato que a deixasse alta sem parecer perua, e domar o cabelo sem parecer que tivesse ficado horas o arrumando. Pôs o perfume que Rony lhe tinha dado, tirou, pôs de novo, pensou em tirar para não dar bandeira, mas o tempo a fez correr.

Devia ter desconfiado. Por mais insensível que Rony fosse, ele não marcaria um encontro e a deixaria esperando. Se ele amarelasse, certamente mandaria Harry no lugar, com alguma justificativa patética. Mas ninguém apareceu. Hermione esperou quinze minutos, meia-hora, uma hora. Mais do que qualquer pessoa nascida acima do Canal da Mancha se dignaria a esperar. Ela esperou uma hora e meia! Um monte de coisas horríveis passando pela sua cabeça. Rony poderia ter ficado nervoso e aparatado aos pedaços. Voldemort podia ter atacado a Toca ou Hogwarts. Harry poderia ter sumido. Mas em todas as situações, ela imaginava que alguém viria chamá-la. Desistiu finalmente, não agüentando mais os olhares de piedade. Ela costumava passar horas naquela livraria, mas não tão arrumada e perfumada, certamente esperando alguém que obviamente não tinha vindo.

Suas lembranças mais claras iam para o momento em que saíra da livraria e caminhara lentamente pelo Beco Diagonal até o local onde poderia aparatar para casa. Sentia-se vazia, como se algo que ela queria muito tivesse sido roubado. Não conseguia imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido para Rony não vir, mas... E se... e se tivessem pegado Rony? Essa idéia a fez quase correr até o final da rua, mas alguém a segurou pelo braço fazendo-a se virar. Era Rony, mas certamente não era o Rony que ela esperava ver.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou já quase em pânico.

Ao invés de responder, ele a abraçou.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Harry, não foi? – No mesmo instante, porém, ela percebeu que Harry estava um pouco atrás de Rony e que Gina vinha com eles. Ergueu a cabeça para o amigo. – Foi com a Toca? Com Hogwarts? Eles pegaram alguém? – Harry e Gina estavam bem perto agora e a amiga tinha os olhos rasos de lágrimas. – Quem foi, Rony?

– Mione...

– Quem foi?

Gina juntou-se ao abraço e depois Harry. Nenhum deles precisou lhe dizer quem tinha sido atacado. A mente de Hermione voltou ao presente enquanto ela andava pelo quarto retirando as luvas e soltando o cabelo. Os Comensais da Morte haviam resolvido atingir Harry duramente e para isso precisavam atacar todos os que estivessem, de alguma forma, ligados a ele. De todos, os pais trouxas de Hermione eram os mais acessíveis. Tão logo ela saíra, a casa fora atacada. Estavam atrás dela, é claro, mas como ela não estava... Elisabeth estava viva por milagre, mas Phillip Granger não tivera a mesma sorte.

Afastou bravamente todas as imagens que lhe vieram à cabeça. Tinha uma boa disciplina em afastar da mente as cenas horríveis que vira durante a guerra. Tinha se tornado especialista nisso, como em tudo o que estudava com afinco. Mas Rony não podia esperar? Tinha que tê-la lembrado da noite em que ela passou chorando e dormindo nos braços dele, depois que fora levada em choque para a Toca?

Rony não tinha voltado a falar sobre o que eles deveriam ter conversado àquela noite durante os últimos dois anos. Os três estavam tão cheios de desejos de vingança que não havia lugar para mais nada durante a guerra. Quando acabara, Hermione temera que Rony tentasse novamente a "conversa", mas ele parecia achar que isso tinha de partir dela. Porque ela tinha ficado com medo? Ora, tudo o que Hermione conhecia de relacionamentos vinha dos seus pais. Era observando os dois que ela conseguia tão bem decodificar os sentimentos dos outros para as duas paredes de sensibilidade que eram Rony e Harry. E tudo o que ela sabia era que seu pai estava morto e sua mãe estava sozinha. Uma solidão que nunca teria fim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O calor do sol havia transformado o quarto que fora de Fred e Jorge em um forno. Mesmo parado, sem mexer um músculo deitado sobre a cama, Harry suava como se tivesse corrido. Calculava que devia ser por volta de uma hora, talvez uma e meia da tarde e já fazia algum tempo que a Toca voltara à agitação e barulho habituais. Isso significava que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele seria obrigado a dar as caras. Na verdade, ele até tinha conseguido dormir um pouco, mas se arrependera. Nenhum dos sonhos que o haviam assaltado tinha ajudado a melhorar em nada o seu estado ou o seu humor. Tudo o que tinha conseguido fora ser obrigado, por volta das nove da manhã, a se esgueirar até o banheiro para uma ducha gelada. Da qual retornou evitando escrupulosamente sequer olhar para a porta do quarto "dela".

Desde então, estava ali deitado, dando voltas e mais voltas sobre os mesmos pensamentos sem sair do lugar ou chegar a conclusão alguma. Estava tão imerso que se sobressaltou com várias batidas rápidas e incisivas a sua porta. Harry considerou sinceramente fingir que ainda dormia, mas sabia que se fosse Rony, ele logo entraria no quarto e o acordaria de qualquer jeito. Mas não era, exatamente, um costume de Rony bater na porta. A outra possibilidade era que fosse a Sra. Weasley, mas ela chamaria o seu nome algumas vezes antes de colocar a cabeça para dentro do quarto e verificar com os próprios olhos se ele estava bem. Assim, Harry continuou sem se mexer, esperando. Mas ninguém entrou e as batidas continuaram numa cadência que parecia intencionalmente irritante.

Com um bufo de contrariedade, Harry levantou da cama e passou a mão em uma camiseta que tinha deixado sobre a cômoda. Abriu a porta sem terminar de vesti-la sobre a bermuda e deu de cara com Gina. Se houve algum constrangimento, os dois se esforçaram ao máximo para disfarçar.

– Gina, eu...

– Mamãe mandou chamá-lo – atalhou a garota com um sorriso travesso, mas que pareceu a Harry estranhamente maldoso.

Aliás, a combinação do vestido simples, com as trancinhas e o olhar quase assassino, deixou Gina, no conjunto, uma figura assustadora. Lembrava aqueles filmes de horror B, que Duda gostava de assistir nas férias e o obrigava a ficar junto porque morria de medo. Nesses filmes sempre havia uma garotinha de aparência angelical e atitude psicopata. Harry abriu a boca novamente para falar, mas ela não deixou.

– Sua namorada chegou.

– Quem? Hã... A Bridget?

– Não foi este o nome que o mundo mágico aprendeu a pronunciar ontem à noite?

– Escute aqui, Gina...

– Ela achou que já tínhamos almoçado – prosseguiu Gina sem dar-lhe importância – mas mesmo assim aceitou o convite da mamãe para ficar e comer com a gente. Acho que ela ganhou a Dona Molly, sabe? Ela trouxe um bolo para o chá e as duas estão lá, trocando receitas. Mamãe deve estar querendo garantir que você continuará a ser bem alimentado.

Harry estava completamente atordoado ouvindo-a falar sem parar e sem dar-lhe tempo sequer de registrar tudo o que ela dizia.

– Chá?

– Pois é – Gina continuou no mesmo tom ferino e animado – pelo visto ela veio passar à tarde. Não é simpático? Acho que é assim que as pessoas da cidade acham que agimos aqui no campo. Mamãe a achou um amor e, bem, no final das contas é ela que vai fazer o papel de sogra mesmo, não é? Sua garota foi muito inteligente em conquistá-la.

– Já terminou?

– Já!

Gina girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu quase correndo em direção às escadas.

– Gina espera!

Harry tentou ir atrás dela, mas a garota foi muito rápida e ele acabou tendo de voltar para calçar um tênis e poder segui-la até o andar de baixo. Queria alcançá-la antes que ela chegasse em meio aos outros, mas não conseguiu. Acabou quase se chocando contra as costas dela quando Gina subitamente estaqueou ao sair da casa em direção ao pátio.

– Gina, olhe quem chegou! – Chamou a Sra. Weasley apontando para o rapaz ao seu lado. – Você também acordou Harry querido. Que ótimo! Agora a família está completa.

De fato, os Weasley estavam todos ali. Gui e Carlinhos colocavam uma grande mesa sob um caramanchão florido enquanto os gêmeos faziam cadeiras flutuarem até ela. A esposa de Gui, Fleur, e as namoradas de Carlinhos e Fred, Ana e Angelina, traziam a louça. O Sr. Weasley parecia estar tentando enfeitiçar um cata-vento para que ele funcionasse como ventilador. Apenas Rony estava afastado, sentado com cara de poucos amigos, junto à cerca de pedra. Já a Sra. Weasley olhava encantada para o movimento, ladeada por uma sorridente Bridget e por um não menos satisfeito Luc. Era ele quem tinha acabado de chegar e que também tinha, provavelmente, brindado a Sra. Weasley com a braçada obscena de vistosas rosas azuis que ela segurava.

Toda a fala que Harry tinha em mente para dizer para a Gina sobre ela não estar sendo razoável e estar se comportando de forma infantil sumiu imediatamente da sua cabeça. No lugar ficou a penas o rosnar da criatura escamosa que morava dentro dele e que Harry julgara estar morta. O monstro acordava furioso e exigia ver o francês transformado em escargot. Inclinou a cabeça até ficar na altura da orelha de Gina.

– Vai ser uma tarde bem interessante – sussurrou.

A garota se mexeu desconfortavelmente, mas ao invés de retrucar atendeu ao segundo chamado da Sra. Weasley e foi cumprimentar o namorado. Chamar a tarde de "interessante" não seria o termo correto. "Inferno" talvez se adequasse mais. Na verdade, costuma ser bem pior quando você tem que sorrir o tempo todo. Talvez, um espectador interessado até se divertisse. Este teria sido provavelmente o papel de Rony, caso ele tivesse se dignado a se mexer do canto em que estava sentado.

Houve até mesmo um momento em que Harry escapou da companhia atenciosa de Bridget e tentou arrancar o amigo do estado de torpor. Acocorou-se ao lado dele junto ao muro.

– Tem alguma chance de você me contar o que aconteceu ontem?

– Não.

– Posso perguntar para a Mione?

Rony deu de ombros.

– Acha que ela vai responder?

– Duvido.

– Foi tão sério assim?

O outro se limitou a soltar o ar pesadamente e encarar um ponto perdido no meio do gramado.

– Talvez eu possa ajudar, se você me contar o que houve – sugeriu Harry. Não sabia exatamente o que poderia fazer, mas pelo menos conseguiu arrancar alguma reação de Rony. Embora não fosse exatamente a que ele esperava.

Rony deu uma gargalhada alta e sem humor.

– Ainda estou melhor do que você nessa, companheiro. – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha, incrédulo com o que ouvia. – É só a minha vida que está uma droga.

– Eu não entendi.

– Não mesmo? – Rony se virou para ele. – Vou te explicar. No seu caso, a sua vida está uma droga, seu cérebro deve ter virado bosta de dragão para você deixar as coisas chegarem ao ponto que chegaram – ele lançou um olhar para o lugar onde estava Bridget – e parece que daqui para frente só vai piorar.

– Eu já pedi para você não se meter, Rony.

– Ótimo! Então também não se meta na minha vida.

– Ok.

– Ótimo!

– Excelente!

Harry se ergueu e saiu dali deixando Rony sozinho. Se ele queria assim, era assim que ia ser. Ele que se virasse com Hermione tudo mais. Afinal, numa coisa Rony tinha razão, Harry mal estava dando conta dos próprios problemas.

A tarde seguiu insuportável até o fim, que demorou a chegar, pois o sol não se pôs antes que fossem praticamente dez e meia da noite. A Sra. Weasley manteve todos entretidos com sua excelente comida e nem os filhos não residentes, nem os namorados dos "residentes" pareciam achar a hora de ir embora. Harry ainda viu-se na obrigação de se oferecer para acompanhar Bridget até o seu apartamento em Bath, mas para sua surpresa ela recusou. Caminhou, então, com ela até o limite da propriedade.

– Tem certeza de que não quer que eu a acompanhe? – Perguntou mais uma vez.

– Tenho sim – respondeu a garota. – Olhe Harry, não quero que você pense que estou forçando a barra ou coisa assim, está bem? Quero apenas que saiba que eu realmente gosto muito de você e fico feliz em poder estar por perto e talvez, ter uma chance. Mas não quero que você se sinta pressionado. Quando você estiver mesmo a fim de me levar para casa – ela deu um sorriso meio sem jeito – eu vou adorar dizer sim.

Falando isso, Bridget ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, deu um beijo na boca de Harry e se afastou antes que ele reagisse. Depois, ela desaparatou. Harry retornou sobre os próprios passos até a Toca. Há alguns metros, Gina e Luc também se despediam e Harry chegou a congelar por um momento achando que veria os dois trocarem beijos e amassos antes que o francês partisse. Depois, reconsiderou e recomeçou a andar em direção a casa. Já estava sendo patético o bastante para se postar vigiando-a. Afinal, repetiu mentalmente pela enésima vez naquele dia. Aquele é que era o _namorado_ dela!

Rony se despediu cedo da família e subiu sem responder para a mãe a pergunta sobre porque Hermione não aparecera. Harry acabou por seguir o amigo e se trancou no próprio quarto, imaginando o que seria pior: uma noite de insônia ou povoada de sonhos, como os que ele tivera durante a manhã.

Ouviu quando o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley se recolheram. Demorou ainda algum tempo, mas finalmente pode escutar Gina subir as escadas e entrar no quarto. Foi mais um impulso. Daqueles irreprimíveis. É claro que se ele tivesse pensado não teria feito, mas ele fez. Aparatou do próprio quarto no meio do quarto dela.

Gina estava tirando uma roupa de dentro do armário e deu um pulo levando a mão ao coração.

– Harry! – Sussurrou irritada. – Você enlouqueceu!

– Precisamos conversar.

– Não, não precisamos.

Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito, cheio de determinação.

– Não é você que acha que conversar é sempre a melhor saída? Então, é isso o que eu quero. Mas desta vez você vai ter de me ouvir ao invés de ficar dizendo tudo e... O que aconteceu com o seu quarto?

De repente, as paredes nuas se fizeram presentes diante de seus olhos de forma agressiva. Gina limitou-se a imitá-lo cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

– Estou redecorando.

– Era isso que você estava fazendo esta madrugada? – Harry se aproximou de um espaço em que ainda se podia ver as marcas do papel de parede.

– Que importância tem isso para o que você quer conversar, Harry?

Ele, no entanto, ainda estava abismado.

– Você chegou da festa e foi arrancar o papel de parede do seu quarto?

– É o óbvio, não? – Ela revirou os olhos antes de explicar como se aquilo fosse liquidar com as perguntas. – Estava me incomodando desde o começo do verão, apenas ontem fiquei com excesso de energia e resolvi tirá-lo. O que você tem a ver com isso?

Harry deslizou a mão pela parede.

– Sempre achei seu quarto bonito. Era bem de menina, sim, mas era legal. Gostava das florezinhas do papel de parede.

– É claro que gostava – ela comentou cheia de sarcasmo mantendo a mesma atitude defensiva, o que fez Harry parar de enrolar e ir direto ao ponto que queria.

– Por que me beijou?

– Porque estava com vontade de bater em você. Se estivesse com minha varinha tinha te lançado uma bela azaração para rebater bicho-papão. Foi essa a resposta que veio buscar? Pode ir então.

– Você beija todos os caras em que quer bater?

– Eu respondo se você me disser por que estava dando plantão na porta do meu quarto? Melhor ainda. Se você explicar por que depois de ir para o apartamento da "sua namorada" você veio aterrissar justamente na minha porta.

Harry abriu a boca várias vezes, mas não achou o que dizer.

– Eu não... Ela não é minha namorada!

– Sério? Vocês deviam escrever uma placa anunciando isso. Observando, a gente não diz.

– Gina, eu não quero brigar, mas vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara: foi você quem começou e aqui a única pessoa que tem namorado é você.

Desta vez ele tinha a atingido. Gina já estava bastante corada, mas a última frase teve o condão de deixá-la púrpura. Talvez agora viesse mesmo uma azaração para rebater bicho-papão, pensou Harry.

– O que você quer Harry? Que eu peça desculpas por ter invadido a sua sacrossanta indiferença. Ok. Me desculpe. Era isso? Está feito. O que aconteceu depois também foi culpa minha, certo? Afinal, fui eu quem começou. Mas o que você podia esperar de uma renomada namoradeira, não é? Talvez devesse se juntar ao Rony, ele adora falar da minha moral ou da falta dela ou sei lá que termo ele desencavou para usar...

Harry parara de ouvir no meio do discurso. De novo a sensação de que estava tudo errado. Ele não tinha vindo ali para brigar ou discutir o que quer que fosse. Então resolveu fazer simplesmente o que tinha vindo fazer e num passo colou a cintura dela na sua e mergulhou nos lábios de Gina sem parar para pedir permissão. Dessa vez, não haveria dúvidas de quem era a culpa e Harry estava pouco se importando em assumir. Gina talvez tenha pensado em resistir ou reagir contra, mas se isso aconteceu, ela não chegou a fazê-lo. Amoleceu o corpo enquanto as mãos de Harry pressionavam-na contra ele e jogou os braços em torno do pescoço do rapaz. A atitude fez os dois sorrirem por um segundo antes de voltarem a se beijar furiosamente. Harry pensava se haveria algo mais perto do céu que aquilo, enquanto Gina simplesmente se deixou cair no abismo, sem vontade de voltar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N/A: Finalmente!!! Após ameaças de azarações e até de morte, o novo capítulo da Just. Apenas quero deixar claro que eu sofro muito por não escrever e a demora se deve mais ao tempo (afinal, meu sustento depende do meu trabalho nada virtual) do que a qualquer falta de inspiração. Para vocês terem uma idéia não tenho conseguido nem ler fics.

Então, sobre o capítulo:

A música é do filme **Labirinto** que tem a trilha sonora assinada pelo David Bowie. É da década de 1980, mas para mim foi uma marca na adolescência. Achei que ela tinha o tom angustiado e apaixonado deste capítulo. Espero que concordem e apreciem. A música está no meu Multiply, cujo link está no meu perfil.

Agradecimentos bem rápidos para:

Lis Strange: Puxa, obrigada pelos elogios, querida. Fico feliz em estar no grupo dos não bombas hehe. Quanto a H/G, nem que eu quisesse eles seguiriam o mesmo rumo dos outros dois. Beijão!!

Pati Mello: Obrigadão Pati!

Georgea: Eu não tenho palavras para responder ao seu comentário, minha mana. Você me tirou do chão e fez chorar. Obrigada por todo o seu carinho e por cada palavra maravilhosa que vc escreveu. Eu é que fiquei devendo. Beijo enorme!

Livinha: Hahaha ri muito do seu coment, gaminha! Esse povo gosta de sofrer, não é? E olha que eu sou do tipo que resolve tudo com cartas na mesa, deve ser por isso que contar a história deles é mais interessante do que a minha hihi. Por favor, contenha a fúria assassina até o fim dessa história. Aí eu engatilho outra que nem Sherazade e mantenho o meu pescoço, hehe. Beijos!

Sophia. DiLUA: Obrigada pelo comentário, mas não quis ser cruel não? Apenas não resisto a um fim cheio de sugestão, rsrs. Beijo grande.

Sil 17:Que bom que gosta do "meu" Rony, ele é um dos meus orgulhos, mas tb, vc sabe, sou tudo por H/G. Fico feliz que a cena do papel de parede, programada desde o primeiro capítulo tenha causado este impacto. Ela é muito real para mim tb. Obrigada sempre, amiga. Beijos!

Tammie Silveira: Ficou mais explicado, agora? Acredite, ainda tem caroço debaixo deste angu, mas vou resolver, não se preocupe. Beijão!

Anna Weasley Potter: Valeu, querida! Pode deixar o rony comigo, rsrs, vou cuidar bem dele, hehe.

Malenkaya: Juntando o queixo. Vc tem certeza do que escreveu? Sério! Poucas vezes um elogio mexeu tanto comigo. Eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Agradeço, agradeço muito mesmo. Vc não tem idéia da dose de entusiasmo que deu nesta aprendiz. Fiquei encantada por vc dizer tb que mesmo não sendo muito fã de R/H está gostando deles nesta fic e, bem, como H/G doente que sou, seus elogios a composição da Gina, me tiraram do chão. É talvez a personagem que mais estudei desde que comecei a escrever fics. Fico feliz que o resultado seja coerente e agrade. Um beijo enorme e espero continuar correspondendo aos seus elogios.

Um beijo enorme para todos (inclusive os quietinhos, se existem, rsrs) e até o próximo.

Sally


	8. Across the Universe

Capítulo 8

**Across the Universe**

Abriu os olhos bem devagarinho e ainda piscou várias vezes lentamente. Talvez tivesse sido apenas um sonho e Harry não queria acordar. Não queria ver que era outro dia, que já tinha amanhecido. E se tudo aquilo não tivesse sido mais que a sua imaginação? Então, Gina ainda era apenas a amiga com quem ele havia crescido, a irmã do Rony, a sua ex-namorada. Porém, havia algo de diferente. Uma quentura gostosa que vinha de dentro dele e não da manhã de verão que se anunciava quente, uma sensação nos lábios que lembrava uma coceira engraçada e prazerosa. Acabou abrindo os olhos em definitivo enquanto se esticava ao comprido na cama e colocava as mãos sob a cabeça. Não, tinha certeza, nenhum sonho teria condições de deixá-lo tão feliz. Olhou o sol brincando no teto e riu sozinho, ao mesmo tempo em que avaliava o grau de loucura em que vinha mergulhando na última semana. Sentia-se como um inseto que não conseguia evitar ir em direção a uma luz que, provavelmente, iria queimá-lo até os ossos.

Sinceramente? Harry estivera crente, durante todo o último ano, de que conseguira superar muito bem seus sentimentos por Gina. Na verdade, ele não ficaria na casa dos Weasley se não achasse isso realmente. Se ele acreditasse que, em uma semana, com os dois vivendo sob o mesmo teto, eles acabariam passando boa parte de uma noite maravilhosa, aos beijos, no quarto dela, nunca teria aceitado o convite do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley. Nunca.

Estava sorrindo de novo. Provavelmente não conseguiria mais parar sorrir. Não enquanto fosse possível lembrar da noite anterior e, ao mesmo tempo, ter certeza de que aquilo aconteceria de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Fechou os olhos lembrando da sensação, do calor, da textura, do cheiro dela... Sentou na cama de supetão colocando os pés no assoalho de madeira. Era melhor não lembrar com tantos detalhes ou acabaria indo parar novamente sob o chuveiro gelado. Seria a terceira ducha em menos de 24 horas (contando a que ele tomara, na noite anterior, quando os dois acharam que era melhor ele ir para o próprio quarto). E, com certeza, ele acabaria ainda mais louco se continuasse a contar isso também.

Além do mais, não havia nada resolvido entre ele e Gina. Os dois mal tinham conversado. Na verdade, estavam com saudades demais para conversar. Mas Harry sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teriam de fazer isso. Afinal, Gina ainda tinha um namorado e, deu um resmungo abafado, não era ele. Também havia Bridget. Harry não queria, de forma alguma, magoar a garota. Logo, era melhor conversar com ela antes que ele e Gina continuassem a... Continuassem exatamente o quê? O que tinham feito na noite anterior? O rapaz enfiou as mãos nos cabelos já normalmente revoltos. Era uma temeridade absoluta! Ele poderia fazer uma lista dos porquês aquilo tudo era o caminho do desastre. Estava sob o teto dos pais e irmãos dela. Tudo bem que eles o aprovavam, mas isso não queria dizer que ele poderia abusar. E era tão óbvio que os dois continuariam afundando naquele delírio mais e mais. Além disso, havia também aquela parte de Harry que se perguntava se ele queria _mesmo_ algo tão sem limites quanto o que ele parecia sentir por Gina. Não é que ele quisesse se tornar um recluso ou um cara sozinho para o resto da vida, apenas... Apenas com Gina era diferente do que com qualquer outra garota. Era... maior do que ele...

Ainda assim, adoraria que esse fosse todo o problema. Não era. Havia coisas mais sérias, mais graves, que ele não contara a ninguém. Perguntava-se se Rony iria querer tanto que ele e Gina voltassem se soubesse, e o que diria Hermione dele ter escondido algo tão grave dos dois melhores amigos. Mas esse também era um dos problemas dele estar com Gina. Mesmo tendo toda aquela imensa lista de "nãos" diante dos olhos, Harry só conseguia pensar que ela ocupava o quarto ao lado do seu e de que ela, ao invés de se manter distante como fizera nos últimos dois anos, havia correspondido a todos os seus beijos.

Parou de raciocinar por um segundo enquanto voltava a ser invadido pela imagem de Gina em seus braços, o cabelo dela se espalhando como fogo pelas suas mãos, os suspiros cada vez que eles paravam para respirar um pouquinho. O devaneio durou o suficiente para que Harry se erguesse da cama e, passando a mão na toalha de banho, rumasse resignado para o chuveiro. Era melhor encarar os fatos. Não tinha a menor condição de continuar a agir sensatamente. Ou se acertava com Gina e esquecia todas as coisas que o fizeram evitar se envolver desde que a guerra acabara, ou acabaria se transformando em uma enorme uva passa muito branca e de óculos redondos.

Uns vinte minutos depois Harry, com os cabelos molhados, descia as escadas do segundo andar em direção à sala de estar da Toca. Percebeu enquanto cruzava pelo corredor que a porta do quarto de Gina estava fechada e não soube dizer se ela ainda estava ali ou não, mas também não teve coragem de bater. Contudo, precisou resistir bravamente ao impulso de colar o ouvido à madeira para divisar algum movimento lá dentro. No andar de baixo, a casa estava anormalmente quieta e vazia. Ele sabia que a Sra. Weasley não esperava que nenhum deles acordasse antes do meio-dia nas férias, por isso ela costumava fazer o almoço um pouco mais tarde o que justificava a ausência do som de panelas. Não havia sinal de Rony tampouco e Harry achava que não veria o amigo tão cedo. Conhecia Rony quando estava de mau humor. Ele costumava ficar insuportável e recluso. Por outro lado, sendo honesto, não tinha certeza de que cruzar com o amigo, no momento, fosse a melhor coisa a desejar.

Como devia ser pouco mais nove horas da manhã, Harry achou que, se não houvesse ninguém na cozinha, ele conseguiria surrupiar algumas torradas e dar um passeio no jardim para colocar a mente em ordem.

Mas havia alguém na cozinha. Harry se escorou ao batente da porta e ficou admirando Gina por um instante. A garota estava ao lado do balcão segurando um copo de suco de abóbora pela metade com uma das mãos e a outra pousada sobre a boca. Para ele, ela estava absolutamente maravilhosa nuns shorts e camisetas velhíssimos, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo, um dos pés descalços escorado sobre o outro joelho. Parecia estar longe demais para se dar conta de que ele estava ali. Harry sorriu conjeturando se, por acaso, ele não fazia parte do "planeta" em que Gina se encontrava naquele momento. A possibilidade o fez caminhar bem devagar até chegar por trás dela e não resistir a uma enorme necessidade de provocá-la. Harry se aproximou o suficiente para quase encostar os lábios na curva do pescoço de Gina e inspirou o perfume dela subindo até chegar à altura do ouvido. Pode ver a pele da menina arrepiar antes dele dizer baixinho:

– Bom dia.

Gina tremeu de alto a baixo e soltou o ar com um ruído rouco antes de se virar para ele com os olhos faiscando. Harry se obrigou a morder o lábio para não rir da expressão dela. Por um instante foi difícil saber se Gina iria azará-lo pelo susto ou ia pular no seu pescoço (de um jeito bom, claro). Para a sua decepção – porque ele jurava que ela tinha gostado e que seria a segunda alternativa – Harry não pode descobrir o que Gina ia fazer. Um animado "bom dia, crianças" fez a garota se mover rapidamente para longe dele e os dois baixaram as cabeças para esconder que tinham corado. O Sr. Weasley, no entanto, não pareceu notar. Não tinha os olhos neles, mas na edição matutina do _Profeta Diário_.

– Caíram da cama? – Perguntou bem humorado sentando-se à mesa.

Harry sorriu meio sem graça enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda.

– Bom dia, Sr. Weasley.

– Ué, papai – estranhou Gina, com a voz ligeiramente alterada – achei que há esta hora, você já estaria no Ministério.

– Ah, esta é a parte boa de se ter uma festa de grandes proporções no sábado. Mesmo que o nosso Ministério não tenha sido anfitrião, a maioria dos Departamentos esteve envolvido em algum tipo de cooperação mágica e isso significou folga na segunda de manhã. Só terei expediente à tarde. – Ele depositou o jornal sobre a mesa encarando os dois. – É claro que isso só é possível quando não ocorre nada de grave, como o que aconteceu na última Copa Mundial. Vocês devem lembrar.

– Como a gente ia esquecer, papai?

O Sr. Weasley lançou um olhar entristecido para Harry.

– Eu sei, eu sei... Vocês já tomaram café? – Perguntou, mudando de assunto.

– Eu estava tomando um suco – respondeu Gina. – Mas o Harry tinha acabado de entrar na cozinha quando você chegou. – Ela se virou para o garoto numa clara tentativa de parecer casual. – Você queria alguma coisa? – Dessa vez Harry implorou do fundo do seu coração que a Sr. Weasley tivesse voltado novamente os olhos para o jornal e não tivesse notado nem a expressão que ele não conseguiu conter, nem o vermelhão em que Gina ficou ao vê-la. A garota engoliu em seco arregalando os olhos e juntou o mais rápido que pode. – Café! Você quer tomar café, Harry?

Sem saber se ria da situação ou aparatava dali, Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Gina começou a se movimentar com rapidez pela cozinha colocando sobre a mesa mais frutas, uma jarra de suco e, passando por trás de Harry para ir acender o fogão, lhe deu um empurrão cheio de significado em direção à mesa. Isso deixou o garoto novamente à beira de um ataque de riso. Felizmente o Sr. Weasley pareceu estar ainda concentrado no jornal, mas tão logo Harry sentou, ele fechou o _Profeta_ e agradeceu Gina que colocava uma xícara de chá na sua frente.

– O jornal falou alguma coisa sobre a festa de sábado, Sr. Weasley? – Quis saber Harry numa tentativa de desviar os próprios pensamentos. Na verdade, não tinha o menor interesse pelo que quer que a imprensa bruxa tivesse comentado sobre a festa.

– Claro que sim. Acha que eles perderiam a oportunidade? – Disse o Sr. Weasley com voz de riso. – Várias críticas à organização francesa, outras tantas à Confederação Internacional e, claro – ele olhou para Harry com um ar resignado – várias insinuações ao seu respeito.

Harry revirou os olhos.

– Algo que eu deva dar atenção?

– Oh não. Nem se canse.

– Deve ser o mesmo lixo de sempre, Harry – disse Gina colocando uma fôrma de pão sobre a mesa e sentando em frente a ele. Harry gostou do tom irritado da voz dela. – Você sabe que aquele bando de urubus lesados não perde a oportunidade de citar o seu nome para venderem mais jornais.

– Eu gostaria muito que eles achassem outra pessoa para inventar notícias. Estou cansado de ficar desmentindo boatos idiotas. Sabe quantas vezes eu "dei entrada no St. Mungus com complicações devido a feitiços que recebi durante a guerra"? Só no ano passado foram oito vezes, de acordo com Rita Skeeter, e em todas as vezes, os curandeiros disseram que eu estava com um pé na cova. Quero ver a tiragem quando eles anunciarem a minha morte.

– E a sua ressurreição, então? – Caçoou Gina.

– Bem, eles juntariam isso a uma campanha para me matar, pois eu teria conseguido ficar tão perigoso quanto Voldemort.

– Uh – Gina fez uma expressão chocada – já pensou na manchete? _Harry Potter invade o Ministério da Magia e exige que o Ministro lhe jure fidelidade eterna._

– Hei, boa idéia – disse Harry.

O Sr. Wealey que até então apenas acompanhava, interferiu.

– Não seria melhor você exigir o cargo de Ministro?

– Ora papai, pense grande! – Exclamou Gina alegremente. – Com tanto poder, por que o Harry vai querer ser Ministro? Eu acho _Senhor do Mundo_ um título bem mais adequado e todos os Ministros e Presidentes do mundo mágico vão fazer fila para beijar a barra das vestes dele. Uau!! Isso seria uma manchete realmente legal! Já imaginaram a foto da capa?

Harry não agüentou mais, ao imaginar a tal foto, e gargalhou acompanhado pelo Sr. Weasley.

– Você é impossível Gina – comentou o pai afastando os óculos para enxugar os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que ela caía na risada junto com eles.

– Que manhã animada – comentou a Sra. Weasley entrando pela porta que vinha do pátio. Ela trazia numa das mãos a tigela com que dava comida às galinhas e, na outra, o que pareceu a Harry ser uma revista. Pela capa, provavelmente, o _Semanário das Bruxas_. – Posso saber o porquê de tanto riso?

– Estamos planejando a ascensão do Harry a _Senhor do Mundo_, mamãe – informou Gina muito satisfeita.

– Que ótimo – retrucou Molly. – E quando será isso?

– Assim que ele morrer e ressuscitar mais poderoso que qualquer bruxo que já existiu. Acho que vão inclusive mudar o nome da Ordem de Mérlin. Ordem de Harry soa tão bem.

Apesar do tom jocoso de Gina, que continuou a fazer Harry e o Sr. Weasley rirem, a Sra. Weasley ainda tinha os acontecimentos da guerra e a perda de um filho pesando demais sobre ela e não pareceu achar tanta graça. Não gostava de brincadeiras que falassem em morte, ainda mais se referindo a alguma de suas crias. Harry incluído.

– Estamos brincando, mamãe – disse Gina vendo a expressão dela.

– Eu sei, apenas... – a Sra. Weasley deu um profundo suspiro enquanto largava a tigela que carregava e se voltava para eles com um sorrisinho. – Ora, não liguem para mim, estou ficando velha.

– Molly...

– É verdade, Artur. Mas, se querem saber, acho que o mundo não teria ninguém melhor para ser o seu _Senhor_ do que o Harry.

– Eba! – Festejou Gina. – Você já tem o voto da mamãe.

– Obrigada pela confiança, Sra. Weasley, mas o cargo não me atrai.

– Ora... – a Sra. Weasley fez uma caretinha – mas pelo menos você já teria uma bela rainha.

Harry olhou imediatamente para Gina, mas ela não correspondeu o seu olhar. Parecia ter achado subitamente interessante a revista que a mãe segurava em frente ao corpo. A expressão dela fez Harry se dar conta de que a Sra. Weasley certamente não poderia estar se referindo a Gina. Isso fez com que ele também voltasse os olhos para Molly e, assustado, para a revista que ela tinha nas mãos. Bridget sorria para ele da capa de papel lustroso.

– Bem, de qualquer forma, querido, ao menos dessa vez Rita Skeeter foi bastante elogiosa com a menina. Parece que ela conversou com Bridget por uns instantes na festa. Acho que foi quando você foi atrás do Rony.

As entranhas de Harry baixaram desagradavelmente vários centímetros.

– Eu posso, Sra. Wealey?– Pediu apontando para a revista.

Ela prontamente lhe estendeu o exemplar.

– Talvez ela tenha exagerado um pouquinho – comentou enquanto Harry lia a manchete em letras vermelhas e bregas sob a imagem de Bridget, fotografada no Salão Luis XIV de Chenonceau.

_O novo Amor de Harry Potter._

– Ahhh meu Deus! – gemeu Harry folheando a revista até chegar à reportagem.

Estava ilustrada com várias fotos de Bridget no mesmo cenário da capa, havia uma dos dois dançando e outra (que droga!) deles caminhando pelo bosque atrás do castelo de mãos dadas. Ele sabia que não ia querer saber nada do que estava escrito ali, ainda assim era impossível deixar de ver, mesmo de relance, todo o tipo de insinuação melosa que o artigo continha: _"Harry Potter não está mais sozinho"_; _"– Ainda estamos nos conhecendo, falou a linda mais nova dona do coração do Eleito"_; _"a química entre os dois é visível"_; "_a Srta. Mansfield tem todas as condições de fazer o maior herói do mundo bruxo muito feliz"_. – Eu não acredito que ela foi tão ingênua a ponto de falar com a Rita.

– Coitadinha – disse Gina de um jeito desagradável enquanto tentava olhar a revista se escorando sobre a mesa. A disposição para defender Harry das maldades escritas por Rita, certamente não se estendia a Bridget. – Eu garanto que nem passou pela cabeça dela aparecer no _Semanário das Bruxas_ como "sua" namorada.

– Gina, ela não disse essas coisas. Você sabe as bobagens que a Skeeter inventa – contemporizou o Sr. Weasley fazendo com que Harry tivesse um imenso assomo de gratidão por ele.

– Inventa? – Molly continuava achando que, se saía numa revista, tinha um fundo de verdade. – Bem, ela exagera muitas vezes, mas eu achei que...

– Isso aqui é um monte de... – Harry segurou o palavrão – de mentiras, Sra. Weasley. – Ele fechou a revista com raiva depois de ler, numa outra passada de olhos, _"espera-se para breve o anúncio do noivado_". – Bridget foi apenas um par para a festa. Não há nada entre a gente.

– Mas ontem quando ela veio aqui em casa...

– Veio como amiga Sra. Weasley. Por favor, acredite em mim. Não tem uma única palavra nesse artigo que seja verdade – acrescentou quando não conseguiu impedir Gina de capturar a revista que ele havia fechado e começar a folheá-la.

– As fotos também não são verdadeiras? – Perguntou a garota num tom falsamente casual, com o rosto escondido pela revista.

Harry ia retrucar, mas o ciúme dela era tão evidente que, de alguma forma, sua imensa irritação com Rita Skeeter passou e ele apenas se encostou no espaldar da cadeira e se serviu de um copo de suco.

– Tanto quanto as que você aparece dançando com Luc – disse sem esconder a satisfação.

O Sr. Weasley puxou um pouco a revista sem tirá-la das mãos de Gina e olhou as fotos. Tinha um ar extremamente divertido e isso deu a Harry a quase certeza de que ele tinha pegado com clareza o teor das últimas frases. A Sra. Weasley também os olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se estivesse percebendo alguma coisa.

– Não me parecem montagens – comentou Artur.

– É... não parecem – concordou Gina fechando a revista e passando-a para o pai.

Depois pegou um pêssego da fruteira e começou a descascá-lo como se nada no mundo merecesse mais atenção do que aquilo. Era óbvio que estava se esforçando para não parecer aborrecida, porém mal conseguia disfarçar o bico. Harry, no entanto, a achou tão adorável que teria pulado por cima da mesa e a beijado ali mesmo, se os pais dela não estivessem na sala. E, com certeza, era exatamente isso que a sua expressão denunciava naquele momento.

– É – comentou a Sra. Weasley num tom para lá de desconfiado e olhando de Harry para Gina – pelo visto não tem nada entre vocês mesmo. Hã... aconteceu alg...

– E o Rony, mamãe? – Gina interrompeu rapidamente. – Ele já deu sinal de vida hoje?

Foi como se Gina tivesse apertado no botão certo. Imediatamente a expressão desconfiada da Sra. Weasley passou para aflita.

– Ah, eu estou tão preocupada com o Rony. Nunca tinha visto o meu filho no estado em que ele chegou em casa daquela festa. E vocês viram como ele passou o dia de ontem? Ele contou alguma coisa a você, Harry?

– Nadinha, Sra. Weasley. E eu bem que tentei.

– Você poderia tentar falar com ele, Artur?

– Poderia – respondeu o Sr. Weasley cobrindo uma torrada com geléia – mas se ele não contou para o Harry porque iria contar para mim?

A Sra. Weasley não pareceu gostar muito do argumento.

– Eu falei para ele ir com calma. Eu tenho certeza de que aconteceu alguma coisa no meio dos planos malucos dele – falou quase para si.

– Planos? Que planos? – Perguntou Gina. – Está sabendo de algo que a gente não sabe, mamãe?

Harry tinha certeza de que vira a Sra. Weasley corar poucas vezes e esta foi uma delas.

– Não estou sabendo de nada, Gina. E se soubesse, deixaria para o seu irmão contar. Agora, se vocês já tomaram café, eu vou adiantar o almoço. Podem ir liberando a cozinha. Gina, você me ajuda. E, Harry querido, você me faria o favor de tentar saber como o Rony está? Quem sabe ele acaba dizendo algo para você?

– Claro, Sra. Weasley.

Mesmo que a sua prioridade fosse conversar com Gina e não com Rony, a Sra. Weasley não deixou lhe deixou muita opção e Harry acabou subindo os três andares até o quarto do amigo. Não é que ele não estivesse preocupado, mas a verdade é que as brigas de Rony e Hermione não pareciam tão desestabilizadoras quando ele tinha outras coisas para pensar. Coisas que envolviam Gina, beijos, horas com ela nos seus braços... Sacudiu a cabeça e pôs mais energia nos passos para chegar logo até a porta de Rony. Bateu com força umas duas vezes, como não recebeu resposta, girou a maçaneta e entrou. O quarto estava abafadíssimo, as cortinas e as janelas cerradas. Para quem entrava, parecia não haver uma única molécula de ar lá dentro.

– Rony? – Tentou divisar o amigo na semi-escuridão. – Cara, você vai morrer aqui dentro se não abrir a janela.

Harry cruzou o quarto e escancarou as cortinas e persianas para que o ar voltasse a circular. Rony, que estava sentado na cama, as costas coladas à parede, se limitou a erguer uma das mãos diante dos olhos. Era óbvio que ele estava acordado há muito tempo, e Harry se perguntou, pelo jeito dele, se Rony sequer tinha dormido.

– Sua mãe está preocupada com você.

O outro rapaz apenas lhe devolveu um olhar mortiço.

– É o que as mães fazem: se preocupam. É uma espécie de passatempo delas.

– Também estou preocupado.

– Você não é minha mãe, Harry.

– Ainda sou seu amigo, não sou?

Rony deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para o nada. Harry puxou uma cadeira e sentou em frente a ele.

– Me conta o que aconteceu – pediu com firmeza, dando mostras de que não desistiria fácil desta vez. Rony, no entanto, reagiu de um jeito bem menos combativo.

– Eu beijei a Mione – respondeu, sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

– Oh! – Harry não podia dizer que estava surpreso, mas também não sabia se poderia continuar aquela conversa. Sempre achava estranho conversar sobre Hermione com Rony. Pelo menos aquele tipo de conversa. – E como foi? – Perguntou incerto e recebeu em troca um olhar quase assassino.

– Fantástico! Olhe só para mim? Não pareço um cara que tem tudo o que quer? Vamos nos casar mês que vem e você vai ser o nosso padrinho.

– Tão ruim assim?

Rony baixou a cabeça frustrado.

– Ela... ela não quer ficar comigo, Harry.

– Não pode ser Rony. A Mione sempre gostou de você.

– O que você sabe? – Questionou o outro, cético. – Alguma vez ela te disse alguma coisa? Não. Eu sei que não.

Isso era verdade, mas Hermione sempre fora clara, ao menos para Harry, quanto a isso. E, embora ele tivesse consciência que por muito tempo agira com os dois melhores amigos com grande egoísmo, pois tinha medo de que se os dois se acertassem ele fosse excluído, Harry também sempre tivera certeza de os dois acabariam ficando juntos.

– É, falar ela não falou, mas, bem, mais de uma vez ela demonstrou. Você lembra como ela reagiu quando você namorou a Lilá? Ou nas vezes em que você saiu com alguma garota no último ano? Isso é bem claro para mim.

– É – Rony concordou tristemente. – Então me diz por que quando as coisas estão todas ajeitadas para dar certo, ela foge?

– Talvez, ela ainda precise de um tempo. Por causa do pai dela – sugeriu Harry.

– Foi o que ela disse.

– Então, isso não quer dizer que ela não queira ficar com você. Quem sabe se você for conversar com ela...

– Não.

– Mas Rony...

– Não, Harry. Eu não vou fazer mais nada. Agora quem tem que movimentar o jogo é ela. Eu já deixei bem claro o que eu quero, mas não vou ficar me humilhando. Ainda tenho meu orgulho.

– Essa é uma frase idiota.

– Exatamente. Vou fazer camisetas: _orgulho de ser idiota_. Mas não vou rastejar.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Harry falar com ironia.

– Certamente ela não vai achar que você está rastejando quando for informada que você está sem sair do quarto e sem dormir e, bem, quase sem comer, pelo que pude observar ontem... e hoje.

– Quem contaria isso para ela?

– Gina.

Rony soltou uma imprecação.

– A Gininha não pode manter a língua dentro da boca?

– Gina e Hermione são amigas, Rony. Mas, em minha opinião, sua irmã é o menor dos seus problemas. Continue assim e você vai ter é a Sra. Weasley tentando resolver o seu problema.

Imediatamente foi possível ver alguma vida voltando ao rosto de Rony.

– Ela não faria isso?

– Vai querer pagar para ver?

– Inferno! É exatamente o que eu preciso: minha mãe envolvida na minha vida sentimental. – Rony levantou da cama de um salto e foi em direção ao roupeiro. Abriu a porta e ficou olhando para dentro durante um tempo. – Quando foi que tudo ficou tão complicado, hein?

– Eu sei lá – respondeu Harry com sinceridade.

– Tudo o que tínhamos de fazer era mandar o cara de cobra para o quinto dos infernos para poder viver as nossas vidas. Por que simplesmente não fazemos isso?

Harry não respondeu. Não era uma resposta que ele dominasse. Dumbledore, certa vez, lhe falara das cicatrizes invisíveis que ficam depois de uma luta ou de uma grande dor. Ele se referia à Sirius e também ao Snape. Harry, provavelmente, era muito garoto para compreender como alguma coisa, que já tinha passado, podia continuar a machucar alguém mesmo quando sua vida parecia estar boa. Mas naquela época, Harry ainda não carregava em si tantos cadáveres, tantas perdas, tantas imagens de pesadelo que ele tentava esquecer todos os dias. Agora, ele conseguia entender muito bem o que Hermione estava sentindo, mas também compreendia Rony.

– Eu... nunca gostei de nenhuma outra garota em toda a minha vida – disse Rony ainda com o rosto escondido atrás da porta do roupeiro aberta.

– Eu sei – retorquiu Harry. – Você vai desistir?

O outro estendeu a mão para dentro do guarda-roupa e tirou uma toalha. Depois se voltou para ele e deu de ombros.

– Acho que eu só quero é ficar quieto – respondeu por fim e Harry ficou sem saber o que dizer para ajudá-lo. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco ver Rony sofrendo daquele jeito e ele sabia, quase por intuição, que certamente Hermione não estaria melhor. – E você?

– O que tem, eu? – Quis saber Harry tentando conter um sacolejar estranho dentro dele.

– Vai continuar saindo com a "água morna"?

– Está se referindo à Bridget?

– Quem mais?

As palavras pararam enroscadas na língua de Harry e ele não conseguia achar qual delas poderia servir de resposta. Ele já tinha sido bem mais rápido para mentir e despistar os outros, embora, verdade seja dita, nunca tivera de fazer isso com o Rony. Devia parecer um peixe de aquário abrindo e fechando a boca. O amigo franziu a testa.

– Aconteceu algo que eu não estou sabendo?

– Não. Quero dizer...

Rony estreitou ainda mais os olhos.

– Foi você quem tomou banho de madrugada?

– O quê?

– Eu não dormi esta noite e ouvi claramente quando alguém entrou embaixo do chuveiro de madrugada. Era você?

– O que tem a ver se eu tomei ou não banho de madrugada.

– Nada. É só um pouco suspeito.

– Você está precisando dormir, Weasley. Está começando a ter alucinações.

– É pode ser – disse Rony ainda desconfiado. Ele foi até a cômoda, abriu uma gaveta e pegou uma muda de roupas limpas. – Poderia ter sido a Gina, ela fez uma barulheira no quarto dela na outra noite. Você sabe o que foi?

– Deve ter sido quando ela arrancou o papel de parede.

– Gina te contou isso ou você esteve no quarto da minha irmã?

Que ótimo! Quando foi que ele tinha ficado tão estúpido? Ainda poderia negar, mas não achou que isso fosse ajudar em nada.

– Olha Rony, eu...

– Vocês ficaram?

– É, mas...

– No quarto dela?

– Não põe a sua cabeça suja para trabalhar, ok? Não aconteceu nada demais.

– Certo. E eu sou a Miss Magia 2000 – replicou Rony com sarcasmo.

– Estou falando a verdade, Rony! Pensei que você quisesse que a gente ficasse junto?

– E eu quero. Mas não é para você ir se enfiando no quarto da minha irmã na primeira oportunidade!

– Eu não... – Harry respirou. – Vamos deixar as coisas bem claras, há dois dias atrás você só faltava jogar a Gina no meu colo, agora você acha ruim a gente ter ficado junto. É meio difícil agradar você, não é?

– Oh, eu tenho que ficar agradado com um marmanjo freqüentando o quarto da minha irmãzinha debaixo do mesmo teto que os meus pais?

– Eu não estou "freqüentando" o quarto da Gina, Rony! Leia os meus lábios: não aconteceu nada demais!

– Você quer que eu acredite que você entrou lá e vocês ficaram só de mãos dadas?

Com esta Harry perdeu a paciência.

– Claro. É o que a gente faz quando está com a garota que a gente gosta. Não é exatamente o que a você planeja fazer quando se acertar com a Hermione? Ficar de mãos dadas.

As orelhas de Rony arroxearam quase imediatamente e ele avançou para cima de Harry parecendo dobrar de tamanho.

– Vai me bater? – Desafiou Harry.

– Não – respondeu Rony – mas estou pensando seriamente em deixar essa história escapar na frente do Carlinhos. Ele é o trasgo de estimação da família, sabe?

Harry riu com sarcasmo.

– Vocês cinco deviam fazer terapia.

– Tera... o quê?

– Esquece. Só me diz o seguinte: você prefere a mim ou ao francês com Gina?

Rony fez uma careta.

– Você – ele fez uma careta. – Grr... Nenhuma das imagens me agrada, mas no seu caso... Eu não tenho o que fazer, não é? – Ele cruzou os braços e analisou Harry antes de perguntar. – Ela estava fingindo indiferença, não estava? Ainda é louca por você.

Um calor bom tomou conta do peito de Harry.

– Eu espero que sim, Rony – falou com um grande sorriso.

– Ahh que droga! Saia da minha frente, tampinha! A sua felicidade está me dando engulhos.

Ele empurrou Harry da sua frente parecendo ao mesmo tempo exasperado e contente e saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro. Harry riu do amigo e o seguiu descendo as escadas logo atrás dele.

– E a Mione?

– O que tem ela?

– O que você vai fazer?

– Já disse que não vou fazer nada, Harry. Agora é com ela.

– Mas Rony...

O outro parou diante da porta do banheiro com a mão na maçaneta.

– Talvez ela não goste tanto de mim quanto eu gosto dela, Harry. Talvez o que a gente tenha não seja nada parecido com o que você e a Gina têm. Eu não posso forçá-la a sentir o que eu sinto. Só posso esperar.

Ele entrou no banheiro antes que Harry pudesse retrucar qualquer coisa e depois, eles não voltaram a conversar sobre o assunto. O resto do dia foi normal, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estranho. Rony tentava parecer bem para que a Sra. Weasley não acionasse seus instintos protetores, contudo não foi uma nem duas vezes que ele ficou com o olhar perdido e o fato de estar claramente sem apetite já era, em si, bem preocupante. Por outro lado, Harry passou o dia querendo falar com Gina, mas o mundo estava disposto a conspirar contra isso. Após o almoço, a Sra Weasley alegou que precisava dela para fazer umas compras no Beco Diagonal e pediu a Harry que ficasse de olho em Rony. Quando voltaram, já quase no fim da tarde, as duas estavam escoltadas pelos gêmeos que tinham vindo para o jantar. Para completar, Fred e Jorge resolveram tentar animar Rony, o que significou que Harry teve de ficar o tempo todo segurando o amigo para que ele não partisse para cima dos irmãos. Ao menos conseguiu enviar uma coruja para Bridget marcando um encontro. Seria melhor falar pessoalmente que não poderia haver nada entre os dois. Também enviou um bilhete para Hermione para saber como ela estava, mas a amiga ainda não respondera.

Depois do jantar, Gina subiu alegando que iria escrever umas cartas e Harry torceu que estas incluíssem uma nota para Luc no mesmo tom da que ele enviara para Bridget. Na altura em que os gêmeos se despediram, Rony já tinha voltado a se entocar no próprio quarto e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley tinha resolvido aproveitar o fato de que o verão tornava os dias excepcionalmente longos para darem uma caminhada pela propriedade. Harry pensou seriamente em ir até o quarto de Gina, mas depois achou melhor não. A verdade é que não tinha bem certeza do que fazer. Não sabia o quanto Gina poderia estar brava por causa das fotos no _Semanário das Bruxas_. É claro que não era uma raiva justa, pois afinal até o fim da noite de sábado não havia nada entre os dois, mas Harry achava que as garotas nem sempre eram muito racionais com essas coisas. Ele nem mesmo sabia o que ela estava pensando sobre eles terem ficado, pois ainda precisavam conversar sobre isso. Céus, ele realmente gostaria de saber como agir. Talvez, se ele fosse seguro e confiante como o Gui, não houvesse nenhuma dúvida, ou se ele tivesse aquele jeito todo cavalheiresco do Luc pudesse ter certeza de qual atitude seria melhor recebida. Mas Harry estava bem longe disso.

Exasperado consigo mesmo, ele acabou aparatando no telhado da Toca. Talvez dali conseguisse pensar em qual seria a melhor atitude a tomar agora. Esperar que Gina viesse procurá-lo ou ir até ela sem saber o que esperar. E ainda havia Rony e Hermione. Harry realmente queria poder ajudar os dois. Mal dava conta de sua própria vida amorosa, mas não podia ficar indiferente à tristeza dos amigos. Por outro lado, também não se achava a melhor pessoa do mundo a dar conselhos para nenhum deles. Ficou tão absorto em tentar achar saídas para tudo aquilo que só percebeu que não estava mais sozinho quando alguém se apoiou no seu ombro e se sentou ao seu lado.

– E aí? – Perguntou Gina tirando rapidamente a mão que se apoiara nele e enlaçando as pernas com os braços.

Harry mal conseguiu conter a felicidade de vê-la ali. Ela tinha procurado por ele!

– Como me achou? – Tão logo perguntou se sentiu um imbecil. Isso importava? Ela tinha vindo atrás dele e ele queria saber como? Parece até que estava se escondendo quando na verdade tudo que ele queria era que ela estivesse exatamente ali.

– Desculpe se invadi seu "lugar secreto".

– Não. Você não invadiu, eu apenas queria saber... Er... foi a Mione que te contou?

Gina olhou para ele de um jeito estranho, depois sorriu e voltou a mirar o horizonte.

– Oh – Harry ficou ainda mais sem graça ao se dar conta. – Foi você que contou para a Mione que este era... o meu lugar secreto.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

– Desculpe. Sei que não devia, mas naquele dia em que você e o Rony brigaram me pareceu ser a melhor coisa a fazer.

– Você não precisa se desculpar, Gina. Foi bom você ter contado, eu... – Harry olhava para ela hipnotizado. – Como você sabia?

Ela sorriu e deu de ombros, como se não fosse importante, depois mudou de assunto.

– Mamãe passou a tarde me lançando indiretas.

– É – ele assentiu passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Eu achei que ela tinha ficado desconfiada. E seu pai também. Ela falou alguma coisa contra?

– Contra você? A mamãe? Seria mais fácil ela adotar uma manticora. Ainda assim tive de ouvir um enorme sermão sobre honestidade, sobre não brincar com os sentimentos dos outros e trair a confiança de quem gosta da gente. Você sabe. Todo o desfile da sabedoria politicamente correta da Sra. Weasley.

Harry brincou com o cadarço do tênis.

– E você não concorda com ela?

– Nossa, que conceito você tem de mim, hein? Acha que vou ficar saindo com dois caras ao mesmo tempo?

– Eu não disse isso.

– O que aconteceu ontem não foi um plano meu, ok? Só aconteceu. Eu não teria...

– Gina – chamou interrompendo-a – eu não estou dizendo nada disso. Fui eu quem te agarrou, lembra?

– Oh, e eu disse que não várias vezes – ela retrucou sarcástica.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes e depois começaram a rir. Ficaram rindo um longo tempo, mais de nervoso do que por achar aquilo tudo realmente engraçado.

– Pensei que tivesse acabado para você – ela disse finalmente.

– Eu também, mas...

– O quê?

– Quando eu voltei, após derrotar Voldemort, eu achei... – Gina franziu a testa olhando fixamente para ele. – Bem, você não deu nenhum mostra de que... De que a gente... Você sabe. Aí achei que, você também não queria mais nada comigo e me pareceu que era melhor assim.

– Você passou um ano inteiro me ignorando, Harry.

– Eu queria te proteger.

– E eu nunca questionei isso. Mas se você tivesse dado qualquer mostra de que tinha voltado para mim, eu certamente teria pulado nos seus braços. – Ela deu um suspiro exasperado. – Droga, Harry! Eu disse que não desistiria de você tão fácil. Qual parte disso você não ouviu?

Ele baixou a cabeça. Sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo ao ouvir aquilo, mas tinha que ser honesto com Gina.

– Escute Gina. Tem algumas coisas que aconteceram, coisas que eu não contei e eu quero que você saiba.

– Você derrotou Voldemort, não derrotou?

– Sim, eu derrotei, mas...

– Ele era o motivo por você não ficar comigo, não era?

– Era. Só que tem outras coisas que você não sabe.

– Tudo o que eu preciso saber é: você ainda me quer?

Harry ergueu os olhos até encontrar os dela.

– Tem alguma dúvida disso?

– Quer?

– Mais do que eu poderia dizer.

Se ainda havia alguma parte dele que teimasse em resistir, ela acabou de falecer no instante em que Gina sorriu.

– É só isso que eu preciso saber – ela murmurou antes de colar os lábios nos dele.

Foi como uma avalanche. Num instante ele estava ali, consciente do telhado, do vento, da luz do longo crepúsculo de verão, no outro estava sendo transpassado pelo universo inteiro. Harry circulou o rosto de Gina com as mãos e puxou-a para si aprofundando o beijo que, se era possível, parecia ainda melhor que os da noite anterior. Melhor do que qualquer outro. Melhor porque não seria o último. Ele tinha esquecido o quanto aquilo – estar com Gina – o fazia se sentir poderoso, invencível, vivo. Mergulhou a mão direita sob os cabelos dela e a puxou ainda mais para perto. Esqueceu de ter medo, de querer fazer tudo certo, de pensar em ter cuidado, de ser ele. Não tinha idéia de como o beijo de Gina conseguia fazer isso, mas tinha certeza de que era só o beijo dela que fazia isso. Quando ela espalmou as mãos no seu peito e o empurrou de leve se afastando, Harry não conseguiu conter um gemido de protesto.

– Isso seria bem melhor – ela deu uma risadinha nervosa – se os discursos da minha mãe não ficassem voltando a minha cabeça a todo o momento. Me desculpe.

– Não tem problema – ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo que havia caído sobre o rosto dela. – Eu entendo.

– Talvez seja melhor a gente terminar os nossos outros relacionamentos antes de começar este, não acha?

Harry deu um sorriso de lado.

– Eu vou repetir o que disse para sua mãe hoje pela manhã: eu não tenho nenhum relacionamento, além deste. Você sim.

– Hei! – Ela fuzilou-o com os olhos, indignada. – Isso me deixa numa situação _bem confortável_, não é mesmo?

– Eu não falei nenhuma mentira – Harry se defendeu. – Mas admito que quero que você termine com o "francês" o mais rápido possível. Aí você não ficará ouvindo os discursos da sua mãe na sua cabeça enquanto me beija.

– Ok – Gina ajeitou a camiseta e se afastou um pouco mais dele, aborrecida. – Você tem toda a razão. Vamos agir corretamente. Acho que podemos esperar até eu falar com o Luc. Até lá, eu não vou beijar ou tocar em você, certo? Boa noite, Harry.

E juntando a ação às palavras, Gina se ergueu para ir embora, mas Harry não deixou. Puxou-a para baixo e num movimento rápido a fez deitar sobre o telhado aprisionando-a com os braços.

– Eu acho que tem um jeito de você não se sentir culpada por estar comigo.

Ela estreitou os olhos, que brilhavam tanto que pareciam refletir as estrelas.

– É mesmo? E qual é?

– Não reaja, aí a culpa vai ser só minha – falou enquanto descia a cabeça em direção ao pescoço dela e passava a dar beijinhos.

– Isso é... muito cavalheiro da sua parte – Gina respondeu, sem fôlego.

– Eu sei. Eu jamais a comprometeria – disse prosseguindo um caminho ascendente em direção ao rosto dela com os lábios. E um caminho descendente com as mãos, que escorregaram até as pernas, cuja visão revelada pelos shorts o tinha tirado do prumo o dia todo.

– Eu... tenho certeza... disso – ela respondeu num soluço.

– Ótimo – pressionou o corpo contra o dela mantendo-a encarcerada sob ele. Gina mordia o lábio inferior quando Harry voltou a fitá-la. – Então, tudo o que tem a fazer é ficar quietinha.

– Não vou emitir um único som – ela garantiu, puxando o ar pela boca.

– Eu não disse isso – sussurrou antes de voltar a beijá-la mais uma vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/B: Eu estou chique demais! Deixando N/B na fic de minha Anam!!! D - Minha querida e talentosíssima colega Sally! Ler seus capítulos é um privilégio e um prazer! É muito bom viajar nas suas palavras que me fazem sentir estar ali, no meio da trama! Dentro das mentes e dos corações de nossos amados heróis! Apenas descrições primorosas em seus muitos detalhes tem esse efeito, e você, Anam, é mestra nelas!!! Que continue a ter todas as musas literárias por madrinhas, e os deuses das letras por guardiões! Beijo grande, amiga! Parabéns pelo capítulo! P.s.: Amei as cenas quentiiiisssss!!! P.s.2: Como assim "coisas importantes e perigosas que não contou para ninguém"? Ai...)_

N/A: A música é Across the Universe, dos Beatles. Um clássico. Admito que desta vez a letra teve bem menos a ver com a escolha do que o ritmo, mas ainda assim acho que coube bem legal.

Desculpem a nota rápida, mas se não for assim, não posto hj.

**Nani Potter:** Que bom que vc gostou, Nani. Respondendo à sua pergunta. Não vai ter NC não, mas quanto aos amassos... rsrsrs O que seria de uma H/G, R/H sem um dos bons, hehe. Beijos querida!

**Gabiii**: Finalmente? Sério, me diga como eu desgrudo esses dois agora, hahahaha. Estão imantados. Que bom que gostou. Beijão!

**AnnaMel**: Obrigada querida. Pois é, o Harry tem esse humor, não é? O interessante é que entre bruxos isso tem um significado bem real hihihi. Bjs.

**Georgea**: Seus comentários sempre me deixam flutuando mana. Parece que temos uma história parecida com "As World falls down", mas cá para nós a cena do baile de máscaras na bolha de sabão não é TUDO!!! De mais, eu não tenho nem palavras para agradecer, seus comentários são pura poesia e eu nem sei se mereço. Vc já percebeu que temos um diálogo por músicas e referências? Adoro isso irmãzinha, muito mesmo. Estou seca por um novo capítulo do Clã. Quando vem? Beijos, querida. Te adoro.

**Livinha: **Ehhhhh parece que pelo menos vou manter a minha cabeça hihi. Agora, convenhamos que não tem nada melhor que cair de amor, não é. Nesse a Gi caiu em cima do telhado hehe. Espero que goste.

**Remaria**: Ahhh obrigada, mesmo. Pois é, acho que não sou lá essas coisas em N/C, mas se vc diz que os amassos estão bons, eu acredito hihi. Valeu linda. Quando a Rony e Mione, aguarde. Lembre que secas prenunciam incêndios hahaha. Beijão!

**Anna Weasley Potter**: Vc me acredita se eu disser que sonhei? Pois é. De vez em quando sou assaltada por imagens e essa fic surgiu assim, de uma imagem. A imagem da cozinha do primeiro capítulo. Depois, foi vindo o resto. Não sei se eu te respondi, mas é isso. Eu queria escrever esses quatro se apaixonando de novo. Espero que tenha curtido este capítulo. Beijos!

**Quelone:** Puxa, agradeço muito o seu comentário. Tem sido um grande prazer escrever esta fic e espero continuar merecendo o elogio de "até agora está maravilhosa" até o fim dela hehe. Bjão!

**Lis.Strange: **Ihhh Lis. Não vai ter N/C não. Pelo menos por enquanto, eu não penso nisso. Espero que os amassos compensem, pq não vou poupá-los hehe. Beijão amada!

Até o próximo!

Sally


	9. What can I do?

Capítulo 9

**What can I do?**

Harry não saberia dizer o que era mais difícil. Se suportar os olhares repressores da Sra. Weasley ou segurar o sorriso que teimava em não deixar o seu rosto. Não que a mãe de Gina não tivesse gostado. Na verdade, ela estava até mais carinhosa com Harry. O problema é que ela não aprovava os dois estarem juntos sem que Luc houvesse sido oficialmente dispensado. Aliás, em termos _oficiais,_ Gina e ele também não estavam juntos. A noite anterior tinha sido só um... deslize, talvez um escorregão, muito mais provavelmente um tombo.

– Quer parar de sorrir como um panaca?

Esse era o segundo problema: o mau humor de Rony. É claro que Harry e Gina não tinham saído contando para a família o fato de terem ficado juntos no telhado, na noite anterior. Inclusive fizeram o possível para manter segredo. Por isso, ele achava que talvez houvesse alguma estranha mágica que fazia os Weasley saberem de tudo o que acontecia na Toca ou, ainda, que seus rostos, para lá de culpados, felizes e satisfeitos, os tivessem denunciado. O fato é que, naquela manhã, enquanto tomavam o desjejum, ficou bem claro que ninguém tinha dúvidas sobre os dois. E, fora, a Sra. Weasley, nem Rony nem o Sr. Weasley pareciam realmente incomodados, fosse com isso, com o telhado ou com o "francês". Rony, entretanto, estava preso demais à própria miséria para suportar o excesso de felicidade alheia.

– Se te incomoda tanto, não fique me olhando – respondeu Harry.

Os dois estavam sentados a uma mesa, sob um caramanchão florido nos fundos da Toca, descascando ervilhas. A Sra. Weasley tinha pedido que eles enchessem duas bacias para ela fazer conservas. Quando Rony reclamou, ela lhes entregou uma dúzia baldes cheia de pêssegos, que ela queria descascados para fazer geléia. Então, após o almoço, tinham procurado um lugar onde houvesse sombra e alguma brisa para se colocarem a fazer a tarefa. Rony resmungara uma boa parte do tempo dizendo que ela não podia fazer isso com dois bruxos famosos e importantes como eles, que eles eram heróis e não elfos domésticos. Harry, porém, não se incomodara realmente. Não queria que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, que sempre o tinham tratado tão bem, ficassem aborrecidos com ele e, nesse caso, era melhor que ele ficasse o mais distante possível de Gina no momento. O fato é que perto dela, Harry não tinha certeza de que poderia se responsabilizar por si mesmo ou pelas suas mãos. Provavelmente, a Sra. Weasley pensava a mesma coisa, pois mantivera Gina escrupulosamente sob suas vistas por quase todo o dia e quase nunca deixando que os dois ficassem sozinhos por mais de dois segundos. Se tivessem ficado três, Harry tinha certeza absoluta de que já a teria beijado novamente.

Sem Gina, no entanto, o que lhe restavam eram ervilhas, pêssegos e o mau humor quase insuportável do amigo. Rony e ele tinham enfeitiçado umas duas facas cada um. E estas, velozes, tiravam a pele dos pêssegos no lugar deles, porém tinham de ser constantemente vigiadas. O problema é que não havia um feitiço que fizesse as ervilhas pularem para fora das vagens, logo, nessas, eles tinham de usar as mãos. A tarde estava excepcionalmente quente e anunciava que choveria à noite ou, no máximo, no dia seguinte. O fato de estar suando e fazendo um trabalho chato e braçal também não estava contribuindo para melhorar o humor de Rony e era em Harry que ele estava descontando.

– Vocês podiam pelo menos tentar disfarçar, não é?

Harry deu um profundo suspiro, jogou uma vagem vazia fora e pegou outra.

– Eu pensei que estávamos fazendo exatamente isso.

– Rá! – Debochou Rony.

– Se não estivéssemos disfarçando, eu não estaria aqui desfrutando da sua agradável companhia.

– É? – Retrucou o outro. – E estaria onde? Não responde, não responde.

Harry riu, mas achou melhor segurar a provocação que lhe viera à cabeça. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo.

– Rony.

– Humm?

– Acha que seus pais estão muito chateados com a gente?

– Nãããã, mamãe só está emburrada porque acha que fica "feio" parecer que a Gina tem dois namorados.

– Ela não tem dois namorados! – Indignou-se Harry.

– Enquanto ela não terminar com o Luc, ela tem.

– Gina já terminou com o idiota do _francês_ – falou com despeito. – Ele só... não sabe.

– Por que ela simplesmente não manda uma coruja dizendo: Tchau!?

Harry deu um suspiro não muito conformado.

– Gina acha grosseiro. Ela quer conversar com ele.

Rony atirou uma vagem longe e pegou mais um punhado que recomeçou a descascar com o mesmo tédio.

– Mulher tem esse tipo de bobagem. Vai mandar o cara pastar mesmo. Qual é a diferença de ser pessoalmente ou por escrito? O que ela quer? Dar uma chance para o outro implorar?

– Ela quer ser legal, Rony.

– Humpf – Rony voltou novamente à atenção para as vagens, até que não agüentou. – Se ela quer ser tão correta, porque ficou com você ontem à noite?

Harry não pode evitar sorrir.

– Digamos que a culpa foi _toda_ minha – ele desviou de várias vagens que Rony jogou nele em seqüência. – Ei, por que perguntou se não queria saber?

– Precisava responder com essa cara? Pô, Harry. Você está falando da minha irmã.

– Eu não falei da sua irmã. E se não quer ouvir respostas, não pergunte – disse Harry rebatendo a guerra de vagens.

Os dois prosseguiram na batalha, agora usando algumas ervilhas também, o que doía um bocado quando acertava alguma parte sensível. Rony levou uma no olho e recobrou a carga, acertando Harry dolorosamente no meio da testa. Só pararam quando alguém abriu com violência e depois bateu com força a porta da cozinha e saiu para o pátio. Harry se virou esperando ver a Sra. Weasley, provavelmente vindo acabar com a farra dos dois, mas era Gina que vinha em direção a eles. Chegou a ensaiar um sorriso, mas a expressão furiosa dela o desanimou. Rony e ele a observaram se aproximar com passos duros. Quando chegou perto deles, ela jogou o longo cabelo para trás e pegou um punhado de vagens da bacia de Harry e começou a descascá-las com ferocidade.

– Tudo bem? – Arriscou Harry.

– Perfeito.

Os dois rapazes trocaram um olhar temeroso. O tom do "_perfeito_" dela poderia ter cortado um deles ao meio. Gina deu um bufo cheio de contrariedade.

– Mamãe está se superando hoje – reclamou furiosa. – Eu não tenho culpa que o Luc não tenha podido vir falar comigo! Eu só mandei uma coruja para ele ontem. O que ela quer? Que eu saia caçando o cara?

– Talvez, ela apenas queira que você e o Harry parem de ficar se agarrando por aí até você terminar com o francês – sugeriu Rony inocentemente, recebendo um olhar fora de si de Gina.

– Foi você, não foi?

– Eu o quê?

– Que contou para ela que... – ela olhou para Harry rapidamente – a gente...

– Ficaram de amasso no telhado até de madrugada? – Perguntou Rony com veneno. – Não, não fui eu. Mamãe deve ter deduzido quando não encontrou você no seu quarto e como ela sabia que Harry estava no telhado... ela juntou dois e dois, digo, um mais um.

– Ok – reclamou Harry contrariado – todo mundo sabe que aquele é o meu... – ele não soube bem como expressar, não quis usar o termo "lugar secreto", pois obviamente não era mais.

– Que você gosta de se esconder no telhado quando quer ficar sozinho? Ou com a minha irmã? – Completou Rony. – É, todo mundo sabe. – Disse lançando um olhar para Gina, que baixou a cabeça e voltou a violentar as pobres vagens.

Harry olhou de um para outro.

– O quê?

– Você não contou para ele? – Provocou Rony, mas a garota manteve a atenção no trabalho e pegou mais vagens da bacia de Harry. – Foi Gina quem descobriu. Nas férias do nosso sexto ano. – Harry já intuía que tinha isso, apenas os dois não tinham falado sobre o assunto. – Mas ela só contou numa tarde em que você sumiu e mamãe achou que Você-sabe-quem tinha te raptado.

– Humm – foi tudo o que Harry achou para dizer. Ainda se impressionava com a atenção que Gina sempre prestara nele e isso, constantemente, o fazia se sentir um idiota.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, com Rony olhando de um para o outro esperando que dissessem alguma coisa. Finalmente, Gina acabou falando, parecendo um pouco sem graça.

– Você está bravo comigo?

Harry ergueu os olhos e a mirou com seriedade.

– Não, apenas... – observou-a morder o lábio inferior, numa demonstração de insegurança que ele achou uma gracinha – isso me coloca na obrigação de achar outro lugar... De preferência um que seus pais e irmãos não nos descubram.

Ela riu enquanto Rony reclamava e fazia ameaças aos dois de que os vigiaria de perto. Em resposta, Harry e Gina o atacaram com uma saraivada de ervilhas. Só pararam quando a Sra. Weasley, colocando a cabeça pela janela, disse que obrigaria os três a catarem sem magia as ervilhas que estavam desperdiçando. Antes que ela cumprisse a promessa, Gina puxou a varinha do cós dos shorts e fez um gesto amplo convocando as ervilhas, que voltaram todas para a bacia do Harry.

– Hei – reclamou Rony – metade dessas são minhas!

Gina não lhe deu atenção e Harry presenteou o amigo com um sorriso presunçoso. Contrariado, Rony voltou à tarefa de encher a sua bacia, mas aparentemente resolveu não voltar a brigar com os dois, já que, sozinho, levaria a pior. Aproveitando-se do fato de que estava depositando as ervilhas que descascava na bacia de Harry, Gina se aproximou mais dele, o que, se não fosse pela presença de Rony, o teria desconcentrado totalmente do trabalho.

– Rony – chamou Gina, mas o irmão apenas resmungou em resposta. – Por que todo esse mau humor, hein? Semana passada, quando eu estava dando aulas de dança para o Harry, eu achei que você queria que a gente voltasse.

– O mau humor não tem a ver exatamente com a gente – disse Harry, displicentemente.

– Você continuaria saudável se mantivesse a boca fechada, cara – resmungou o amigo – e parasse de ficar roçando esse braço na perna da minha irmã.

Harry disfarçou um sorriso de lado, mas Gina parou o que estava fazendo em pôs as mãos na cintura decidida.

– É. Eu sei que não é com a gente. Afinal, o que aconteceu entre você e a Mione na noite da festa?

– Preocupe-se com a sua vida, Gina.

Ela olhou para Harry esperando que ele contasse. Ele até poderia manter a fidelidade a Rony, mas o fato é que Gina ia ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito.

– Rony a beijou.

– Qual é Harry? – Reclamou o amigo.

– Ah Rony, como se a Gina já não suspeitasse que tinha sido isso?

– Ótimo, você deu certeza pra ela.

Gina puxou o cabelo para um dos lados do pescoço e se debruçou ao comprido sobre a mesa, em direção ao irmão. Harry achou que as ervilhas tinham perdido definitivamente qualquer graça, assim como os problemas de Rony e tudo mais. Foi preciso um grande esforço para voltar a prestar atenção na conversa.

– Você já tentou falar com ela? – Perguntou Gina.

– Não – respondeu Rony cheio de ironia. – Caras como eu costumam andar armados com clavas, esperamos as garotas estarem distraídas e aí PIMBA! Não usamos conversar nas cavernas.

– Nossa – reagiu a garota – a conversa de vocês foi tão ruim assim?

Passando a mão em um novo punhado de vagens, Rony pareceu fazer força para continuar concentrado no que fazia.

– Rony...

– Foi uma droga, Gina! O que você acha? Por acaso fui eu que passei uma noite romântica sob as estrelas, no telhado? Não! Então, porque vocês dois não vão encontrar outro "lugarzinho secreto" e me deixam em paz, hein?

Sem nem olhar para os dois, Rony levantou com violência, deixando a cadeira cair e saiu dali. Harry e Gina o acompanharam com os olhos enquanto ele se afastava em direção ao outro lado da casa.

– Por Mérlin – disse Gina abismada. – Eu nunca vi o Rony nesse estado.

– É – concordou Harry – mas já vimos a Mione assim por causa dele, lembra?

– Humhum. Caso Lilá Brown – comentou Gina.

– Eu tenho uma pergunta – falou Harry, fazendo-a se voltar para ele ainda sem erguer o corpo de cima da mesa. – Você está realmente preocupada com o Rony ou está apenas tentando me provocar?

Gina acompanhou o olhar dele para o próprio corpo e sorriu.

– Tentando?

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley que o perdoassem, mas Harry estava prestes a aceitar a provocação e devolvê-la com tudo o que tinha direito. Suas mãos já estavam praticamente a meio caminho do alvo quando Molly providencialmente gritou pelos dois.

– Harry! Gina! Olhem quem está aqui! – Disse ela da porta da cozinha, numa voz alta e nervosa, que claramente pretendia ser animada.

Ao lado dela, Bridget sorria segurando um prato coberto com um guardanapo branco.

– Ah Deus – gemeu Gina baixinho, finalmente se endireitando e ficando em pé ao lado dele. – Ela trouxe bolinho de novo?

– Isso tem algum significado na linguagem feminina que não estou alcançando? – Perguntou Harry também em voz baixa. Achou melhor confessar a ignorância desse universo que parecia misterioso mesmo para os garotos que tinham tido uma mãe e irmãs a quem observar.

Gina deu um risinho jocoso.

– Claro. Quer dizer: case comigo, Harry Potter? Eu não sou perfeita? Além de beijar, sei cozinhar – respondeu com voz de falsete.

– Uau! Tudo isso com um bolinho?

Ela revirou os olhos não gostando da ironia e se adiantou quando Molly tornou a chamá-los para cumprimentar a visita. Harry a seguiu com um sorriso divertido. Alguns passos a mais, porém, fizeram o sorriso sumir. Ele teria de conversar com Bridget e desfazer as ilusões da garota. De repente se deu conta de que não tinha nenhum preparo para fazer uma coisa assim e a perspectiva o deixou apavorado. Molly Weasley, no entanto, não parecia disposta a respeitar as limitações emocionais de Harry em terminar relacionamentos. Assim, tão logo acabaram os cumprimentos, ela pegou o bolo e convidou Gina para ajudá-la a fazer um chá gelado, enquanto sugeria a Harry que levasse Bridget para dar uma volta pelos jardins. O garoto não pode deixar de notar que a menina ficou empolgada, provavelmente interpretando aquilo como uma espécie de aceitação da família. Isso o fez se sentir absolutamente monstruoso.

– O que estavam fazendo lá? – Ela perguntou apontando para o caramanchão onde ainda era possível ver as quatro faquinhas descascando os pêssegos.

– Rony e eu... e Gina também, estávamos preparando uns ingredientes para as geléias e conservas da Sra. Weasley – explicou enquanto, por segurança, movimentava a varinha e fazia as facas caírem inertes no chão.

Recebeu um olhar cheio de admiração de Bridget.

– Eu jamais imaginaria você fazendo isso.

– Por quê? – Estranhou Harry.

– Ora, você é _Harry Potter_!

– Ah, ele. Quero dizer, eu... é... Bem, eu sou bem normal. Na maior parte do tempo – juntou se sentindo cada vez mais desconfortável.

Os dois continuaram caminhando lado a lado por algum tempo.

– Você... – começaram juntos e acabaram rindo, um pouco sem graça.

– Fale – disse Harry sonhando em ser dispensado sem ter de fazê-lo. Mas o olhar brilhando que Bridget lhe dirigiu minou as suas esperanças.

– Ok. – Ela respirou fundo. – Hã, meus pais gostariam de conhecer você.

– O quê?

Ele devia ter parecido muito chocado, porque ela se retraiu.

– Não. Por favor, não pense que é algum tipo de intimação paternal – ela deu um risinho nervoso e pareceu completamente desconfortável. – Não pense isso. Eles... eles apenas querem conhecê-lo porque você e eu somos amigos, não? E porque, bem, você é o grande Harry Potter e tudo mais. Não tem nada a ver com a gente. Nada mesmo! Eles só queriam saber se você não gostaria de jantar conosco um dia desses, porque... hum, lá em casa todos te admiram tanto. Mesmo! Sempre torcemos por você, sabe?

– Bridget – decidiu que era melhor fazer aquilo de acordo com a tática dos dentistas: ia doer, então, era melhor que fosse rápido. – Você é uma garota muito legal e eu terei prazer em conhecer os seus pais a qualquer hora, mas seria melhor se eles não achassem que podemos ser mais do que amigos. Então, talvez, jantar na sua casa não seja uma boa idéia.

Terminou de falar já corroído de remorso, mas era melhor assim. A menina continuou olhando para ele com o sorriso meio congelado, como se estivesse ainda absorvendo o que ele tinha dito.

– Claro – respondeu por fim. – Mas eles não pensariam que somos mais do que amigos.

Não conhecia muitos sinônimos de monstro, então ficou repetindo a palavra mentalmente a guisa de xingamento. Ainda assim, ficou com medo que Bridget não tivesse compreendido exatamente o que ele tinha dito. Não tinha lhe escapado que ele negara a possibilidade de serem mais que amigos no futuro e que ela usara a frase no presente. Não era nenhum _expert _em garotas, mas isso não parecia um bom sinal. De qualquer forma, ou ela não entendera ou não quisera entender. Ok, melhor pegar o boticão e puxar com tudo.

– Er... eu estou saindo com alguém.

Finalmente o sorriso congelado de Bridget sumiu.

– Oh! – Ela olhou para o chão agora bem desconfortável e Harry estava realmente com pena, embora soubesse que não tinha nada o que pudesse fazer. – Então... claro. E é sério?

– É a mulher da minha vida, Bridget – respondeu com sinceridade.

Ela mexeu lenta e positivamente com a cabeça, um pouco abismada.

– Sendo assim... eu não tenho muita chance, não é?

– Eu sinto muito.

– É. Eu também. – O mal estar era palpável e Harry só conseguia implorar mentalmente para que a garota não caísse no choro. Tinha péssimas recordações de episódios envolvendo lágrimas e garotas e não queria repeti-los, até porque, ainda não tinha a mínima idéia de como reagir. – Eu... acho que eu vou indo, então – ela anunciou finalmente.

Embora uma voz na cabeça de Harry dissesse que o educado era pedir que ela ficasse e tomasse o chá com a Sra. Weasley (mesmo sabendo que ela recusaria), ele ficou tão satisfeito em ouvir isso, que apenas concordou e começou a caminhar com ela até a frente da casa.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Disse ela depois de alguns passos.

– Claro.

– Você finalmente se acertou com a Hermione Granger?

– O QUÊ?

Bridget não pareceu entender a indignação dele.

– Todo mundo na escola falava de vocês andarem sempre juntos. Não é dela que você está falando?

– NÃO! Hermione é minha amiga!

– E daí?

– E daí? Daí que nunca teve nada entre a gente! Isso foi... Eu não acredito que continuaram falando sobre essa bobagem?

Agora, era ela a parecer um pouco chocada.

– Ok, ok. Então não é ela?

– NÃO!

A menina não esperava esta veemência toda e ficou constrangida.

– Certo, então. – Tinham chegado ao portão da frente. – Espero que essa garota, a mulher da sua vida, como você disse, o faça feliz.

– Ela faz sim, obrigado. – Engraçado como a piedade evaporara. Harry sempre detestara os falatórios a seu respeito e este, de início, fora apenas mais um. Mas a longevidade do boato realmente o incomodava.

Sem se preocupar muito que ela o achasse grosseiro ou insensível, Harry se despediu quase secamente e, depois que Bridget aparatou, voltou para casa a passos lentos. Rita Skeeter já se encarregara mais de uma vez a lançar boatos maldosos sobre ele e Hermione e isso já colocara a amiga em algumas situações bem incômodas. Depois da época do Torneio Tribuxo, sempre que Rita publicou alguma coisa, ela alfinetou Hermione. De forma sutil, para que a garota não pudesse reagir. As estocadas mais pesadas vinham por jornalistas amigos dela ou em artigos publicados com pseudônimos. O fato é que, como Rony dizia toda vez que isso aparecia na imprensa, Harry e Hermione tinham se tornado inimigos declarados da jornalista e como os nomes deles vendiam jornais, ela não iria deixá-los em paz.

Tinha caminhado apenas alguns poucos passos além da cerca e um barulho de chicote estourou quase ao seu lado fazendo-o se virar pensando que Bridget talvez tivesse voltado. Mas ao invés dela deu de cara com Hermione.

– Oi – cumprimentou ela com um sorrisinho.

– Olá – Harry não podia negar que estava aliviado em vê-la ali. Quem sabe assim as coisas se resolvessem entre ela e Rony? Estava sentindo falta dos dois amigos junto dele.

– Tudo bem por aqui?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Por aqui com _quem_?

Hermione pareceu desconcertada com a direta dele.

– Ora Harry, com todo mundo. Com você, com a Gina...

– Com o Rony – ele afirmou. Não era do feitio de Hermione ser hipócrita e ele não deixaria que ela o fosse com ele. A garota mordeu o lábio, mortificada.

– Como ele está?

– Acabado.

– Ai Harry, não me diga isso.

– O que você esperava?

Ela começou a esfregar as mãos uma na outra, num cacoete nervoso.

– Eu não sei... Eu não queria que ele ficasse assim, eu... Ah Harry, você me entende, não entende?

Harry colocou as mãos no bolso das bermudas e olhou para a amiga já sem a mesma certeza que tinha antes.

– Acho que sim. Mas eu também entendo o Rony, sabe? E ele está realmente magoado.

Intensificando as negativas com a cabeça, Hermione pareceu que não saber o que dizer para se justificar. Mas Harry também sabia que não era para ele que ela tinha que explicar qualquer coisa. E, bem, se ela tinha resolvido vir até a Toca, então ela pretendia falar com Rony ou teria continuado sem aparecer.

– Mione... – começou, mas uma voz se sobrepôs a dele chamando-a em voz alta.

Girou a cabeça a tempo de ver Rony correndo na direção dos dois. Hermione congelou ao seu lado.

– Mione... – Rony falou sem fôlego enquanto chegava ao lado deles. – Você...

– Oi Rony.

Depois disso, a coisa ficou um pouco constrangedora, pois ninguém sabia exatamente o que dizer ou por onde começar. De repente, era como se Rony e Hermione fossem estranhos e Harry estava definitivamente sobrando. Crescer é uma droga e o pior é que Harry não podia nem desejar voltar ao tempo em que os dois agiam diferente. Às vezes, parecia que eles nunca tinham agido de outro modo.

– Eu... eu vou entrar – anunciou, mas Hermione o olhou como se implorasse para ele ficar.

– Vai – disse Rony ainda com os olhos fixos em Hermione. – Mamãe e Gina devem estar querendo saber como foi sua conversa com a _água morna_.

– Está falando da Bridget? – Hermione parecia curiosa e desesperada por um assunto que mantivesse Harry ali. – Que tipo de conversa.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas Rony foi mais rápido.

– O Harry a dispensou.

– Oh! E... – ela queria continuar o assunto.

– Agora só falta a Gina terminar com o nojento do francês – afirmou Rony ainda olhando-a intensamente. Não parecia disposto sequer a piscar.

– Rony você não vai se meter...

– Não vai ser preciso. O difícil tem sido manter o Harryzinho aqui e a minha irmã suficientemente longe para que não fiquem grudados o dia inteiro enfeitando a cabeça do _pobre Luc._

– Rony! – Reclamou Harry, mas Hermione, apesar de ter feito uma careta para o comentário grosseiro, virou-se para ele com um sorriso radiante.

– É verdade, Harry? Vocês se acertaram? Oh! Mérlin! Que coisa maravilhosa! – Ela pulou no pescoço de Harry abraçando-o verdadeiramente emocionada. – Eu sempre torci tanto. Vocês merecem mais do que ninguém. Ahh era exatamente assim que tinha que ser.

Harry teve de afastar o cabelo cheio da amiga para poder voltar a respirar, mas retribuiu o abraço. Era um doido, um idiota descuidado e um mentiroso (ou quase isso), mas não podia negar que nunca estivera tão feliz em toda a sua vida. E queria ver se alguém seria capaz de condená-lo. Ele merecia cada minuto e estava querendo ser egoísta, ao menos uma vez.

– Valeu, Mione!

O abraço durou um pouco mais do que o normal e quando Harry conseguiu afastá-la, percebeu que a amiga tremia e ele sabia que não era por ele e Gina, mas porque ele ia deixá-la a sós com Rony. Apesar do olhar de súplica, Harry se despediu dos dois e disse que ia entrar.

Durante todo o tempo até Harry sair e mesmo depois, Rony manteve os olhos fixos em Hermione e aquilo não só a estava deixando incomodada, mas absolutamente em pânico. Não queria magoar Rony. Mas, e se eles ficassem juntos e não desse certo? Se depois de algum tempo percebessem que era um erro e isso acabasse com a amizade deles? E se um dia, Rony deixasse de gostar dela daquele jeito? E, então ela ficaria triste e ferida sem o seu amor e sem o seu amigo. Podia arriscar tudo, menos perder Rony. Preferia tê-lo apenas como amigo do que perdê-lo por inteiro ou perdê-lo para sempre. Ahh droga! Por que eles tinham de ter crescido? A amizade deles não valia um risco tão grande.

– Você vai ficar olhando para os lados e torcendo as mãos para sempre? – Perguntou Rony incisivo, os olhos queimando sobre ela.

– Rony, eu... A gente...

O rapaz deu um passo em direção a ela ficando bem perto e Hermione imaginou que suas pernas deviam ter se transfigurado em pedra para não se mexerem e a deixarem ficar naquela situação. Por isso, respirou fundo, tomou coragem e falou rápida e eficientemente.

– Rony olha, eu sei que nós temos coisas mal resolvidas – falou com audácia e ele ergueu a sobrancelha – mas eu não estou em condições de me envolver com ninguém agora. Você sabe disso. Somos amigos há tanto tempo e eu realmente não quero que fique magoado comigo, então, porque não esquecemos o que houve em Chenonceau?

– Esquecer? – Não havia indignação nenhuma na voz dele. Talvez, decepção.

– Por favor, Rony. Pelo menos por enquanto. Podemos continuar como sempre fomos. Eu não consigo ficar muito tempo longe de você... e do Harry e da Gina. Você sabe disso. Não podemos simplesmente fazer de conta que não aconteceu, ou que aconteceu, mas que isso não alterou nada entre a gente.

– Apenas amigos?

– É – Hermione respondeu cheia de esperança.

– Não quero mais ser seu amigo, Hermione.

Os ombros da menina baixaram.

– Mas Rony...

– Me desculpe, mas você não me interessa mais como amiga. E eu acho que não estou a fim de fingir que isso ainda é possível.

– Francamente, Rony... – ela se preparou para argumentar.

– Eu não vou discutir, Mione. Não posso fazer isso dar certo sozinho e não vou nem tentar, mas também não vou me acomodar a essa situação apenas porque é mais confortável para você.

– Você disse que esperaria, eu... – ela voltou ao mesmo argumento que lhe lançara às margens do rio Cher, mas havia um certo desespero na voz dela e os olhos estavam cada vez mais brilhantes.

– É. Eu disse, mas cansei. Não estou mais a fim de esperar nada, nem de ficar querendo que você goste de mim como eu gosto de você. Enchi a paciência desse jogo.

– Eu não acredito que esteja dizendo isso.

– Que estou desistindo? Por quê? Você já desistiu, não desistiu?

– Não da nossa amizade. Ahh Rony, você sabe o quanto você e o Harry são importantes para mim. Não pode estar me dizendo isso.

– Pois eu estou. É isso, Mione. Você não pode continuar minha amiga como é do Harry. Não sou seu irmãozinho, não quero e não vou ser. E também não quero ficar por perto se você não quer nada comigo.

Ela abriu a boca chocada, os olhos arregalados e Rony não teve dúvidas de para onde seu cavaleiro ia se mover naquele tabuleiro.

– Você escolhe, Mione! Ou é _nada_ ou é isso – e antes que ela pudesse reagir ele a envolveu fortemente pela cintura e beijou-a aproveitando os lábios entreabertos e mergulhando nela sem permitir que ela respirasse. Uma coisa o beijo em Chenonceau tinha ensinado a Rony: Hermione pensava mais devagar quando ele tocava nela. Tinha refletido sobre isso durante todo o final de semana e mais de uma vez cogitara usar isso a seu favor, só não o fizera por orgulho. Disse a si mesmo que faria apenas se ela viesse procurá-lo. E... ela tinha vindo.

Hermione, no entanto, não se abandonou tão facilmente. Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e o empurrou com força até que ele rompesse com o contato dos lábios, mas não conseguiu que Rony soltasse a sua cintura.

– Não pode fazer isso, Rony!

– Por que não? Não somos mais amigos, lembra?

– Não pode sair me beijando sempre que tem vontade, desse jeito! – Ela lhe bateu com força no ombro.

– Desculpe – ele retornou com cinismo – mas eu não ouvi você dizer não.

A garota abriu a boca indignada, parecia prestes a mordê-lo de raiva e Rony adorou a reação. Estava na hora de Hermione parar de ver tudo tão racionalmente.

– Não? É o que você quer ouvir? Então eu vou gritar bem alto para que você ouça Ronald Weasley – ela continuava martelar o punho furiosamente no ombro dele. – NÃ...

Rony simplesmente aproveitou o território que o grito escancarara e voltou a beijá-la com lábios, língua, alma. Hermione bateu, pulou, empurrou, arranhou, mas Rony ainda não a ouvira dizer não e, se dependesse dele, ela não ia dizer nada por um bom tempo. Beijou-a até que o ataque passasse, até que ela parasse de espernear até que finalmente correspondesse. Então ele afastou o rosto do dela e a admirou. Era muito bom voltar a ver Hermione daquele jeito. Olhos brilhantes, rosto afogueado. Furiosa. Viva! Fazia dois anos que tudo o que ele via era a sombra pálida e cordata da menina por quem ele se apaixonara. Se era brigando com ele que Hermione voltava a ser o que era, então, era assim que ia ser.

– Quando foi que você virou um... um cretino sem moral, hein? – Ela voltou a forçar os braços para que ele a deixasse.

– Foi quando deixei de ser seu amigo.

– PARE DE DIZER ISSO!

Rony aproveitou que estavam ao lado da cerca de pedra que cercava a propriedade dos Weasley e erguendo-a pela cintura a obrigou a sentar no muro. Depois, com a mesma decisão abriu os joelhos dela se acomodou entre eles, continuando a segurá-la. Hermione estava cada vez mais indignada.

– Você acha que eu vou... ?

– Acho que faz algum tempo que você está precisando de um bom amasso com alguém que seja louco por você.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, mas Rony notou que ela estava ofegante com a proximidade dos dois. Apertou-a mais contra ele e aproximou o rosto do dela de forma que as bocas ficassem quase coladas.

– Mas se você disser não agora – sussurrou – eu juro que vou ouvir... Afinal, não posso te forçar a me amar – disse isso e esperou. Não se afastou um milímetro e esperou. Um segundo, cinco, dez. Devia ter forçado-a a beijá-lo até que ela dissesse sim. Quinze segundos. _Por favor, faça alguma coisa?_ Vinte. _Se fosse para me mandar longe, não faça nada._

Apavorado, Rony se separou dela o suficiente para olhar nos seus olhos. Hermione parecia totalmente perdida.

– O que eu faço, Rony? – Cochichou ela, mas o rapaz notou que as pernas dela o tinham envolvido sutilmente.

– Eu sou seu, querida. Faça o que quiser – respondeu no mesmo tom. Ele falou meio em tom de piada, mas Mione como que possuída por alguma coisa poderosa, o levou a sério e, dessa vez, quem beijou foi ela. E com vontade. A amizade tinha definitivamente ido para o espaço.

_N/B: Ser beta das fics da Sally chega a ser covardia... Trabalho: nenhum. Prazer: sempre! É o paraíso da betagem! ;D - Sério, Anam! Você é tão cuidadosa ao escrever para nós, que só me resta aplaudir e me refastelar no privilégio de ser a primeiríssima a ler! D - Irrepreensível! Em cada detalhe! Assobiando e agitando pon-pons aqui - Agora, deixando a beta de lado e acudindo a fã agitada dentro de mim... EU QUERO UM RON DESSE PARA MIM!!!! E o danado ainda vem com " Faça de mim o que quiser..." Afff, quase tive uma síncope apoplética aqui! Musos da literatura, acudam-me!!!! ;D - Para você, autora inspirada e talentosa, os beijos e parabéns da sua beta!! Para vocês, leitores, ajeitem-se confortavelmente e desfrutem, porque o capítulo está acachapantemente FOOOOFOOOOO!!!! Beijos a todos!!! _

N/A: Apenas para diminuir a má impressão de quem está lendo as minhas duas fics, rsrs. Eu ainda sou querida, viram?

A música é **What can I do?**, do _The Corrs_. A letra e a tradução estão na comu do Orkut e a música no meu Multiply. Os links estão no meu perfil.

Gente, infelizmente, minhas N/As estão encolhendo de tamanho (falo infelizmente porque adoro escrevê-las), mas em compensação tenho atualizado com mais freqüência, não é? Mas é isso, ou demoraria muito mais tempo, então peço a compreensão dos que gentilmente comentam (por favor, não parem é tão bom saber o que vcs acharam). Ainda assim, meu obrigada de coração para:

**Gabiii, Livinha, Lis. Strange, Remaria, Michelle Granger (bem-vinda de volta), Quelone, Sophia. DiLUA, George (como sempre seus elogios me deixaram a ver estrelas!), Sil 17 (Você tb voltou!!!!!!! Que bom!), Anna Weasley Potter (pergunta respondida?).**

Um beijo enorme e até o próximo!

Sally


	10. I put a spell on you

Capítulo 10

**I put ****a spell on you**

– Mione...

– Hum...

– Eu... preciso... res... pirar...

Hermione agarrou Rony com mais força e mal descolou os lábios dos dele.

– Não... não precisa...

Meio sorrindo, meio morto, os pulmões gritando, pela primeira vez ele nem pensou em discutir com Hermione. Deixou que ela assumisse o comando e continuasse com a sessão de beijos quase desesperados que os dois haviam iniciado. Depois de tanto tempo, era bom se sentir querido, mesmo que ele acabasse morrendo por sufocação.

Rony já tinha pensado em sair com Hermione dali. Ir para um lugar mais discreto que o muro da frente da Toca, mas ela não o soltara, nem lhe dera chance de propor isso e, verdade seja dita, ele estava adorando ser furiosamente agarrado por ela. Um lampejo de raciocínio, porém, pareceu vir com o oxigênio que inundou seus pulmões quando ela finalmente deixou sua boca e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Isso tornou absolutamente urgente os dois saírem daquele lugar, pelo menos na percepção de Rony. Não seria nada agradável serem flagrados por Molly Weasley, no maior amasso, no ponto mais visível da propriedade, além de, é claro, ser um bocado constrangedor. Por outro lado, Rony seria capaz de apostar a sua melhor camiseta do Chudley Cannons de que Gina e Harry estavam pendurados na janela olhando para os dois. O pensamento o fez empurrar Hermione brusca e firmemente antes que as coisas saíssem do controle.

– Ok, a gente _precisa_ sair daqui!

Ela concordou com a cabeça e Rony a ajudou a descer do muro. Tinha que ser rápido, antes que Hermione voltasse a pensar. Pegou-a pela mão e a puxou, a passos largos, para o velho galpão do pai. Ali, pelo menos, não teriam platéia. Olhou para a casa para confirmar sua suspeita e viu Gina sorrir de uma janela e lhe dar um adeusinho. Em outra circunstância ficaria furioso, mas no momento, a irmã não lhe interessava nem um pouco.

Abriu a porta do galpão com a mão livre e com a outra fez Hermione entrar antes dele. Tão logo a penumbra abafada os envolveu, Rony puxou a porta atrás de si e voltou a esmagar a garota contra o peito e beijá-la como se pudesse absorvê-la pela boca. Um lado muito lúcido dele sabia que não ia durar. Já tinha ficado com algumas garotas e conhecia os estágios. O velho jogo de estica e puxa. Ela o beijaria até deixá-lo completamente fora de órbita, então o empurraria carinhosamente e pediria para irem com calma, diria que era preciso conversar, que era a primeira vez que estavam juntos. Assim, ele ficou esperando e... aproveitando enquanto o PARE não vinha.

Colou a garota a uma parede e manteve o ritmo louco dos beijos, indo dos lábios ao pescoço, ao colo, voltando aos lábios. Sentiu Hermione descer as mãos do pescoço dele e achou que este era momento em que a grande bandeira vermelha seria hasteada. Então não foi sem choque que ele a percebeu puxando sua camiseta para cima. Arregalou os olhos para ela, mas Hermione não fez caso, apenas puxou o tecido até arrancá-lo dele e voltou a saltar sobre a boca do garoto. Rony correspondeu. Estava estupefato, mas correspondeu. Não seria louco de não fazê-lo. No entanto, quando ela pegou a sua mão e levou aos botões da blusinha, Rony praticamente deu um salto para trás.

– Wow! – Hermione o olhava ofegante e levemente divertida. – Isso não é meio rápido?

– Você acha?

– Você não? – Não que Rony não tivesse gostado. Não. De jeito nenhum. Ele tinha adorado, mas conhecia Hermione, ou achava que conhecia. A mulher na frente dele tinha uma determinação que... bem, tinha que admitir que estava levemente chocado.

Hermione deu um sorriso meio sem jeito.

– Isso não é exatamente um primeiro encontro Rony.

– Não. Claro que não, mas... Er... você não acha que a gente devia... conversar.

Dessa vez ela riu e Rony não pode culpá-la. Ele mesmo achou as palavras estranhíssimas na própria boca. Então ela parou e cruzou os braços parecendo fazer um grande esforço para se recompor. Mordeu os lábios discretamente, mas tantas vezes que Rony se amaldiçoou por ter parado as coisas. Céus, ele é que tinha hasteado a bandeira vermelha. Seria assassinado pelas quatro irmãos mais velhos se isso, um dia, chegasse aos ouvidos deles.

– Ok, Rony. Vamos conversar – disse Hermione. – Mas se você quer bancar a donzela aqui, é melhor vestir sua camiseta.

O garoto estreitou os olhos azuis perigosamente, mas puxou a camiseta do chão e a vestiu.

– Tem algum jeito de agradar você? – perguntou sentindo uma pontada de raiva. – Tenho certeza de que se fossemos adiante você me culparia pelo resto da vida. Agora, como eu quero agir direito e conversar...

– Eu não ia culpar você – ela se indignou.

– Você sempre me culpa por alguma coisa, Hermione!

O rosto dela pereceu inchar.

– Isso é... muito injusto e... Grr... Eu não acredito que você esteja querendo brigar, Rony!

Ele soltou fortemente o ar dos pulmões e se escorou numa mesa empoeirada de pernas bambas colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Os dois ficaram se encarando por intermináveis segundos querendo estar certos em suas posições e sobre as quais nem eles tinham certeza se era a posição certa. Rony achou que devia ter sido atingido por algum feitiço de lucidez porque foi ele quem baixou primeiro as armas.

– Não quero brigar... E você também não precisa ficar tão furiosa, não estou rejeitando você – ela fez um muxoxo indignado e os olhos faiscaram, mas Rony falou antes. – Eu só... Eu só não quero que você fique comigo e depois se arrependa como fez naquela maldita festa. Estou cansado de idas e vindas com a gente, Mione. Dá para entender?

A atmosfera poeirenta e sem ar pareceu oprimir os dois ainda mais. Não era o tipo de conversa que se gosta de ter, ainda mais quando você tem de parar uma "senhora" sessão de amassos para isso. Mas Rony esperava ficar com Hermione desde os dezesseis anos, ou bem antes disso, se fosse possível contar a época em que ele não conseguia realizar muito bem a idéia na própria cabeça. Então, toda a certeza que ele tinha é de que não iria estragar tudo quando estava tão perto. Não daria motivos para ela fugir dele mais uma vez.

Foi com alivio que Rony a viu se desarmar e baixar os braços, parecendo até mesmo um pouco envergonhada.

– Eu... Você tem razão...

Mas aparentemente, ela não achou muito mais do que isso para dizer e os dois voltaram a ficar calados por um longo tempo. Rony ficou observando-a ajeitar nervosamente as roupas e meio que parecendo querer se esconder sob os cabelos.

– Pare com isso. Não fizemos nada de errado.

– Você deve estar achando que eu sou uma...

– É claro que não! – cortou ele. – Eu nunca pensaria isso!

– Não? Mas foi como eu...

– Quer parar? Você agiu como eu sempre quis que você agisse. – Rony se desencostou da mesa e deu uns passos na direção dela. – Como eu sempre quis agir quando estou com você, só que...

– Só que o quê? – Ela perguntou erguendo o queixo. Havia lágrimas nos olhos dela.

– Só que foi tudo meio repentino Mione. Num momento você me quer longe, no outro está pulando em cima de mim.

– Aiii – ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos – que vergonha. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Eu perdi a cabeça... Ahh, eu vou embora...

– Não vai não – Rony segurou os dois braços dela com força. – Não seria mais fácil se você simplesmente admitisse. Que droga Hermione! Eu sou absolutamente doido por você! Eu já disse isso tantas vezes que você deve estar cansada de ouvir! Mas eu não vou dar mais nenhum passo com você e você não vai a lugar algum enquanto não disser isso também. Eu não sou brilhante como você ou famoso como Krum ou cheio de qualidades como o Harry, então seria muito bom ouvir que...

– Que eu amo você?

Rony ficou estático. O silêncio modorrento do galpão ficou maior e pareceu engolir tudo à volta dos dois. Ainda assim, uma mosca chata se batia contra o vidro da janela e Rony teve ganas de mandá-la parar, pois achou que _todo_ aquele barulho atrapalhava de ouvir as exatas palavras de Hermione. Ele engoliu sentindo a boca ficar ligeiramente seca.

– Qual é a dúvida sobre isso? – A Hermione decidida pareceu voltar. E de novo, o jeito dela deixou Rony um pouco assustado, especialmente quando ela começou a falar muito rápido, a voz esganiçando oitavas a cada frase. – Você quer conversar sobre isso Rony? Então, está certo! Vamos conversar. Seu problema é se eu gosto de você? Bem, isso não é problema. Porque eu gosto e gosto muito! Gosto tanto que fico completamente aterrorizada com a idéia de perder você. Fiquei quando você foi envenenado, quando pegaram você como prisioneiro para atrair o Harry, quando você lutou com o Comensal que matou meu pai. Lembra que ele disse que ia matar você? Que ia ensinar porque sangues-ruins e puros-sangues não deviam se misturar. Lembra? Eu lembro! Lembro de cada ferimento que você sofreu e lembro como eu me senti. E doeu em mim, sabia?

Ela avançou um passo sobre ele e Rony recuou um pouco. Hermione parecia em brasa.

– Aí, tudo o que eu penso é na minha mãe. Sozinha naquela casa enorme. Ela o meu pai se adoravam, sabia? E por isso ela nunca mais vai ficar com ninguém.

– Mione, você não pode...

– Posso? Eu sei! Mesmo que ela fique, não vai adiantar. Não vai ser a mesma coisa. Foi como quando eu fiquei com o Victor. – Rony sentiu o rosto ficar quente numa onda desagradável de irritação. – Ele era uma graça, sabia? Mas não era como se eu estivesse com você. Nunca é. É uma droga isso sim!

Com um safanão, porque Rony ainda segurava levemente os seus braços, Hermione saiu de perto dele como se a presença do rapaz a agredisse.

– Mione, se isso ajuda, eu... Eu não pretendo morrer ou ser assassinado nos próximos sessenta ou setenta anos e considerando o tempo médio de vida de um bruxo, acho que eu posso garantir até um pouco mais.

– Isso não é para fazer piada, Rony!

– Não? Você está dizendo que não quer ficar comigo porque eu posso morrer como o seu pai. Isso é loucura, Hermione! Mesmo para quem cresceu em meio a uma guerra como a gente. É doideira.

– Não. Não é. E também não é só isso. E... e se a gente não der certo? É uma possibilidade, não é? Nós dois já tentamos ficar com outras pessoas. E só conseguimos tornar tudo pior. E se um dia nem amigos nós conseguirmos ser mais e...

Rony interrompeu o discurso dela com outro beijo. Devia ter seguido os seus instintos e jamais ter interrompido a primeira sessão. Ficou imaginando quando foi que a cabeça racional de Hermione tinha pirado daquele jeito. Mas talvez fosse isso. Pensar de mais. Tia Muriel diz que isso deixa as pessoas malucas. Agarrou a garota com força, obrigando-a a retribuir o beijo. Talvez, Hermione precisasse realmente dele. Para pensar menos.

– Rony... – ela ofegou entre os beijos. – Você... ouviu... o que eu disse...?

– Mais ou menos... Tem uma mosca... sabe... na... janela...

Hermione negou levemente com a cabeça, e Rony sentiu um pouco de indignação nisso, mas ela não pareceu capaz de sair de perto dele. Envolveu o seu pescoço com força e os dois se desequilibraram, rodando pelo galpão, sem parar de se beijar. Sem sequer conseguir pensar em fazer qualquer outra coisa. Acabaram escorados na mesa de pernas bambas e quando Hermione ergueu a perna para enlaçá-lo, Rony achou melhor soltá-la e escorar também as mãos para não caírem. Mas não interrompeu o beijo. Não faria isso por nada. Finalmente, Hermione conseguiu sussurrar entre os lábios dele.

– Isso... vai ser um... completo... desastre...

Rony escorregou a boca em direção ao pescoço dela, mas manteve as mãos na mesa e não voltou a agarrar a cintura da garota. Só por segurança.

– Por quê?

– A gente... briga o tempo todo...

– E daí? – Sentiu-a estremecer ao passar dos beijinhos no pescoço a uma mordidinha leve.

– Rony-y... somos muito diferentes.

Ele parou e se afastou para encará-la com um sorriso.

– Você já argumentou melhor do que isso.

Rony sabia que tinha vencido. O cavaleiro estava na casa da rainha e não pretendia sair dali. Hermione manteve os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

– E qual é o _seu_ argumento?

– Fomos feitos um para o outro – respondeu meio rindo, cheio de ironia, sabendo que aquilo nem mesmo era um argumento, mas como ela sorriu, ele voltou a beijá-la.

Foi com algum esforço que Hermione o afastou.

– Vai acabar com as nossas discussões sempre assim? Me agarrando?

– Tem algum jeito melhor?

– Rony, eu...

Ele tirou as mãos da mesa e as pôs na cintura dela apertando bem firme contra ele.

– Acha realmente que conseguimos ficar separados? Sinceramente, Hermione?

– Não... Mas e se...

– Hermione! Eu já estava pensando em azará-la para que parasse de fugir de mim, mas se continuar dizendo bobagens vou trocar o que pensei por um feitiço silenciador.

A garota arregalou os olhos, mas não pareceu brava. Na verdade, havia um brilho levemente provocador ali, o que deixou Rony exultante de felicidade. Mas ele se controlou para não gritar e perder o momento.

– Que feitiços pensou em usar?

– Bom... eu não sei – voltou a baixar a cabeça e beijar o pescoço dela – talvez, _Petríficus Totalus_ ou... – beijou do outro lado – _estupefaça_... – subiu em beijinhos miúdos pelo rosto dela – _imperius_ em último caso.

– Eu... te desarmaria antes – ela mais gemeu do que falou e Rony sorriu enquanto a erguia pelas pernas e colocava sobre a mesa que tremeu perigosamente.

– Por isso optei por outra tática.

Os dois riram, mas pararam olhando-se intensamente. Hermione desceu a mão pelo peito de Rony, quase reverente, até altura do coração e ele cobriu os seus dedos com os dele.

– Vamos ficar bem, Mione. Eu prometo.

Com um suspiro profundo, ela acabou concordando para o alívio de Rony.

– Hã – continuou enquanto a puxava para si – será que não podemos voltar onde estávamos antes?

– Para o muro?

– Nãhh... Para a hora em que chegamos aqui – disse antes de voltar a beijá-la mais uma vez.

Já anoitecia quando a chuva, que ameaçava desde a meia tarde, caiu torrencial logo depois de uma trovoada draconesca. O solo estava tão seco e quente que era possível ver as primeiras gotas que caíram transformar-se em vapor. Rony e Hermione tinham perdido a noção das horas e acabaram saindo do galpão quando as goteiras começaram a incomodar e o abafamento se tornou insuportável, por causa da mudança da temperatura no exterior. Correram de mãos dadas até a porta da cozinha da Toca e ainda assim tomaram um bom banho de chuva.

Molly já estava movimentando as panelas para fazer o jantar e parou quando os dois entraram.

– E então? – perguntou pondo as mãos na cintura, como que esperando de duas crianças briguentas a notícia de que tinham feito as pazes.

Rony deu um sorriso largo e puxou Hermione para a sua frente, abraçando-a e colocando o queixo sobre o seu ombro.

– Mérlin nos ilumine! – Exultou a Sra. Weasley. – Finalmente!

E parecendo muito feliz e orgulhosa ela avançou para os dois abraçando-os e enchendo-os de beijos nas bochechas.

– Ah Rony, seu pai vai ficar tão contente. Sempre torcemos tanto por vocês, querida – falou voltando-se para Hermione. – Não se preocupe, viu? Eu criei os meus meninos muito bem, viu? E se ele sair da linha é só me falar,

– Mamãe...

Hermione ria feliz sem dar atenção às reclamações de Rony.

– Porque não tomam um banho para jantar, hein? – sugeriu Molly. – Gina pode emprestar uma roupa para você, querida. Ou você deixou alguma coisa que possa usar aqui por casa? Seria bom...

Mas o discurso foi interrompido pela chegada do Sr. Weasley acompanhado de Fred e Jorge em uma de suas regulares aparições para filarem o jantar na casa dos pais. A visão de Rony e Hermione abraçados fez o Sr. Weasley dar um grande sorriso e, ainda que um pouco desajeitado, ir cumprimentar o filho e a "nova" nora, emocionado.

Jorge caiu de joelhos empunhando as mãos para os céus e, junto com Fred, entoou um coro alto mesclando "Aleluia", "Deus salve a Rainha" e o "Hino de Hogwarts". A Sra. Weasley precisou bater nas cabeças deles para que parassem, embora os dois não tenham desistido de incomodar o irmão mais novo. Movimentaram-se para cima dos dois como se fossem abraçá-los e ao invés disso, Fred puxou Hermione para trás de si enquanto Jorge "bloqueava" Rony impedindo-o de alcançar a namorada. A confusão se instalou enquanto Hermione e o Sr. Weasley riam, Rony ameaçava e a Sra. Weasley berrava para que parassem com aquilo. Ela se viu obrigada a salvar rapidamente um bolo que estava sobre o console do balcão, lugar onde Rony tinha praticamente arremessado Jorge que, assim que voltou a ficar em pé, sacou a varinha.

– Hei! – Gritou o Sr. Weasley com autoridade. – Sem varinhas!

Rony também estava com a dele em punho, mas ele e Jorge as baixaram e logo começaram a rir enquanto Hermione escapava de Fred e voltava a ficar perto do namorando, segurando a sua mão.

– Você está muito estressado, irmãozinho – comentou Jorge.

– É. A gente nem pensou em transfigurá-la em uma aranha. Se bem que...

– Você não ousaria, Fred! – Ralhou a Sra. Weasley. – Agora, por quê...

– Eu não! – Defendeu-se Fred. – Estava apenas pensando que se ela resolveu ficar com o Rony, então talvez esteja mais perigosa que uma acromântula.

– É – concordou Jorge. – Talvez fosse o caso de chamar um especialista da sessão de feitiços que danificam o cérebro do St. Mungus.

– Que tal a de feitiços irreversíveis? – Sugeriu Hermione se abraçando em Rony.

– Iiillll – berrou Jorge nauseado e virando o rosto para não ver Rony dando um beijo em Hermione.

Fred enfiou o dedo na garanta e fingiu vomitar.

– Ahhh mamãe, eu acho que não venho mais jantar aqui. Eca!

– Parem com isso, vocês dois – reprimiu o Sr. Weasley, mas ele sorria.

Uma batida audível na porta da frente – e pelo tom não parecia ser a primeira – interrompeu a conversa animada da família e as piadinhas dos gêmeos com Rony e Hermione. Foi Jorge quem se adiantou e, saindo da cozinha, foi até a porta da frente. Ele voltou a sacar a varinha antes de tentar identificar o visitante. O fato é que mesmo em se tratando dos quase sempre despreocupados gêmeos Weasley, os hábitos da guerra ainda estavam profundamente enraizados em todos eles. Convidados não esperados, notícias estranhas, a reação era instintiva e parecia transportá-los direto para um ano atrás, quando tudo era medo e sofrimento.

Jorge olhou através da porta. Um pequeno quadrado da madeira havia sido _dessolidificado_, o que permitia a quem estava dentro da casa olhar para fora como se olhasse por um vidro. O rapaz fez uma careta e girou o trinco, abrindo a porta para o visitante. Luc entrou na sala sorrindo simpaticamente para todos enquanto fechava um enorme guarda-chuva.

– Bon soir! Noite úmida, não? – A tentativa de piada bateu no rosto impassível de Jorge. Ele apontou o dedo para o garoto. – Hã, Fred? – Fez uma pausa, um pouco incerto. – Jorge?

Sorriu esperando que o gêmeo o ajudasse, mas Jorge se manteve muito sério, como se fosse obrigação do pobre rapaz saber algo que confundia até aos próprios pais dos meninos. Foi o Sr. Weasley que deu fim à grosseria, saindo da cozinha para cumprimentá-lo e sendo seguido por uma excessivamente agradável Sra. Weasley. Rony, Hermione e Fred vieram logo atrás e o casal também cumprimentou o francês com muita educação. Isso não seria uma atitude anormal se viesse apenas de Hermione, mas Fred e Jorge acharam que o namoro dela com Rony era recente demais para que ela já estivesse "reeducando" o caçula. Fred, que tinha assumido a mesma postura fria de irmão ciumento que Jorge, esperou Luc estar distraído conversando com Molly e Artur e, assim que seus olhos encontraram com os de Rony, mexeu a boca silenciosamente: "o que houve com você?" Rony sorriu de uma forma cheia de significado e, aparentemente, Hermione concordava com ele. Foi então que Jorge, como que se dando conta de alguma coisa, fez também uma pergunta silenciosa: "cadê a Gina?" Fred olhou rápido por cima dos ombros e arqueou as sobrancelhas, desconfiado: "e o Harry?" A expressão de entendimento passou de Rony para Fred e depois para Jorge. No instante seguinte:

– Luc! Meu bom rapaz! – Exclamou Fred como se o outro tivesse acabado de entrar e correu para abraçá-lo como a um amigo querido.

– É um prazer tê-lo conosco, Luc! Como vai a terra do queijo? – Jorge falou no mesmo tom entusiasmado, enquanto dava batidinhas calorosas nas costas de Luc. – Você não quer se sentar? Aceita um suco de abóbora, quem sabe?

Luc pareceu levemente surpreso, mas provavelmente era demasiado educado para dar mostras de estranhar a nova atitude dos gêmeos Weasley. O mesmo, porém não aconteceu com os outros. Rony começou a dar risadinhas, mas a um olhar de Hermione disfarçou-as num acesso de tosse. A Sra. Weasley, por sua vez, fechou a cara para os gêmeos e lançou um olhar de súplica ao marido para que fizesse alguma coisa. O Sr. Weasley calmamente colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Luc e o guiou até a sala de estar tirando-o do meio de Fred e Jorge.

– Eu vou chamar a Gina – anunciou Molly, forçando um pouco o tom animado, mas que, na verdade, pareceu muito com o de alguém que quer finalizar, da forma mais breve possível, um enorme constrangimento.

Ela subiu rapidamente as escadas, batendo os chinelos e chamando pelo nome da filha. Nem bem chegou ao segundo patamar e Gina saiu de dentro do próprio quarto, puxando a porta atrás de si, e com cara de interrogação.

– Já estava indo ajudar você com o jantar, mamãe.

– Não é isso. Luc está lá em baixo, Gina – ela nem tentou disfarçar o tom severo.

– Sério? Ele veio? Ah, finalmente!

A mãe manteve as mãos juntas em frente ao corpo e não se deixou contagiar com a animação.

– Eu não criei você assim, Ginevra. Faça o favor de ir lá embaixo e acabar logo com isso.

Gina abriu a boca indignada.

– Isso é injusto, mamãe. Muito injusto. Faz um dia que eu pedi para ele vir aqui falar comigo e ele não veio porque estava ocupado. O que você queria? Que eu mandasse uma carta e o dispensasse sem nenhuma explicação? Isso sim seria uma atitude muito feia.

A mãe deu um longo suspiro.

– O que estava fazendo?

– Arrumando o meu quarto – respondeu Gina. – Eu arranquei o papel de parede, lembra? Estava tentando decidir que cor ele vai ficar melhor, porque não vou colocar outro papel. – A menina parecia realmente ofendida e pôs a mão na porta e girou a maçaneta. – Quer ver? Talvez você possa me dizer se fica melhor salmão ou lavanda e...

– Gina, apenas desça e faça o que tem de fazer, ok?

– Era o que eu onde eu estava indo quando você começou o sermão – reclamou a garota.

– Certo – Molly girou os olhos. – Vá logo, estou querendo fazer um jantar de comemoração para seu irmão e Hermione. – Gina arregalou os olhos. – É. Até que enfim! – A garota sorriu largo e deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe antes de descer correndo.

A Sra. Weasley ainda ficou uns instantes parada no corredor ouvindo Gina chegar até a sala e cumprimentar o rapaz educadamente, mas sem parecer alegre, o que seria grosseiro. A porta do quarto da garota estalou e começou a abrir lentamente. Molly não pode evitar um suspiro.

– Ainda estou aqui – falou em voz baixa e a porta parou de se mover.

Negando com a cabeça, mas sem conseguir disfarçar um meio sorriso resignado, ela desceu também os degraus em direção ao térreo.

Gina pretendia fazer isso do lado de fora da casa, mas, com o mundo vindo abaixo com o temporal, não era possível. Com eficiência, a mãe tinha levado todo o povo para a cozinha e fechado a porta, mas Gina esperava realmente que ela e Hermione coibissem qualquer tentativa de uso de orelhas extensíveis.

– Você escreveu na carta que tinha algo para falar comigo, Gina ? – perguntou Luc sentado ao seu lado no sofá.

Ela tinha sentado bem na pontinha do assento.

– É, pois é. Hã... como você vai? Não nos vemos desde domingo, não é? Está tudo bem?

– Sim, tudo. – Ele a olhou, desconfiado. – Tem certeza de que era isso que você queria conversar?

– É... não. Bem, Luc, eu acho que nós não vamos poder mais, sabe... nos ver.

– Oh – Luc jogou o corpo para trás no sofá, o rosto claramente chateado. – Posso saber o que houve?

A pergunta foi feita num tom muito educado, mas Gina preferia que ele simplesmente tivesse entendido e resolvido ir embora. Ela não soube bem o que responder. Não achou que seria legal falar do Harry ou do quanto ela gostava dele ou, especialmente, desde quando ela gostava dele. Percebeu numa fração de segundo que era muito melhor terminar um namoro quando há uma briga. Foi fácil com Michael Corner, ele não parava de resmungar contra a Grifinória e numa discussão sobre qual era o melhor time, bang, ela o azarou e o namoro terminou ali. Não precisou nem dizer: acabou. Com Dino... bem, com Dino foi um pouco mais complicado, porque ele realmente gostava dela e Gina começou a ficar muito desconfortável com isso. No início era muito bom ter alguém tão encantado com ela, fazendo tudo o que ela queria, então... Então Harry começou a olhá-la daquele jeito estranho. Como se pedisse, como se quisesse e, céus, ficou muito difícil manter a concentração em Dino. Aí, todo o motivo bobo virou motivo de briga, até que num especialmente tolo, ela deu tudo por encerrado. Seu outro namoro, não foi ela quem acabou. Mas isso, hoje, já não lhe trazia mais tristeza e Gina precisou segurar um sorriso, que seria bem inconveniente no momento.

Seu problema agora era não magoar Luc, ou pelo menos, não magoá-lo mais do que o necessário. Mas as palavras exatas para fazer isso eram bem mais difíceis do que ela imaginava. Quando Harry terminou com ela, fez isso quase com uma declaração de amor e mesmo tendo ficado arrasada, Gina sempre voltava para uma ou outra frase que ele tinha dito, e se consolava na memória delas. Ela certamente não poderia repetir as mesmas falas para Luc. Deu um profundo suspiro e apelou para o discurso mais velho e batido que existe para se dispensar alguém, mas, talvez por isso, o mais eficiente.

– Eu... Olha Luc, você é um cara muito legal. E eu tive ótimos momentos com você. Apenas, me desculpe, mas...

– Eu não sou "o" cara – ele interrompeu.

Não era bem isso que Gina pretendia dizer, mas havia uma resignação tão tocante na voz dele e ela não o contradisse, apenas lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Eu sinto muito. Acredite em mim, quando começamos a sair, eu realmente achei que poderia me envolver com você.

Luc assentiu.

– Está certo. Está tudo muito bem, Gina. Acho que é melhor que tenha sido agora – ele sorriu – antes que eu estivesse irremediavelmente apaixonado por você.

Gina baixou os olhos, preferia que ele não tivesse dito aquilo e nem a olhasse daquela maneira. Por outro lado, sabia que Luc era do tipo conquistador, que tinha sempre a frase certa no momento certo. E muitas vezes ela se pegara perguntando o quê, daquilo que ele dizia, era realmente verdade. E o fato é que, mesmo sem Harry, ela não acreditava que eles poderiam ir muito adiante, justamente por isso. Ela desconfiava das palavras dele e ele tomava o jeito dela – ou a força que ela fazia para segurar as piadas e mantê-lo à distância – como uma espécie de modéstia fora de época. Luc não tinha a menor idéia de quem Gina era e isso aplacou em boa parte seu remorso por deixá-lo. O rapaz completou o que ia falar após uma pequena pausa.

– Não serei deselegante a ponto de insistir, depois de você ter sido tão clara.

– Eu sei que não seria – ela falou mantendo o tom de conversa.

Luc se ergueu do sofá e Gina o acompanhou e apertou a mão que ele lhe oferecia. Depois, os dois seguiram em silêncio até a porta. Luc lhe pediu que transmitisse suas despedidas à família dela antes de abrir o guarda-chuva e sumir no meio do temporal.

– Legal ele – disse Harry logo atrás dela, nem bem Gina tinha fechado a porta. – Frio como uma geladeira no ártico, mas com classe, eu devo admitir.

Gina riu e se voltou para ele revirando os olhos.

– É muito feio ouvir as conversas dos outros, sabia?

– Bom, ele podia se tornar violento – Gina riu mais. – Podia sim!

– Sei. E você me salvaria?

Dessa vez foi Harry quem sorriu.

– Estou querendo transformar esse francês em patê desde o dia em que você saiu com ele pela primeira vez. Só precisava de uma boa desculpa.

Ela franziu a testa.

– Está falando daquela noite em que você veio pegar água na cozinha? Você estava esperando por mim?

Harry ergueu os ombros, meio sem jeito.

– É, eu sei. Eu sou patético – mas ela estava dando um daqueles sorrisos que amoleciam a parte de trás dos joelhos dele e Harry esqueceu completamente que Luc um dia tinha sequer existido. – Não ouse dizer que achou _fofo_.

– Não – ela mordeu o lábio inferior tentando manter a seriedade – Não vou dizer. Mas agora, pensando em você observando os meus passos... Desde quando está aí?

– Desci logo depois da sua mãe – respondeu enquanto amontoava a capa de invisibilidade em um bolso largo da perna da bermuda. – Ahh, ela sacou que estávamos juntos no seu quarto.

– Sério? Minha cara inocente não funciona mais como funcionava antes – falou com pesar genuíno. – Acho que terei de voltar a treinar no espelho.

Harry riu.

– Você treinava isso no espelho?

– Bem, Fred e Jorge nunca foram muito convincentes nas caras de santos que faziam. Mas, como eles quase sempre me usavam de vigia quando estavam armando alguma coisa, eu achei que treinar bastante minhas feições angelicais seria uma forma de realmente superar os dois.

– Estou impressionado – disse com seriedade e Gina lhe devolveu uma expressão entre divertida e presunçosa. – Mas concordo quanto a voltar aos treinamentos.

– Mesmo?

– É... – Harry já a tinha enlaçado pela cintura. – Acho que precisaremos bastante das nossas caras de inocentes agora.

Gina jogou os braços em torno do pescoço dele baixando a voz.

– Porque seremos culpados?

– Constantemente – respondeu antes de beijá-la bem devagar, sem nenhuma pressa, sem nenhum impedimento. Daquele jeito perfeito que os dois se beijavam desde a primeira vez. Gina também deve ter pensado isso, porque quando ela se afastou dele, havia no seu rosto um sorriso satisfeito, como o de um gato sendo acarinhado.

A felicidade pode ser uma explosão dentro da gente, mas Harry geralmente a associava ao calor. E ter Gina nos seus braços, finalmente, era como mergulhar no calor, ser envolvido por ele, dissolver-se. Tinha certeza, naquele instante, nunca em toda a sua vida tinha sido tão feliz. Agarrou Gina como a um brinquedo e a fez rodar muitas vezes nos braços dele, ouvindo-a rir e dizer o seu nome e quando ele parou de rodar, já estavam com as bocas grudadas mais uma vez.

– Humm... – ela ficou olhando para ele e brincando com os cabelos revoltos. – Acho que a mamãe e a Mione realmente expurgaram as orelhas extensíveis ou aqueles chatos já teriam invadido a sala.

– Então, é melhor irmos contar antes que eles façam isso, certo?

– É. Mas eu não reclamaria de ficar apenas com você. Mais tempo.

Harry sorriu. Mas o sorriso, Gina notou, saiu surpreendentemente triste.

– O que foi?

Dessa vez foi ele quem fez um longo carinho no cabelo dela, porém pareceu a Gina que ele estava era fugindo de olhar diretamente nos seus olhos.

– Gina, a gente precisa falar.

– Eu detesto esse tom – ela já estava saindo dos braços dele e Harry não a impediu. – Você vem dizendo isso desde ontem. Hoje me puxou para o meu quarto para falar, embora depois pareça ter desistido.

– Eu não fui muito eficiente nisso.

– Eu não estou exatamente reclamando – Gina comentou com um quê de deboche, enquanto cruzava os braços.

– Estou falando do que eu queria conversar.

– Ah é! Nós acabamos não... conversando muito.

Harry puxou ar pela boca, pesadamente.

– Por favor, não torne mais difícil. Não quero que a gente comece com segredos, Gina. Eu preferia que...

A porta da cozinha foi arremessada para trás e os Weasley entraram em peso e dispostos a fazer festa pelos gritos.

– E aí, irmãzinha? Pôs fedido para correr?

– Jorge? – Exclamou a Sra. Weasley.

– Foi uma piada com o queijo, mãe – explicou Fred pacientemente.

– Então, Harryzinho? – Jorge tinha enlaçado Harry pelo pescoço e estava lhe arrancando fios de cabelo do cocuruto. – Já podemos considerá-lo oficialmente da família?

– É – disse Fred chegando perto e fingindo dar soquinhos na barriga de Harry. – Você só toca na Gina com pedido oficial. Queremos ter certeza das suas intenções.

– É, seria trágico o menino-que-sobreviveu virar o menino-que-morreu-porque-se-meteu-a-besta-com-a-irmã-dos-outros.

– Parem, parem vocês dois! Que coisa mais impossível! – Ordenou a Sra. Weasley, finalmente resgatando Harry e lhe dando um grande e apertado abraço. – Ahh agora sim, querido. Agora sim.

Molly lhe deu uns tapinhas carinhosos no rosto antes de soltá-lo e abraçar Gina. O Sr. Weasley lhe apertou a mão e nem tentou fazer uma cara severa. Harry divisou Rony e Hermione um pouco atrás, sorrindo e de mãos dadas. Esta, certamente, não era a hora para conversas sérias ou desagradáveis. Procurou Gina com os olhos e quando a encontrou, ela pareceu concordar em adiar, mais uma vez, o que ele tinha para dizer. Assim que a família os deixou chegarem perto novamente, quando eles se dirigiram abraçados para cozinha, para o jantar especial que a Sra. Weasley tinha preparado, Gina sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

– Teremos tempo, Harry. Muito tempo.

Ele se limitou a fechar os olhos e sorrir, mas não assentiu e nem disse nada. Era para ser uma noite totalmente feliz e ia ser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**N/B: (nem pedi se posso, mas tenho de me manifestar!!!) Eu tive que tomar três copos cheios de água trincando de gelada, e morder meus dedos até sangrar para não ligar para o meu ex! Affff... Que capítulo... estimulante! Sentidos, lembranças, sensações ... Tudo remexido e mexido pelo talento de minha Anam! Sally Owens, eu a reverencio!!! E aplaudo!!!! SEMPRE!!!! Fantástico, Sally!! Simplesmente, fantástico!!!! P.s: Eu amei, de todo o coração, a cena com os gêmeos...**_

N/A: Desculpem a demora, gente. Mas DH me deixou fora de órbita nos últimos dias. Acho que a maioria deve ter passado por uma espécie de tremor pré, durante e pós lançamento e comigo não foi diferente. Quando acabei o livro estava cheia de idéias para o Retorno, mas eu já tinha iniciado o da Just e minha mente virginiana não consegue parar uma coisa no meio. Além disso, as ameaças maiores estavam vindo do lado de cá hihihi.


	11. One

Capítulo 11

**One**

Gina estava deitada com os olhos muito abertos, apreciando o escuro. A casa continuava quente apesar da chuva já ter refrescado bastante a temperatura lá fora. Por isso, ela tinha deixado a janela aberta e, agora, o cheiro de terra molhada e o som hipnotizante da água batendo no telhado invadiam o quarto por ali. Apurou o ouvido, o resto da casa parecia finalmente ter mergulhado nas horas silenciosas do sono. Mas ela estava bem acordada e Hermione também. Então, quando não foi possível mais ouvir nenhum som, ela se sentou num salto na cama.

– Você começa! – Ordenou num sussurro e Hermione riu.

– Estava demorando... – a outra socou o travesseiro e se virou para olhar para Gina, de quem mal distinguia a sombra. – Mas você é quem devia começar, afinal, é uma questão cronológica, não? Você ficou com o Harry _antes_ de eu ficar com o Rony.

– Mas comecei oficialmente a namorar depois.

– Horas depois.

– Não enrola, Mione!

– Não estou enrolando – Hermione comentou rindo. – Garanto que você está muito mais interessada em falar do Harry do que em saber do seu irmão.

– Hermione, minha querida, eu falo há anos do Harry e, ao contrário de você, eu já tinha tido uma provinha, portanto, essa é a sua hora, meu bem. – Gina se jogou na cama e colocou o rosto a centímetros da amiga. – Vamos! Conte-me tudo, não esconda nada!

Hermione continuava a rir tolamente.

– O que quer saber?

"Tudo!"

– É verdade que ele te beijou no baile?

– É.

– E?

Um longo suspiro cortou o escuro e Gina revirou os olhos, enquanto pegava a varinha e murmurava "_Lumus_". Se Hermione ia ser tão econômica nos detalhes, ela pelo menos queria ver a cara de boba da amiga.

– Se foi tão maravilhoso assim, porque você o deixou passar o final de semana naquele estado miserável?

– Eu não queria deixar ele mal – se defendeu Hermione. – Você tem idéia de como _eu_ fiquei?

– Imagino... Ainda assim, eu não entendo o porquê da tortura.

Hermione sentou na sua cama, feita no chão, ao lado da de Gina.

– Você está sendo injusta, Gina. Eu nunca quis torturar o Rony. Eu só... só... – a voz dela se perdeu no caminho.

– Sei – disse Gina. – A guerra. – As duas ficaram em silêncio por um momento, então Gina prosseguiu. – Mas... sei lá... não seria a melhor forma de superar tudo o que passou simplesmente tentando ser feliz?

– Não é tão fácil assim, Gina. Você e o Rony falam em seguir em frente, como se desse para apagar tudo... esquecer o que passou.

– Eu não disse que era fácil – ela se defendeu. – E também não se trata de simplesmente esquecer, Mione. Mas de construir coisas boas com o que temos. E a gente tem muito! Muito mais do que outros.

A fala de Gina rodou por alguns minutos no vazio. Hermione manteve a cabeça baixa, parecendo muito interessada em analisar o próprio pé, até que ela voltou a falar num sussurro.

– Você nunca se sente culpada?

– Culpada? Culpada de quê?

Hermione ergueu os ombros e disse alguma coisa num tom tão baixo que Gina tirou, impaciente, o cabelo de cima da orelha e se inclinou mais sobre a cama para ouvi-la.

– Eu não entendi. Culpada de quê?

Demorou um pouquinho para Hermione repetir, parecia ter vergonha.

– De estar viva – disse num tom bem baixo.

Gina se endireitou na cama e a olhou, muito séria.

– É isso que você sente?

– Às vezes – falou Hermione. – Não sei... parece tão errado. A gente estava na linha de frente, estava mesmo disposto a morrer se fosse preciso (é claro que queríamos ficar vivos), mas sempre pensei que era uma possibilidade bem plausível, sabe... a gente morrer. Ainda mais... ainda mais...

– Quando pegaram o seu pai.

– É... – ela falou tristemente. – Eu achava realmente que aconteceria. Mas depois de tudo... estamos aqui e... Eu sei que é loucura, mas... parece errado ficar tão... – fez uma careta um pouco constrangida – feliz.

Gina cruzou os braços e quando falou havia uma certa rebeldia na sua voz.

– Uma coisa é se sentir culpado porque aconteceu algo ruim e você tomou parte nisso, – Gina não precisava falar para que a amiga soubesse que ela se referia ao seu primeiro ano na escola, quando fora possuída por um pedaço da alma de Tom Riddle – outra é se sentir culpado por sobreviver ao horror. Não há nenhuma culpa nisso, Mione.

– Eu sei! Eu sei. Não é algo claro. Na verdade, acho que só consigo identificar que é isso, porque li muito sobre o assunto no meu quinto ano.

Não haveria nenhuma surpresa na voz de Gina se não fosse a data.

– Leu? No quinto ano? Por quê?

– Harry – respondeu Hermione com simplicidade. – Ele estava tão fora de si naquela época e eu sabia que tinha um pouco a ver com o Cedrico. Eu queria entender como ele estava se sentindo para poder ajudar. Então, pedi para os meus pais me enviarem uns livros de psicologia trouxa. O irmão da minha mãe é psicólogo, sabe? Bem... sentir culpa por sobreviver é bem comum, apenas... nunca achei que eu... Acho que só me dei conta quando o Rony me beijou e eu fiquei tão mal – a outra arqueou a sobrancelha – por ficar tão bem...

Gina deu suspiro. Entendia Hermione perfeitamente e sabia que a amiga se martirizava por estar complicando coisas que podiam ser simples. Mas, ainda assim a admirava supremamente. Poucas pessoas seriam tão lúcidas quanto às próprias dores.

– Eu... – Hermione prosseguiu – ainda ouço os gritos, sabe, e tenho pesadelos e... vejo tão bem os rostos... Mas tem dias... Dias, em que não consigo lembrar. Não lembro direito de como o meu pai era ou qual era o som da voz dele, ou de quais os livros que ele gostava de discutir comigo e... isso dói e eu me sinto péssima...

Sem pensar muito, Gina escorregou da cama e abraçou a amiga.

– Eu sei... – consolou – sei sim... Fazem tanta falta, não é? – Hermione mexeu com a cabeça. – Mesmo as coisas irritantes. Tem dias que me pego olhando as piadas dos meus irmãos e fico imaginando como Percy iria incomodá-los se os ouvisse. E tem vezes, que acho que eles param e também ficam pensando nisso. Qual a regra que nosso irmão invocaria para nos censurar...?

Hermione saiu do ombro de Gina e pegou a sua mão.

– Ainda assim, sua família continua inteira.

– É. Falta um pedaço sim, sempre vai faltar, não há o que tape isso. Mas só tem um jeito de ser feliz, Mione, e é sendo. – Gina brincou com um cacho solto do cabelo da amiga. – Minha mãe perdeu dois irmãos na primeira guerra. Meu pai perdeu um tio e meu avô morreu de tristeza por isso. E sabe o que eles fizeram? Tiveram nós sete. E mesmo com toda a falta de ouro, eu só me lembro de rir nessa casa, a minha infância toda...

As duas sorriram juntas.

– É por isso que não tem como não adorar a sua família.

– Minha? Queridinha, depois do que eu vi no muro hoje, acho que dá para chamar de sua família também e... Mérlin ajude que vocês já não a estejam aumentando. – Hermione lhe deu um tapa no braço, enquanto ria e passava as mãos sob os olhos.

– Nem diga isso... não depois do que eu fiz hoje...

Gina arregalou os olhos dramaticamente e abriu a boca.

– Não! – Protestou Hermione, negando enfaticamente e então parou. – Bem... quase. – Gina levou as mãos à boca para segurar um soluço de riso. – Se não fosse o Rony era bem capaz de ter sido!

– O QUÊ?

– Gina! Fala baixo! – Implorou Hermione segurando uma gargalhada.

– Ah não! Agora, eu quero detalhes! Todos os pequenos, pecaminosos e sórdidos detalhes.

Hermione quase enfiou o punho na boca para controlar o acesso de riso e quando finalmente conseguiu, negociou.

– Certo, mas em compensação quero saber tudo o que aconteceu no telhado. É... eu estou sabendo, bruxinha. E também de umas escapadas do Harry para o seu quarto – Gina fez uma cara inocente – também quero detalhes, viu? O que você não contar, vou te fazer desenhar.

A outra abriu a boca, falsamente escandalizada.

– Pervertida!

– Atirada!

Seguiram em "xingamentos" até rirem às lágrimas. Depois mergulharam numa longa troca de confidências como se tivessem novamente quinze ou dezesseis anos. Como se não tivessem tido a adolescência cortada por acontecimentos tristes. Como se amizade fosse um tipo de poção que curasse feridas profundas. Ainda estavam acordadas quando chuva parou e o ar que entrava pela janela se tornou tão frio que Gina, finalmente, a fechou. Depois, ela voltou para a sua própria cama e deitou, os olhos ainda muito abertos. Pela respiração, Hermione estava tranqüila o suficiente para abraçar o travesseiro e sonhar com Rony.

– Mione?

– Hum?

– Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

– Hum?

– Aconteceu... algo que eu não sei? Na guerra?

– Está falando do que? – perguntou Hermione com a voz já menos sonolenta.

– Harry – Gina sentiu que Hermione se ergueu nos antebraços. – Ele quer me contar alguma coisa... Acho que tem a ver com a guerra.

– O quê?

– Eu não sei! Ele ainda não contou. Achei que você soubesse.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, pensando.

– Não imagino exatamente o que...

– Tem coisas que eu não sei?

Dessa vez, o fato de Hermione ficar quieta teve um sentido bem eloqüente para Gina.

– Tem, não é?

– É. Tem sim – concordou a amiga, sem coragem de negar. – Bem, quem sabe agora, que vocês voltaram, o Harry não quer te por a par de tudo? Te contar os detalhes?

– É – disse Gina – deve ser isso.

– É sim! – Hermione pôs entusiasmo na frase e voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro.

As duas disseram boa noite e se acomodaram, finalmente fechando os olhos. Gina apenas desejou que aquele pontinho minúsculo e frio que havia se instalado no seu estômago fosse dormir também. Mas ele ficou bem ali.

Ela ficou esperando que Harry tocasse no assunto, mas ele não falou no dia seguinte, nem no outro, e nem no que veio depois desse. Na verdade, até o final o final de semana seguinte eles conversaram bem pouco sozinhos. Isso não quer dizer, de forma alguma, que Harry estivesse tentando fugir da tal conversa. Não mesmo. O problema era outro. E tinha tudo a ver com o fato de serem namorados oficiais morando sob o mesmo teto que os pais e os irmãos dela (os gêmeos faziam visitas freqüentes demais no entender de Harry, que esperava uma folga com Rony ocupado com Hermione). Assim, toda a vez que conseguia um minuto a sós com Gina, sinceramente, a última coisa em que ele pensava era puxar assuntos chatos e incômodos. Não quando ela estava na sua frente toda cheirosa, e macia, e se acomodando tão bem no meio dos seus braços, e lhe oferecendo os lábios convidativamente. Fazendo-o ter pensamentos que nada tinham a ver com guerras, mas que o mantinham em constante sobressalto para a entrada intempestiva de algum membro da família dela no lugar em que estivessem.

Foi por isso que ele prometeu a si mesmo que aquela história não passaria do último final de semana de férias. Na segunda-feira, ele voltaria ao treinamento de Auror e Gina também iniciaria o seu curso no Ministério. Como estavam em turmas diferentes, isso diminuiria o tempo dos dois juntos e Harry achava que adiar a conversa não era a melhor maneira de tirar o que estava lhe incomodando do caminho.

Hermione tentara saber o que ele queria conversar com Gina – obviamente as duas haviam trocado confidências –, mas Harry, embora apreciasse a ajuda, não conseguiu ter alguns instantes em que pudesse se explicar para a amiga. Novamente, não era culpa de ninguém especificamente. Afinal, se ele mal conseguia ficar a sós com Gina, como teria tempo para conversar com Hermione? Não quando ele sentia que todo o tempo em que seu corpo não estivesse, de alguma forma, encostado no da namorada era um tempo perdido. Rony também não parecia muito disposto a dar espaço para que Hermione ficasse longe dele. E, felizmente, a necessidade do amigo abria espaço para a sua. Pois enquanto Rony estava colado em Hermione, parecia menos atento no que Harry e Gina estavam fazendo. O que vinha sendo uma dádiva dos céus. Isso e aqueles instantes em que eles se arriscavam a serem flagrados. Mas nada, nada se comparava a maravilha de poder trocar carinho explicitamente ou de poder olhar para ela sabendo que ela era dele. Só dele.

Harry entrou da cozinha para a sala de jantar, onde Gina colocava sobre a mesa os pratos para a janta do sábado à noite. Sorriu observando-a se inclinar distribuindo os lugares e depois caminhou sem fazer barulho até o lado dela, largando os talheres sobre a mesa.

– Ah, obrigada, Harry – Gina agradeceu distraída, tratando a proximidade dele com familiaridade.

O rapaz conferiu por sobre o ombro o fato de estarem sozinhos. Depois, ergueu a mão afastando a massa de cabelos vermelhos e se inclinou lhe dando um beijo demorado na nuca. Gina estremeceu num arrepio e riu, mas antes que ela protestasse, ele a puxou para si e voltou a colar os lábios no pescoço da garota, o corpo inteiro sinalizando que aquele não era o lugar para aquilo e que ele queria bem mais. Seu polegar subiu do cós da bermuda de Gina até deslizar por um pedaço de pele descoberto pela camiseta. A outra mão subiu até o rosto dela e a fez voltar-se para beijá-lo. Ela acabou se virando de frente para ele e o puxou pela camiseta, tão entregue que Harry desejou aparatar dali para algum lugar no fim do mundo, onde ninguém pudesse interrompê-los ou atrapalhá-los.

– Hem... hem...

Os dois afastaram as bocas, mas não se soltaram já que aquela era a forma favorita de interrupção do Rony. Harry ficou muito sem graça ao perceber que era a Sra. Weasley que pigarreava da porta da cozinha. Gina, porém, não se alterou. Puxou a varinha e distribuiu os talheres sobre a mesa, mas se manteve abraçada a ele.

– Pronto, mamãe. Quer que a gente faça mais alguma coisa?

– Não... – Molly examinou os dois. – Onde estão Rony e Hermione?

– Provavelmente fazendo o que estávamos fazendo – disse a garota com um sorriso – mas com privacidade.

– Gina! – Repreendeu a Sra. Weasley e Harry viu a namorada morder o lábio para não rir. A mãe dela, no entanto, não pareceu aborrecida com a resposta quase mal criada. Os cantos da boca davam a idéia de que ela os olhava com uma resignação divertida. Por fim, Molly rolou os olhos e começou a enxotá-los da sala com as mãos. – Vão, então! Aproveitem enquanto seus outros irmãos não chegam. Vocês vão ter os cinco na cola de vocês esta noite. Vão namorar enquanto eles não chegam. Vão!

Gina deu um sorriso radiante e pulou na mãe enchendo o rosto dela de beijinhos.

– Te amo, mamãe.

– Tá, tá, vão de uma vez!

Harry também não se conteve e abraçou a Sra.Weasley lhe dando um sonoro beijo na bochecha.

– Valeu, Sra. Weasley.

Ela corou e voltou a empurrá-los para fora da sala.

– Juízo, hein? – Gritou enquanto os dois saíam pela porta e se afastavam, caminhando pelo pátio da Toca, abraçados. – Os garotos vão chegar a qualquer momento! E vão atrás de vocês, viram? Se comportem! Ouviram? Juízo!

As recomendações ainda continuaram até ela achar que os dois não a ouviam mais. E Harry já tinha aproveitado a semi escuridão do anoitecer para voltar a mergulhar no pescoço da namorada.

– Parece que ela se arrependeu de nos tirar das vistas dela – murmurou puxando a alça da camiseta para poder beijar o ombro dela enquanto caminhavam.

– Ela confia em você – respondeu Gina, lânguida.

– Ahh ela não devia. – A garota riu. – Acho que nem eu ando confiando em mim, no momento.

– Isso chocaria muitos fãs seus, sabia?

Harry se afastou com uma careta, mas a manteve firmemente segura pela cintura. Os dois seguiam a passos mais lentos, agora. Apenas saboreando o fato de estarem tão próximos. Era uma sensação estranha, às vezes. Mas parecia que tinha uma espécie de alimento vital nisso. Como se o calor de Gina o nutrisse, o deixasse satisfeito como nenhuma outra coisa era capaz.

– O quê? – perguntou com um suspiro incomodado.

– Ora, que você não consegue se controlar quando está com uma garota.

– Isso não é verdade. Até onde eu me lembro, eu só me descontrolo com você.

Gina se aconchegou nos braços dele, fazendo-o respirar fundo para não jogá-la na grama.

– Eu achei você bem controlado quando me deu o fora.

Harry parou do sorrir.

– Foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz. Pensei que soubesse disso. Mas em compensação, dei o maior espetáculo em frente à grifinória inteira... Você ri, não é? – Ele a fez parar de caminhar e virou-a para si, unindo fortemente a cintura dela com a dele. – Me diz como consegue?

– O que? – Gina fez aquele mesmo ar inocente que ela já tinha confessado ensaiar e Harry a perscrutou por dois segundos antes de decidir que não se deixaria convencer. Os cantos dos lábios dela tremiam ligeiramente.

– Você sabe.

– Não. Não sei – ela disse cheia de doçura, mas obviamente o provocando.

– Ok, se você quer brincar... – Harry baixou a cabeça e chegou bem próximo da orelha da menina, beijando-a de leve e sentindo a pele dela arrepiar. Então, ele começou a sussurrar tudo o que ele pensava quando ela tocava nele. Como o cheiro dela o deixava maluco. E como quando ela estava longe, ele sentia tanta falta dela que doía.

Nem precisa dizer como acabou. Logo estavam se beijando e (viva ao anoitecer) tinham caído sobre a grama, mal lembrando que a Toca logo seria inundada por um bando de ruivos grandes e ciumentos. Era por esse motivo – o de esquecer tudo mais quando estava com ela – que a tal conversa nunca ocorria. E Gina ainda tinha a coragem de dizer que ele não estava se controlando. Harry tinha a impressão de que não fazia outra coisa desde que ela o beijara na manhã seguinte à festa em Chenonceau. Era a primeira vez em toda a sua vida que ele podia estar simples e totalmente apaixonado, e viver isso. Por outro lado, ele admitia que havia um certo egoísmo naquilo e que adiar tratarem do assunto que o incomodava, mantinha as coisas perfeitas. Teria de achar um jeito de fazer Gina entender como teriam de serem as coisas entre eles. E tremia só de pensar que... Jogou, decidido, aqueles pensamentos para um canto escuro da sua mente e voltou a beijar a namorada com fúria, como se ela fosse fugir dele e ele não quisesse permitir. E houve umas duas vezes em que ela reclamou por estar sendo esmagada e Harry teve de voltar a se conter, mas como Gina também não parecia disposta a soltá-lo de todo, foi providencial quando os dois ouviram a voz de Hermione berrar da porta aberta da casa.

– GINAAAA!!! HARRYYYY!!! O Gui e o Carlinhos chegaram!!

Harry soltou-a e se jogou de costas na grama respirando rápido e profundamente. Gina também estava sem fôlego ao seu lado, e nenhum dos dois estava em condições de levantar naquele momento.

– É melhor entrarem logo – gritou Jorge, que não podia vê-los por causa da luz difusa do anoitecer. – Antes que tenhamos de ir buscá-los!

– É – berrou Fred. – Não nos responsabilizamos pela integridade do Harryzinho se encontrarmos os dois em atitude suspeita!

Dava para ouvir algumas risadas e a Sra. Weasley ralhando com os dois. Mas os gêmeos continuaram a berrar das janelas.

– Isso está começando a perder a graça – resmungou Gina.

– Eles têm razão.

– Harry!

Ele virou a cabeça para olhá-la. As luzes vindas da casa fizeram os olhos dela brilharem no escuro.

– Eles não estão supondo errado, Gina – ele achou que ela tinha corado um pouco, mas tudo o que viu foi um sorriso. Certo, além de não controlar as mãos e os pensamentos, ele também não controlava a própria boca. Fugiu do olhar dela. – Desculpe, eu...

– Hei! – Gina se ergueu e se escorou no peito dele obrigando-o a encará-la. – Não se desculpe! – Ela deslizou o dedo pelo lábio inferior dele. – É muito bom ser desejada... por você.

Harry retornou o carinho mexendo no cabelo dela.

– Não vai achar que eu sou algum tipo de tarado?

A garota riu.

– Não. Vou achar apenas que você é um namorado normal. – Harry estreitou os olhos, a lembrança de que ela tivera outros namorados incomodou muito mais do que ele podia lembrar, naquele momento. Mas Gina pareceu entender e continuou sorrindo. – Não esquente, algo me diz que você vai ter bem mais sorte que os outros.

– Vou, é?

– Uhum.

– Alguma qualidade especial?

Ela fez um ar pensativo.

– Não – respondeu distraída. – Acho que é só porque você é... bem, você sabe... _Harry Potter._

Harry respondeu atacando-a com cócegas na volta da cintura. As risadas dos dois devem ter sido ouvidas na casa porque Fred e Jorge, ajudados agora por Carlinhos, voltaram a berrar para que eles aparecessem. Gina levantou primeiro do chão e ofereceu a mão para puxá-lo. Com esforço, Harry aceitou a mão sem puxá-la de volta para ele e ficou em pé. Depois, eles seguiram novamente abraçados até a Toca. Estavam quase lá, quando Gina tornou a falar.

– Adoro a minha família – suspirou. – Mas queria ficar um tempo só com você.

Harry ainda seguiu quieto por alguns passos antes de sorrir de lado.

– Telhado? – Gina mordeu o lábio segurando um sorriso. – Depois que todo mundo dormir?

– Você é um namorado perfeito, sabia?

– Eu me esforço.

Havia um grande conforto em estar com Gina, porque Harry tinha certeza que nada no mundo era capaz de deixá-lo tão feliz. Mesmo que isso significasse ter de aturar todas as piadinhas e azucrinações dos irmãos dela. Mas ele não se importava. Gostava muito de todos e eles sempre o haviam tratado como se ele fosse apenas um Weasley de cabelos escuros. Até Gui e Carlinhos – que tinham menos contato – sempre foram incríveis com ele e os dois o receberam com abraços e felicitações para ele e Gina. Obviamente que a aprovação do namoro não diminuía os cuidados dos cinco com a irmã mais nova, como eles deixaram bem claro. Isso fez Harry se sentir um pouco culpado em boa parte do jantar, e por mais de um motivo. Decidiu que falaria com Gina quando se encontrassem no telhado. Isso diminuiria o peso que ele estava carregando.

Contudo, seus planos falharam miseravelmente. Gui tinha vindo com Fleur, que estava grávida. Normalmente, os dois voltariam para a casa deles, mas Fleur estava toda dengosa, e sua relação com a Sra. Weasley tinha melhorado muito, pois a espera do neto fazia com que Molly lhe fizesse todas as vontades. O resultado foi que eles ficaram para dormir na Toca para não terem de vir novamente para o almoço de domingo. Carlinhos também resolveu ficar e isso deslocou Harry do seu quarto para o de Rony.

Nenhum dos dois ficou muito feliz. Foram deitar trocando apenas resmungos e mal se olharam tal era o mau humor. Rony podia fingir que Harry não estaria com Gina se ele não estivesse debaixo do seu nariz. Mas naquela situação, ele se via obrigado a vigiar Harry, o que também o impedia de sair para encontrar com Hermione, que estava dormindo no quarto de Gina. A noite quente não melhorou em nada a disposição deles. Harry rolou de um lado para o outro na cama, mas pela quantidade de vezes que ouviu Rony socar e xingar baixinho o próprio travesseiro, teve a impressão de que não foi só ele que fingiu dormir.

Por isso, deu uma certa raiva ao ver as garotas cheias de sorrisos no dia seguinte. Rony e ele trocaram um olhar indignado pela falta de sensibilidade delas. Afinal, elas podiam ao menos fingir que também tinham ficado chateadas em terem os planos estragados. Ao invés disso, as duas pareciam cheias de segredos muito engraçados, falados em voz baixa, com riso e olhares cheios de provocação para os dois.

– Garotas! – Resmungou Rony furioso enquanto espancava, com a faca cheia de manteiga, uma torrada, durante o café da manhã.

O correr do dia não melhorou muito. A casa cheia não era o lugar para namoro. O almoço de domingo também exigia de todos algum tipo de envolvimento e o Sr. Weasley ainda exigira muitas vezes a presença de Harry no galpão. Ele resolvera consertar a antiga moto que fora de Sirius e que Harry tinha herdado. No meio da tarde, Harry achou que teria uma oportunidade, mas a Sra. Weasley e Fleur pediram para Gina ajudá-las a pensar no quarto do bebê que ia nascer. Foi nesse instante que ele decidiu. Se fosse encontrar sozinho com Gina, mais tarde, estaria com tanta saudade dela que acabaria não falando. Precisava de algo que o mantivesse no prumo. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele deixou Gina na cozinha com as duas mulheres e subiu até o terceiro andar da Toca. Parecia que Rony tinha lhe dito que iria lá fazer alguma coisa, que ele não lembrava o quê.

Entrou sem bater.

– Preciso de ajuda! – Arrependeu-se imediatamente. Rony e Hermione estavam no maior amasso sobre a cama dele e o amigo se virou para olhá-lo como se pretendesse reduzi-lo a pó.

– Eu não. _Cai fora!_

Harry não pretendeu nem retrucar, já estava saindo, o rosto ardendo de vergonha, mas Hermione empurrou Rony.

– Espera, Harry. Tudo bem. O que houve?

Rony rosnou distintamente e Harry se manteve olhando para o lado de fora da porta.

– Nada não, Mione. Falo com vocês depois.

– Não. Não tem problema, Harry. Fala.

Sem dar atenção para o constrangimento de Harry ou a raiva de Rony, Hermione levantou da cama muito calma e foi até a porta e fez Harry entrar no quarto. Depois, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, ela voltou a sentar na cama ao lado de Rony, de quem puxou o braço sobre os ombros.

– Tem a ver com a tal conversa que você disse que quer ter com a Gina? – perguntou direta.

Harry continuava parado no meio do quarto com as mãos no bolso da bermuda. Apenas confirmou com a cabeça para não ter de olhar para os dois. Preferia que Hermione o tivesse deixado sair.

– É sobre o que aconteceu na guerra? – continuou a menina, Harry voltou a confirmar. – E você precisa de ajuda para contar para ela?

Havia incredulidade na voz dela.

– Mais ou menos.

– Eu tenho uma idéia – disse Rony que escorara as costas na parede em que a cama estava encostada – porque você não vai direto ao ponto e diminuiu o seu tempo aqui.

– Rony! – Hermione o censurou, mas Harry não achou nada de mais. De fato, Rony tinha toda razão.

– Tem uma coisa que vocês também não sabem – falou buscando coragem.

Hermione olhou rapidamente para Rony e depois o encarou muito séria.

– Você está dizendo que escondeu alguma coisa da gente?

Ele ergueu a cabeça e confirmou. Suportando os olhares chocados dos dois, Harry puxou uma cadeira que estava num canto do quarto, sentou à cavalo nela, de frente para eles.

– Um instante antes de Voldemort morrer, ele me fez uma ameaça.

– Ameaça? – repetiu Rony. – Como? Quando? Estávamos lá! Como é que a gente não viu nada.

– Ele mandou direto para a minha cabeça.

– Que tipo de ameaça, Harry? – Hermione estava inclinada na direção dele, o rosto cheio de expectativa e preocupação.

Harry dobrou os braços sobre o espaldar da cadeira e escorou o queixo sobre eles.

– Ele me garantiu que voltaria.

Rony e Hermione o olharam com as testas franzidas. Pareciam não ter entendido o que ele tinha dito. Como se Harry tivesse fala em língua de cobra ou coisa assim.

– Sem chance – falou Rony finalmente. – Destruímos todas as horcruxes, não tem jeito dele voltar. Você não acreditou nisso, acreditou? Na certa ele estava blefando. Claro que estava. Uma última torturinha antes de ir para o inferno. Você não pode ter levado isso a sério. Diz pra ele Hermione. Diz que isso é impossível.

A reação de Rony não era muito diferente da que Harry tinha imaginado. Se seus planos tivessem dado certo, ele não teria contado isso para eles. Os dois poderiam, então, manter as mentes em paz. Rony não ficaria com aquela expressão de quem implora para que alguém grite: "Brincadeirinha!" E Hermione... Hermione não o estaria analisando com aquela atenção, nem estaria com aquela ruga na testa lhe dizendo que entendia muito mais do que ele tinha falado.

– Acha que foi isso, Harry? – ela perguntou seriamente. – Um blefe?

– Não – ele manteve os olhos perdidos num ponto no chão. – Não acho que foi um blefe. Eu senti. Ele fez alguma outra coisa. Não eram apenas as horcruxes. Eu não sei quando, nem como, mas ele pode realmente tentar voltar... um dia.

Os três ficaram quietos e Harry percebia que apenas Rony continuava a mover a cabeça negativamente, se recusando a aceitar. Hermione pegou a mão dele e deu um beijinho como que para acalmá-lo. Depois voltou a encarar Harry.

– É isso que você quer que a gente ajude a contar para a Gina?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Mas não é só isso.

– Tem mais? – Rony não disfarçou que aquilo tudo o incomodava muito.

Certo de que os dois iriam brigar com ele, mas que no fim o entenderiam, Harry os encarou decidido.

– Eu tinha tomado uma decisão, quando a guerra acabou. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, eu não voltaria com a Gina. Isso mesmo, Rony! Não faça essa cara de espanto, você sempre soube que eu terminei com ela porque fui obrigado e não porque não gostasse dela. Pensei que você tivesse certeza de que eu nunca a havia esquecido ou não teria feito tanta força para que a gente voltasse.

– É... mas eu achei... – balbuciou Rony.

– Que não tivesse sido consciente? Vocês dois me surpreendem se realmente pensaram isso. Ou, eu sou melhor ator do que pensei. Talvez, eu devesse ter contado para vocês antes, assim não teria os dois cupidos fazendo tudo para que eu e a Gina ficássemos juntos. Eu queria te matar quando você inventou a história das aulas de dança, Mione. Aquilo me deixou em frangalhos.

Harry riu sem humor das expressões chocadas dos amigos antes de prosseguir.

– Mas a culpa não é de vocês, não de todo... Eu nunca deveria ter vindo morar aqui. Achei que aceitar o convite e me comportar de uma forma distante ajudaria Gina a me ver de outro jeito. Talvez como um irmão... Eu sei... – ele viu Hermione arquear a sobrancelha incrédula – é incrível o monte de bobagens que a gente inventa para se convencer que está fazendo tudo certo, quando está fazendo tudo errado. Eu sei...

– Deixe eu ver se eu entendi? Você não queria ficar com Gina apenas pela remota ameaça de você-sabe-quem voltar? – perguntou Rony.

– Você ficaria com a Mione se soubesse que um dia, tudo o que vocês construíram juntos poderia ser ameaçado por aquele maluco? – devolveu Harry com raiva. – Acha que se meu pai soubesse o que ia acontecer, ele não teria preferido ver minha mãe casar com outro à simples idéia de que ela seria assassinada aos vinte e um anos?

– Wow! Então, você escolheu ser um solitário?

– Não. Eu escolhi não ficar com Gina.

– Por quê?

Foi a voz calma de Hermione que o impediu de responder com o que seria um estouro.

– Porque ele gosta mais dela do que de qualquer outra pessoa, Rony. – O amigo arregalou os olhos, depois baixou os ombros como se entendesse. – Não teria problema sair com outras garotas desde que achasse que Gina estava segura. É isso, não é Harry?

– É. Ou era, já que eu fui um fraco. Me desculpe, Rony. Eu realmente queria ser o grande herói que todos esperam que eu seja sempre, mas... não deu. Eu simplesmente não consigo. A Gina... ela... ela me tira do rumo. Eu mal consigo pensar quando estou perto dela. Eu simplesmente não tenho forças para ficar longe dela. – Concluiu derrotado.

Rony aparentemente não sabia o que dizer. Ficou olhando para ele cheio de espanto e Harry realmente preferia que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

– Acha que teria sido a solução ficar longe de quem você ama?

A resposta para a pergunta de Hermione era sim, mas Harry manteve a cabeça baixa e não respondeu. Ao invés disso, se dirigiu para Rony.

– Vou entender se você ficar contra o nosso namoro, agora.

– Não seja retardado – devolveu Rony. – Eu nunca ficaria contra vocês por causa disso. Continuo achando o que te disse quando você terminou com ela da primeira vez. Ela não corre mais perigo que qualquer outro de nós.

Harry não sabia se achava Rony ingênuo ou burro.

– Que parte disso tudo você não entendeu? – Ele se controlou para não berrar aquilo. – Acha que a possível volta de Voldemort é todo o problema? Em que tipo de universo paralelo você estacionou a sua vassoura, Rony? Cada maldito bruxo das trevas que aparecer, cada Comensal da Morte que ficou vivo vai ter um alvo preferencial: eu. Nenhum deles vai fazer um plano que não tenha como principal alicerce a minha cabeça empalhada. E acredite, eles farão qualquer coisa para me destruir. Acha que vai ser fácil para qualquer pessoa ficar do meu lado? Acha que do jeito que eu gosto da Gina, eu quero isso para ela?

– Gina agüenta o tranco, Harry – falou Hermione e Rony concordou.

– É... mas eu não – admitiu Harry. – Se eles souberem o que ela significa para mim, terão a arma mais eficiente do mundo. Se alguma coisa acontecer com a Gina... – respirou tentando engolir a sensação que lhe subiu pela garganta – vai sobrar bem pouco para eles liquidarem. Acham que posso me dar ao luxo de ter esse tipo de ponto fraco?

– Harry... – contemporizou Hermione, mas ele não a deixou falar.

– Eu decidi o seguinte – e quero que vocês me ajudem a fazer Gina entender – nós ficamos juntos, mas se eu sentir o mínimo, o mais remoto indício de que Voldemort possa voltar, eu me afasto dela. Acabo tudo.

– Harry... – Hermione tentou de novo.

– Eu sei que é horrivelmente egoísta, Mione. Sei que ela pode não querer desse jeito, mas eu decidi. Não a deixarei correr nenhum risco. Não vou fazer dela um alvo para me atingirem.

– Harry... – foi Rony quem falou dessa vez.

– Não tem outro jeito. Vocês não vêem isso?

– _Harry!_

– Fala Hermione!

Só que ela olhava em direção à porta e mesmo antes de se virar, Harry sabia quem estava ali. Uma súbita dor na barriga deixou bem claro que aquele não era exatamente o jeito que ele queria que Gina soubesse, nem aquelas eram as palavras que ele queria que ela ouvisse. Ergueu-se da cadeira e se virou até poder divisá-la, muito pálida, emoldurada pela porta. Por longos minutos ele não soube o que dizer e o silêncio se alongou tão interminável que Harry achou que ninguém, nunca mais, tornaria a falar. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele foi o primeiro a abrir a boca.

– Gina...

– Esses são os seus planos, então? – ela perguntou com frieza.

Harry olhou com raiva para Rony e Hermione, eles o deviam ter mandado calar a boca.

– Gina, eu não sei o que você ouviu – ela com certeza tinha ouvido a última parte – mas me deixe explicar...

– Explicar? Para que? Você já _decidiu_, não é? – Ele tentou protestar, mas ela continuou. – O único problema, Harry, é que eu não gosto e nem permito a qualquer pessoa tomar decisões sobre a _minha_ vida.

– Eu não estou...

– Não está? Não foi o que eu entendi. Seus planos pareceram muito bem traçados. Você só se esqueceu de perguntar se eu concordava.

Rony e Hermione levantaram da cama e pareciam pretender sair.

– Fiquem aí! – Harry e Gina ordenaram em uníssono e os dois voltaram a sentar. Harry queria que os dois o ajudassem a se explicar, mas Gina não parecia ver necessidade de uma conversa particular.

– Gina, você não me ouviu dizer que isso é porque...

– Você gosta muito de mim? É. Eu entendi isso. Mas nós dois temos um jeito diferente de gostar Harry. E eu realmente nunca achei que isso é que acabaria separando a gente.

A respiração de Harry ficou rasa. Ela não podia levar as coisas daquele jeito, raciocinou em pânico.

– Gina... – tentou desesperado.

– Do meu jeito Harry, ou a gente é uma coisa só ou não é. Não gosto de meio termo e não gosto que tomem decisões por mim. Eu entendi quando havia uma ameaça _real_ e nós dois éramos jovens demais para segurar a pressão. Mas você acha que eu vou me dobrar a um fantasma? Acha que vou deixar você ficar do meu lado alimentando um monstro que nem existe?

– _Não é um fantasma_! – Ele nem se importou com a altura com que sua voz saiu. – É uma possibilidade! E eu não vou arriscar _você!_

Ela cruzou os braços, o rosto brilhando de teimosia.

– Não!

– O que quer dizer?

– Não aceito a _sua decisão_, Harry. Eu quero tudo ou não quero nada.

– Gina, por favor... – ele fez um gesto para tocá-la, mas Gina recuou.

– Melhor não – ela disse com uma cara de nojo. – Melhor você continuar pensando.

Aquilo estalou como um tapa.

– Eu não quero terminar com você, Gina. Eu só quero que você entenda que não posso correr riscos, não com a sua vida em jogo.

– Que tal me ver como alguém que pode lutar ao seu lado?

– Não!

– Nesse caso temos um sério problema, Harry.

– Você está sendo teimosa – ele explodiu. Rony e Hermione olhavam de um para o outro, mas não pareciam ter coragem de intervir. – Estamos falando de uma possibilidade.

– _Estamos falando de um fantasma_! – Ela também estava descontrolada agora. – De algo que não existe. E _você_ acha que isso é mais forte do que a gente junto! Bom, eu não quero ser o _ponto fraco_ de ninguém, Harry.

– Gina... por favor escute? – Implorou.

– Não – ela manteve a mesma atitude irredutível. – Vai ser do seu jeito ou do meu? É tudo o que eu preciso saber.

Harry não podia aceitar o que Gina queria, era a receita para o desastre, ele sabia.

– Gina... – tentou mais uma vez, mas sabia que estava tudo perdido. Sabia que ela jamais aceitaria. Talvez ele soubesse desde o início, mas isso não tornava a dor mais suportável.

– Ok. Seja como você quiser.

Ela se virou e saiu numa lufada de cabelos vermelhos, que mais pareceram labaredas quando ela sumiu pela porta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/B: Quando eu leio os novos capítulos da Sally, costumo marcar meus comentários alucinados de fã em verde clarinho... E foi só o que aconteceu neste capítulo! Foram tantas interjeições, imprecações, gargalhadas e suspiros incontroláveis pintados de verde, que agora as páginas a minha frente parecem um vale de árvores novas depois de uma boa chuva!- ;D - Nada a palpitar, Anam! Ou a sugerir! Críticas são impensáveis, aqui. Mas eu tenho, sim, algo a pedir... ou melhor, a implorar. Continue logo, ok? Dói meu coração quando estes dois estão separados e sofrendo. Não consigo racionalizar isso!... – No mais, só posso lhe dar os parabéns, amiga! Pelo capítulo repleto de emoções e primorosamente escrito! Beijo grande! Aplausos!!!! Até o próximo! D

N/A: Tempoooo Recorde!!!! É sim. Contando que atualizei o **Retorno** na semana passada e escrevi este capítulo em horas (mais ou menos umas 6 horas), foi muuuitoooo rápido sim. Adoraria dizer: acostumem! Mas vou dizer o contrário: não acostumem cara infeliz. Sabem como são esses autores que tem que trabalhar porque habituaram a luxos como comida na mesa e teto sobre a cabeça? Pois é. Sou um desses malditos mal acostumados. Ahh saudades do tempo em que o papai resolvia esse problema, mas... é da vida.

A música, vcs sacaram, não? **One**, do "The One", isto é, o único e inigualável _U2_. É sou fã alucinada MESMOOOO por eles. Como sempre ela está lá no Multiply (link no perfil) para quem quiser baixar e a letra/tradução na comu das fics no Orkut.

Agora... Mérlinzinho me proteja! Acho que estou ouvindo maldições vindas de várias direções Desvia com agilidade de artilheira Eu sei, queridos, mas tenham fé na tia Sally, ok? Ela "ainda" sabe o que faz. Minhas betas pelo menos acreditam nisso rsrsrs ("tadinhas"). Agora, antes de julgarem qualquer um dos lados, eu peço que releiam. Estar com a razão não é sempre claro e escuro, às vezes tem penumbra.

De novo, terei de me limitar aos agradecimentos rápidos, mas é isso ou mais atraso. Obrigada de coração: Sophia.DiLua, Quelone, Rochelle (finalmente a curiosidade satisfeita?), LMP3, Michelle Granger, Georgea (Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, mana. Estou em cólicas aqui, sabia? E o Clã?), Littledoll (Céus! Obrigada mesmo querida. É muito bom saber que uma história da gente acompanha quem lê. Quanto à inspiração... Bem, caso vc não saiba, eu tenho um Potter de estimação, bem em casa, hehe), Livinha (Amei sua review, linda!), Lis.Strange (Tudo a seu tempo, pequena padwa. Tudo ao seu tempo, rsrs).

Um beijo grande e estalado

Sally


	12. Run

Capítulo 12

**Run**

A segunda-feira amanheceu mormacenta e depressiva, com nuvens cinzentas pairando num céu mal humorado. Molly Weasley tinha certeza de que havia fantasiado aquela manhã de forma diferente. Achava que, sendo o dia em que sua filha mais jovem finalmente começaria a sua vida profissional, ela teria um café da manhã animado e depois a veria sair – acompanhada do irmão e dos amigos – com uma saudosa melancolia. Ao invés disso, Molly encontrara à mesa uma Gina distante e fria e um Harry numa tristeza de dar pena; Rony e Hermione, por seu turno, pareciam não saber mais o que fazer para aproximar os dois. E, em uma determinada altura, as tentativas de Artur em animar os quatro já começavam a se tornar constrangedoras.

Meia torrada depois de ter sentado e deixando quase intocado o suco de abóbora, Gina se levantou, deu um beijo na mãe e disse que os esperaria do lado de fora para aparatarem. Apenas quando não foi mais possível atrasar a saída ou esperar que Harry fosse atrás dela, foi que Hermione deu seu desjejum por encerrado e arrastou Rony para aguardarem com Gina no jardim. O Sr. Weasley e Harry também se levantaram e o garoto agradeceu o café em voz baixa, antes de sair.

– Não fique com essa cara, Molly – disse Artur assim que os pés do rapaz sumiram pela porta. – É só uma briguinha de namorados. Logo, logo, vamos ver os dois grudados, como estavam antes disso acontecer.

Molly franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça com ceticismo.

– Eu realmente queria pensar assim também, Artur. Mas Gina e Harry não são de "briguinhas" como Rony e Hermione. E eu conheço bem a minha cria. Gina acha que está absolutamente certa e não vai dar o braço a torcer. E o Harry... ah, o pobrezinho!

– Sim, sim, – Artur concordou obviamente sem a mesma preocupação da esposa – mas os dois se gostam. Vão acabar se entendendo, você vai ver. Quando foi que as suas intuições estiveram erradas, hein?

A mulher fez um muxoxo e ele continuou:

– Você não diz que sempre imaginou os dois juntos? Que idade a Gina tinha quando você me disse isso? Uns quatorze, eu acho – fez um carinho no rosto da esposa numa tentativa de animá-la. – E eu achava que ela era quase um moleque, lembra? Nem a via pensando em rapazes.

– Ora Artur, por você, provavelmente Gina ainda usaria tranças e brincaria de bonecas.

– Bem... – ele falou pensativo – Gina ainda faz tranças e, se me recordo, as bonecas dela, pelo menos desde os dez anos de idade já tinham um "pai"... – a esposa sorriu com a lembrança. – O que estou dizendo, querida: é que vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ver.

Molly deu um longo suspiro e tirou alguns fiapos de poeira da roupa do marido, depois ajustou o colarinho das vestes.

– Vou torcer para que você tenha razão.

– É claro que eu tenho. "Cabeça dura" nunca foi o suficiente para manter apaixonados longes por muito tempo.

– Umpf, você conhece muito poucas histórias de amor.

– Conheço a nossa.

As faces de Molly ficaram um pouco rosadas. Ela deu um tapinha no ombro de Artur quando ele se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo.

– Ora, vá logo ou vai se atrasar – disse com um sorriso largo e o observou sair parecendo feliz, depois voltou a ficar preocupada. Queria tanto que Artur estivesse certo.

Contudo, o seu coração de mãe não ficou mais satisfeito quando eles retornaram ao fim da tarde e nem nos dias que se seguiram. De fato, Molly precisou de cada resquício de força de vontade para não interferir. Ela tinha praticamente obrigado Rony e Hermione a lhe contarem o teor da briga e a verdade é que não saberia exatamente a quem dar razão. Achava adorável Harry pensar em Gina com tanto cuidado e, conhecendo a história do pobre garoto, quem poderia culpá-lo? Mas também sabia que sua filha era voluntariosa demais para aceitar "esse tipo" de cuidado. A tentativa de falar com a garota não dera em nada. Gina lhe dissera que não queria falar no assunto e pediu que, por favor, a mãe não insistisse. Molly não insistiu.

Ao contrário dela, porém, Artur parecia ter claramente escolhido um dos lados para apoiar. Passara a monopolizar os jantares narrando os elogios que ouvia no Ministério ao desempenho de sua filha mais nova no treinamento de Aurores.

– ... e aí eu disse, mas Marvin, você esperava algo diferente? – Ele tomou um grande gole de suco para engolir as batatas coradas com cebolas. – Ele me respondeu que achava que por Gina ser menor na época da segunda guerra, ela não seria tão boa quanto Rony. Então eu lhe falei que Gina tinha sido treinada pessoalmente por Harry Potter... – ele engasgou um pouco e Molly lhe bateu nas costas e deu um olhar de advertência – na A.D., é claro. Ele já tinha ouvido falar da A.D. Hoje é quase uma lenda, não é? O fato é que ele não para de dizer o quanto a nossa Gina é fantástica em feitiços e defesa, Molly.

Concluiu muito satisfeito. A mesa, porém, ficou um pouco constrangida. Gina manteve todo o tempo a atenção no garfo que raspava o prato. E Hermione, que agora vinha jantar pelo menos dois ou três dias por semana com eles (os outros Rony ia para a casa dela), também parecia ter tomado o partido da amiga. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ela perguntou, de um jeito animado, o que Gina fizera de especial nos treinamentos. Em troca, ganhou da amiga um olhar mortiço.

– Não sei bem – respondeu a garota de má vontade. – Acho que só cumpri as tarefas corretamente. Eu... na verdade, tenho algumas coisas para ler para o treino de amanhã. Se vocês me dão licença?

– Mas Gina – protestou a Sra. Weasley olhando horrorizada para o prato do jantar da filha – você mal tocou na comida.

Agora o olhar vazio se voltou para a mãe.

– Temos lanche no trabalho, mamãe. Eu fiquei sem fome.

Ela saiu da cozinha com passos firmes, dizendo boa-noite a todos e a ninguém em especial. Harry não ergueu os olhos da própria comida, ficou decorando as ranhuras do pudim de carne e agüentou com estoicismo o Sr. Weasley voltar a falar no quanto Gina era capaz de se defender e impressionar até Aurores experientes. Na verdade, mesmo que a notícia do namoro dos dois não tivesse chegado a extrapolar os muros da Toca (ou, talvez, por isso mesmo), todos pareciam achar necessário vir elogiar o desempenho de Gina para ele. Alguns por causa da A.D. – afinal, Harry fora o "professor" – e outros, os irritantes, porque os viam como uma espécie de "irmãozinhos" em razão dos longos anos de convivência. Ele, por acaso, era ruivo? E em que maldito lugar estava escrito que, por morar com os Weasley, ele era o cara mais indicado para informar se Gina tinha namorado ou não. Se outro cretino lhe perguntasse isso, ele o azararia com certeza.

Esmigalhou o pudim de carne no prato, enquanto lembrava que quase tinha feito isso com o rapaz que o interpelara no refeitório do Ministério, na hora do almoço, perguntando sobre Gina.

– O que você respondeu? – Rony quis saber quando o encontrou resmungando, logo após o colega se afastar. Harry até tinha tentado disfarçar o desagrado, mas foi difícil, já que atingira rapidamente a cor e a temperatura de uma chaleira fervente, e isso o obrigou a contar o que tinha acontecido.

– O que acha que respondi, Rony? – rosnou cheio de irritação e fugindo deliberadamente da pergunta.

O amigo cruzou os braços o analisando.

– Na verdade é o que eu estou curioso para saber.

– Ah, por favor! Qual é a desses caras? – estourou Harry. – Gina é bonita, sim, mas não é a garota mais bonita da seção, tampouco do Ministério. E não faz nem uma semana que ela entrou aqui, eu não entendo todo esse assanhamento!

– Você disse que ela era comprometida – afirmou Rony e Harry ficou ainda mais vermelho o que valeu como resposta, embora ele não abrisse a boca. – Acha mesmo que ela não é a garota mais bonita daqui?

– Não enche!

Rony deu um sorrisinho malvado e Harry teve vergonha de si mesmo.

– Ok, pode falar – admitiu derrotado – eu sou horrível.

– Não. Você é humano – falou Rony num tom compreensivo "demais". – Provavelmente é por isso que é tão babaca. Uma verdadeira anta, para usar o termo adequado aos seres humanos que são tão humanos que se portam como quadrúpedes.

– Valeu! – agradeceu entre os dentes.

– Sempre às ordens, companheiro.

As lembranças indigestas da hora do almoço foram interrompidas pela voz carinhosa da Sra. Weasley perguntando se ele queria mais alguma coisa. Todos já tinham terminado o jantar e Harry ainda remava com o prato pela metade a sua frente. Murmurou alguma coisa, dispensou a sobremesa e subiu para o próprio quarto fazendo um imenso esforço para passar reto pelo quarto de Gina e para não fechar a porta com um estrondo. Depois, como se estivesse sufocado, arrancou a camiseta do corpo e escancarou as janelas. Sentou no parapeito, atirando longe os tênis e as meias, e pensando infeliz que nem todo o oxigênio do mundo o faria respirar melhor.

Harry sempre achou que sua condição de órfão o fizera muito independente. Que ele tomava decisões desde muito cedo, e sempre decisões muito sérias. Isso deveria servir para que ele se sentisse seguro quanto ao que fazer em relação ao próprio futuro. Mas o que via à sua frente hoje, não era menos turvo do que o que ele percebia na época da guerra. No fundo, parecia que antes era mais simples: ou era vida, ou era morte; ou era certo, ou era errado. Agora, essas coisas pareciam não ter o mesmo sentido. Parecia tão difícil ter qualquer tipo de certeza. Será que _ela_ não entendia que ele estava tentando fazer o que era certo? E que, para ser correto, ele não podia assumir um compromisso que a colocasse em perigo? Respirou fundo. Nesse caso – e ele odiou constatar isso pela enésima vez – Gina estava certa, então. Ele não devia era assumir compromisso nenhum.

Era isso, claro. Harry devia deixar Gina livre. Devia esquecê-la e engolir vê-la com outro homem. _Como você engoliu o Luc? _ A voz soou maldosa dentro da sua cabeça, e para fazê-la calar, Harry bateu várias vezes com a nuca no caixilho da janela.

– Shsss... – alguém pediu silêncio com risos lá embaixo, saindo pela porta da frente. – Para Rony!

– O quê? – perguntou o garoto com fingida inocência.

– Sua mãe deve estar na janela.

– Não está não. Vem!

Harry olhou para baixo a tempo de ver o amigo puxar Hermione para si e beijá-la com ardor. "Que ótimo!", ironizou enquanto se encolhia para não ser visto e pedia silenciosamente que os dois fossem logo embora. Mas eles não foram. E Harry já estava achando que ficar ouvindo algo ser salivado e engolido continuamente não valia o preço do oxigênio que ele tanto precisava. Começou a descer da janela tentando não fazer barulho. Já estava constrangido o suficiente para que eles o percebessem ali.

– Rony... – gemeu Hermione – precisamos conversar... antes de eu... ir embora…

– Estamos conversando – disse Rony e Harry negou com a cabeça sem saber o que era pior: os beijos ou a "conversinha" de namorados. Ele pegou a varinha e já apontava para a janela para fechá-las cuidadosamente, quando:

– Sobre Harry e Gina, Rony.

Estacou.

– Ah Mione!

– É sério, Rony. Isso não pode continuar desse jeito. Eu não agüento vê-los nesse estado.

– Os dois são grandinhos. Vão se acertar.

– Rony! Eu não acredito! Depois de tudo o que você fez para os dois ficarem juntos.

_Fez?_

– Hermione eu não posso amarrar um no outro até que entrem num acordo, posso? Ok, esquece a imagem. De qualquer forma, não era você que não queria interferir?

– Eu estou é começando a pensar é que ajudar seu melhor amigo e sua irmã a serem felizes foi só uma desculpa.

Harry cruzou os braços e ficou ouvindo, definitivamente interessado. Até porque, a voz sibilante de Hermione estava apontando para Rony entrar numa enrascada e, com o prazer de quem está miserável, ele não sentiu nenhuma pena do amigo. Lá embaixo, Rony deu um longo suspiro.

– Bem, se quer a minha opinião, não creio que vá ajudar você e o papai ficarem elogiando as habilidades de Gina em feitiços e defesa. Isso não vai mudar a opinião do Harry.

– Eu sei... mas a Gina tem se esforçado tanto. Ela não vai desistir enquanto não provar para ele que ela é capaz.

– Acha que ela só quer provar que é capaz? Tenho a impressão de que ela vai fazer ainda pior do que isso.

– O que quer dizer?

– Ela está brava e foi desafiada, Mione. Acredite a "rainha da pirraça" seria capaz de sair a caçar dementadores unicamente para esfregá-los na cara do Harry. Por que essa cara? Pensei que conhecesse melhor a sua amiga. Ela é a pessoa mais compreensiva do mundo até que alguém lhe diga: Gininha, você não pode fazer.

Harry se inclinou um pouco na janela e viu Hermione concordar com a cabeça.

– Ela arrombava o galpão das vassouras desde os seis anos porque vocês não a deixavam jogar quadribol.

Rony fez um gesto de "o que foi que eu disse?".

– Mas não é isso que está me incomodando – ele comentou.

– O que é?

– Ah, não me diga que não percebeu? Ela está detestando, Mione. Não acho que Gina esteja empolgada ou curtindo os treinamentos para se tornar Auror.

Hermione ficou um minuto pensativa, depois assentiu e Rony prosseguiu.

– Acho que, em outra situação, ela já estaria pensando em fazer alguma outra coisa.

– É – falou Hermione. – No fundo, acho que ela escolheu ser Auror por causa do Harry. Como se isso a tornasse melhor para ficar com ele. E, agora... Bem, agora é que ela não vai desistir mesmo. Vai se matar trabalhando lá dentro.

– Não é o máximo? – questionou Rony cheio de ironia. – Os dois vão conseguir o feito de serem duplamente infelizes. Talvez possamos convencê-los a escrever um livro e vender o segredo.

– Arrrr – Hermione bateu o pé com raiva no chão – porque o Harry é tão teimoso? Ela não é mais vulnerável que eu ou você. Harry parece achar que Gina ainda é a garotinha que ele salvou do Riddle e do basilisco.

Harry ouviu Rony abafar uma risadinha pelo nariz.

– O que foi? – perguntou a garota, desconfiada.

– Você não entende, não é? Nem ela.

– Não entende o quê?

– Não tem nada a ver com a capacidade de Gina, ou a idade ou o tamanho dela. Tem a ver com ele, com o Harry. E não é nem parte do complexo de herói dele. – Rony fez uma pausa como se esperasse que Hermione completasse o que ele falava, mas ela não completou, continuou a olhá-lo com curiosidade. Então, ele continuou: – Harry não suporta a idéia de fracassar. E quem pode culpá-lo? Nada é mais aterrorizante do que fracassar com alguém de quem você gosta muito, não corresponder ao que essa pessoa quer ou a gente acha que ela merece. Harry não suportaria fracassar com a Gina. Na minha opinião, é disso que ele mais tem medo.

Houve um silêncio, enquanto Hermione assimilava as palavras de Rony e Harry procurava desesperadamente não pensar nelas.

– Você acha...

– Eu tenho certeza.

– Por quê?

– O que acha que sinto na maior parte do tempo em que olho para você?

A garota fez um som engraçado e depois pulou no pescoço do namorado e Harry recuou para trás na janela. Foram longos minutos de beijos e sussurros que ele não conseguiu e nem quis identificar. Finalmente voltou a ouvir a voz da amiga num tom mais alto e Harry mais uma vez se inclinou para olhar.

– Será que vou ter de passar o resto da minha vida te convencendo que não acho você menos do que ninguém? Que não seria tão apaixonada por você se não o achasse incrível, maravilhoso e...

Rony a havia pegado pelos braços, afastando dele o suficiente para olhá-la bem de frente.

– Quero ouvir isso de novo – falou sério.

– Que você é maravilhoso? – ela tinha riso na voz.

– Não. A parte do "resto da vida".

Até Harry arregalou os olhos.

– Rony, eu...

– Vai retirar o que disse?

– Não – ela disse com convicção.

Rony respirou audivelmente.

– Então... – ele pareceu meio sem jeito, meio engasgado – se eu... pedisse para você ficar comigo... assim, para sempre... Você responderia que sim?

No alto da sua janela, Harry tapou a própria boca para impedir a si mesmo de soltar uma interjeição impressionada em voz alta. O longo silêncio de Hermione deixava claro que ela não sabia o que dizer. Ele novamente arriscou olhar para baixo. Os dois estavam parados no mesmo lugar e os contornos pareciam a Harry estranhamente borrados e ele levou alguns instantes para perceber o quanto eles tremiam.

– Nós... – Mione engoliu em seco – namoramos não faz nem uma semana. – Rony levou a mão ao pescoço e o massageou assentindo, parecia arrependido de ter dito o que disse e obviamente, ela notou. – Mas eu não consigo pensar... em nada que eu fosse gostar mais – o rapaz ergueu a cabeça, dava para ver o peito erguendo e baixando rápido – do que passar o resto da vida com voc...

Ele nem a deixou terminar de falar. E Harry, mesmo feliz pelos dois, preferiu recuar definitivamente e fechar a janela. Tinha certeza de que Gina e ele não seriam mais o tema da conversa. Sentou na cama sorrindo sozinho, mas quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, a conversa que tinha ouvido voltou palavra por palavra a sua cabeça e isso lhe rendeu mais uma noite de briga com a temperatura, com o colchão e com cada um dos pequenos demônios que tinham se mudado para dentro do seu cérebro.

No dia seguinte, Harry levantou cedo e saiu antes que os outros sequer sentassem à mesa para o café da manhã. Também voltou mais tarde que o normal; e Rony confidenciou à Hermione que mal o viu durante o dia no Ministério. Nenhum dos dois descartou a idéia de que ele estivesse evitando as refeições e, por conseguinte, os elogios ao desempenho de Gina, que o Sr. Weasley continuava pressurosamente a transmitir. Os dois programaram de imprensá-lo, para saber o que estava acontecendo, no final de semana, mas no sábado de manhã, quando Rony acordou, já encontrou o quarto do amigo vazio. E Harry não voltou para a Toca no fim do dia.

– Conseguiu falar com ele? – Hermione correu para encontrar Rony ao pé da escada. Ele tinha subido para conversar com Harry, assim que o amigo chegou.

– Não. Ele disse que precisava tomar um banho, que depois falava com a gente.

– Ele disse onde esteve?

Rony lhe devolveu um olhar cansado.

– Nem me deixou perguntar. Mas sabemos que ele não estava no telhado, não é?

– Ele já entrou no banheiro? – Rony confirmou. – No que ele sair eu vou tentar falar com ele – disse Hermione, decidida.

– É todo seu. Você sempre conseguiu arrancar mais do Harry do que eu. Falando nisso, conseguiu alguma coisa com a Gina?

– Aquela ostra? Nem batendo com um martelo. Ela me deixou falar por um tempão e quando eu perguntei o que ela tinha a me dizer, você acredita que ela me falou: _desculpe Mione, mas eu perdi o que você estava falando_ – terminou com sonoro bufo de contrariedade e deu de cara com a expressão divertida do namorado. – O que foi? Não me venha com: "você fica bonitinha furiosa", Rony. – O rapaz engoliu o riso e ela continuou a reclamar. – Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar. Estava tudo tão perfeito. Ainda mais agora que a gente...

– Você contou para a Gina? – havia uma nota de ansiedade nos olhos azuis e Hermione esqueceu por um momento que estava indignada com os dois amigos e sorriu.

– Foi o único momento em que arranquei dela alguma reação genuína. É óbvio que ela adorou. Fez a maior festa e mais!

– O quê?

– Gina exigiu que contássemos hoje à noite, no jantar de aniversário dela, para o resto da família.

– Ho-hoje! – Rony engasgou com a saliva e pigarreou. – Mas... no aniversário dela? Eu pensei que...

– Ela disse que não haveria presente maior – Hermione parou e respirou fundo. – A não ser, claro,... é muito precipitado. Afinal...

– Corta essa. Vou falar para todo mundo que queremos nos casar e que faremos isso assim que terminar o meu treinamento – disse Rony voltando a parecer muito seguro e Hermione não conteve um sorriso. – Apenas queria que fosse uma festa de noivado, sei lá, uma coisa legal. Mas se para você não tem problema, por mim ótimo. Mas você sabe o que os gêmeos vão dizer, não sabe?

Ela riu enquanto jogava os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

– "Grande novidade" – disse imitando o jeito de Jorge e Fred falarem em coro. – Eu não preciso de uma festa de noivado, Rony. Por mim, você pode até mandar anunciar no _Profeta Diário_, não me importo que o mundo inteiro saiba. – Rony correspondeu ao abraço muito satisfeito e beijou-a longamente. Depois, voltou ao assunto dos gêmeos.

– Eles também vão pressioná-la para desistir, pode esperar. Vão apelar para a sua sanidade mental. Dizer que você escolheu o segundo pior da família. Que quem visse seus N.O.M.S. e N.I.E.M.S. esperaria muito mais de você.

Hermione deu de ombros.

– Você sabe que eu sempre achei os gêmeos dois malas, não sabe? E bem idiotas na verdade.

O sorriso de Rony se alargou como se a festa de aniversário fosse para ele e não para a irmã.

– Posso mandar fazer camisetas com isso?

Ela revirou os olhos.

– E você é um bobo. Eu te amo. Mas você é muito bobo – completou rindo e ele voltou a beijá-la empurrando-a para o sofá e dizendo que mostraria quem era bobo.

Sendo assim, nenhum dos dois percebeu quando Harry desceu as escadas e passou por eles em direção à porta dos fundos. De fato, ele fez um enorme esforço para não se fazer notar e, por isso, também passou pela cozinha praticamente deslizando para que a Sra. Weasley, que estava atarefada com as panelas para o jantar, não percebesse que ele estava ali.

Agosto parecia ter decidido que seria um mês quente e úmido, o que dava a sensação de que se era lentamente cozido no vapor. O fim da tarde trazia, agora, um abrandamento no calor na forma de uma garoa fina que mais parecia ar líquido, mas que continuava a encharcar o gramado não muito aparado da casa dos Weasley. Ao longe, o horizonte tinha uma aparência borrada de algo coberto por uma fina cortina de banheiro, o que dava a sensação de que a propriedade estava suspensa no meio das nuvens.

Harry seguiu sem se deter, atravessando o pátio em direção à cerca de pedra. O chuvisqueiro pareceu decidir que iria se transformar em chuva de verdade com grossas gotas caindo sobre os seus ombros, mas ele não alterou o passo. Ia contando cada shop que os pés faziam na grama enlameada como um antídoto contra qualquer tipo de pensamento. Tão logo passou o portãozinho de madeira preso por uma única dobradiça – a outra já perdera dois pregos e estava torta – Harry fixou os olhos nas portas abertas do galpão-garagem dos Weasley. Se pensou em voltar foi naquele momento, mas passou a idéia para um canto da mente. Não haveria outro momento, nenhum mais propício. Era melhor que fosse feito longe da família e, de qualquer maneira, eles não poderiam se esquivar eternamente de conversarem.

Parou diante da porta. Uma brisa fria colou a camiseta já molhada nas suas costas enquanto ele observava Gina. Tinha certeza de que ela estaria ali. Treinando. Ela passara cada momento livre que tivera na semana dentro daquela garagem e Harry não deixou de ficar admirado com a transformação que tinha ocorrido no lugar. A maior parte da enorme e caótica coleção de objetos trouxas do Sr. Weasley tinha sido empilhada junto às paredes, das quais, Gina livrara somente as janelas, cujos vidros imundos não ajudavam a melhorar a claridade lá dentro. No centro, como se houvesse uma arena, estava um manequim enfeitiçado para lançar raios a intervalos regulares. Harry já trabalhara com um treinador improvisado como aquele, na época da A.D. No Ministério havia objetos de treinamento mágico mais sofisticados. Um cheiro de queimado se sobressaia ao da poeira e da umidade. E, em alguns cantos, as pilhas de ferramentas e tesouros do Sr. Weasley tinham desmoronado, e dava para ver alguns objetos quebrados.

– Oi – falou num tom que não lhe deu certeza de que ela o tinha ouvido.

O manequim girou e atirou um raio na direção dele e Harry, num reflexo, se jogou para o lado, mas o movimento foi desnecessário. Gina havia pulado na sua frente e, com um movimento de varinha, o raio bateu em uma parede invisível e retornou ao manequim, fazendo-o entrar em combustão. Com um segundo movimento, mais displicente, ela apagou o fogo. Ainda com o coração alterado pelo susto, Harry registrou a perfeição do feitiço escudo não-verbal, enquanto uma outra parte do seu cérebro parecia ter ficado mais impressionada com o fato de que Gina, em trajes de treino, estava estonteante. Piscou várias vezes tentando desviar a atenção de uma mecha de cabelo que tinha escapado do rabo de cavalo e agora caía, apontando como uma seta para o decote feito pela camisa que ela tinha amarrado acima da cintura, por causa do calor.

– Desculpe pelo ataque – disse a garota.

– Sem problema. Foi... só o susto. – Ela também não pareceu querer prestar muita atenção nele e seguiu para o lado do galpão, onde pegou uma toalha, que estava pendurada em uma cadeira, e secou o rosto suado. – Eu... – _fale logo, seu idiota_ – feliz aniversário.

– Obrigada.

– E-eu... – _pare de gaguejar_. Harry deu alguns passos na direção dela e levou a mão direita às costas – eu trouxe um presente para você.

Gina finalmente o encarou de frente e isso não tornou as coisas melhores.

– Não precisava se incomodar.

– Não foi incomodo – reagiu ofendido, enquanto pegava o embrulho que ele prendera ao cós da calça, sob a camiseta, e o estendia para ela. – Eu realmente queria te dar um... este presente.

A garota secou as mãos na toalha e a recolocou no espaldar da cadeira, depois deixou a varinha sobre o assento e pegou o presente.

– Muito obrigada – disse.

– Abra – pediu Harry.

Ainda ofegante por causa do exercício, Gina tomou ar e começou a abrir o pacote. Rasgando um pouco o papel, os olhos dela lampejaram ao ver a capa do livro V_ai encarar?: A trajetória do Harpias de Holyhead_, seu time de quadribol.

– Ei, eu queria isso – falou quase sorrindo.

– Eu lembro, você me disse quando viu a resenha do lançamento do livro no _Profeta._

– É... Obrigada, Harry – ela o encarou e o rapaz sentiu o estômago dar um solavanco, como se ele estivesse prestes a morrer de inanição. – Eu gostei muito.

Ele assentiu, mas não fez nenhum movimento nos vinte segundos que se passaram e a situação começou a ficar esquisita. Era isso, não era. Entregar o presente. Ver se ela diria alguma coisa. Talvez conversar a partir daí, mas Gina também não se moveu e, ao contrário de Harry, ela não perecia vítima de um desconforto insuportável.

– Humm... Quim falou em montar um jogo, digo, de quadribol para integrar a equipe e o pessoal em treinamento na seção. Você... vai participar?

– Talvez. Você vai? – perguntou e Harry confirmou rápido.

– Acho que você _tem _que participar, Gina. Quero dizer – ele deu uma risadinha – Rony, você e eu... os veteranos não terão a menor chance.

Sem o mesmo entusiasmo, Gina concordou.

– Eu preciso entrar e tomar um banho – ela disse de um jeito um pouco apressado e, pegando a varinha, a toalha e o presente, passou por ele em direção à porta. – Logo meus irmãos estarão chegando e mamãe também convidou Luna e Neville, eu...

Mas Harry a tinha segurado pelo braço, impedido-a de se afastar.

– Acho que a gente precisa conversar – falou enquanto o coração subia para a garganta. A garota olhou com frieza para a mão que lhe segurava o braço e Harry quase pode vê-la queimar.

– Você mudou de idéia?

– Gina, escute...

– Não vejo o que possamos ter para conversar neste caso, Harry.

Ela soltou o braço com um movimento firme e Harry achou que preferia ouvi-la gritar e xingá-lo, mas Gina não se alterou. Apenas voltou a caminhar em direção à porta com os mesmos passos decididos.

– Rony e Hermione falaram que você não está gostando do treinamento de Auror – comentou em voz alta para ver se ela reagia a uma abordagem direta. Gina parou e se virou para ele.

– De onde eles tiraram isso?

Harry não tinha a menor idéia.

– É verdade?

A menina cruzou os braços diante do corpo. De novo havia aquele brilho teimoso e rebelde no seu rosto quando ela ergueu o queixo.

– Não.

– Você não precisa fazer uma coisa de que não gosta, Gina. Não por...

– Você? Não estamos juntos Harry. Logo, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não tem nada a ver com você, nem é da sua conta. Ser Auror é uma profissão como qualquer outra. E eu tenho me dado muito bem nos treinamentos. O que, aliás, você certamente já sabe, e o meu pai te lembra diariamente.

Por que aquele tom calmo e decidido era mais agressivo que qualquer outro?

– Você não vai – buscou uma palavra adequada, uma que não fizesse ele se parecer com o "pai dela" ou coisa assim, mas só lhe veio uma – ser feliz fazendo uma coisa que não gosta.

Gina deu de ombros, completamente desinteressada.

– É a vida adulta.

E girando os calcanhares ela voltou a caminhar para a porta. Harry ficou olhando-a sair. O que afinal ele estava fazendo ali? Tinha empurrado Gina para fora da sua vida. Não tinha _nada_ o que fazer ali. Nada que pudesse realmente oferecer a ela. Na verdade, ele mais parecia uma maldição na vida da garota.

Por gostar dele, Gina quase fora morta aos onze anos de idade. Para segui-lo, ela correra riscos aos quatorze, chegando a se machucar seriamente. E, ao se aproximar dela, como ele fizera, buscando perder-se na luz que emanava daqueles olhos, daquele sorriso, parecia somente ter trazido infelicidade. O fato, aquele que Harry via e não queria aceitar, é que não podia ficar perto dela. Tinha sido um erro vir morar na Toca. Tinha sido um erro tentar vê-la depois do baile, tentar conversar depois daquele beijo. E, provavelmente, era um erro ainda maior ter vindo procurá-la ali, sob o "falso" pretexto do presente. Harry só se deu conta do quanto a sua desculpa tinha sido mentirosa quando já não podia mais controlar os seus pés, que quase correram atrás dela, ou os seus braços, que a juntaram contra o corpo como se ele pudesse absorvê-la pela pele. Ou, talvez, sugar a sua alma pela boca, pois quando ela entreabriu os lábios para protestar, Harry já tinha adentrado neles como um homem sedento em um oásis.

Foi a coisa mais estranha que ele já tinha sentido em toda a vida. Seu cérebro berrava, o chamava de louco, dizia que ele tinha perdido completamente qualquer coisa boa da qual se orgulhasse no seu caráter. Gina não parecia satisfeita, tampouco. As mãos dela forçavam os seus ombros para trás. Ela parecia realmente furiosa porque o estava esmurrando com toda a força que tinha. E ainda assim, seu corpo parecia obedecer a outro mestre. Estava completamente fora de controle. As mãos prendiam Gina junto a ele, uma delas se enfiando sob a camisa, que acabara por desamarrar e abrir-lhe mais espaço, o que o fez soltar algo como um ganido prazeroso. A outra mão, treinada para seguir a obsessão do dono, desamarrou o rabo de cavalo e se enfiou sob os cabelos dela. Foi só quando sentiu que a resistência de Gina começou a esmorecer que Harry se deu conta de que estava ultrapassando mais do que limites de um amasso. Soltou-a como se tivesse levado um choque. Estava com nojo de si mesmo. Estava com tanta raiva que tinha olhos molhados, mas de pura fúria. Ficou de costas, sem coragem de olhá-la.

– É assim que quer ser Auror – falou com a voz carregada da irritação e náusea –, você estava armada! Devia ter me azarado!

Gina não respondeu e o silêncio se alongou por tanto tempo que Harry achou que ela tivesse saído do galpão, mas quando se voltou ela estava no mesmo lugar. Teve de engolir em seco diante da visão dela, os cabelos soltos, a camisa entreaberta, os olhos ainda faiscando. Mas Gina não parecia tão furiosa, pelo menos não tão furiosa quanto ele.

– Não me passou pela cabeça – ela falou ainda ofegando.

– Pois é o que devia ter feito! – gritou. – É o que se faz quando um cretino age desse jeito! Você azara ele! Deixa no chão, manda para o hospital! Faz ele se arrepender de ter nascido!

Gina estreitou os olhos e Harry, mesmo com o peito doendo de um jeito quase insuportável, notou que havia uma certa maldade neles.

– Não quero que você se arrependa de ter nascido – ela deu um passo na direção dele. – Quero que se arrependa de agir como um idiota.

Dessa vez foi ela a beijá-lo, mas se Harry acreditava ser um erro maior que todos continuar a agarrá-la, seu corpo perecia rir-se dele. Seus braços voltaram a envolvê-la e o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais desesperado, lentamente perdendo qualquer controle, qualquer tipo de segurança que eles quisessem guardar. Se os dois desejassem realmente se manter firmes em seus pontos de vista, teriam se afastado. Mas como se separa algo que é inteiro, sem quebrá-lo?

Harry só registrou que a camiseta molhada que usava estava fora dele, quando as mãos de Gina deslizaram pelo seu tronco e ele se viu afastando a camisa da garota para beijar-lhe o ombro. O último botão ainda fechado estourou com o movimento.

– Me manda parar – implorou.

– Não – disse Gina cheia de segurança e Harry, apavorado e incapaz de agir de forma diferente, deslizou as mãos por trás das pernas dela e a ergueu no colo. Ela o enlaçou pela cintura e continuou a beijá-lo jogando o cabelo sobre o seu rosto.

Antes que Harry conseguisse apoiar as costas de Gina contra a parede, a camisa dela já tinha voado para algum lugar. Não era a questão de ir longe demais ou não. Era a situação em que eles haviam perdido o controle. Em qualquer momento da semana anterior, se Harry tivesse conseguido ficar a sós com Gina tempo suficiente, as coisas seguiriam aquele caminho. Afinal, estava ali. Sempre esteve. Desde o primeiro beijo. Como uma coisa certa, marcada. Como a coisa que ele mais queria no mundo.

Talvez, por isso tudo, tenha sido estranho que eles tenham parado, os dois juntos, estando tão perto. Harry encostou a testa suada na de Gina. Estavam ofegantes e engasgados com a quantidade de coisas que não conseguiam nem ousavam dizer. Com um esforço supremo, ele encostou as mãos na parede, uma de cada lado da garota, escrupulosamente sem encostar nela.

– Só... tem uma coisa que me interessa – falou num resquício de fôlego. – Quero que você seja feliz, Gina.

– Eu só conheço um jeito disso acontecer – ela respondeu também ofegante.

Harry finalmente abriu os olhos e devorou o rosto bonito e teimoso da menina a sua frente.

– Eu vou resolver isso. Juro que vou.

– Harry...

– Você me ouviu aquele dia, Gina. Eu não consigo ficar longe de você. Está além das minhas forças – ela estava quase a ponto de sorrir, mas Harry cobriu os lábios dela com o dedo para que ela não o fizesse. – Mas se for preciso, vai ser o que eu vou fazer.

Poucas vezes Harry viu Gina tão parecida com uma leoa. Ela o empurrou para longe e saiu para o centro do galpão catando pelo caminho a blusa amarrotada e suja de poeira, que vestiu rápido, mantendo-se de costas para ele.

– Imagino que já tenha um plano – resmungou.

– Vou me mudar para o Largo Grimmauld. Afinal, a casa é minha e... não é exatamente como não ter para onde ir.

Gina deu um risinho sem humor.

– Você vem planejando isso há dias, não é? Deixou para hoje para completar meu presente de aniversário?

– Não vejo no quê continuar aqui melhore a nossa situação, Gina. Talvez, assim fique mais fácil.

– Claro. E quando é que você e seu demônio particular se mudam?

– Depois do jantar.

– Rápido. Bem, nesse caso, só me resta desejar felicidades. A vocês dois: você e o fantasma do Voldemort. Espero que o enfim sós seja proveitoso para ambos. Agora, se me dá licença? Eu preciso de um banho.

Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans e fechou os punhos. Gina já estava na porta quando ele conseguiu falar.

– Eu vou derrotá-lo, Gina.

– O seu fantasma? – ela perguntou sem se desfazer da ironia que havia se instalado na sua voz.

– O que quer que seja. Não o deixarei voltar.

– Boa sorte, então – ela retornou alguns passos até o lado dele. – Uma pena que você queira fazer isso sozinho – disse cheia de mágoa.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou o mais profundamente nos olhos dela que conseguiu e, ainda assim, percebeu que, lá fora, a noite caíra de supetão. Gina parecia ser a única coisa iluminada num raio de quilômetros.

– Eu gosto demais de você para te pedir que fique comigo numa situação assim, Gina.

– Esse é o seu problema, Harry. – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você _gosta _de mim. Ou pelo menos é o que acredita, não é?

Sem esperar resposta ela andou uns passos e recolheu o presente que ele havia lhe dado e que acabou indo parar no chão. Gina limpou o livro cuidadosamente com a mão e o segurou contra o peito.

– Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo presente. – Harry continuou quieto.

Tudo o que conseguiu foi vê-la sair e se deixar ficar, enquanto a noite entrava pelas janelas do galpão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**N/B: Que talento formidável você tem, Anam, para nos fazer adorarmos ainda mais estes casais. Mesmo quando um deles se mostra a dupla mais cabeça dura do mundo literário! Definitivamente, compreendi como a Molly se sentiu, neste capítulo. Dou razão aos dois e a nenhum, ao mesmo tempo. Mas, é assim que eles são, e é assim que os amamos. Particularmente quando escritos por você, Sally. A cada capítulo a forma como consegue ir fundo nos sentimentos dos personagens, e como consegue transmiti-los para nós, me surpreende e me enche de admiração. Já disse aqui, e repito sempre: BETAR SUAS FICS É UMA HONRA E UM PRESENTE!!! Obrigada por nos trazer sempre passagens tão incríveis com nossos personagens tão queridos! Ler sua fic enche de alegria esse coração potteriano!! Betá-la faz meu orgulho autoral valsar com essa alegria!! EXCELENTE!!!! Palavra de amiga, de beta, de fã e de colega!!! Beijos muitos!!! Por favor, me mande logo mais trabalho, ok??? ;D – p.S.: As cenas quentiiiisss ficaram... escaldantes. E Ron e Hermione marejaram meus olhos...**_

_N/A: Tinha programado este capítulo para ter outra música, mas a Michele Potter me viciou nesta, então a culpa é dela. Inclusive do fato de eu repetir uma banda, coisa que originalmente eu não pretendia fazer. Rsrsrs Valeu por ter me apresentado a __**Run,**__ do_ Snow Patrol, _amiga. Como sempre a letra está na comu das fics no Orkut e a música no Multiply._

_Vou responder de forma geral algumas perguntas que têm aparecido em mais de um comentário e tem alguns __**spoilerzinhos de DH**__ na resposta, então que não leu pule, ok?._

_Não. Não é minha intenção tornar a __**Just**__ uma pós DH. Até porque, acho que a primeira coisa que o garoto fez depois de comer alguma coisa e dormir longas horas, foi chegar na ruiva. Mas isso não impede ninguém de imaginar que seja assim, ok?_

_A outra pergunta é se esta fic antecede o __**Retorno das Trevas**__ ou vai se tornar uma fic de aventura.No primeiro caso, também fica de acordo com o gosto e a imaginação. A fic pode ser vista como independente pois tem escolhas diferentes (no caso da Gina) ou não. Fica pelo critério de vcs, mas não vou tornar a fic aventura. Um pouco de suspense talvez (eu não resisto), mas ela é basicamente um romance, ok?_

_Não sei se tenho muitos comentários a fazer a este capítulo – que escrevi com dor no coração em boa parte –, apenas peço desculpas pelo pequeno Spoiler de DH que plantei no meio, nada sério, sobre o time de quadribol da Gina. E, de qualquer forma, eu não posso deixar de agradecer imensamente a todos os que têm deixado os comentários aqui. Então:_

_Valeu_

**Lis.Strange** – eu não disse vivo, Lis. Disse: ele pode voltar huahuahuahua (risada maligna). Beijão.

**Livinha** – Amiga, tudo o que posso dizer é: Pode confiar, ok? Amei seu review-desabafo e peço desculpas por tanta angústia. Sim, essa separação já estava pensada, e dessa maneira. Mas keep the faith, ok? Te adoro. Beijos!

**Tammie Silveira – **Valeu Tammie, fazia tanto tempo que queria escrever algo com o U2, que fico feliz do pessoal curtir. O problema não são as brigas, mas a cabeça dura rsrs. Bj.

**LMP3** – Obrigada!!

**Sophia.DiLUA** – Tadinho, Sofia! Rsrsrs

**Alicia Spinet** – Tudo ao seu tempo, Alicia. Ou ao deles pq esses dois mandam em mim quando escrevo rsrs. Beijim.

**Quelone** – Só um pouquinho de confusão, vai? Rsrs Bjs!

**cacau evans** – Valeu, Cacau! Fico feliz que vc leia as outras e também com o elogio. Beijo grande!

**littledoll** – Adorei o : "mania insuportavelmente charmosa e linda que ele tem de querer ser sempre o herói da vez...". Eu acho a mesma coisa, mas tb acho que o Harry vai ter de "apanhar" para crescer um pouquinho mais, ao menos em termos de sentimentos. Valeu pelo comentário, querida!

**Remaria** – Obrigada ao elogio aos amassos (rsrs não é só vc que é pervertida hehe). O que achou dos deste? Bjs!

**Melfice Black** – Tem razão, os homens são menos comuns por aqui, ainda mais em fics desse gênero. Seja bem vindo! E, se permite a indicação (já que vc disse que ler é o que faz no seu tempo após o trabalho), dê uma olhadinha na minha outra fic: Harry Potter e o Retorno das Trevas. Quem sabe ela cai no seu gosto também. Um abraço.

**Liara** – Muito obrigada, Liara!

**Georgea** – Como sempre, você analisa o capítulo indo direto no ferida, não é? Perfeito o seu comentário. E sim, vc tem toda a razão sobre o James. Na verdade essa idéia me persegue desde que escrevi o capítulo _A Promessa_ no** Retorno** e eu realmente gosto de explorá-la. Afinal, não é só fugindo ou aceitando a morte que a gente amadurece, não é? Tb te adoro, mana.

_Um beijo carinhoso em todos, inclusive nos que não comentam, tá?_

_Sally_


	13. If you leave

Capítulo 13

**If you leave**

– Parabéns Rony! – disse Jorge com sarcasmo. – Você conseguiu: matou a mamãe!

Ele abanava uma catatônica Sra. Weasley com um abafador de chá e olhava com desagrado para o caçula. Fred se aproximou da cadeira onde a mãe tinha desabado e passou a mão espalmada diante dos olhos dela.

– Ou no mínimo lesou ela de vez – lamentou ao constatar que ela não piscava.

– E-eu... eu... – gaguejou Rony.

– Dar notícias bombásticas não é exatamente um talento seu não é Rony? – debochou Gui enquanto passava o braço por cima do espaldar da cadeira em que Fleur estava sentada.

A família Weasley mais Harry, Hermione, Neville Longbotton e Luna Lovegood estavam sentados à mesa de jantar comemorando o aniversário de Gina. Já estavam na sobremesa quando, depois de vários olhares insistentes e alguns chutes por debaixo da mesa vindos da irmã, Rony decidiu anunciar a grande nova: ele e Hermione estavam oficialmente noivos.

Bem, Harry reconhecia que não fora exatamente isso que ele tinha dito e, pensando agora, a verdade é que Rony anunciara sem nenhum tato, aproveitando que a Sra. Weasley estava distraída servindo o bolo de aniversário: _Hermione e eu decidimos nos casar. _E havia tal certeza na sua voz que Harry não tinha dúvidas de que a família engasgou por achar que um funcionário do Ministério já ia entrar pela porta e casar os dois naquele exato momento.

A Sra. Weasley despencou na cadeira mais próxima com a mão no peito, enquanto o Sr. Weasley ainda olhava para todos os lados como se esperasse um grito de primeiro de abril ou coisa parecida.

– Peraí – disse Carlinhos largando a colher de sobremesa com um estrépito no prato, logo após o comentário de Gui. – Eu acho que devíamos seguir uma ordem aqui. Ok, o Gui se amarrou primeiro. Tudo bem, ele é o mais velho. E o próximo sou eu, depois é o... quero dizer, são vocês dois – apontou para os gêmeos – e aí vem o Rony.

– E eu seria a seqüência? – perguntou Gina com ar de troça.

– Nãahh, você não vai casar – falou o rapaz com um movimento de mão como se ela fosse uma criança pequena dizendo uma besteira muito grande. Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas, indignada, mas não chegou a responder porque Gui e Jorge tiveram ruidosos acessos de tosse. Carlinhos, por estar na Romênia, não chegara a saber do recente namoro da caçula e também ninguém achou que era o momento para contar. – O fato – continuou Carlinhos – é que o Rony só tem tamanho. Ontem mesmo ele era só um garotinho com pavor de aranhas.

A tosse de Jorge aumentou, só que dessa vez ele foi seguido por Fred e nem Harry resistiu em pigarrear, embora, por lealdade, tenha parado a um olhar de Rony. Gina engoliu o riso, mas Hermione permaneceu séria enquanto o namorado atingia progressivamente a cor de uma berinjela.

– Escuta aqui – ele se ergueu furioso da cadeira e começou a bater com o dedo no peito do irmão, Carlinhos se manteve impassível. – Eu sou maior e até já lutei numa guerra, assim como você. Na verdade, mais do que você! E não tenho culpa de que você só tenha competência para arrumar garotas com escamas e dentes grandes. – Fred e Jorge riam tolamente e isso fez Rony se virar para os dois sem diminuir o tom. – E vocês não são melhores, viram? Espantam toda a menina legal num raio de quilômetros misturando nungás sangra-nariz com bom-bons porque acham que é uma boa piada.

Neville olhava o amigo com os olhos arregalados e Harry não lembrava a muito tempo de ver Rony tão zangado. Mas assim que ele parou de falar, Carlinhos acabou desmanchando a pose com o ataque e se pôs a gargalhar junto com Gui, que se inclinou sobre a mesa para lhe apertar a mão por tirar Rony do sério.

– Meninos! – o Sr. Weasley ralhou sem convicção, mas seu olhar para Rony mudou. Havia algo que Harry identificou como orgulho ali. – Não é exatamente que sua mãe e eu e eu não estivéssemos esperando por isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, filho. Mas...

– Agora? – finalmente a Sra. Weasley se manifestou. – Vocês mal acabaram a escola e...

– Já faz um ano – resmungou Rony parecendo mais calmo, mas ainda olhando feio para os risinhos dos irmãos. – E não é agora! Vamos casar depois de eu terminar o meu treinamento Auror.

– E de eu estar mais firme em minha posição no Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas – completou Hermione. – Além disso, tem a minha mãe. Eu quero ter certeza de que ela vai ficar bem. Sabem, não muito sozinha, depois de eu me casar. – Ela trocou um olhar cúmplice com Rony e Harry sentiu uma fisgada incomoda de inveja e solidão, mas se recusou a olhar na direção de Gina.

A Sra. Weasley, porém, pareceu ganhar vida com o comentário.

– Então é mais um noivado, não é? – Hermione confirmou e Molly deu um pulinho se erguendo da cadeira e jogando longe o abafador de chá com que Jorge ainda a abanava. – Ah! Eu nem acredito! – falou num soluço enquanto corria para sufocar os dois com abraços e beijos, soltando alternadamente "meu garotinho", "meu bebê".

– Mamãe – reclamou Rony – se controla.

Mas logo o Sr. Weasley também veio cumprimentá-los e Gui, Fleur, Carlinhos, Neville e Luna formaram uma pequena fila atrás dele. Harry apenas afastou um pouco a cadeira da mesa e ficou olhando e sorrindo. Fred e Jorge rezingavam a um canto e Gina lhe pareceu, de onde estava, bastante feliz quando contornou a mesa para abraçar a amiga. Harry esperou que ela se afastasse para chegar aos dois e lhes dar os parabéns.

– Bem – disse a Sra. Weasley toda animada enquanto enxugava os olhos com um guardanapo de cozinha – isso merece realmente uma comemoração, não é mesmo?

– Claro, claro – falou o Sr. Weasley ainda com um braço sobre os ombros do filho e outro nos ombros de Hermione. – Acho que temos uma garrafa de whisky de fogo...

– Non! – protestou Fleur. – Non é certe comemorrar um casamente com whisky. S'il vous plâit! Non é chic.

– Meu pai diz que ocasiões especiais pedem uma boa taça de Vinagre perolado – comentou Luna brincando com as cerejas da torta em seu prato.

Uns dois segundos de silêncio depois Jorge ergueu a voz, olhando direto para Fleur e ignorando Luna.

– Hã... você tem razão cunhada – falou de má vontade. – Isso pede hidromel. E dos bons.

– E caros – concordou Fred com a mesma expressão de "o mundo está perdido". Ele agitou a varinha conjurando uma garrafa reluzente e várias taças. Com um segundo aceno, passou a servir generosamente o líquido de um dourado quente.

Rony estava bem mais calmo, mas ainda assim olhou desconfiado.

– Isso é seguro?

– Você não merece que seja, só por perguntar – respondeu Jorge com uma pontada de indignação na voz. – Mas não se preocupe, não vamos estragar a sua festa deixando-o verde ou com bolhas roxas.

– É – concordou Fred, agora distribuindo os copos – nós até que gostamos da Hermione.

– Achamos que ela enlouqueceu de tanto estudar, mas – continuou o gêmeo – ainda gostamos dela.

O Sr. Weasley os repreendeu com o olhar. Depois, pegou o seu copo e o ergueu com um largo sorriso.

– A Rony e Hermione! Que sejam sempre muito felizes.

Todos os copos da sala se ergueram e um coro de vozes repetiu o brinde. Harry notou que, apesar de toda a implicância, Fred e Jorge brindaram ao irmão com expressões muito verdadeiras e isso, estranhamente, o fez sentir-se um intruso ali. Claro que ele queria que seus dois melhores amigos fossem muito felizes. Queria mesmo. Ainda assim, ele mal conseguia acalmar o tal monstrinho verde que arranhava a boca do seu estômago. A verdade é que fazia muito tempo que ele não sentia tanta inveja de Rony.

A noite seguiu em clima de festa. Todos estavam muito alegres, mas no caso de Hermione, parecia que alguém havia acendido uma luz dentro dela, pois a amiga definitivamente brilhava. Ela e Rony estavam tão felizes, que aquela coisa escura e cheia de ciúmes, se avolumando dentro de Harry, o fazia sentir-se sujo e mau. Como melhor amigo e padrinho – os dois nem o convidaram, falaram como um fato consumado –, ele deveria estar exultante. E ele estava! Claro que estava, pensou forçando um sorriso quando todos passaram para a sala para conversar. Fora o buraco que continuava a corroer suas entranhas, ele estava realmente feliz pelos dois.

A chuva os restringira a ficar dentro de casa, contudo Fred e Jorge haviam preparado um show de fogos para o aniversário da irmã e os ficaram jogando pela janela: dragões vermelhos que espirravam _PARABÉNS_ em chamas pela boca; unicórnios prateados que galopavam sobre os gramados da Toca e borboletas azuis com o nome de Gina nas asas. Jorge ainda deu um pulinho na loja e voltou com alguns fogos extras para "homenagear" os noivos. Quando estes estouraram, deu para ver claramente uma noiva com um rapaz pela coleira. Um hábil feitiço de última hora e o noivo ganhou sardas e um nariz comprido.

– É da nossa nova linha para despedidas de solteiro. O pessoal tem casado bastante depois que a guerra terminou – comentou Fred chegando ao lado de Harry em uma das janelas –, mas não é o mais legal.

– Não – concordou Jorge, se juntando aos dois – temos um com uma garota tirando a roupa. – Harry arregalou os olhos e riu. – É. Só que não ia cair muito bem numa festa família.

– Em resumo: mamãe nos mataria.

– Agora, falando em casamentos, – Jorge segurou Harry pelo ombro – o que...?

Felizmente ele não conseguiu completar. Gina tinha ligado o rádio num volume ensurdecedor e, por pura pirraça com Fleur, sintonizara exatamente no programa de Celestina Warbeck, a cantora favorita da Sra. Weasley. Com risinhos de troça, ela puxou os gêmeos e os incitou a começarem um coro desafinado para as canções melosas da bruxa. Luna os acompanhou, mas a voz dela tinha algo de bonito e triste ao mesmo tempo, o que definitivamente não combinou com modelo de pantomima adotado pelos irmãos. Ainda assim, eles persistiram e ainda tiveram ocasionais adendos da voz nada melodiosa de Carlinhos, até que em "Um caldeirão cheio de amor quente e forte", a Sra. Weasley os mandou parar.

Harry acompanhou o riso, respondeu sempre que solicitado, mas se sentiu falso. A animação da boca para fora era, no mínimo, repugnante vinda dele. E claro, tremendamente injusta com tudo o que Rony e Hermione representavam para ele. O esforço de Gina era menos visível. Porém, talvez, somente Harry tivesse condições de notar que ela estava empolgada demais, falando o tempo todo, cantando, contando piadas. Cada sorriso parecendo tão forçado, se comparados aos genuinamente felizes que ele recebera dela durante o curto namoro, que apenas tinham o condão de fazê-lo sentir-se pior. Por sorte pode conversar bastante com Neville e Luna, ouvindo-os contar sobre os estudos avançados em herbologia do rapaz e as viagens que a garota estava fazendo com o pai em busca de animais fabulosos. Isso o distraiu da própria miséria e também de ficar notando a presença de Gina o tempo todo.

Ainda assim, foi um alívio quando, por volta das duas da manhã, ele pode fingir que estava muito cansado e subir para o quarto. Ninguém estranhou muito porque, a essa altura, o Sr. Weasley já cabeceava e Fleur havia adormecido no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Gui. Harry tinha achado melhor adiar a sua partida para o dia seguinte. Não queria enfrentar Rony e a Sra. Weasley – de onde ele sabia que viria a maior oposição – num dia que era para ser de festa para eles.

Passou metade da noite se culpando pelos amigos e a outra com pesadelos e, quando o sol nasceu num céu muito limpo na manhã seguinte, ele já estava em pé colocando seus últimos pertences no velho e machucado malão dos tempos da escola. Ficou um pouco surpreso quando a porta abriu e Rony entrou, como sempre, sem bater. O amigo ficou parado, olhando fixamente para o malão ainda aberto sobre a cama.

– Você acordado antes das onze num domingo? – Harry falou calmamente, sem parar de encher a mala. – Pelo visto a emergência é grande.

Rony bateu a porta atrás de si.

– É, pelo visto é – ele cruzou os braços. – Você vai embora?

Harry apertou uma pilha de camisetas para acomodar um par de sapatos.

– Não estou me mudando para o Tibet, Rony. Apenas vou dar um tempo no Largo Grimmauld, ok? Afinal, a casa é minha e já abusei muito da hospitalidade dos seus pais. Talvez eu devesse ter feito isso desde o início. Acho que é melhor assim. – Ele puxou a tampa do malão e prendeu os fechos. – Quem te contou que eu estava indo?

– Mione. A Gina falou para ela.

– E a Mione deixou você vir aqui sozinho me convencer a ficar?

– Acho que ela está muito furiosa com você, no momento – comentou Rony. – Disse que fala com você assim que passar a vontade de te estrangular.

Harry deu um profundo suspiro.

– Olha Rony, eu sei que você também é contra eu ir embora...

– Não sou.

– O quê?

– Não sou contra – Rony ergueu os ombros e cruzou o quarto indo sentar em uma cadeira de madeira junto à janela. – Até achei que você agüentou demais. Quero dizer, achei que iria embora naquele dia em que você e Gina discutiram.

Considerando o amigo por alguns instantes, Harry sentou na beiradinha da cama e colocou o braço sobre o malão.

– Pensei em fazer – admitiu. – Eu só fiquei... – ele fez uma pausa, incerto quanto ao que dizer. – Eu não sei bem...

– Ficou esperando que talvez a Gina mudasse de idéia e ficasse com você nos seus termos? – questionou Rony com sagacidade e Harry fez uma careta. Era uma esperança tola, ele sabia. O amigo soltou um risinho descrente, mas não falou nada.

– Diga o que está pensando – pediu.

– Você sabe o que estou pensando – falou Rony com um toque de impaciência. – Você é um débil mental.

Harry brincou com a fechadura do malão.

– É, eu sei.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Os olhares fixos, paralelos, cada qual imerso nos próprios pensamentos. Foi Rony que se fez ouvir depois de longos minutos.

– O que vai fazer agora?

– Vou para o Largo Grimmauld, eu já disse...

– Não foi o que eu perguntei.

É difícil se esconder de alguém que o conhece tão bem e Harry não se surpreendeu realmente. O fato é que ele nem mesmo podia dizer que não tinha entendido a pergunta da primeira vez. E deveria saber que dissimular não teria resultado. Desviou um pouco o olhar incisivo de Rony.

– Vou procurar o Slugh.

A menção ao ex-professor mudou a expressão do amigo imediatamente para um intenso desagrado.

– Tem certeza?

– Bom, acho que se alguém tem alguma idéia de que tipo de coisa, que tipo de magia das trevas Voldemort usaria para voltar, é ele.

– É – concordou Rony de má vontade – ele é que sabia das horcruxes daquela vez, só que você precisou de _Felix felices_ para conseguir a informação. Acha que se ele souber de algo vai liberar com facilidade?

– Provavelmente não, mas acho que ser quem eu sou, deve ajudar.

Rony deu uma risadinha cínica.

– Claro, ele certamente não vai perder a chance de bajular "O Herói".

Sem se conter, Harry revirou os olhos com asco da expressão, embora fosse exatamente nisso que ele estava pensando. Afinal, era assim que a imprensa, especialmente_ O_ _Profeta_, o chamava após ele ter derrotado Voldemort. "O Eleito" e o "menino que sobreviveu" já haviam perdido a força para vender exemplares. Harry detestava o novo epíteto ainda mais que os anteriores.

– Se ele não quiser me "bajular" – falou com uma raiva súbita – sempre posso usar outras táticas. Não creio que ele queira ter a mim na sua lista de desafetos.

– Não, ele não vai querer – concordou Rony com um certo divertimento na voz. Ele se esticou e deu um soquinho no braço do amigo. – Ah agora sim! Esse é o Harry que eu conheço. Eu nem acredito que você guardou isso por um ano inteiro sem ir atrás, sem procurar saber o que o maluco quis dizer com a tal ameaça.

– Você tem razão – concordou Harry sem emoção. – Acho que nem eu estava me reconhecendo. Fiquei tão feliz em continuar vivo, em tê-lo vencido, que me pareceu, sei lá... Achei que merecia um tempo antes de fazer minha vida voltar a girar em torno de Voldemort. Eu realmente achei que não precisaria me preocupar com isso, não agora...

Ele parou de falar. Tinha coisas que seriam mais fáceis de expressar se ele estivesse diante de Hermione que de Rony. Ela sim entendia bem esses negócios de sentimentos.

– Você está falando daquela sua idéia de não voltar com a Gina? – perguntou Rony.

– É. Mas eu achei que acabaria esquecendo, sabe? Quero dizer, quando eu gostei da Cho e foi um tempão, foi tão fácil. Um dia ela estava ali, ocupando um enorme espaço, no outro... não havia nada. Achei que poderia, sei lá, sair com algumas garotas, mas nada que fosse sério. Nada que eu precisasse me preocupar em colocar outra pessoa em perigo. – Harry olhou pela janela aberta evitando os olhos do amigo. – Eu nunca imaginei que... fosse sentir uma coisa assim por alguém.

– Você é realmente um débil mental.

– Quem falando? – Ironizou Harry. – Sr. Lilá Brown.

– Hei! Eu estou noivo, lembra? E da Mione. O solteirão babaca aqui é você. Além do mais, eu tenho feito tudo certinho nos últimos tempos. Bem ao contrário de você parceiro, que só tem metido os pés pelas mãos. E tem mais! Acha que vai ser só sair por aí e colocar mais uma estrelinha no seu caderninho de herói que a minha irmã vai cair nos seus braços de novo? – Harry abriu a boca, mas achou melhor não comentar o episódio da noite anterior no galpão de ferramentas. Rony interpretou o silêncio de modo diferente e continuou: – Você vai ter que suar, cara. Vai ter que reconquistá-la e... – ele fez uma pausa que soou dramática nos ouvidos de Harry.

– O quê?

Rony fez uma careta e hesitou por um momento até falar a contragosto.

– Um cara não deve comentar isso da própria irmã, mas... eu conheço a Gina, ok? É o jeito dela. Lembra de como ela agia comigo na escola quando achava que eu estava errado? Como ficava me imitando e tirando sarro de tudo o que eu fazia? Pois é. Você vai ver o que ela vai fazer com você. Embora... claro, acho que a tática vai ser diferente – terminou num resmungo.

– Como assim?

– Ela vai te provocar, cara. Vai te fazer subir pelas paredes antes que você consiga que ela volte a ficar com você. E ainda tem o lance de ser Auror – acrescentou rápido como se não quisesse se alongar demais no assunto anterior. Harry entendeu a deixa.

– Está falando dela não estar gostando do que está fazendo?

Rony confirmou com a cabeça.

– E também do fato de que ela vai se enfiar em todo o tipo de missão perigosa apenas para provar para você que ela pode. Acredite, ela não vai facilitar a sua vida.

Harry ficou pensativo. Isso o vinha atormentando desde que ouvira a conversa entre Rony e Hermione, escondido na janela. Porém, ele já tinha algumas idéias a respeito. De fato, tinha várias. Tanto sobre o futuro de Gina, quanto sobre o seu próprio. E se, em tudo o que tinha falado, Rony tinha razão, numa coisa ele tinha mais do que em todas as outras: Harry Potter não é o tipo de pessoa que fica esperando que os acontecimentos o peguem dormindo placidamente na própria cama. Ia resolver tudo, pensou com uma dose temerária de auto-confiança, nem que tivesse de desenterrar cada osso de Voldemort e fazer o que fosse para acabar com ele mais uma vez.

– Harry – chamou Rony arrancando-o de seu juramento interior, o qual o amigo não pareceu notar ou dar atenção. A preocupação dele era outra. – Er... vamos com você, não é? Procurar o Slugh.

Não havia como não registrar a excitação na voz de Rony. Sete anos vivendo aventuras, mesmo com risco de vida, eram o suficiente para tornar qualquer um apreciador da adrenalina que corria nas veias por causa de um novo mistério, de uma nova investigação. Mas tinha mais na fala de Rony.

Desde que a escola terminara, por mais juntos que Harry, Rony e Hermione estivessem, não eram mais um trio. Os dois rapazes estavam se formando Aurores, passando por pesados treinamentos, sendo testados constantemente. Já Hermione estava integrando as seções mais burocráticas do Ministério e não estava sempre com eles. O namoro dela e Rony não melhorara a situação. Era óbvio que eles preferiam passar o pouco tempo que tinham juntos, apenas os dois, e não com Harry segurando vela. Isso não fora um problema enquanto ele e Gina estavam juntos, mas agora afastava os três, antes inseparáveis, ainda mais. Uma investigação, Harry sabia, era uma forma de voltar aos velhos tempos.

– Não – respondeu com displicência, embora sem encarar o amigo para poder continuar sério. – Acho melhor eu ir sozinho. Slughorn é um osso duro. Ele vai se intimidar se formos em bando.

Olhou de canto de olho e viu que Rony concordava, mas as orelhas em tom púrpura o denunciavam.

– É claro – prosseguiu – que vou ficar realmente decepcionado com vocês se não estiverem me esperando hoje à noite no Largo Grimmauld para decidirmos o que vamos fazer a seguir.

O rosto sardento do amigo se iluminou e ele riu se descontraindo.

– Claro! É claro que estaremos lá.

– Ok – disse Harry com um sorriso enquanto levantava e erguia o malão da cama para colocá-lo no chão. – Agora vou precisar da sua ajuda... não com o malão, Rony! Com a sua mãe.

– Ihh! Será que eu não posso só levar a bagagem?

– Pensei que você fosse meu amigo.

– E eu sou, quero dizer, nada que envolva enfrentar a mamãe e... ah, tá bom. Mas ficamos quites da vez em que você salvou a minha vida.

Os dois desceram as escadas e largaram o malão na sala antes de seguirem para a cozinha. A Sra. Weasley já tinha acordado, mesmo sendo tão cedo da manhã. Ela estava sentada calmamente à mesa, de penhoar e chinelos, lendo _O Profeta Dominical_. Assim que os viu entrar, ela se afastou da mesa com uma expressão muito desconfiada e levou as mãos à cintura. O olhar era tão astuto que os rapazes instintivamente se encolheram. Harry ainda se impressionava com a capacidade da mãe de Rony pegar as coisas no ar. Queria realmente saber se todas as mães eram assim, porque a sua tia Petúnia não tinha esse tal "sexto sentido materno", nem com o Duda.

– Qual o problema?

Covardemente, Rony deu um passo para trás e empurrou Harry com o ombro para frente.

– O Harry tem uma coisa a dizer.

– Obrigado, Rony. Fico te devendo uma.

A Sra. Weasley estreitou os olhos ainda mais e os fixou em Harry.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, querido?

Procurando olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse o rosto gorducho e bondoso da Sra. Weasley, Harry começou a dar voltas sem saber o que dizer. Não queria, de forma alguma, que ela o achasse mal agradecido ou coisa assim.

– É... Sra. Weasley, eu... bom, a senhora sabe, eu tenho aquela casa e... não que eu não goste daqui, eu adoro. É o melhor lugar do mundo. É só que... eu...

Ela deu a Harry um sorriso com um longo suspiro.

– Eu imaginei, querido. Não se preocupe – disse puxando-o para um abraço que lhe esmagou o pescoço. Um pouco atrás ele viu, pelo canto dos olhos, Rony resmungar alguma coisa como "é só porque é com ele". – Apenas quero que você saiba que esta casa também é sua e que você pode vir para cá sempre, sempre que quiser. – Ela se afastou e tomou seu rosto nas mãos. – Para mim e Artur, você é como se fosse nosso. Sabe disso, não sabe?

– Sei sim, Sra. Weasley. Muito obrigado.

Ela sorriu de um jeito emocionado e depois se afastou começando a lidar pela cozinha.

– Mas você não vai sair sem tomar café, viu? Aliás, deveria ir depois do almoço, ou quem sabe amanhã que é segunda. Passar o domingo sozinho...

– Mãe, se for assim ele não irá nunca – falou Rony enquanto os dois sentavam à mesa e observavam o pão, uma travessa com bolo, pratinhos, xícaras, colheres e facas voarem para a mesa.

– Ah é, bem. É melhor então.

Um bule com café quente saiu do fogão e foi se derramar nas xícaras em frente aos rapazes e a Sra. Weasley sentou diante dos dois, os olhos grudados em Harry.

– Onde vai ficar, querido?

– Largo Grimmauld, Sra. Weasley. A cas... – ele não conseguiu completar porque ela deu um guincho desaprovador.

– Ah não, Harry! Aquela casa horrível! Você não pode ficar lá. Ainda mais sozinho. Logo estará tão deprimido quanto Sirius.

Parou abruptamente. Obviamente ainda considerava, de alguma forma, o assunto Sirius um tabu para Harry, mas ele meramente respirou fundo.

– Não vou ficar sozinho, Sra. Weasley. Eu pretendo chamar o Monstro. Acho que ele vai gostar de voltar para casa. – Um novo guincho da Sra. Weasley e dessa vez ela deve ter chegado perto do tom ultra-sônico, porque os dois rapazes precisaram levar os dedos aos ouvidos e massagear os tímpanos.

– Isso nem pensar. Aquele elfo horrível, maléfico, descuidado, ele vai torturar você por lá e...

– Mãe! Mãe! Calma! Nós já contamos que o Monstro mudou com o Harry. Não se preocupe, ele vai deixar a casa em ordem e... bem, ele até cozinha bem.

A Sra. Weasley fez um muxoxo sentido de quem não estava convencida e serviu um pedaço de bolo para Harry que mais parecia um tronco de árvore. Rony fez um sinal para que ele comesse e elogiasse, rápido.

Por alguns minutos tudo o que se ouviu foi o som da louça e das mastigadas, então como que vencida por uma lógica irresistível, Molly se virou para Rony.

– Você vai com ele, Ronald.

A ordem foi tão súbita e decidida que Rony engasgou.

– O QUÊ?

– Não quero o Harry sozinho naquela casa, com aquele elfo e todas aquelas lembranças. Você vai junto. Assim fico mais tranqüila. Não me olhe com essa cara menino! Não é você que sempre diz que queria ter a independência dos gêmeos? Não morar mais na casa dos pais? Bem, é a sua chance. – Ela pigarreou e se ergueu da cadeira num movimento brusco. – Agora terminem logo e vão de uma vez. Vão, vão!

Disse enxotando os dois, que se ergueram da mesa e cada um veio lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

– Vão logo! E, esperem! – Os dois pararam à porta da cozinha. – Quero os dois aqui todo o domingo e pelo menos umas duas vezes na semana, entenderam? Se sumirem das minhas vistas, eu vou caçar os dois onde estiverem, ouviram!

Harry e Rony riram e não tiveram outra alternativa senão concordar e depois subir correndo para o quarto de Rony.

– Ela quer é que eu vigie você – sussurrou o amigo nas escadas.

– Sei. Eu entendi – concordou Harry, mas ele realmente tinha gostado do arranjo e os dois se divertiram juntando as coisas de Rony pelo resto da manhã.

Hermione apareceu uma hora depois, pelo visto já sabendo de tudo e, para o bem da saúde de Harry, já havia se acalmado. Ela passou a ajudar os dois, o que tornou o trabalho da mudança bem mais eficiente do que vinha sendo até então. Gina, porém, não deu as caras e nenhum deles falou nela. Por volta das onze horas, os três aparataram, levando os pertences dos meninos, após se despedirem do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley. Pelo visto, Artur também concordara com o arranjo de Molly, pois não disse nada contra a partida deles.

Instalar-se no Largo Grimmauld não foi tão fácil, no entanto. Harry não retornara à casa no último ano. Então, ela estava imunda e muitas das infestações que eles tinham limpado haviam voltado. Rony foi mordido por uma fada mordente menos de cinco minutos depois de eles chegarem, o que rendeu um bocado de encenação e tantos cuidados de Hermione que Harry já se sentia nauseado.

Monstro apareceu assim que Harry o chamou e, como o rapaz imaginara, ele ficou muito satisfeito em voltar de Hogwarts para a casa dos Black. Certamente que ele não tinha por seu novo mestre o mesmo amor que pelos antigos, mas passara a respeitar Harry por ter terminado a obra do "seu menino", que era como ele chamava Régulos Black. E, sendo assim, considerava sua obrigação cuidar de Harry e de seus amigos. Além disso, mesmo preferindo morrer a admitir, o velho elfo se afeiçoara à Hermione, coisa que eles somente notavam porque tudo o que ela dizia gostar rapidamente aparecia na mesa.

Próximo ao fim da tarde, Harry deixou os três ainda ajeitando a casa – Monstro era tremendamente eficiente quando queria – e seguiu em busca do seu ex-professor de Poções. Slughorn continuava na ativa, parecia ter voltado a tomar gosto por ensinar. Mantivera-se em Hogwarts durante todo o ano da guerra e não saíra no ano seguinte. Claro que, nas vezes em que se encontrou com Harry, ele apenas comentara que estava esperando que aparecesse um novo professor de poções. Alguém tão habilidoso quanto Severo Snape, ele próprio ou talvez, como Harry. Slughorn ainda acreditava que o sucesso de Harry em seu sexto ano naquela matéria se devia a um talento natural, herdado de Lilian Potter.

Como as aulas em Hogwarts ainda não haviam recomeçado, Slughorn estaria fora da escola, mas Harry sabia onde encontrá-lo. As festinhas do Clube do Slugh continuavam ocorrendo, mesmo fora do ano letivo. Harry recebera todos os convites, embora não tivesse comparecido nem uma única vez. Hermione e Gina também prosseguiam sendo convidadas e, depois da guerra, até mesmo Rony invariavelmente recebia o seu pergaminho de letras douradas.

Um sol avermelhado já se punha quando Harry desaparatou à sombra de um velho carvalho, próximo a uma estradinha rural. A sua frente, um minúsculo povoado, com casinhas de aspecto bucólico que formavam uma única volta, em forma de ferradura, em torno de uma praça e uma igreja de uma torre só. Caminhando calmamente, Harry seguiu, com as mãos nos bolsos, em direção ao centro da aldeia. Obviamente o local fora escolhido a dedo para oferecer a Horácio Slughorn os confortos de que ele tanto gostava. E Harry tinha certeza de que isto incluía o visual piegas e saudosista do vilarejo.

Hermione não tinha concordado com Harry quanto à forma daquela visita. Para ela seria melhor esperar a próxima festinha, comparecer e pegar o professor desprevenido.

– O Slugh é tudo menos burro, Harry! – ela repetiu isso mais de uma vez durante a tarde. – É claro que ele vai desconfiar. Você nunca aceitou os convites dele e de repente aparece do nada para fazer uma visita. Ele vai achar que corre algum tipo de perigo. É mais provável que fuja e nem o receba.

Não era difícil concordar com o ponto de vista muito lúcido de Hermione, mas Harry não tinha a menor intenção de esperar pela próxima "festinha", ele tinha pressa. Seus passos lentos e quase despreocupados disfarçavam alguém que queria que seus problemas se resolvessem o mais rápido possível. Alguém que não queria correr o risco de perder nada. E ele não estava pensando somente numa possível volta de Voldemort e tudo o que isso implicaria. Eram as palavras de Rony naquela manhã, acrescidas de sua própria insegurança que mais o atormentavam. E se, com tudo aquilo, Gina finalmente cansasse dele? E se ela achasse que não valia à pena ter a vida continuamente empatada por causa de Harry Potter? E se aparecesse alguém menos complicado e que a conquistasse enquanto ele continuava em sua luta contra um inimigo que parecia sempre disposto a voltar, outra e outra vez?

Quase sem sentir seus passos ficaram mais rápidos ao entrar na vila. Havia aqui e ali um ou outro morador aguando os gramados aparados e um pouco ressequidos pelo verão. Várias cabeças se voltaram quando ele passou, mas, sendo um povoado trouxa, Harry tinha a certeza de que não fora reconhecido. Por outro lado, era fácil ler nas expressões curiosas o quão intrigante parecia aquele rapaz saído do nada entrando na cidade. A aparência de Harry nada tinha de incomum, mas, sendo um estranho, tudo nele parecia atrair olhares desconfiados e desgostosos. Os cabelos desalinhados, o corpo magro e esticado de um garoto que crescera tarde e ainda não adquirira massa muscular. Os óculos não ajudavam muito para torná-lo respeitável, não quando estava vestindo uns jeans velhos e uma camiseta vermelha com uma chamativa estampa de dragão (presente de Gina em seu aniversário) – um homem parecido com o tio Valter registrou isso com os olhos miúdos e evidente censura. Harry cumprimentou simpaticamente todos os que o encararam por mais de dez segundos. Isso fez com que alguns virassem rápido o rosto como se tivessem sido surpreendidos, outros responderam, mas não mudaram o olhar cheio de suspeita.

Harry, porém, não se deteve. Apesar dos avisos de Hermione, uma parte bastante confiante dele tinha plena convicção de que Slughorn não fugiria. A curiosidade em saber o porquê de Harry ir procurá-lo certamente superaria os seus receios. Além disso, após o fim da guerra, bruxos da idade de Horácio Slughorn acreditavam que não teriam mais suas vidas atrapalhadas por batalhas e coisas assim.

Bem perto da curva da ferradura, Harry parou diante do número sete. A casa tinha um jeito de casinha de bonecas. Um reboco branco que lembrava glacê e esquadrias em tom marrom chocolate tornavam-na, porém, muito parecida com aquelas gravuras de livros trouxas para a casa da bruxa de _João e Maria_. Ele abriu o portão baixo de madeira e entrou no jardinzinho bem cuidado, pensando que o professor de poções também tinha as suas formas de cobrar tributos aos que freqüentavam a sua casa. Perto da porta, Harry se deteve e bateu palmas. Era certo que o dono da casa já sabia da sua presença, mas era preciso completar a encenação. Nem chegou a ficar preocupado com uma possível fuga, porque logo a porta se abriu num estrondo e Slughorn avançou para ele de braços abertos e uma expressão deliciada. Parecia ainda mais rotundo do que Harry lembrava, os botões do colete bem cortado que ele vestia afiguravam estar sob grande esforço para se manterem fechados.

– Harry, Harry! Mas que surpresa maravilhosa! Que felicidade! – Ele apertou entusiasticamente a mão do rapaz. – É uma honra ter "O Herói" em minha humilde residência.

Ele falava tão alto que Harry pode sentir que mais vizinhos tinham ficado atentos à visita do número sete.

– Como vai professor Slughorn? – cumprimentou.

– Horácio, meu rapaz, para você é Horácio. – Ele colocou a mão gorducha sobre o ombro de Harry e passou a conduzi-lo para dentro da casa. – Eu vou muito bem, muito bem. Fora claro, os achaques de gente velha e que vive quase abandonada, – ele fixou em Harry um olhar suavemente repressor – tenho ex-alunos que sistematicamente se recusam a vir me visitar.

Usando de toda a cara de pau de que dispunha, Harry lhe deu um sorriso firme antes de comentar.

– O treinamento de Auror tem sido bem pesado, Horácio.

O homem deu uma risada rouca.

– Ora Harry, você não vai querer me convencer que Shacklebolt tem sido exigente com você.

– Especialmente comigo – disse Harry com naturalidade, mas deu um tom de confidência à frase seguinte. – Não é bom dar razões para a impressa falar que o Ministério tem facilitado para mim. Você sabe como ainda sou visado pelos caçadores de notícias, Horácio.

– E vai ser sempre – trovejou o bruxo alegremente, como se estivesse constatando uma coisa maravilhosa. Harry se forçou a manter o sorriso cordial. – Ah meu caro rapaz, você é realmente único. É impressionantemente parecido com a sua mãe. Que fibra! Que caráter! Venha, venha, entre...

Ele conduziu Harry por um corredor que se estendia além do hall atulhado de objetos de decoração. Nas paredes, fotos e mais fotos de numerosos integrantes do Clube do Slugh ao longo de décadas. Alguns deles saudaram Harry, uma enorme quantidade de bruxas das mais diferentes idades lhe jogou adeusinhos, mas também houve alguns que se achavam tão importantes que meramente registraram a visita.

Os dois entraram por uma porta à esquerda que dava para uma confortável sala de estar cheia de poltronas e sofás fofos, com muitos pufes para se esticar os pés. Havia umas duas estantes com troféus e fotos, que se espalhavam também pelo console da ampla lareira, e quadros de artistas bruxos famosos. Harry os reconheceu porque Hermione ficara encantada ao descobrir a arte bruxa e havia arrastado Rony e ele por uma longa visita ao Museu de Artes Plásticas do Ministério Bruxo. Como ela e Rony ainda não estavam namorando até que foi divertido, teria sido bem pior com os dois se agarrando o tempo todo e Rony fingindo mais interesse do que realmente sentia.

– A casa é sua, Horácio? É muito bem decorada.

Slughorn estufou como se o elogio fosse para ele.

– Na verdade, não – respondeu enquanto fazia um gesto para que Harry sentasse em uma das poltronas diante da lareira. – É de uma grande amiga. Lya Pip, a escritora, conhece? Ahh ela tem uma obra muito interessante sobre os bruxos que ainda vivem em tribos, misturados aos trouxas. É bem famosa, mas está sempre viajando e tem essa casa maravilhosa que ela só usa quando se isola para escrever. Agora ela está na Finlândia, se não me engano. Recolhendo material para o novo livro, sabe. É claro que dei meu toque pessoal a casa. Hidromel?

Harry aceitou a taça que ele lhe oferecia de boa vontade. Horácio ainda puxou a varinha e conjurou vários tipos de tira-gosto que repousaram coloridos na mesa de centro e então ele se sentou na poltrona diante da de Harry. Ergueu um brinde silencioso e o rapaz o acompanhou. Só depois de um bom gole da bebida foi que ele fixou no visitante os olhinhos astutos.

– Então, rapaz, vai me dizer a que eu devo essa surpreendente visita?

– Claro – disse Harry se recostando na poltrona. – Vim pedir sua ajuda.

– Minha ajuda? – Ele assentiu e Slughorn riu com descrença. – Não creio que um velho como eu possa ajudar simplesmente aquele que é, provavelmente, o bruxo mais poderoso do nosso tempo. Sei que é bom demais para isso Harry, mas você poderia ser o que quisesse. Sempre me pergunto se foi Dumbledore que o criou com temor a poderes demasiados grandes ou se... bem, você é tão parecido com...

– Minha mãe – completou Harry.

– Exato – ele falou sentimental e tomou outro grande gole de hidromel, mas esperou que Harry também bebesse antes de voltar a falar. – Não vejo no que um bruxo velho como eu poderia ajudá-lo, Harry.

– Bem, bruxos velhos são sábios e você, Horácio, além de sábio é muito bem relacionado. – Harry avançou o corpo para frente e largou a taça sobre a mesa. – Vou direto ao assunto. Preciso de sua ajuda com um contato e uma informação.

O bruxo o olhou com seriedade, então se serviu de uma grande quantidade de castanhas e comeu-as calmamente. Harry continuou a fitá-lo sem mover um músculo sequer.

– Uma informação, eh? – Hermione tinha toda a razão quanto a Slughorn. Ele registrara exatamente o favor mais problemático. – Que tipo de informação?

– Do tipo que você não gosta de dar.

O bruxo fez uma expressão de franco desagrado.

– Acho que já lhe dei a informação que você queria há três anos.

– A que eu queria há três anos, sim. A informação que quero agora é outra.

Horácio relaxou um pouco, como se a afirmação de Harry não representasse perigo.

– Seria sobre o que, especificamente?

– Que outras alternativas Voldemort poderia ter para se tornar imortal? – lascou Harry sem piedade e viu o bruxo tremer ao ouvir o nome sem nenhum tipo de hesitação.

– Eu não tenho idéia do que Dumbledore disse a você – ele retrucou zangado – mas não sou nenhum tipo de especialista nas barbaridades perpetradas por aquele... aquele...

– Não estou dizendo isso, professor – atalhou Harry com a voz macia.

– Eu não sei nada sobre Você-sabe-quem ter feito algo além das horcruxes – ele trovejou indignado.

– Não estou dizendo que sabe. Tudo o que me interessa é conhecer as alternativas.

Novamente, o olhar astuto se demorou sobre o rapaz.

– Por que você quer saber isso? Você o derrotou. Todos viram. Ele está morto.

– Não tenho dúvidas disso.

– Então?

– Quero garantias.

– Garantias? Ora Harry, em quase todas as culturas conhecidas existiram magos que pretenderam descobrir o segredo da imoralidade. Tom Riddle pode ter feito dezenas de salva-guardas para a sua vida, mas isso não quer dizer que sua alma possa voltar do inferno para usá-las.

Foi a vez de Harry ter um tremor involuntário, mas ele se controlou quase imediatamente.

– Ainda assim. Não quero ser pego desprevenido, Horácio. Eu _preciso_ ter certeza de que ele não voltará.

– Há alguma coisa que eu não sei?

Harry piscou os dois olhos e depois voltou a pegar sua taça e se recostar na poltrona, bebericando o hidromel sem pressa.

– Não – disse admirando a cor da bebida. – Excelente o seu hidromel! Da Madame Rosmerta, não é? – comentou em tom de conversa. – Ontem bebemos um de ótima qualidade, mas os gêmeos Weasley me disseram que o haviam importado de algum lugar da Escócia...

– Bannockburn – Slughorn completou a pausa de Harry, mas não mudou a expressão cheia de suspeita.

– Isso mesmo. Estávamos comemorando o noivado dos meus amigos – explicou Harry jogando a isca num tom absolutamente inocente.

– Noivado?

O jovem deu um largo sorriso.

– Sim, Rony e Hermione vão se casar.

– Oho! Mas está é uma grande notícia! – Slughorn pareceu agradavelmente surpreso.

– Não é? Imagine o que vai ser esse casamento agora que Artur Weasley é um altíssimo funcionário do Ministério e Gui, seu filho mais velho, é atualmente o homem de confiança dos duendes do Gringotes. Além disso, os gêmeos estão fazendo uma verdadeira fortuna na loja de logros. Não sei se você soube que eles compraram a Zonkos e encamparam as fábricas do Dr. Filibusteiro. A família está planejando uma grande festa. – Harry tomou outro gole da bebida. – Certamente vai ser um evento lembrado por décadas.

Horácio também voltou a beber, mas os olhos cobiçosos avaliavam Harry e o mundo que ele descortinava. A oferta era óbvia. A ajuda de Horácio em troca do que ele considerava no momento um bilhete premiado: a possibilidade de gozar da intimidade d'O Herói e seus amigos mais chegados.

– Imagino que os convites serão restritos – comentou o bruxo com displicência.

– Ah sem dúvida. Rony e Hermione são pessoas discretas, provavelmente haverá apenas a família e um ou outro amigo mais chegado, como o Ministro, por exemplo. – A frase soou horrível mesmo para Harry que teve a nítida impressão de ouvir Hermione dizer dentro da sua cabeça: "zero de sutileza, Harry!" Mas pela expressão de Slughorn, Harry tinha acertado o alvo, em cheio.

– A Srta Granger sempre foi uma das minhas alunas favoritas.

– Eu sei. E ela sempre o considerou um ótimo professor – havia uma sinceridade tocante na voz de Harry.

Os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Harry manteve a expressão simpática enquanto observava Slughorn secar sua taça e se curvar para se servir de mais. A barriga dificultou o movimento e ele, pressuroso, serviu o ex-professor com generosidade. Alguns goles depois, Horácio finalmente encontrou a voz novamente.

– Você alguma vez se perguntou sobre os _diferentes nomes dele_?

O tom tinha mudado e Harry avançou o corpo mal disfarçando o interesse.

– Nomes?

– É. Ele forjou um nome para encobrir a origem trouxa, deu a este nome sua personalidade real. Lembre que Tom Riddle era um jovem sedutor, mas Lorde V-Volde-mort... – ele sacudiu um arrepio – bem, ele aterrorizava muito diretamente. Usava o terror mais que a sedução.

– Ele odiava ser chamado de Tom.

– Sim, e fez todos temerem usar o nome que ele próprio criou para si.

Harry ainda não tinha visto no que isso poderia ter ligação com a possibilidade de Voldemort voltar, mas Horácio tomou outro grande gole e voltou a falar.

– Não posso ajudar muito, não sou nenhum pesquisador do assunto. Na verdade, sei mais por ouvir falar, mas creio que... Bem, a Srta. Granger com certeza irá ajudá-lo bem mais do que eu... na pesquisa. – Ele parou para outro gole e Harry chegou a prender a respiração. – Existem histórias, coisas antigas, lendas diriam alguns, que falam de bruxos que conseguiram dar a si mesmos um nome secreto, um nome que passava a ser o único e verdadeiro. Um nome cheio de poder e que era capaz de significar o bruxo mais completamente que qualquer outra coisa. O nome devia ser escondido por magia, de forma que nunca fosse alcançado, pois quem o descobrisse teria total poder sobre o feiticeiro e poderia até mesmo matá-lo.

Fazia sentido, muito sentido. Voldemort tinha um certo fetiche pelo próprio nome. Escolheu algo que atemorizasse, depois construiu nas pessoas o medo de dizê-lo. Porém, este já era um nome que as pessoas conheciam. E se ele buscasse por outro. Um nome não de origem, como Tom Riddle, ou de terror, como Lorde Voldemort, mas um nome de poder! O cérebro de Harry começou a trabalhar de forma alucinada organizando todas as informações que ele e Dumbledore tinham reunido sobre Riddle. Sim, fazia completo sentido. Sem se dar conta do que fazia, Harry esvaziou a sua taça e largou-a sobre a mesa passando a caminhar pela sala. O espaço atulhado de móveis não permitiu muito movimento e ele voltou a olhar para Slughorn que o analisava com a vista meio embaçada pela terceira taça de hidromel.

– É só o que eu posso lhe dizer, meu rapaz – disse o bruxo. – Veja bem, é uma dica e tanto. Porque, afinal, eu fui professor dele e eu lembro do quanto ele se preocupava com o nome. Lembro dos colegas da Sonserina já o chamando de Lorde e lembro... – ele se calou e Harry viu que tinha mais coisa ali. Pegou a garrafa de hidromel e encheu a taça dele novamente.

– Lembra?

– Eu me sinto tão envergonhado, mas como eu poderia saber?

– Não havia como saber – incentivou Harry lhe estendendo o pote de castanhas. – É claro que você não tem nenhuma culpa, Horácio.

– Eu sei, eu sei... Ah, são tantos arrependimentos...

– Do que você se lembra?

O bruxo parou com a mão cheia de castanhas pouco antes de chegar à boca.

– Discutimos em um dos pequenos encontros na minha sala sobre as possibilidades do _nome secreto_. E de como alguns bruxos africanos haviam conseguido uma longevidade extraordinária escondendo esses nomes no interior de crocodilos. Claro, são lendas...

– Mas nada garante que ele não tenha ido atrás. Ele viajou por anos e ninguém sabe exatamente o que fez. Nem mesmo Dumbledore descobriu. – Harry passou a mão no restante das castanhas e encheu a boca. Não era fome, mas precisava evitar a si mesmo de pensar em voz alta.

Quando ele engoliu, já tinha uma boa quantidade de idéias para discutir com Rony e Hermione e estava tão ansioso que era melhor encerrar a visita de uma vez.

– Muito obrigada, professor – hesitou um pouco antes de dizer, mas disse: – Lhe sou muito grato por isso.

Slughorn já estava um pouco alto, mas pareceu muito satisfeito em ouvir aquilo.

– Ora, meu rapaz, todo o agradecimento de que preciso é a sua amizade.

_Sei._

– Bem, talvez eu fique lhe devendo mais uma além desta, Horácio.

O outro se aprumou rapidamente, parecendo que Harry tinha anunciado que ia lhe dar um presente.

– Trata-se de um pequeno favor.

– Se estiver ao meu alcance, Harry.

– Está, certamente que está. Eu preciso que o senhor me apresente uma pessoa.

Menos de meia hora depois, Harry entrava quase aos pulos pela porta do número 12 do Largo Grimmauld, só não gritou por Rony e Hermione para não acordar a Sra. Black. Tinha certeza de que os encontraria na cozinha do andar de baixo esperando-o para saberem as novidades. Contudo, sua expressão entusiasmada morreu assim que ele abriu a porta. Rony e Hermione estavam ali sim. E também Neville, Luna e, escorada no fogão no fundo da sala, Gina.

– Oi.

– Oi Harry – cumprimentou Neville que parecia muito constrangido. Luna o olhara com um sorriso vago e Rony e Hermione estava definitivamente tentando fingir que não viam sua expressão furiosa.

– Eu não quero ser grosseiro, – disse admirando-se do próprio controle – mas a que devo a visita de vocês três?

– Viemos ajudar você na investigação sobre o Voldemort – respondeu Luna como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural e evidente do mundo.

Harry se virou para Rony e Hermione e ambos se encolheram. Ele ia matar os dois.

– Não é culpa deles estarmos aqui, Harry – a calma na voz de Gina não fez a raiva diminuir, mas ele se voltou para ela. – Nós dois já havíamos "conversado" sobre as suas suspeitas. Quando a mamãe contou que você tinha se mudado e Rony tinha vindo junto, eu meio que deduzi o que vocês pretendiam fazer. Achei que seria legal reunirmos novamente a AD, ao menos a cúpula, para investigar.

– Achou é?

– Não foi uma idéia maravilhosa?

– Eu adorei a idéia – comentou Luna animada. – Você também, não é Neville? – O garoto apenas sacudiu a cabeça, sem jeito, parecia ter sido o único dos três a registrar toda a fúria de Harry. – O que foi que o professor Slughorn disse?

Seu olhar tornou a cair sobre Rony e Hermione. _Isso era_ culpa deles. Afinal, só os dois sabiam daquilo e haviam contado tudo para Gina e o resto da galera. A vontade de Harry era de quebrar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

– Harry... – tentou Hermione, mas Gina a atalhou.

– Eu os forcei a falar.

– Não, não forçou – disse Hermione.

– Eu os ameacei com a mamãe. Eles não tiveram o que fazer.

– Olha Harry, a gente não ia falar nada, mas agora está feito e...

– Certo – cortou Harry cada vez mais bravo – eu vou ter uma conversinha com vocês dois mais tarde. Agora – ele fez um gesto na direção de Gina – quero falar com você! Lá fora.

E sem esperar saiu novamente pela porta e rumou para a sala de estar do primeiro andar, onde se escorou na tapeçaria da família Black e cruzou os braços. Não precisou esperar muito. Gina entrou na sala alguns instantes depois. Não parecia nem um pouco abalada com o olhar furibundo com que Harry a recebeu.

– O que há com você? – perguntou entre agressivo e quase desesperado. – Por que você tem que dificultar as coisas?

– Bem, vamos nos entender aqui Harry. Eu não lembro de, em momento algum, ter sequer dado a entender que eu facilitaria.

– Gina... por favor – era como discutir com uma parede, porque ela não parecia nem mesmo disposta a alterar a expressão irritantemente tranquila com que o encarava. – Eu já estou longe de você porque não quero que se arrisque.

– Você está longe de mim porque eu não aceitei os seus termos, Harry. Não vamos namorar sob "condições". Claro que se você fosse meu namorado eu até consideraria a sua opinião. Mas – ela poliu as unhas na roupa – como não temos nada um com outro. Somos só amigos.

– Não!

– Não somos amigos? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Não quero você metida nisso.

– Eu sou maior de idade e Auror.

– Você está em treinamento.

– Você também.

– A resposta ainda é não.

– Ah Harry, se eu fosse você não faria isso – ela disse de um jeito como se tivesse pena dele.

– Isso o quê, Gina?

– Não me obrigaria a usar as _minhas armas_ contra você.

Uma rápida imagem que incluía beijos e peças de roupas sumindo cruzou a mente de Harry antes que ele pudesse evitar. Cruzou os braços com força, um pouco mais e ele interromperia a corrente sanguínea.

– O que quer dizer?

Gina deu um passo na sua direção e ele recuou batendo dolorosamente com a cabeça na parede.

– Quero dizer que o Quim e os meus pais iam realmente gostar de saber que Voldemort andou fazendo ameaças antes de morrer e que você acredita que elas são reais.

– Você não faria isso.

– Tem certeza de que quer me testar?

– Droga, Gina!

Harry deu um passo para o lado e se afastou dela vários passos até se sentir seguro. Tinha que admitir que estava tão completamente apaixonado que mesmo olhar para Gina por muito tempo, por mais raiva que ele estivesse no momento, era perigoso. Muito perigoso. Como descruzara os braços ele jogou as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Precisava manter o corpo sob controle perto dela.

Ainda assim, tinha que admitir que ela lhe deixara poucas alternativas. Não queria que suas suspeitas chegassem até Quim, a Ordem ou os Srs. Weasley. Não havia certezas, apenas a palavra de Harry e isso poderia ser interpretado como uma nova guerra ou, pior, como se ele tivesse ficado obcecado. Por outro lado, tentar manter Gina afastada significava que ela faria coisas sem que ele ficasse sabendo. Novamente as palavras de Rony naquela manhã voltaram a atormentá-lo. Não, o melhor era deixá-la sob as vistas dele, embora... ele não pudesse dizer melhor para quem.

– Certo – falou finalmente. – Você não me deixou escolha mesmo.

Ela deu um sorriso triunfante.

– Ora, não faça essa cara – disse alegre. – Eu prometo – ela beijou os dedos cruzados – que não vou jogar sujo com você.

– Mais do que já está fazendo?

– Bem, eu podia usar a química que a gente tem para fazê-lo concordar com o meu ponto de vista sobre o nosso relacionamento. – Harry engoliu em seco. – Mas não vou. Vou me comportar e prometo que não chegarei perto de você até isso estar terminado.

– Que legal da sua parte – ele não disfarçou o sarcasmo.

– Eu sei – o sorriso travesso só mostrava o quanto ela estava se divertindo, zoando com ele daquele jeito. – Agora é melhor a gente voltar e começar a trabalhar. Se não vou agarrar você, também não quero a fama.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar em responder, Gina já tinha sumido pela porta e depois de várias respirações muito profundas, Harry a seguiu resignado. A conversa foi menos complicada do que Harry imaginou. Neville e Luna participaram de forma brilhante dando sugestões e se dispondo a pesquisar o que fosse. As idéias de Luna eram extravagantes, mas ela conhecia uma boa quantidade de coisas estranhas e o que sabia sobre as magias dos bruxos africanos e árabes – que usavam o poder dos nomes secretos mais frequentemente – impressionou até mesmo Hermione. No caso de Neville, passado o constrangimento inicial, por causa da reação de Harry, ele voltou a demonstrar a disposição guerreira da época da resistência em Hogwarts. Extraiu de Harry cada elemento que pode da ameaça de Voldemort, fazendo-o contar detalhes que ele não tinha dito nem mesmo a Rony e Hermione, e buscou nisso pistas que eles poderiam seguir na investigação.

Já era passado da meia-noite quando, lembrando que todos trabalhavam no dia seguinte, eles resolveram encerrar. Combinaram reunir livros e fazer do largo a base para agrupar as informações necessárias para a nova caçada. Rony queria que Hermione passasse a noite ali, mas não conseguiu convencê-la.

– Fiquei de dormir em casa, Rony. Mamãe está me esperando.

– Ela vai entender – choramingou ele. – Não acredito que vai me deixar sozinho.

– Não seja criança, Rony. A gente se vê amanhã.

Nada satisfeito, ele ficou alongando as despedidas e, por puro constrangimento, os outros quatro seguiram para a porta deixando-os para trás.

– Não acho que eles vão esperar muito para casar – disse Neville com simpatia.

– E você acha que nesse fogo, eles ainda estão esperando alguma coisa – caçoou Gina, maldosa e Luna depois de piscar alguns segundos para a amiga deu uma gargalhada quase histérica.

– Shhh – disse Harry, rindo também – você vai acordar a Sra. Black.

Os quatro estavam no hall de entrada já há alguns minutos quando Rony e Hermione finalmente apareceram. Harry abriu a porta e apertou a mão de Neville que saiu para a noite, Luna deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha e seguiu o amigo. Hermione e Rony ainda se despediam quando Gina parou diante dele.

– Você sempre consegue o que quer, não é? – a voz dele saiu baixa, mas não havia exatamente recriminação ali. Gina sorriu.

– Sempre.

Ela se ergueu na pontinha dos pés e deu-lhe também um beijo no rosto. Os pelos da nuca do rapaz arrepiaram imediatamente. Nada mais diferente do que aquilo e o beijinho inocente e fraternal que Luna lhe dera há alguns segundos. Harry soltou o ar pesadamente e a olhou, o sorriso levado informava que Gina tinha plena consciência da provocação.

– Pensei que não fosse _jogar sujo_.

– Eu menti. Tchau Harry!

Ainda olhava estático pela porta por onde ela sumira, quando um terceiro beijo feminino o acordou. Hermione seguiu a cunhada e pelo riso dela, Harry viu que não teria ali nenhuma solidariedade. A mão pesada de Rony lhe caiu sobre o ombro.

– Como eu disse: você é um homem morto, companheiro.

– Eu sei.

Mas quando fechou a porta, Harry sorria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_NB Sônia: Eu tenho sorte na vida. Eu leio ineditamente esses tesouros com que a Sally nos presenteia, ganho status de beta e não tenho trabalho algum! A minha maior "participação" nos arquivos que a Anam me manda são os comentários que não consigo controlar! E nesse capítulo, eles foram muitos e desvairados. Adorei o noivado de Ron e Mione, me surpreendi com a Sra. Weasley liberando o Harry E O RON para morarem longe dela, ergui uma sobrancelha sarcástica para o sempre escorregadio e interesseiro Slug, ... E quando eu acho que sei o que ela nos reserva, e que estou preparada para tudo, me cai esse mistério bombástico no colo: NOME SECRETO??? - Em uma palavra nada original, mas muito adequada: UAU!!!!!! – Mal posso esperar para ver onde isso vai dar! - E finalizando, Gina e Harry. Eu pedi durante a leitura, e te peço novamente, Anam: Faz as pazes desses dois, por favor! Eles são tão certos juntos que parte o coração vê-los nessa situação!!!! Ai, ai, ai! – XD - Lá se foi o comentário que era para ser racional direto para o espaço! Mas fazer o quê? Essa fic me deixa entusiasmada...EXTREMAMENTE!!!! D – Anam, perfeito! Gostaria de ter um repertório maior de elogios, para sempre usar um novo,mas... Está perfeito! Não tenho outra palavra! Beijos muitos!!! Aplausos estrondosos!!! ;D _

N/A: Trovoadas, tempestades, guerras, enfrentei inúmeros perigos após lançar-me ao mar bravio, mas finalmente estou aqui! Rsrsrs Céus, bem que queria que minha vida fosse tão emocionante, mas... foi só muuuuitooooooooo trabalho. De qualquer forma meu barquinho voltou para as águas calmas e eu pude sentar num barril e escrever sem as ondas jogarem muito.

Sei que estou devendo o **Retorno** a mais tempo, mas nesse período tumultuado, quando eu tinha um tempinho vinham flashes da **Just**, que sempre exige um pouco menos. Ainda mais agora que a outra fic entrou na reta final.

A **música** é uma relíquia da década de 80 e foi um marco no início da minha adolescência (cruzes, olha eu me entregando). É linda! **If** **you** **leave** e é do _OMD_, mas foi gravada junto com o _The Cure_. Como sempre a letra está na comu das fics no Orkut e ela próprio no meu Multiply, os links estão no meu perfil.

Gente, eu pensei muito em por um aviso de spoiller nesse capítulo, mas cheguei a conclusão que não era realmente necessário. Usei elementos do livro sete sim, mas nada que comprometa a leitura do livro. Além disso, quem leu sabe o que é. Quem não leu não vai descobrir até ler porque eu não vou contar. Espero que os que não leram me perdoem.

Agora, os agradecimentos aos comentadores. Meu muitíssimo obrigada a:

**Jufuao – **Eu é que agradeço a leitura.

**Georgea** – Hahaha, amei a primeira parte do comentário!!! A segunda me deixou zonza e vermelha e, pasme, sem palavras, o que é realmente algo difícil rsrs. Obrigada, irmã. A sua leitura e o jeito que você lê me emocionam e inspiram muito! Beijo enorme!

**Livinha**_** – **_Eu nem tenho como dizer o quanto a sua leitura foi perfeita!! Sim, o Harry está apavorado com o tamanho do que sente. Ele sabe que está apaixonado, mas como disse a Gina, isso ainda não é o bastante. Até lá... deixa o menino crecer, hehe. Obrigada, amiga. Tb adoro vc!

**Liça** – Obrigada, amiga! Vc e a Cacá também tem um enorme espaço no meu coração e para sempre, viu?

**Aluada The Original – **Eu acho um tremendo desperdício, rsrs. E a tortura? Ora, se a gente não mata tem que fazer sofrer para aprender, não é? Bjão!

**Lis.Strange - ** Obrigada, linda! Ahh tenho coragem de bater não hihi. Só um pouquinho, hehe. Como eu disse, não terá aventura, mas um misteriosinho para apimentar, nada grave, hehe. Beijão grandão!

**Cacau Evans** – Quem agradece receber comentário sou eu, querida. Obrigada pelos elogios. Um beijo grande!

**Michelle Granger – **Ahh Mi não é machismo, é medo de perder mesmo. Mas ele aprende, rsrs. Beijos querida!

**Melfice Black –** Obrigada! E, nesse caso, espero que seu PC volte logo, hehe.

**Littledoll** – Sonhe! Eu não conheço nada melhor para se fazer, hehe. Obrigada pelos elogios e por ter gostado do ponto de vista da Molly. Beijão!

**Remaria – **Pois é, mas gente forte é cabeça dura mesmo, fazer o que? Beijos querida! Saudades.

**Quelone – **Que bom que os capítulos grandes não enchem, Quelone. Esse para compensar a demora saiu imenso, rsrs. Beijos!

**Diana P. Black** – Seu lindo comentário me deixou emocionada e lisonjeada, querida. Do fundo do coração, obrigada.

**Jhonatas Thiago Potter** – Fico feliz que a fic tenha correspondido à propaganda e a sua expectativa, Jhonatas. Amei TODOS os seus comentários, viu? Beijão!

Um beijo enorme e até o próximo capítulo do **Retorno**.

Sally


	14. In my life

N/A: Aviso – A fic não é N/C (não se empolguem), mas algumas insinuações mais adultas ocorrerão porque, afinal, preciso ser fiel à idade e ao momento emocional das personagens. Espero não chocar, nem decepcionar ninguém. Boa leitura!

Capítulo 14

**In my life**

O fato de eles terem voltado a investigar um mistério deu à semana seguinte um ar bem familiar, embora com a nada sutil diferença de que, agora, "eles" eram seis. Harry pensou que havia muitas coisas que poderiam ter tornado aquela uma situação agradável. Estava em companhia de seus melhores amigos e fazendo uma coisa que ele considerava realmente importante. Ainda se recriminava por tanto tempo de inação, por ter perdido um ano precioso achando que seu cansaço de toda a luta dos últimos anos, era desculpa suficiente para simplesmente desejar ficar quieto. Deveria estar se sentindo muito bem em voltar à ativa, em estar finalmente fazendo algo objetivo pela sua própria paz de espírito. Mas não era bem assim. Até onde podia perceber, ele contava apenas com o apoio irrestrito de Neville e Luna.

– Se você acha que a ameaça é verdadeira, Harry – disse Neville certa noite – estaríamos sendo negligentes se ficássemos apenas esperando as coisas acontecerem, não é mesmo? E eu confio totalmente no seu instinto.

– É – concordou Luna – se alguém tivesse dado ouvidos às denúncias do meu pai sobre vampiros e assassinos de duendes no Ministério – Hermione engasgou involuntariamente com o chá e Luna se arrumou na cadeira, olhando-a com grande dignidade. – Bem, talvez um pouco mais de atenção ao que o Ministro e os funcionários faziam, não deixasse que as coisas chegassem no ponto em que chegaram, não é?

Com algum prazer, Harry viu Hermione, um pouco sem graça, ser obrigada a concordar. Entretanto, seu apoio acabava aí. Era bastante óbvio que Rony e Mione achavam que aquilo era um exagero da parte dele. Os três haviam discutido algumas vezes sobre o assunto e Harry e a garota tinham se estranhado feio quando ela dissera que, no fundo, ele tinha era "dificuldade em lidar com uma vida normal". Furioso, Harry ficara sem falar com ela por quase um dia inteiro. Era como se Hermione achasse que ele estava inventando aquilo, como se o culpasse por não estar feliz e despreocupado. E mesmo depois, quando eles voltaram às boas, a discussão, sem vencedor, permanecera entre os dois, latente em cada conversa. Rony tinha uma posição muito semelhante a da namorada. Harry sabia disso. Contudo, ele se abstinha de bater de frente com o amigo, o que não queria dizer que suas trocas de olhares com Hermione não contribuíssem para deixar Harry indignado com a atitude dos dois.

E ainda havia Gina.

Harry gostaria realmente de saber por que havia vezes em que ela se tornava um mistério para ele, como naquele momento. Lá estava ela, todas as noites no Largo Grimmauld, ouvindo os debates deles, pesquisando, dando palpites inteligentes, soltando piadinhas dosadas para desanuviar o ambiente, mas Harry daria o que lhe pedissem para saber o que ela estava verdadeiramente pensando. Será que ela o apoiava como Neville e Luna? Ou concordava com Rony e Hermione em achar que ele estava inventando um problema por não saber levar uma vida normal depois de tantos anos? Quem sabe ela também acreditasse que, enquanto houvesse uma sombra de Voldemort, esta seria sempre um obstáculo para que Harry pudesse ser feliz, com ela. Só que toda a vez em que ele procurava os olhos de Gina, tentando francamente lê-los, encontrava-os impenetráveis. Mas, mais que tudo isso. Pela primeira vez na vida Harry sabia o que era estar sofrendo de verdade por não estar com alguém que ele queria muito. Aquilo nem se comparava com seu primeiro namoro com a garota, ainda cheio de restrições infantis (mesmo que ele tivesse certeza de que, mais dia menos dia, elas sumiriam). Da primeira vez, fosse a sensação do primeiro beijo, fosse a dificuldade de se separar dela, em tudo, tinha sido só uma prévia do inferno em que estava vivendo. Algo no seu peito rosnou frustrado, como se houvessem lhe arrancado um pedaço, enquanto ele observava Gina quebrar pedaços de chocolate e colocar no centro da mesa para o grupo se servir.

– O que você acha Harry? – Hermione tinha erguido a voz para lhe chamar à atenção, deixando claro que não era a primeira vez que ela perguntava e o arzinho presunçoso informava que ela sabia exatamente onde a sua mente andara vagando.

– Desculpe Mione. Acho que perdi o que você disse.

Ela deu um sorrisinho.

– Eu estava dizendo que, no final, das contas, talvez a pista do Prof. Slughorn não tenha sido tão boa assim.

Os seis estavam a umas duas horas discutindo as possibilidades do _nome de poder_ e chegavam sempre ao mesmo beco sem saída. Tinham se reunido todas as noites daquela semana aproveitando a liberdade que a residência no Largo Grimmauld dava a Harry e pesquisado livros, mapas, lendas; traçado os caminhos conhecidos por onde Voldemort passara em vida e até agora não haviam encontrado nenhuma pista concreta. De acordo com o que conseguiram, sabiam que o _nome de poder_ era uma magia antiga, quase sempre usada por bruxos maus em busca de extraordinária longevidade e poderes quase incalculáveis.

Hermione leu em um dos livros consultados por eles – _Ascensão e queda das Forças das Trevas _– a história lendária de um feiticeiro árabe, chamado Wa'el, que teria conseguido se tornar praticamente imortal. Ele foi derrotado por um príncipe que conseguiu destruir a parte dele que estava escondida com o seu _nome de poder_ ("Mas isso é uma Horcrux!" "Foi o que eu achei também, Neville"). A lenda falava que o nome tinha sido escondido no meio de uma pedra inquebrável, que ficava dentro de uma pomba mágica, que morava numa montanha no fim do mundo. ("Qual é? Isso não faz sentido algum." "É uma lenda Rony! Não precisa necessariamente fazer sentido para você."). Havia outras histórias ainda mais inverossímeis – até para quem conhecia as possibilidades da magia – como as que traziam o _nome de poder_ ligado ao controle de animais ferozes e almas do outro mundo por bruxos africanos e das Antilhas.

– As habilidades mágicas fornecidas por aqueles que têm um _nome de poder_ combinam com o que sabemos que Voldemort podia fazer – prosseguiu ela ao terminar a leitura. – Mas não há nada que indique que ele o tenha usado também como um caminho para a imortalidade. Provavelmente ele achava que as Horcrux eram poderosas o suficiente.

– Pelo que diz o livro – disse Neville, agora consultando o volume que Hermione largara sobre o centro da mesa – as tentativas de não morrer destes bruxos dão quase sempre a entender que eles fizeram Horcruxes junto com os _nomes de poder_. Partes de si mesmo... é o que diz aqui.

– Exato. Olhem – Hermione se inclinou sobre a mesa com a atenção em Harry – se ele tivesse realmente feito um _nome de poder_ ligado a uma Horcrux ou nós já o teríamos destruído ou ele não teria morrido.

– Ele morreu – afirmou Harry com frieza.

– Então não há mesmo sentido em seguirmos a pista de Slughorn, porque se Voldemort morreu mesmo (e eu também acredito nisso Harry), o _nome de poder_ não teria nenhum valor.

Hermione encarou um a um dos cinco esperando concordância, mas esta não veio tão rápida.

– Mas aqui – Rony apontou um trecho em um livro intitulado V_ampiros, Zumbis e Inferis: os mortos-vivos antes e depois_ – diz que mesmo que um bruxo tenha morrido, se ele tiver feito os rituais certos (é claro que não diz nada sobre que rituais seriam) junto com o _nome de poder_, ele poderia voltar como alma de outro mundo se fosse invocado...

– E quem o invocaria? – questionou Mione. – É, porque eu duvido que ele tivesse revelado o nome ou onde o escondeu para algum dos Comensais. Voldemort nunca confiou tanto assim em ninguém. Ele gostava de agir sozinho, lembram?

– Ele seria uma alma do outro mundo bem incômoda – comentou Luna com a atenção presa em um pedaço de chocolate, que ela limpava cuidadosamente de outros minúsculos caquinhos. – Todos os que voltaram fizeram um enorme estrago.

Os outros a olharam, mas a garota não pareceu perceber que eles tinham prestado atenção no que ela tinha dito. Depois de um silêncio, ela finalmente parou de polir o chocolate que tinha pegado e sorriu para eles.

– Ah, vocês sabem, não é? Todos os outros que voltaram. E no caso _dele_ seria pior porque provavelmente ele saberia como conseguir um corpo, não é?

Respirando fundo, Harry se ergueu da cadeira e começou a andar pela sala. Afinal, tinha chegado de novo ao ponto cego de toda a discussão. Tirando as palavras de Luna que tanto podiam ter sentido quando não ter, o fato é que nada o convencia de que a ameaça de Voldemort fora apenas uma última tentativa de torturá-lo. Assim, como havia ainda uma certa resistência dos amigos em acreditarem em algo que tinha acontecido apenas dentro da cabeça dele.

– Acho que a gente encerra por hoje – disse Gina abruptamente e Harry teve um leve sobressalto ao ouvir a voz dela soando calma e firme. – Estamos cansados e não sairemos do lugar se continuarmos. Além disso, amanhã teremos o tal jogo contra os veteranos do Ministério. Devíamos estar indo dormir, não é mesmo capitão?

Nenhum deles contestou a sugestão e, após uma rápida despedida (não tão rápida no tocante a Rony e Hermione), Neville e as garotas partiram. Harry achou que Gina encontraria uma forma de provocá-lo antes de ir embora e, secretamente, ele ansiava por esses mínimos contatos físicos que lhe diziam que ela ainda gostava dele. Mas uma das melhores coisas em Gina, e que na atual situação se convertia numa das piores e mais irritantes, é que ela não era exatamente uma garota previsível. Quase nunca fazia o que Harry queria ou esperava. Assim, ele foi dormir amargando a frustração de que ela sequer encostara nele antes de partir e, por algum estranho motivo, chegou mesmo a conjeturar se ela não havia azarado a sua cama, transformando-a em algo duro, desconfortável e insípido. Foi uma noite bem longa, aquela.

Acordou subitamente no dia seguinte com a incômoda impressão de estar sendo observado. Dois olhos enormes e enrugados o encaravam.

– Arre!!!!

A cara feia e flácida de Monstro o olhava atentamente. Por que os elfos não o acordavam simplesmente cutucando, como qualquer outra pessoa?

– Monstro sente muito tê-lo assustado, meu senhor. Mas o jovem mestre Weasley o aguarda. Ele disse que o senhor está atrasado.

Harry estirou-se na cama com a sensação de não ter dormido mais que um par de horas. Seus músculos reclamaram prontamente e parecia haver areia sob suas pálpebras, porque seus olhos resistiam em permanecerem abertos.

– Que horas são? – perguntou com um bocejo.

– Quase nove, meu senhor.

Com um palavrão, Harry jogou longe as cobertas e saltou da cama, seguindo direto para o banheiro. Só muita água gelada poderia deixá-lo acordado e alerta para o dia que viria.

O jogo de Quadribol com os veteranos da seção de Aurores do Ministério da Magia estava marcado para as onze da manhã. Tratava-se de uma ocasião festiva, como das muitas com que se vinha querendo marcar o fim da guerra. Harry realmente não achara a idéia nada ruim e ele tomara para si a responsabilidade de, em uma semana, fazer dos novatos um time que não fosse completamente risível para jogar o amistoso. O jogo seria assistido pelas famílias, uma confraternização, o qual marcaria o final do verão e o início da fase mais pesada dos treinamentos.

Dessa forma, todo o fim de tarde, na última semana, tinha sido usado para treinos num velho campo de Quadribol – disfarçado magicamente pelos altos muros de uma siderúrgica desativada – nos arredores de Londres. Felizmente, o curso estava numa fase teórica, o que não lhes exigia tanto, ao menos fisicamente, pois para ele, Rony e Gina a jornada não terminava após os treinos. Os três iam do campo direto para o número doze do largo Grimmauld se afundar em pesquisas e discussões que não raro iam além da meia-noite. Não era de admirar que estivesse cansado, embora, o fato de passar metade da noite sem dormir e a outra lutando contra os sonhos com Gina, não o estivessem ajudando em nada. Seria bom se, ao fim de tudo, tanto esforço valesse à pena.

No geral, o time que ele armara ficara, com boa vontade, organizadinho. Rony, claro, tinha ficado no gol, ele era o apanhador e Gina comandava a artilharia, mas apesar das posições já conhecidas, apenas Gina tinha jogado alguma coisa nos últimos dois anos. Com ela estava uma garota admitida um ano antes deles no Ministério, Melinda Bobbin, que Harry lembrava ter sido uma das favoritas do Slugh. Era bonita, mas nada excepcional no quadribol, correta no máximo. Tinha jogado para a Corvinal por dois anos na escola. O terceiro artilheiro era um sujeito metido, chamado Carl Munford, que fazia jus ao título de melhor amigo de Zacharias Smith e já tinha feito ele e Rony perderem a paciência mais de uma vez. Como não foi possível encontrar batedores dignos no Ministério, Harry conseguiu a permissão para recrutá-los nas famílias dos Aurores. Isso realmente deu um salto de qualidade no time, pois apesar de ambos estarem sem jogar seriamente há quatro anos, Harry tinha agora à sua disposição todo o gênio e toda a maldade dos gêmeos Weasley. A ajuda daria certamente algumas vantagens ao time, mesmo que a vitória não fosse o objetivo principal de Harry.

Menos de dez minutos depois de levantar, ele descia as escadas e entrava como um furacão na cozinha.

– Por que não me chamou quando acordou?

Rony, que estava sentado à mesa olhando atentamente para a xícara parecendo esperar ela dançar ou algo inédito acontecer, se limitou a dar de ombros.

– Cheguei aqui bem cedo – disse.

Monstro agora se movia rapidamente pela cozinha servindo Harry, que tinha sentado à mesa e passara a engolir com avidez tudo o que via pela frente.

– Cedo, que horas? – Rony fez uma careta e resmungou algo ininteligível. – Ah, qual é Rony? É só um amistoso. Não tem porque você ficar desse jeito.

– Não estou assim por causa do jogo – murmurou.

– Bem, eu não conheço nada mais que te deixe neste interessante tom de verde.

Rony ergueu a cabeça o suficiente para Harry perceber que brincadeiras não seriam bem-vindas no estado em que ele se encontrava.

– Você não brigou com a Mione, brigou? Quando ela saiu daqui ontem vocês estavam na boa. O que aconteceu?

– Nada.

– Deixa de ser ridículo. Você não está com cara de _nada_.

Sem se dar ao trabalho de responder, Rony levantou e foi até a pia, onde derramou de uma vez só todo o chá, já frio, que tinha na sua xícara. Monstro o olhou desgostoso e depois saiu da cozinha, dizendo que iria arrumar os quartos se seus senhores já estavam servidos. Talvez Harry não devesse se meter, já que a relação entre Rony e Hermione tinha mudado substancialmente nas últimas semanas e ele sabia que, de agora em diante, o melhor a fazer era ficar de fora das brigas dos dois. Porém, algo lhe disse que não se tratava de uma briga. Conhecia Rony o suficiente para saber que ele estava preocupado e não chateado. Levantou da cadeira e parou em frente ao amigo antes que ele saísse pela porta da cozinha.

– Olha cara, sei que isso não estava exatamente nos seus planos e, mais do que ninguém, eu sei que você e a Mione merecem ter um pouco de paz. Se dependesse de mim, eu nunca voltaria a colocar vocês dois dentro de outra caçada maluca e...

– De que diabos você está falando?

– Eu... – Harry o encarou, confuso – não é por causa da história do _nome de poder_ que você está assim?

– Ah, por favor... Sabe Harry, tem vezes em que me pergunto se você é egoísta, ingênuo ou apenas tolo o suficiente para achar que tudo no mundo é culpa sua ou diz respeito a você.

Certamente Harry não esperava aquela explosão, mas não arredou o pé da frente de Rony.

– Ok, se não é isso, o que é? Deve ser realmente importante para você me xingar quando só estou tentando ajudar. – Rony rezingou alguma coisa, parecendo um pouco arrependido. – Vai me contar ou vou ter de arrancar de você?

Por alguns segundos, Harry achou que o amigo ou o empurraria e sairia pela porta, ou bateria nele e sairia pela porta, ou, pior, o azararia e sairia pela porta. Ao invés disso, Rony sentou novamente parecendo completamente desalentado. Puxando uma cadeira para se sentar em frente a ele, Harry tentou mais uma vez.

– Sou seu melhor amigo, Rony. Eu não vou deixar você subir numa vassoura com essa disposição, fará o pior vôo da sua vida. – Ele observou Rony curvar-se para frente e apertar os nós dos dedos até ficarem brancos. – Então?

– Não sei se conseguirei fazer qualquer coisa direito hoje.

– Provavelmente não.

Rony ergueu a cabeça e o olhou em pânico.

– Você acha?

– Como vou achar ou "desachar", Rony? Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que você pretende fazer hoje, já que Quadribol não parece estar nas suas prioridades!

– Eu... – ele mordeu um canto da boca como se fosse algo muito horrível para falar – é... hoje...

Mas aquilo saiu num tom tão baixo que Harry teve de se inclinar para frente para poder ouvir.

– _É hoje_ o quê, criatura?

– É... bem – ele engasgou e Harry começou a ter ganas de sacudi-lo – Mione e eu, sabe... nós... você sabe. – Completou com uma nota de pavor aguardando que Harry descobrisse logo do que ele estava falando.

– Você e a Mione o quê?

– Você sabe – implorou Rony, mas Harry continuava sem alcançar do que o amigo falava.

– Não, eu não sei.

Rony apertou ainda mais as mãos que estavam agora completamente brancas já que provavelmente nenhum sangue circulava nelas.

– Nós... A Mione vem... ela vai ficar aqui hoje à noite.

– 'Tá, e daí?

– Com-migo.

Harry descobriu para onde todo o sangue de Rony tinha ido porque o rosto dele ficou imediatamente escarlate. Então, finalmente as frases fizeram sentido na sua cabeça, como se tudo o que ocorrera nas últimas semanas: Gina, a revelação da ameaça de Voldemort, o rompimento, a busca pelo _nome de poder_, Gina... Tudo aquilo tivesse feito um véu que agora se abria e revelava Rony, apavorado e prestes a... De repente, Harry se perguntou se devia ter insistido tanto naquela conversa.

– Wow! – ele jogou o corpo para trás e tentou parecer natural. – Bem, er... Eu achei que vocês já...

– Não – negou Rony, depois completou – quase. Quando ficamos juntos da primeira vez, mas eu achei melhor parar.

– VOCÊ O QUÊ?

– Eu fui correto, ok? – ele se defendeu prontamente. – Queria ter certeza de que a Mione não voltaria atrás, não me culparia ou diria alguma coisa como eu tê-la forçado ou algo assim.

– A Mione não faria isso.

– Claro que não – debochou Rony – porque ela nunca me culpa por nada errado que acontece, não é?

– Certo. Então, você... humm... não quis... ir adiante naquele dia – Harry prosseguiu, mas agora a hilaridade da expressão sofrida de Rony começou a comichar fortemente os cantos da sua boca, mas ainda assim ele preferiu não forçar a barra debochando do fato do outro ter "parado".

– É. Então... bem, não é que as coisas tenham esfriado ou algo assim, sabe.

– Tenho certeza – concordou Harry – tenho sido testemunha desavisada dos arroubos de vocês dois. Inclusive tenho tentando fazer um barulho antes de abrir qualquer porta nesta casa.

Rony aspirou algo pelo nariz como se fosse rir, mas não conseguiu.

– Já houve vezes em que parecia que ia ser, mas sempre acontecia alguma coisa. Ou estávamos na Toca e alguém podia chegar ou na casa da mãe dela, ou aqui com você e o Monstro podendo aparecer a qualquer momento e...

– Ei, bastava me avisar, ok?

– E o que eu estou fazendo? – indignou-se Rony. – É _hoje!_

– Certo – Harry assentiu um pouco constrangido. – Então, é só eu ficar fora do caminho e mandar o Monstro, sei lá... visitar os parentes, supondo que ele os tenha. – O rosto contraído de Rony mostrava que não era só isso. – Olha Rony, você já me disse uma vez que não queria a minha ajuda e sinceramente eu não quero...

– E se eu for uma droga? – o outro o interrompeu com os olhos alucinados.

Por alguns segundos Harry não soube bem o que dizer. Rir estava fora de questão porque provavelmente levaria um soco. Optou pelo que parecia ser a saída mais fácil: tentar fingir que aquela podia ser uma conversa racional e não completamente constrangedora.

– Você não parecia preocupado com isso antes.

– E não estava. Quero dizer, quando a coisa é... sabe, no momento, a gente não pensa muito.

– Não pensa nada – suspirou Harry. Rony o olhou inquisitivamente e ele se apressou em manter o foco da conversa. – Bem, vai haver um... _momento_ hoje à noite, não?

– Acho que sim. O problema é justamente esse. Por que ela tinha de marcar uma data? _Quero que seja especial, Rony_ – ele imitou a voz da namorada. – Não podia simplesmente ser... Ela tinha que me deixar pensando nisso?

– Desculpe, mas eu imagino que você tenha pensado bastante _nisso_ nos últimos anos, não é? E com a Mione, se não estou enganado.

– Nisso sim – retrucou ele. – O problema é... Ah Harry, e se ela odiar? Se ela achar que sou patético, desajeitado, ruim mesmo?

– É um risco – Harry precisou recuar e erguer as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Ok, calma. Pense assim: a Mione te ama. Ela já aceitou casar com você. O que mais você quer?

– Você falou isso e sabe o que eu ouvi? "A Mione te ama"então não se preocupe porque ela terá pena de você. E "ela já aceitou casar com você", está conformada e sendo uma garota legal como ela é, não vai voltar atrás mesmo que você seja um perfeito retardado que a faça cogitar seriamente dormir em quartos separados pelo resto da vida!

– Rony, você não acha que está exagerando? Só um pouquinho? Não há nada, nada mesmo que indique que a Mione não vá gostar. Vocês se adoram, pombas.

– Eu não quero que a Mione goste! Quero que ela ache fantástico, maravilhoso, que ela jamais volte a pensar em fazer isso com qualquer outro homem na vida dela!

Harry bateu sonoramente com as mãos espalmadas nos joelhos e se ergueu da cadeira com a clara intenção de sair dali.

– Ok! Isso é algo com que realmente não posso te ajudar – falou enquanto analisava possíveis rotas de fuga daquela conversa. Qualquer uma que aparecesse.

– Acho bom! – Os olhos de Rony agora estavam nele e faziam uma linha fina. – Se pudesse me ajudar isso significaria que eu teria de te bater, não é?

– Hei! Eu não saí apenas com a sua irmã! – Rony arqueou a sobrancelha com ceticismo. – Rony, o assunto não é sobre eu e Gina, certo? Além disso, cara seria bom que você se acostumasse porque um dia...

– É melhor você não completar isso – disse o outro.

Houve uma pausa enquanto Rony jogava o corpo para trás e olhava o teto da cozinha, parecendo esperar que dali surgisse alguma dica ou idéia mágica. Harry tentou de novo, mas mantendo cuidadosamente o foco em Rony.

– Eu achei que você já...

– Não vem ao caso – resmungou Rony. – Estamos falando da Mione agora!

– Certo. – Ele não saberia exatamente o que dizer. Mesmo que fosse capaz, Hermione era como uma irmã para ele, dar dicas ao Rony sobre uma coisa assim lhe parecia completamente inapropriado, sem falar no que era de constrangedor. – Então... por que você não procura alguém, sabe, mais velho... com... é... experiência maior. Tipo, que possa te dar umas dicas ou algo assim. Seu pai, talvez?

– Eu morreria de vergonha antes disso. Papai é muito... meu pai, sabe? Eu até pensei no Fred e no Jorge, mas eles acabariam comigo. Eu terminaria tendo de pintar o cabelo, mudar de nome e talvez até sair do país.

– E o Gui? – sugeriu Harry achando que aquela deveria ter sido a escolha óbvia.

– O Gui? – Os olhos de Rony se iluminaram.

– É, ele é casado com uma meio-veela, não é? Acho que só isso já o recomenda.

Rony começou a rir como um bobo.

– Claro! Gui. Claro. É perfeito! Excelente idéia. Eu vou lá agora.

E já ia saindo porta a fora, quando o Harry o segurou pelo braço.

– Rony! Que diabos deu em você, cara? Quadribol, lembra?

– Ah é – os ombros dele murcharam e Harry teria tido novamente vontade de rir se os destemperos de Rony não estivessem ameaçando-o duplamente: quadribol (isso tem importância em si) e seus tão cuidadosos planos para aquele jogo.

– Além disso – falou seco – o Gui certamente vai estar lá.

A notícia fez Rony voltar a sorrir tolamente e ficar mais controlado, o que permitiu que pudessem se aprontar e sair, contando com o fato de que estavam atrasados.

O lugar escolhido para o jogo foi o estádio pertencente às Ligas Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol. O Departamento de Manutenção Mágica reclamara um pouco em ter de organizar um evento no lugar – próximo a uma área residencial de subúrbio, infestada de trouxas – durante as férias do Campeonato do Reino Unido. Ainda mais que o jogo seria durante o dia e não noturno como costumavam ser os da Liga, o que dificultava a sua dissimulação. Por conta disso, o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia passou a semana toda recomendando aos jogadores que não fizessem vôos muito altos para não se chocarem com nenhum avião (o caso Wetherby, ocorrido em 1965, ainda não havia sido completamente esquecido pelos funcionários mais antigos). Harry, por ser o apanhador e o capitão do time dos novatos, recebera pelo menos três memorandos com recomendações adicionais. Além disso, uma tropa inteira de obliviadores tinha sido destacada para ficar de serviço em caso de qualquer emergência.

Nada disso, porém, foi capaz de diminuir a festa dos bruxos que se dirigiram para o campo naquela ensolarada manhã de agosto. O dia quente prenunciava ótimas condições para quadribol. Havia pouco vento e bastante luz, mas Harry esperava ainda que aparecessem algumas nuvens, o que ajudaria a diminuir o brilho ofuscante do sol (quem sofria com excesso de dourado era, em geral, o apanhador que tinha dificuldades em localizar o pomo). Quando ele e Rony chegaram ao estádio, foram saldados por uma alegre e multicolorida multidão dos bruxos, os mais óbvios que Harry já vira em toda a sua vida, tal era a coleção de roupas e chapéus espalhafatosos que usavam. Àquela altura da manhã, vendedores de doces circulavam pelas arquibancadas montados em vassouras, carregando grandes cestas abarrotadas de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, Algodões de Caramelo, bolos de caldeirão, drops de bolhas coloridas, sapos de chocolate... Umas quatro vassouras tinham o emblema das Gemialidades Weasley e Harry conseguiu localizar vários bruxos, especialmente os mais jovens, com buzinas de atordoar e apitos que gritavam o nome dos jogadores. Produtos que tinham, sem dúvida, a marca dos gêmeos. Ele sorriu. Realmente não queria estar em nenhum dos departamentos de controle do Ministério num dia como aquele.

Havia muita gente que Harry conhecia e ele e Rony precisaram acenar muitas vezes. Algumas vezes, pessoas que eles nunca tinham visto também mandavam adeusinhos e os dois correspondiam, afinal, mesmo que Harry não quisesse aquela notoriedade, ele a tinha e, agora, Rony também. Mesmo assim, ele ainda sentia fisgadas incômodas ao cumprimentar gente como Dennis Crevey, Ana Abbot e tantos outros ex-colegas com quem ele convivera por tanto tempo e que ele sabia terem perdido pessoas preciosas durante a guerra. Mesmo com o estádio cheio, Harry podia ver ali muitos e muitos lugares vazios.

De longe, seguindo pela arquibancada lateral, Neville acenou para eles. Estava acompanhado pela sua avó, que também os cumprimentou com um movimento de cabeça. Harry não pode deixar de se espantar em ver Augusta Longbotton ali, mas desde o fim da guerra, ela parecia fazer questão em desfilar, muito orgulhosa, com o neto herói de guerra. Rony deu um cutucão nas costelas de Harry e mostrou um grupinho de garotas que parecia ter ficado muito excitada com a presença de Neville, ainda mais agora que circulava a notícia de que ele estava sendo preparado pela Prof. Sprout para ser seu sucessor em Hogwarts.

– Quem sabe assim, ele esqueça a queda dele pela Mione – disse Rony, com um risinho de lado.

– Você não tem ciúmes do Neville? – perguntou Harry com incredulidade.

– Claro que não, mas vou gostar bem mais quando ele tiver uma garota e parar de lançar olhares para a minha. Ah! Lá está o Gui!

– Rony, você não pode fazer isso depois? Temos de nos trocar e...

– Está bem, está bem... saco! – Ele entrou nos vestiários e deixou Harry, que voltou a analisar as condições do tempo para dar as últimas dicas antes do jogo enquanto a multidão se deslocava barulhenta para as arquibancadas.

Um beijo estalado na bochecha o chamou de volta a terra, mas foram os olhos azuis e risonhos de Luna que ele encontrou. Hermione vinha com ela e também ria bastante, o que denunciava a expressao de decepção que ele fizera ao ver a autora do cumprimento.

– Sei – debochou Mione – esperava outro beijo de outra pessoa. Ela já entrou no vestiário, se quer saber.

– Obrigada pela informação – disse Harry. – Hei, você trouxe o seu chapéu de leão! – falou apontando para Luna.

– Ora, o time é quase todo da Grifinória, não é?

Ele ia perguntar onde elas pretendiam se sentar, mas viu alguém que ele estava esperando passar pelos portões. Horácio Slughorn vinha acompanhado de uma mulher alta, de nariz empinado, com um pontudo chapéu cor de beterraba, combinando com as vestes, e óculos escuros. O ex-professor acenou alegre para Harry, mas conforme o combinado não se dirigiu até ele e sim, diretamente para as arquibancadas. Claro que a movimentação dele foi lenta, cumprimentava muita gente, conversava aqui e ali. Harry preferia que ele fosse mais rápido e que ninguém reconhecesse a mulher com ele.

– Quem é a bruxa? – Perguntou Hermione com perspicácia, seguindo o seu olhar.

Luna fixou imediatamente a acompanhante de Slughorn, erguendo-se na pontinha dos pés para vê-la melhor. Harry sabia que o interesse delas colocaria seu pequeno segredo em perigo. Tinha duas alternativas. Ou dissimulava e rezava, ou as envolvia e implorava que não o delatassem, pois poriam tudo a perder.

– Vocês a conhecem, você pessoalmente Mione – a garota o encarou erguendo a sobrancelha. – E eu ficaria muito grato se ao invés de espalharem por aí quem ela é, vocês duas sentassem perto dela e Slughorn e me mantivessem informado de tudo o que ela disser sobre o jogo.

– O que você está tramando, Harry?

– Para mim parece bem óbvio – disse Luna enquanto ajustava o chapéu na cabeça com um ar aéreo. – Você está pensando em seguir outra carreira, Harry?

– Ele não – falou Mione estreitando os olhos. – Ah Harry, isso pode dar o maior...

– Só vai dar confusão se você abrir a boca!

– Eu não sei, Harry... – ela disse incerta.

– Mione, por favor... Você é ou não é minha amiga?

Com um profundo suspiro, Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e Luna concordou enfática quando Harry também a consultou com o olhar.

– Então por que vocês não agem como as bruxas lindas e maravilhosas que são e me ajudam? – pediu (mas imploraria se fosse necessário).

– Ok – concordou Mione – mas é por sua conta e risco.

– Eu sei.

– Isso vai ser divertido – riu Luna. – Que tal se ela estiver gostando meu leão urrar duas vezes seguidas?

– E não estiver, uma – disse Harry animado. Conformada, Hermione que concordou.

– O que fará se ela não gostar do que vir?

– Darei um jeito – ele sorriu largo. – Adoro vocês duas! – disse dando um beijo na bochecha de cada uma. Hermione pegou a mão de Luna e começou a puxá-la para a arquibancada. Foi algo no ar superior dela que fez Harry atacar. – Mione! – chamou sério. – Sobre mais tarde – ela o olhou interrogativamente – seja gentil com o Rony, ok?

A garota abriu várias vezes a boca buscando o que dizer, mas pelo visto não encontrou nada e Harry ficou muito satisfeito em vê-la ficar roxa de vergonha.

– É, você entendeu – ele saiu dali antes que ela se recuperasse e jogasse algo pesado nele. Mas não a deixaria ir embora achando que só ela possuía um segredinho dele.

Entrou como um furacão no vestiário e, enquanto trocava de roupas, abafou as reclamações do time de que ele estava atrasado com uma torrente de recomendações sobre o tempo e as táticas de jogo. Carl Munford foi o único que continuou a reclamar mesmo enquanto Harry falava e só parou quando Jorge comentou que seria um recorde um jogador perder todos os dentes mesmo antes de entrar em campo. Com estudada displicência, Harry não olhou muito para Gina e tentou disfarçar a ansiedade com uma verborrágica atitude de incentivo ao time.

Quando eles adentraram no gramado, um urro de ovação subiu das arquibancadas e Harry se perguntou se o Ministério conseguiria disfarçar o som dos berros somados aos das buzinas atordoantes e apitos. O grupo caminhou até o centro do campo acenando como se fossem astros em um jogo decisivo, sob uma chuva incessante de palmas. Harry estava tão atordoado que quase não notou Fred encostar-se ao seu lado direito.

– Caso não seja possível desviar os balaços para os adversários, temos permissão de mandá-los no Munford, capitão?

Harry apertou firmemente os lábios e precisou de um segundo para responder.

– Só se estivermos ganhando.

– Era o que eu queria ouvir – disse Jorge maldosamente ao seu lado esquerdo.

– Se estão tão animados, me façam um favor – disse entre os dentes e já sorrindo para Quim, capitão dos veteranos que vinha do lado oposto do campo – deixem a Gina o mais livre possível.

– Você é um namoradinho preocupado, hein?

– É – concordou Jorge – faríamos isso de qualquer jeito. Ela é nossa irmã, não é?

Harry não respondeu, tinham chegado a frente ao outro time e estavam ouvindo as recomendações do árbitro. Ele e Quim apertaram as mãos, os times montaram nas vassouras e, num segundo, circulavam o campo sob uma saraivada ainda mais entusiasmada de palmas. Harry nunca jogara assim. O barulho era suficiente para estontear, mas tinha certeza de há muito não se divertir tanto. Talvez, se ele tivesse tido outra vida, com seus pais e tudo mais, aquela fosse uma vida que ele gostaria de abraçar. Ser jogador profissional. Ele até tinha esquecido o quanto amava voar. Mas não era apenas voar, afinal, continuara fazendo isso pelo menos no último ano. O que tinha lhe feito falta era aquilo tudo: o frio na barriga, os arrepios em torno do pescoço, a excitação de uma partida de verdade, o público berrando alucinado a cada ponto, cada manobra, cada balaço errado ou acertado.

Foi quando o jogo fechou meia hora que Harry teve de admitir que _daquele jeito _seus planos não dariam certo. Embora houvesse um razoável empenho dos jogadores de ambos os lados, ninguém parecia estar realmente levando a partida a sério. Havia um inegável tom de brincadeira e cordialidade que não combinava nem com quadribol, nem com a idéia que Harry fizera daquela partida. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que via, especialmente tendo quatro irmãos Weasley – que sempre levaram quadribol tão a sério – no seu time. Até o público tinha esfriado com o jogo "festivo" em demasia. Não que estivessem desgostando, mas Harry já vira muitas cabeças se voltando para os lados para conversar. A gota d'água foi quando ele sobrevoou a arquibancada e ouviu o leão de Luna dar um rugido solitário. Pediu tempo.

– O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo lá em cima? – Vociferou furioso assim que todos pousaram na sua frente.

– Jogando quadribol, oras – disse Gina, levemente ofendida.

– Não mesmo! Aquilo é qualquer coisa menos quadribol!

– Ah Harry – conciliou Melinda Bobbin – é uma festa. Estamos brincando e até nos saímos bem, não é? Estamos vencendo por vinte pontos.

Harry rolou os olhos se segurando para não partir para cima da garota.

– Nós não treinamos para brincar! Vocês são um ótimo time, o mínimo que poderiam fazer pelas pessoas que vieram assisti-los era um jogo emocionante.

– É um amistoso, Harry – contemporizou Jorge e ganhou em troca a expressão menos amistosa que Harry pode lhe devolver.

– Certo – retrucou azedo – então vamos pedir para o narrador começar a entoar canções de ninar, porque é tudo o que esse pessoal – apontou para o público – está precisando para cair no ronco! Eu já perdi a conta dos bocejos.

O grupo pareceu um pouco constrangido, finalmente percebendo que não estavam dando nem um décimo de si. Apenas Rony não mudara de expressão com tudo o que Harry tinha falado. O rapaz tinha os olhos nas arquibancadas e parecia querer medir a distância entre o lugar que Gui estava sentado com Fleur e o lugar onde Hermione estava.

– Você não acha que está exagerando? – perguntou Gina. – Com você como apanhador, vamos ganhar de qualquer jeito. Por que estragar a festa com uma lavada?

– Que tal porque isso é quadribol? Olhem – falou buscando paciência e ignorando as faíscas dos olhos de Gina – o pessoal veio pela festa, veio sim. Mas também para ver um jogo, pelo menos, decente e não essa meleca morna que estamos oferecendo.

– Acho que o Harry tem razão, pessoal. Podemos dar mais do que isso.

– _Muito obrigado_, Fred!

– Você quer que a gente jogue para valer? – Gina tinha os braços cruzados.

– Que eu me lembre você só jogava assim – provocou.

Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar malvado.

– Se você quer show, patrão? É o que vai ter – afirmou Jorge. – Está conosco, irmãzinha?

Gina deu de ombros, ainda olhava Harry um pouco indignada pela dura. Mas os dois irmãos a ergueram e passaram a jogá-la para cima pedindo "diz que sim, diz que sim" até que ela concordasse entusiástica e às gargalhadas. Jorge ainda deu um tapa no topo da cabeça de Rony que se limitou a resmungar, ajeitar o cabelo e voltar a olhar para a arquibancada. Harry, porém, deu-se por satisfeito e voltou a reforçar o esquema.

– Melinda e Munford, vocês dois sirvam a Gina com a goles; ela é mais rápida e quase nunca erra os aros. Gina, você já notou que o goleiro deles, Templenton, tem uma esquerda...

– Que é um fiasco... Já notei sim.

– Ok, então use isso, se a marcação ficar muito forte sobre você, recue e lance para o Munford, ele é mais forte para agüentar trancos e balaços. Nesse caso, você e a Melinda façam a jogada ensaiada e tentem confundi-los para que eles não saibam para quem o Munford vai lançar. Fred e Jorge eu não preciso nem dizer o que têm de fazer, certo?

Vários acenos de concordância, os dois batedores davam sorrisos de todos os dentes enquanto golpeavam suavemente os bastões nas mãos.

– Rony?

– Hã...? – Os gêmeos o olharam com grande desagrado. – Eu ouvi, ok? Artilharia com foco na Gina, balaços nos batedores e artilheiros deles, Munford servindo de isca. Eu só tenho de proteger os aros, não é? Ah, vamos subir e jogar para acabar de uma vez com isso.

Rony passou a perna pela vassoura e subiu rápido.

– O que deu nele? – quis saber Jorge.

– Não me pergunte – pediu Harry.

– Mas você sabe – insistiu Fred.

– Eu pedi para não me perguntar.

O resto do grupo alçou vôo e Harry fez uma anotação mental de ficar longe de Fred e Jorge. Se eles sequer desconfiassem, Rony estaria no inferno e ele seria um homem morto. Rony o mataria.

Na hora e meia seguinte, o time dos novatos, apesar da heróica resistência dos veteranos, arrasou. Os gêmeos Weasley pareciam estar em um playground. Rony, mesmo querendo acabar logo a partida, estava inspirado e disposto a provar que faria "tudo" direito naquele dia. Só não esteve perfeito porque se distraiu algumas vezes, daí vieram todos os gols que eles tomaram; felizmente, bem poucos. E Gina simplesmente brilhou. Livre e disposta, ela fez o goleiro adversário chegar às lágrimas engolindo gol atrás de gol. Em pouco tempo, a platéia, completamente acordada, só gritava o nome dela.

Sentindo-se realizado, Harry só se empenhou em procurar o pomo ao ouvir o leão de Luna rugir várias vezes seguidas. Quando ele finalmente fechou a mão sobre a bolinha dourada, os novatos acabavam de vencer pelo impressionante placar de quatrocentos e noventa a oitenta. Um marco para um jogo amador.

– Espero que isso signifique que o trabalho de vocês será mais eficiente que o nosso – disse Quim bem-humorado ao cumprimentá-lo mais tarde. – Mas acho que também ficaria contente se algum de vocês estivesse na seleção da Inglaterra.

Harry sorriu largo com a última frase.

– Quem sabe? Desejos se realizam, não é? – disse enigmático.

A sua direita, não muito distante, Slughorn e sua acompanhante, a capitã do Harpias de Holyhead, Gwenog Jones, estavam cumprimentando Gina com grande entusiasmo. Harry achou mesmo que a bruxa estava se desmanchando em elogios para a garota.

– Pelo visto, você conseguiu o que queria.

Harry se virou. O público ainda estava muito agitado à volta deles e as pessoas não paravam de dar palmadinhas no ombro dele. O resto time estava cercado de admiradores e familiares, mas já era possível ver focos de dispersão.

– Não entendi o tom de crítica, Hermione.

– Você está fazendo de novo, caso não tenha notado.

Ele acenou em aceitação a um cumprimento e tornou a encará-la cruzando os braços.

– Fazendo o quê?

– Decidindo pela Gina.

– Não, não estou. Não a estou obrigando a aceitar o que quer que aquela mulher proponha para ela, estou? De agora em diante é com a Gina, se ela não quiser...

Hermione deu uma espécie de bufinho descrente.

– Se você ouvisse o que aquela Jones falou que estava disposta a fazer para ter Gina no time dela...

– 'Tá falando sério? – perguntou ansioso e Hermione sorriu resignada.

– Estou. Mas lembre e uma coisa Harry, não é apenas o quadribol que vai fazer a Gina feliz, você sabe disso. De qualquer forma, tenho de admitir que você se tornou um cara...

Mas ela não pode acabar de dizer e Harry nunca soube se era um elogio ou outra recriminação. Rony tinha chegado e abraçando-a pela cintura deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

– Certo, eu sei quando estou sobrando – disse Harry. – Vou desaparecer por aí e não se preocupem comigo, viu? – falou já se afastando rápido.

Hermione se virou de frente para Rony sem se afastar do abraço.

– Fiquei com a estranha sensação de que ele está sabendo alguma coisa. O que disse a ele Rony?

– Pedi para ele liberar a casa para gente. Vai brigar comigo?

– Não. Vou apenas retirar o que eu estava pensando a respeito de vocês dois.

– Que era?

– Que vocês tinham superado a insensibilidade típica dos meninos. Sabe quando poderei olhar para o Harry de novo? Sem ficar embaraçada?

Embora Hermione quisesse ver Rony perceber que os dois deveriam ter alguns segredos, mesmo para o Harry, não conseguiu continuar a repreendê-lo. Havia algo muito intenso no olhar do namorado, algo sério, urgente, determinado.

– Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou incerta. – Quando fui cumprimentá-lo, você disse que precisava falar com o Gui. Conseguiu? O que queria falar com ele?

– Não consegui falar com ele – disse Rony lentamente como se acompanhasse algum filme passando dentro dos olhos dela. – Ele estava com o Fred e o Jorge. Mas eu também percebi que não precisava falar realmente com ele.

– É? – Hermione não sabia se estava intrigada ou assustada com o jeito de Rony olhar para ela, segurando-a firme, sem se mexer, sem nem notar que havia centenas de pessoas em torno deles.

– É, descobri que preciso te dizer uma coisa e tem que ser agora.

– Certo. E o que é?

– Eu te amo.

A garota sorriu, mas antes que ela retornasse, Rony a beijou. Se alguém lançou piadinhas ou algum bruxo mais velho passou resmungando "esses jovens", nenhum dos dois ouviu porque, afinal, não havia mais ninguém além dos dois no planeta inteiro. Talvez nem mesmo neste universo.

– Vamos para o Largo Grimmauld – ele disse ao se afastar dos lábios dela.

Hermione abriu a boca um pouco chocada.

– Agora, Rony? Mas... mas e a festa? – O rapaz se limitou a dar de ombros. – Mas eu tinha planejado tudo para hoje à noite. Jantar, velas, música...

– Você precisa disso?

Ela piscou várias vezes.

– Acho que não – olhou-o pelo tempo que duraram três batidas de seu coração acelerado. – Não, definitivamente não.

Rony terminou o sorriso nos lábios da namorada e os dois desapareceram do meio da multidão. Talvez não se devesse aparatar beijando alguém daquele jeito. Certamente Wilkie Twycrooss, o instrutor de aparatação do Ministério, não recomendaria. Mas Rony sabia que não tinha como errar. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, estivera tão concentrado no seu destino: Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/B Sônia: (**È!É! É!)- O que??????????????????)- (muito justamente)- (hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...aí pega!) – (Affffff!) - (Òi o Harry!Vixe!;D) - (A Mione ta na tpm???D rsrsrsrsrsrs... Amo essa bechenha, mas ela sabe ser irritante!) – (é, mas é Voldemort, né? E se ele deu um jeito de aprimorar o raio do feitiço??????) - (Aeeee Luna! Garota esperta!) - (Górgonas galopantes! E não é que eu gosto do Monstro!) - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FREDGEORGE!FREDGEORGE!FREDGEORGE! Qual deles vai acertar um balaço nos países baixos do tal Munford???? Risada maligna aqui!) - (kikikikikikikikikikikikikiki, não pude deixar de visualizar a cena!) - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE É HOJE!!! HERMIONE SORTUDA!) - (Como é que ele pode pensar isso????? Com tanto amor envolvido...) – "Sobre mais tarde – ela o olhou interrogativamente – seja gentil com o Rony, ok?" (+O Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki...)- "...seria um recorde um jogador perder todos os dentes mesmo antes de entrar em campo." (EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!) - (Eu ADORO esses dois!!!! Eles desopilam meu fígado! ) - (KKKKKk baloço nele! Goles para ela!) - Viu? Como não amá-los?) - É a chefona das Harpias? Vai dar o emprego pra Gina, não é?Assim, ela larga de ser auror... Acertei????)- "...Gwenog Jone," (acertei!) - (Também acho!) – (uuuuiiiiiiiiii)**- (Arrasou aqui, Anam! Ficou... arrepiante!) – Um comentário maluco de Beta? Não, essa foi a transcrição de alguns dos comentários descontrolados que disparo enquanto leio cada capítulo da minha Anam! Alguns, porque se fosse colocar todos... Aff! ;D – Minha estimada e talentosa Sally, você colocou cores na minha segunda feira chuvosa! Grandes tiradas cômicas, (os gêmeos arrasaram!), e toda a insinuação do que aconteceria entre Ron e Hermione me fazendo suspirar... E por falar em Ron... MISERICÓRDIA MULHER!!!! Tive três tipos diferentes de treco por aqui!!!! HERMIONE SORTUDA!!!! Rsrsrsrsrs... Opa! No próximo capítulo tem festa, é???? Posso fazer um pedido encarecido de Fã/amiga/beta? Põe um pouco dessa luz que você irradia na vida do nosso herói? Deixa ele restabelecer as energias com um pouco de felicidade, (leia-se: mais provocações, e algumas ações, da ruiva ;D), antes de encarar o sabugão ofídico outra vez???? Poooor Faaavooor???? D – Pedidos feitos, resta aplaudir! E muito! Uma vez mais e sempre eu agradeço esse privilégio que me concedeu, Anam! CAPÍTULO ESTRONDOSAMENTE EXCELENTE! Risonho, quente e ensolarado, em uma modesta tentativa de defini-lo... Beijos muitos! Adoro você! Até o próximo!!!!!!!! D

_N/A: Eu sei que tenho demorado gente, mas como sempre explico, sou uma pessoa trabalhadora e das que se não trabalha não come. E eu ainda preservo esse luxo horroroso, sorry. Por outro lado, sou também muito cuidadosa e enquanto o capítulo não me satisfaz, não adianta, eu não posto! Espero que tenham curtido este._

_A música é um clássico, como são todas as músicas dos Beattles: __**In my life**__, como sempre a letra está na comu das fics no orkut e vcs podem acessar a música no meu multiply (o link no meu perfil)._

_Agradecimentos e respostas pessoais_!

Aluada The Original – Sou má, não, hehe. Beijos!

Michelle Granger – Muito obrigada, tb estou com saudades e sonhando com as férias. Espero que facilite para vc e para mim hehe. Beijão.

Lis.Strange – Me aguarde, hehe. Beijão querida!

Hannah Burnett – Ahh não chega a ser chantagem... hehe, prefiro dizer que uma batalha de vontades, o problema é que os dois estão loucos de vontade... haha! Que bom que gostou dos nomes de poder. Ainda tem coisa para aparecer por aí. Beijos!

Ari Duarte – Obrigada! Beijos!

Littedoll – Tb não sou fã do Slugh, mas tb acho hilário o jeito dele, patético, na verdade. Obrigada pelos elogios. Quanto a sua fic assim que tiver um tempinho, eu vou sim, ok? É só entrar no seu perfil, certo? Bjs!

Quelone – Bem, a fic não é N/C, mas... eu tenho de respeitar a idade dos personagens, não é? Que bom que aprovou. Bjs!

Meliadora – Muito obrigada, fico feliz de mesmo não sendo de seu estilo favorito ter conquistado a sua leitura. E, olhe, eu jamais desistiria de uma fic no meio. A demora é pq realmente não consigo escrever com a freqüência que gostaria. Seu elogio me deixou bastante lisonjeada. Beijão!

Irissouza – Muito obrigada, mesmo! Linda, estou em dívida com vc, não é? Mas não esqueci, viu? Desculpe não ter podido ler, mas as coisas apertam e acabo usando todo o tempo livre para escrever. Me aguarde para bem logo, tá? Beijão!

Georgea – Pura invenção minha, mana. Adoro inventar nomes e títulos de livros. Nesse capítulo tem um que adorei, hehe. Valeu sempre, linda! Um beijo carinhoso da mana que te ama.

Remaria – Amei o novo nome do Voldie hahaha!!! Beijos amada!

Livinha – Querida, vc me emocionou com o seu comentário. Muito obrigada mesmo! Um beijo carinhoso.

_Gente, escrever é para mim uma necessidade cada vez maior, mas contar com leitura e a aprovação de vcs é uma honra e um privilégio. Muito, mas muito obrigada, mesmo._

_Um beijo bem grandão e até o próximo!_

_Sally_


	15. Baby, I love you

N/A: Isso não é muito comum, mas aos que costumam ouvir a música, dessa vez, um pedido: apenas ouçam a música quando terminarem de ler o capítulo, ok? Ou vai estragar. Beijos e Feliz Natal atrasado.

Capítulo 15

**Baby, I love you**

Uma grande festa de famílias se seguiu ao jogo de Quadribol e mesmo Harry tendo ficado com os Weasley, ele conseguiu chegar perto de Gina apenas por alguns instantes. Os dois mal puderam trocar algumas palavras sobre o jogo e somente de passagem. Tendo sido a estrela do time vencedor, Gina acabou sendo muito solicitada pelas pessoas que assistiram à partida. Harry até mesmo vira duas meninas, que pelo tamanho deviam estar no primeiro ano de Hogwarts, lhe pedirem autógrafo. Assim, mesmo de longe, ele passou o resto da tarde muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, colocando os avisos de Hermione em um canto esquecido do cérebro. Seu bom humor era tanto que até tinha conseguido suportar um longo tempo conversando com Slughorn. O ex-professor parecia disposto a cobrar o favor que lhe fizera, desfilando para cima e para baixo com o "Herói", como se fossem amigos inseparáveis. Harry, porém, tinha uma arma secreta. Se fez acompanhar por Luna o tempo todo, o que rendeu muitas risadas a ele e a Dino Thomas, que se juntou ao grupo para cumprimentar e depois não conseguiu se afastar apenas para ver a amiga embaraçar o pobre professor.

Mas o maior problema da tarde tinha sido driblar Fred, Jorge e a Sra. Weasley, a quem o sumiço de Rony e Hermione não passou despercebido. De fato, a situação complicou um pouco mais no fim da festa, pois os dois obviamente não estavam à vista de ninguém, embora Harry insistisse em vê-los volta e meia, apontando para a multidão indistinta. A estratégia até colou com a Sra. Weasley, mas deixou os gêmeos tremendamente desconfiados e se não fosse Angelina puxar Fred para um passeio e a nova garota de Jorge (a terceira em menos de dois meses), de quem Harry não decorou o nome, tê-lo distraído, as coisas teriam ficado realmente difíceis.

Se aproximava das oito da noite e, embora, o sol de verão ainda fosse visível, o povo começou finalmente a dispersar. Harry teve de recorrer a algum jogo de cintura para sumir das vistas dos Weasley e aparatar no Caldeirão Furado, onde pretendia passar a noite.

O pub havia sido comprado pelos pais de sua antiga colega da Lufa-lufa, Ana Abbot, que agora o administrava. Ao entrar no bar, Harry não pode deixar de notar a tremenda diferença que um toque feminino tinha feito pela decoração e, especialmente, a limpeza do bar. Na opinião de Harry isso tirava um pouco o charme do lugar, muito embora fosse risível a idéia de que Tom, o antigo e desdentado dono do Caldeirão Furado, fosse de algum modo charmoso. As mesas, antes de madeira ensebada, agora estavam lustrosas e escrupulosamente higiênicas. As cadeiras bambas haviam sumido, embora continuasse desemparceradas. Contudo, essa era uma escolha decorativa e não obra de um desleixo masculino tacanho. A gordura das paredes e a tisna do chão, que costumava roçar nos sapatos como areia, também não eram mais visíveis. Mas, pelo menos, os copos não davam mais medo. No geral, a atmosfera lembrava, agora, a do Três Vassouras, em Hogsmead.

– Oi Harry!

Ana estava atrás do balcão e o cumprimentou alegremente assim que o viu. O bar ainda estava quase vazio. Havia somente duas bruxas velhas, de vestidos floridos, que fofocavam sob uma janela aberta para o Beco Diagonal e um bruxo amarfanhado, com uma enorme capa de viagem, sentado perto da lareira, que parecia disposto a se afogar num "balde" de conhaque.

– Belo jogo! – Ela elogiou apertando-lhe a mão assim que ele alcançou o balcão.

– Valeu, Ana.

– Pena que não pude ficar para festa – ela comentou enquanto Harry sentava em um banco alto do bar. – Tive de vir tomar conta do pub.

– Mudou um bocado, desde a última vez em que vim aqui. Como vai o movimento?

– Bem. O velho Tom já estava um pouco cansado, então a maioria dos fregueses gostou das mudanças. Além disso, é excelente para os negócios não ter uma guerra lá fora. – Ela deu a Harry um sorriso agradecido e, num rompante, puxou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada debaixo do balcão, abriu e colocou na frente dele. – Tome. É por conta da casa.

– Ana, por favor, não fa...

– Não seja bobo, Harry! Eu posso ser legal com um ex-colega de escola, se eu quiser. E, para provar isso, eu vou beber com você. – Ela tirou outra garrafa, abriu e brindou na de Harry. Os dois beberam.

– Obrigado – disse Harry.

Ana fez uma careta de riso.

– Não agradeça, posso vender a sua garrafa vazia como souvenir para os turistas que vêem a Inglaterra apenas para tentar esbarrar no famoso Harry Potter. – Ela riu com gosto da expressão amuado dele. – Deveria se acostumar com isso. – Harry apenas resmungou e tomou outro gole da bebida, o que aparentemente levou Ana a mudar de assunto. – Então, é impressão minha ou é muito esquisito ver você aqui sozinho? Onde estão Rony e Hermione?

– Bem, quando seus dois melhores amigos são também namorados, você, às vezes, fica fora do programa, não é?

– Wow! Verdade! Essa tem sido a fofoca do mês por aqui. Não que alguém tenha se surpreendido, é claro.

– Fofoca do mês? – repetiu.

– Ora Harry, vocês três têm notoriedade o suficiente para freqüentar as fofocas – Ana ria. – Mas eu sempre achei que eles iam se acertar logo que o Rony terminou com a Lilá Brown.

– Eles iam – afirmou Harry calmamente. – Acho que a morte do pai da Mione emperrou um pouco as coisas.

– Ah. Eu me lembro disso. Foi bem triste. – O semblante da moça turvou e as bochechas sempre rosadas dela perderam um pouco da cor. Ela também havia perdido familiares na guerra. – Deve ter sido difícil para ela. Logo o pai...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, cada um visitando seus próprios mortos. Porém, Ana acabou por colocar novamente um sorriso simpático no rosto e voltou à tagarelice alegre de comerciante.

– Falando em Lilá Brown, eu achei que ela já tinha superado o seu amigo, sabe?

– Ela não superou?

– Se você acha um porre de Whisky de Fogo e os baldes de lágrimas que tive de derramar lá fora quando ela soube do noivado de _superar_... As irmãs Patil e eu passamos horas secando o bar.

– Sério?

– Aham. Mas, sabe, Bridget Mansfield não me pareceu muito melhor quando esteve aqui na semana passada.

Harry engasgou com a cerveja de tal forma que Ana teve de se inclinar sobre o balcão e bater nas costas dele. Quando finalmente conseguiu voltar a falar, Harry meramente balbuciou.

– Mas nós nem namoramos.

– Eu sei. Todo mundo sabe – Ana revirou os olhos, mas Harry não entendeu se foi porque aquilo era notório ou porque ela, no fundo, o julgava um insensível. – Mas não foi o que se passou na cabeça dela. Quero dizer, vocês tiveram um "encontro", não é?

– Não aconteceu nada! – saltou Harry imediatamente na defensiva e no segundo seguinte se arrependeu. Seu rosto começou a arder e mil coisas passaram na sua cabeça de que a garota poderia ter falado ou inventado. E quanto mais ele pensava, mais tinha consciência de que parecia estar se comportando como uma donzela ultrajada, o que, definitivamente, não era uma impressão boa de se causar. – Eu... Olha Ana, eu não sei o que ela disse, mas...

– Disse que você foi um perfeito cavalheiro. Na verdade, cavalheiro demais na opinião dela – completou com uma risadinha e se escorou sobre os dois braços, no balcão. – Mas ficou realmente chateada por você tê-la dispensado.

– Eu... sinto muito... – murmurou.

– Bem, e onde ela está? Não devia estar aqui com você?

– Quem? – Harry olhou por cima dos ombros. – Bridget?

– Não! A garota por causa da qual você dispensou Bridget. Ela disse para todo mundo que você não quis ficar com ela porque gostava de outra.

Harry não podia imaginar que as garotas desprezadas fossem contar justo a verdade. Achou que ela certamente inventaria alguma coisa que o fizesse parecer um ogro sem coração. Demorou um tempinho para perceber no tom de Ana que a simples idéia de "trocar" uma garota por outra já soava terrível o bastante e que, ao dizer isso, Bridget fazia dele o vilão da história. Ele não chegou a responder ao comentário da ex-colega antes dela prosseguir.

– Esqueça! Bridget Mansfield não é o pior dos seus problemas.

– Não?

– Rita Skeeter cismou, desde a Festa da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, que vai descobrir quem é a "Eleita do Eleito". Ela tentou entrevistar a Cho Chang que, para o desgosto dela, assumiu toda a culpa pelo fim do relacionamento de vocês. – Harry abriu a boca, surpreso. – Bridget deu a ela o serviço completo, mas acho que Skeeter também não gostou do que ouviu. Deve ter havido algum elogio que ela não pode falsear. De qualquer forma, se ela não conseguir logo uma matéria sobre a sua vida amorosa, provavelmente, fará um artigo dizendo que você é gay.

Harry quase engasgou de novo.

– Ah, por favor! Será que não existe um jeito de parar essa mulher?

– Se existe, eu não conheço – comentou Ana tamborilando os dedos no balcão, enquanto os olhos faiscavam, furiosos. – Ela escreveu que a mudança na administração do Caldeirão teve progressos visíveis na limpeza, mas que esta, infelizmente, não se estendeu à cozinha.

Harry lançou uns três xingamentos seguidos à repórter que deporiam seriamente contra a fama de cavalheiro espalhada por Bridget. Mas Ana não se importou e até somou mais alguns. Depois de vários minutos chamando Rita Skeeter por todos os palavrões e nomes depreciativos que os dois conheciam, eles acabaram rindo.

– Pensei que ia perguntar o que aconteceu quando a Skeeter procurou a Gina Weasley – falou Ana entre um gole e outro de cerveja e, desta vez, Harry voltou a engasgar de um jeito ruidoso, sem conseguir respirar por alguns segundos torturantes. Ana voltou a lhe dar uns tapas nas costas, claramente divertida.

– Ela procurou... por Gina? – perguntou Harry com a voz rouca.

– É. Mas até onde sei, Gina azarou ela. Ah, não! Não saiu nos jornais. Ela não publicaria uma tal humilhação. Mas é bom a Gina se cuidar porque a Skeeter vai querer se vingar dela. – Harry concordou e voltou à atenção para a sua garrafa como desculpa para escapar do olhar atento que Ana lhe lançava. Desistiu depois de alguns segundos.

– O que foi?

– Rita Skeeter nunca foi uma boa repórter quando se trata de descobrir a verdade, não é? Se ela quisesse mesmo saber quem é a garota bastaria observar o seu rosto quando a gente fala o nome da Gina Weasley.

Um sorriso de lado curvou os lábios do rapaz.

– É, bastava ter perguntado, não é?

– Seu segredo está seguro comigo, não se preocupe – ela garantiu.

– Não estou preocupado.

– Só não entendo por que vocês não estão juntos. Até onde lembro, Gina Weasley sempre foi louca por você.

– As coisas nem sempre são tão simples, Ana.

Por um instante, Harry achou que ela fosse retrucar como teria feito Hermione, ou mesmo Gina, mas depois, ela se limitou apenas a um profundo suspiro, quase desalentado.

– É. Você deve ter razão.

Harry estranhou. Não estava acostumado a ter mulheres concordando com ele. Em geral, elas discutiam muito, mesmo a Sra. Weasley, que costumava a ser a mais sutil, ou Luna que o desarmava com argumentos sem sentido. Harry tinha a impressão que garotas nunca concordavam com nada, assim, de primeira, e isso era algum tipo de ordem superior à qual elas seguiam. Obviamente, quando elas concordavam, era caso de se desconfiar, pois elas sempre iriam querer alguma coisa em troca. Foi algo no jeito com que Ana olhou rapidamente para a porta do pub e mordeu o lábio que fez Harry manter a atenção nela. Era óbvio que ela queria algo. De repente, isso parecia bem claro. Ainda assim, ele esperou, olhando-a até que a garota resolvesse falar.

– Harry – a moça voltou a se inclinar sobre o balcão – se eu guardar o seu segredo, você guarda o meu?

– Você acabou de me chamar de óbvio, então não chego a ter um segredo, não é? – acusou e a menina juntou as sobrancelhas, constrangida.

– Harry, por favor, eu só posso perguntar para você. Perguntaria para a Hermione Granger porque sei que ela não se importaria, mas ela não está aqui. Talvez a Gina soubesse, mas... Além disso, qualquer um dos outros correria para contar, então, só tem você...

– Que outros?

– Garotos – ela respondeu dolorosamente. – Por favor? – implorou.

– Ok. Não direi coisa alguma do que quer que você me fale, ok?

Ana soltou o ar parecendo realmente aliviada.

– Você tem encontrado muito o... Neville?

Harry confirmou, um pouco admirado, mas sem entender exatamente o que isso tinha a ver.

– Bem, ele... ele tinha uma queda pela a sua amiga Hermione, não é?

– É, mas...

– Você acha que agora que ela está noiva, ele perdeu completamente as esperanças?

– Ana, o Neville pode ser um cara na dele, mas não é um idiota. Só um idiota teria esperanças sobre a Mione, mais ainda ela estando noiva do Rony. Ela dispensou o Victor Krum e você sabe tanto quanto eu porque o Rony rompeu com a Lilá Brown.

A garota baixou os olhos e ficou admirando o tampo do balcão.

– É. Tem razão. E agora tem um monte de garotas correndo atrás dele.

– Do Rony?

– Do Neville, Harry.

– Ah... é?

– Bem, ele é um herói, não é? Nossas colegas da escola acham que ele ficou o máximo desde o último ano. E também tem as mais novinhas. – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha pedindo explicação. – Ele tem ido à Hogwarts para fazer estágio com a Prof.ª Sprout e as meninas que estudam lá... Ah Harry você não imagina como essas meninas mais novas são atiradas. Se ele não tiver cuidado é capaz de ser atacado – completou irritada, fazendo Harry sorrir.

– Por que não fala isso para Neville?

– Sobre as meninas?

– Sobre você gostar dele.

Ana abriu a boca, mas logo fechou e negou desalentada.

– Acho que não tenho coragem. – Ela deu um longo suspiro. – Ele é tão maravilhoso. Tão doce. E agora tem deixado a barba por fazer e eu... pare de rir!

– Hei, não me culpe. A culpa é sua de escolher um garoto como confidente.

Harry aparou um guardanapo que ela jogou contra ele, mas não puderam continuar a conversa porque naquele momento a porta do pub abriu dando passagem a um enorme e ruidoso grupo de pessoas. Muitos começaram a gritar o nome de Harry assim que o reconheceram. Era um grupo grande de ex-colegas de Hogwarts, a maior parte deles ex-integrantes da AD ou do mesmo ano de escola de Harry. Eram eles: Dino Thomas, Simas Finnigan, Ernesto Mcmillan, as gêmeas Patil, Lilá Brown, Miguel Corner, Cho Chang, Terencio Boot, Susane Bones, Luna Lovegood, mais dois rapazes e uma garota que Harry não conhecia e, claro, Neville. Harry olhou rapidamente para Ana que congelara no lugar e tinha o rosto púrpura enquanto encarava a multidão que invadia o bar.

– Harry! – berraram seus três colegas de dormitório da Grifinória e foram até ele lhe apertando a mão e dando tapinhas nas suas costas.

– Beleza de jogo! – Falou Simas.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Neville.

– Onde estão Rony e Hermione? – quis saber Dino vasculhando a sala por cima da cabeça dos outros.

– Namorando – disse Harry com simplicidade. – E eu além de escanteado, tive uma invasão de fadas mordentes que me expulsou de casa.

Se alguém notou falhas na desculpa, como por exemplo, por que ele tinha vindo dormir no pub ao invés de ter ido para a Toca, ninguém falou nada. Mas Harry não achou que alguém houvesse notado, pois todos pareciam um pouco felizes demais e ele tinha certeza de que uma bebida mais forte que cerveja amanteigada tinha rolado durante o jogo. Numa enorme algazarra, os colegas juntaram um grande grupo de mesas no bar e não apenas arrastaram Harry para o meio deles, como também a jovem proprietária do Caldeirão Furado. Parecendo conhecer muito bem a organização do pub, Simas, Dino e Ernesto entraram atrás do balcão e retornaram com uma enorme quantidade de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, hidromel e whisky de fogo; e distribuíram de acordo com os pedidos do grupo. Neville se apressou em se aproximar e dizer para Ana que anotaria tudo para que eles pagassem ao final. A garota ficou um pouco corada e concordou feliz, mas Harry não tinha certeza de que ela entendera qualquer coisa que o amigo tivesse dito.

Quase sem que o desejo se expressasse na sua mente, Harry se viu ajudando a organizar as cadeiras e com habilidade fez com que Neville sentasse exatamente ao lado de Ana. A garota percebeu a manobra e lhe lançou um olhar agradecido e aterrorizado. Depois disso, Harry se deixou levar pela ruidosa alegria dos ex-colegas e pelas generosas quantidades de bebida que o grupo de jovens passou a consumir.

– Espero que tenha quartos suficientes por aqui, Ana – comentou Neville responsavelmente, mas rindo enquanto Dino fazia o seu copo transbordar. – Acho que ninguém vai sair daqui em condições de aparatar.

– Então vamos torcer para que a Ana beba o bastante para se enganar na distribuição das camas – provocou Simas, enchendo também o copo da colega e olhando para as meninas que sentavam agrupadas num dos lados da mesa.

– Vai sonhando, Finnigan – rebateu Padma com o apoio das outras.

Luna deu uma gargalhada exagerada e o grupo em peso passou a troçar de Simas que sentou amuado. Quando cansaram das piadinhas, passaram ao assunto que renderiam mais tempo na mesa: a partida de quadribol da tarde. O jogo foi comentado lance a lance e houve grande entusiasmo por parte dos meninos com a atuação de Gina. Talvez apenas Harry e Cho tenham achado os comentários um pouco exagerados, mas por razões bem diferentes. Como Gwenog Jones fora reconhecida, as especulações do que ela tinha proposto para Gina Weasley e como ela viera parar no meio do público da partida também animaram as conversas. Harry se fez de bobo todas as vezes em que lhe perguntaram. Quando o assunto do jogo da tarde esgotou, uma nova rodada de bebidas fez com que cada um contasse histórias de suas vidas após a escola e, como não podia deixar de ser, logo estavam falando de Hogwarts e dos tempos do colégio.

Harry não poderia dizer a hora em que finalmente o grupo começou a dispersar. Mas lembrava bem de Parvati Patil tentar descobrir quem era a tal garota por causa da qual ele parara de sair Bridget Mansfield. Diferente de Ana Abbot, ela parecia mais interessada na fofoca do que em alertá-lo sobre Rita Skeeter. Também lembrava que Lilá Brown fizera tudo para parecer exageradamente feliz, talvez com a esperança de que ele fosse contar para Rony. E que Cho viera conversar com ele, mas o diálogo pareceu muito emperrado e Harry não tinha muita vontade de lhe dar atenção e perder as piadas que os outros garotos estavam contando. Quando o cansaço do dia cheio lhe pareceu insuportável. Harry aproveitou que muitos dos ex-colegas estavam indo embora e se recolheu ao quarto que havia alugado para passar a noite.

A primeira coisa que ele se deu conta no dia seguinte foi de que não poderia ainda voltar para casa. Sua impressão é que quanto mais demorasse, mais tempo daria a Rony e Mione e menos chance teria de surpreender algo embaraçoso. Logo, teria de arranjar o que fazer enquanto matava o tempo.

Quando desceu para o pub já havia passado e muito da hora do café da manhã. O salão estava vazio e apenas um atendente, que arrumava os copos atrás do balcão, saudou Harry. Ele informou que a Srta. Abbot ainda não havia chegado e perguntou se Harry iria almoçar ali, o que o rapaz dispensou. Ele até considerou dar uma volta pelo Beco Diagonal, mas desistiu pela possibilidade de encontrar com Fred e Jorge.

– Escute – disse ao atendente, um garoto gordinho e bochechas salientes, possivelmente parente de Ana Abbot – posso deixar minhas coisas no quarto?

– O senhor vai passar mais uma noite aqui, Sr. Potter? – O menino de repente pareceu nervoso, como se só com a proximidade tivesse reconhecido Harry que, instintivamente, baixou o cabelo sobre a testa.

– Não. Vou dar uma volta por aí. Apenas não gostaria de ficar carregando a mochila.

– Sem problema – sorriu o garoto, muito prestimoso. – O seu quarto fica à disposição por quanto tempo o senhor quiser.

– Certo. Obrigado. Me diga uma coisa...?

– Tony. Tony Abbot. Sou primo da Ana.

Harry apertou-lhe a mão e o garoto arregalou os olhos, impressionado, mas Harry fingiu não perceber.

– Existe algum lugar em que eu possa trocar galeões por dinheiro trouxa, Tony? Hoje é domingo e o Gringotes...

– Eu posso trocar para o senhor. A Ana guarda dinheiro trouxa para emergências dos hóspedes.

Fora um impulso, mas Harry resolveu segui-lo assim que o teve. Iria gastar o tempo, antes de voltar para casa, andando pela Londres dos trouxas. Não fazia isso há anos. Seria, sob muitos aspectos, como explorar um território totalmente novo e isso o animou.

Tão logo saiu do Caldeirão Furado foi engolfado pelo cheiro de asfalto quente, poeira e fumaça de carros. Como era domingo, nem a rua nem as calçadas estavam muito cheias. Mas também estava longe de estarem vazias. As pessoas, em sua maioria, andavam em grupos alegres que ou estavam indo ou vindo de algum parque. Um casal passou por ele correndo com minúsculos fones de ouvido saindo das roupas de ginástica, seguidos por um cachorro que quase o atropelou. Para todos os lados que olhava, Harry via escrito no rosto das pessoas a disposição de aproveitarem o que poderia ser um dos últimos domingos quentes e ensolarados do verão. Agosto estava quase no fim e um vento outonal já costumava aparecer nos fins de tarde.

Harry andou a esmo por horas. Parou em vitrines, entrou em livrarias, almoçou alguma coisa que lhe pareceu cara demais para o gosto que tinha, andou mais um pouco, e viu mais vitrines. Seria mentira dizer que nada lhe atraíra no passeio, apenas, as coisas perdiam rapidamente a graça.

A tarde já ia para além da metade quando ele resolveu entrar em um parque e jogar-se sobre a grama aparada e ficar olhando o céu por entre as folhas das copas das árvores. Poderia fechar os olhos e ficar em paz ali por séculos. Não agüentou cinco minutos. Sentou e ficou olhando as pessoas que estavam no parque. Casais em grande parte, ou então famílias, algumas bem jovens. Olhou mais adiante e o padrão se repetia: casais e famílias. Um grupo de amigos em torno de um violão chamou-lhe a atenção. Tinham mais ou menos a idade dele, e pareciam intimamente acomodados uns aos outros. Harry contou dois casais de namorados e um óbvio casal de garotas. O rapaz que tocava o violão não tirava os olhos de uma menina sentada um pouco mais adiante.

"Você também tem amigos", lhe disse a voz dentro da sua cabeça. "Ficou muito tempo com eles ontem, não ficou?" "É." Concordou sem vontade. Não tinha percebido, mas todo o tempo em que estivera com os outros, agora, na memória, parecia ter sido mais visto do que vivido, como se ele estivesse vendo o mundo por uma vitrine de loja. Os vidros, escrupulosamente limpos, davam a impressão a ele e aos outros de que Harry estava na paisagem, se integrava a ela, mas ele não estava. Estava longe dali. Um canto obscuro de sua mente trabalhando o tempo todo. Buscando, procurando, temendo que tudo desmoronasse.

Por muito tempo, Harry tinha vivido na solidão que acreditava ser própria de alguém marcado por um destino ruim. Por vezes, ele deixava que Rony e Hermione o alcançassem. Fora os únicos a quem ele deixara chegar tão perto. Poderia ter permitido isso a Gina, mas seria temerário. Gina o compreendia de uma forma diferente que os amigos. Ela não respeitaria a vitrine, não aceitaria que ele a olhasse pelo vidro, não admitiria desculpas para que ele não sentisse. E ele nem mesmo podia acusá-la de não entendê-lo. Gina o entendia melhor do que ninguém.

Harry voltou a desabar na grama e deixou o sol ficar brincando pelos espaços entre as folhas sobre os seus olhos fechados. Queria achar alguém a quem pudesse perguntar por que as coisas pareciam ser sempre mais difíceis com ele. Por que não se resolviam de uma vez por todas?

– TOM! – berrou uma voz feminina e Harry se ergueu do chão como um raio e quase sacou a varinha ao procurar por quem a voz chamava.

Um menino de cabelos castanhos passou correndo a sua frente com uma bola debaixo do braço em direção à mulher que o chamava. Ele o acompanhou com os olhos, os pensamentos aparecendo devagar na sua mente, como se tivessem de ser expressos bem lentamente.

Talvez, Voldemort não precisasse voltar fisicamente. Ele nunca havia partido realmente. Ao menos, não da mente de Harry. Fosse o que fosse a ameaça que ele lhe lançara no último momento – real ou apenas uma tortura final – Harry o mantivera presente, dentro de si, por todo o último ano. Todas as horcruxes haviam sido eliminadas, mas o que mantinha Voldemort ali era o medo, o pavor, o pânico que Harry tinha de que ele voltasse. O bruxo ainda atraía a maior parte dos pensamentos de Harry, como se a guerra continuasse. Eterna. Unicamente dentro dele. Era claro para todos que o perigo imediato se fora, mas Harry continuava prisioneiro daquela luta. Prisioneiro de um destino que, mesmo já cumprido, ainda lhe pesava como se ele tivesse para sempre de carregar aquele fardo.

"É interessante observar até onde sua patética obsessão de sentir pena de si mesmo pode levá-lo."

As palavras foram ditas tão claramente dentro da sua cabeça, que Harry não conteve o impulso de olhar para trás para ver se havia alguém ali. Mas, é claro. Ele estava sozinho. E argumentar consigo mesmo era algo que ele andava fazendo com irritante freqüência.

"Faço o que tem de ser feito."

"Repita isso até se convencer."

"Que diabos você quer?"

"Gina, seu idiota. Ou você acha que passou essa tarde miserável e chata porque não havia sol, alegria ou coisas interessantes o suficiente a sua volta?"

"Estou fazendo o que é melhor para ela."

"Está fazendo ela infeliz, isso sim!"

"Melhor infeliz e viva."

O outro lado da sua mente silenciou, mas Harry podia ouvi-la rosnar, furiosa, se sentindo injustiçada, cheia de vontade de mandar toda a correção e princípios às favas. O pior é que tudo parecia apenas ter ficado mais difícil. E ele sabia que seria assim. Por isso não tinha tentado voltar a namorar Gina quando a guerra acabou. Agora, a sensação de que sem ela lhe faltava um pedaço só tinha aumentado e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito. Então, passava a maior parte do tempo discutindo consigo mesmo. Dizendo a si mesmo que estava procurando pela pista que Voldemort lhe deixara e que quando a conseguisse, poderia finalmente ficar com a garota, sem medo ou cuidados.

"Ou achará outra pista de outra coisa que o levará a outro lugar." Recomeçou aquele irritante monstrinho interno. "Você não conseguiria acabar com todo o mal do mundo, mesmo que pudesse!"

Harry ergueu-se de um salto da grama e bateu as mãos no jeans para limpá-lo, jogando para si mesmo o argumento que considerava infalível e se pondo a caminhar para fora do parque.

"Se meu pai tivesse podido escolher, também escolheria manter minha mãe viva a ficar com ela."

O raciocínio era maior que isso, pois incluía ele próprio não ter nascido e não ter de se preocupar em quem era o bruxo das trevas da vez. A não-existência era, às vezes, muito atraente. Não tinha dado dois passos além da árvore, sob a qual sentara, e a voz que argumentava pareceu não sair dele, mas de um ponto as suas costas. Era uma voz masculina, conhecida, muito parecida com a dele.

"Não trará sua mãe de volta ficando sozinho e fazendo de você mesmo uma pessoa infeliz."

Harry se voltou para trás e o que viu o deixou absolutamente alerta e apavorado. O coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Não chegou a um segundo. Talvez tenha sido apenas uma fração, antes da imagem do homem de cabelos revoltos e óculos sumir, sem lhe dar qualquer certeza do que ele realmente tinha visto. Voltou até a árvore e circulou-a duas vezes. Não havia nada. Ainda assim, a imagem se gravara em sua retina. Harry jamais saberia se vira mesmo ou se fora apenas o reflexo do enorme desejo que ele tinha de que alguém aparecesse e lhe dissesse o que fazer. Desde que ele e Gina tinham recomeçado, tudo o que ele queria era uma orientação sobre qual a forma correta de agir. Como não havia, Harry simplesmente tentava imitar o que sabia do seu pai, apenas eliminando os erros que ele cometera e que haviam resultado na própria morte e na da mulher que ele amava.

Não era que ele culpasse Tiago. Não mesmo. Seu pai era um herói e tinha enfrentado Voldemort com as mãos nuas para proteger a Lílian e ele. Afinal, qualquer um podia confiar demais em um amigo e ser traído. Na verdade, Harry esperava que, caso seu pai pudesse estar com ele, aprovasse totalmente a sua escolha, pois ele tinha escolhido não deixar a história se repetir. Não deixar que nada acontecesse à Gina, como havia acontecido com a sua mãe.

"E ainda assim, Harry: ela não vai voltar."

– Apareça! – Harry ordenou em voz alta. E várias pessoas do parque, voltaram as cabeças para ele e o olharam como se ele fosse doido. O que na verdade parecia, pois não havia ninguém com quem Harry pudesse falar. A voz do seu pai, no entanto, voltara para dentro da sua cabeça.

"Você não pode salvá-la."

– Posso salvar Gina – murmurou sem se importar com os olhares dos trouxas a sua volta.

"Do quê, exatamente?"

Como se estivesse praticando oclumência, Harry fechou a mente e decidiu que estava já há tempo demais sozinho. Assim, menos de vinte minutos depois, após ter aparatado no Caldeirão Furado e pegado as suas coisas, Harry desaparatava em frente a sua casa no Largo Grimmauld. Encontraria Rony e Mione e os três se dedicariam a algo ativo como seguir a pista de Voldemort. Isso não deixaria a sua mente ficar vagando por argumentos seus ou projetados na figura de seu pai morto.

Assim que entrou em casa, seguiu pelo corredor em direção à cozinha sem sequer olhar para os andares de cima. Não queria pensar que Rony e Hermione poderiam estar lá ou no que poderiam estar fazendo. Assim, achou que o melhor era ir até o porão e fazer algum barulho que lhes chamasse a atenção. Talvez ele pudesse chamar o Monstro e ouvi-lo contar alguma coisa, sobre qualquer coisa que fosse. Não importava. Apenas não queria ficar sozinho.

Harry empurrou a porta e percebeu no mesmo instante que todo o seu cuidado para chegar tarde fora praticamente em vão. Rony estava em uma cadeira e Hermione no colo dele. Nenhum dos dois parecia ter noção de que o resto do planeta continuava a girar.

Entre voltar a ser um sem teto cheio de caraminholas na cabeça e interromper o que parecia ser um beijo de dar inveja aos filmes trouxas que passam apenas de madrugada, Harry parou na porta e pigarreou o mais alto que pode.

– HARRY! – Hermione saltou do colo do namorado ficando imediatamente em pé e arrumando nervosamente o cabelo. Estava afogueada e parecia transpirar alegria. – Você chegou!

– É – ele entrou na cozinha – eu teria de voltar para casa um dia, mas posso...

– Sumir de novo – sugeriu Rony, que parecia extraordinariamente calmo e relaxado.

– Não! – ralhou Mione e depois se voltou para Harry, curiosa. – Onde foi que você se meteu?

– Dei umas voltas... er, tudo bem, hã, por aqui?

– T-tudo – ela respondeu rápido demais, Rony se limitou a sorrir largo. Harry poderia dar um soco nele.

– Beleza – foi o que conseguiu dizer. – Então, eu vou para o meu quarto e...

– A Gina está lá em cima esperando você desde cedo – avisou Hermione.

– No meu quarto?

– Não, cabeção – retrucou Rony – na sala de estar do primeiro andar. Mas eu não ficaria animadinho se fosse você. Ela está querendo seu fígado cozido no vinho tinto.

Harry consultou Hermione que ergueu os ombros, naquele gesto típico de "eu te disse".

– Certo.

Resignado, ele jogou a mochila em um canto e se virou para subir até o primeiro andar. Rony e Hermione não disseram palavra alguma para lhe dar força ou ao menos fingir que estavam do lado dele. De repente, era como se o mundo inteiro, os vivos e os mortos, achasse que ele estava errado. Até as cabeças dos elfos que serviram à família Black e que ficavam empalhadas na parede olharam-no subir as escadas acusadoramente. Antes de entrar na sala Harry respirou fundo. Detestava brigar com Gina.

Contudo, não foi nem um olhar furioso nem palavras azedas que ele encontrou. Gina, ao que parecia tinha cansado de esperar e estava acomodada no maior sofá da sala, o que ficava de costas para a janela, profundamente adormecida. Harry achou que preferia que ela o tivesse recebido com quatro pedras na mão. Ao menos assim, ele teria podido se defender.

Nem sentiu o que fazia para se aproximar, embora tivesse massageado o rosto como forma de segurar todos os impulsos que a visão dela lhe tinha causado. Harry nem poderia dizer o que era mais adorável, se a mão sob o rosto, os lábios entreabertos ou os pés descalços que escapavam, trançados, de sob a longa saia de verão que, ele tinha certeza, contra a luz devia ser quase transparente. Dobrou os joelhos e ficou próximo à altura do rosto dela. Deveria ser proibido por lei fabricarem garotas como Gina Weasley. Tinha que haver um lugar onde se pudesse reclamar que não era justo. Os olhos dele deslizaram pela menina. Não. Não era nem um pouco justo.

– O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou sonolenta, sem abrir os olhos.

Harry sorriu e não conseguiu responder com mais do que a total sinceridade.

– Achando você linda.

Gina abriu os olhos e o encarou séria, mas não brava.

– Assim não vale. Eu vim aqui brigar com você – o tom dela era calmo, quase manhoso.

– Eu sei – Harry falou baixo. Àquela distância, não precisava mais que um sussurro para que ela o ouvisse.

– Você demorou.

– Desculpe.

– Eu acabei dormindo.

– Eu vi...

Estavam tão perto que ele não faria nem um esforço para beijá-la se quisesse. E ele queria tanto que podia sentir o corpo tremer de vontade. Foi Gina quem quebrou o encanto, erguendo-se no sofá, colocando os pés no chão e sentando muito reta com as mãos bem juntas sobre o colo. Ela parecia estar determinada a falar e não olhar para ele. Harry não se moveu.

– Por que fez aquilo?

– Gina, eu...

– Não me trate por burra, Harry. Eu não sou. – Ela não alterou a voz. – Num dia você conversa com o Prof. Slughorn, no outro ele aparece "do nada" com ninguém menos que a capitã do Harpias de Holyhead para ver um jogo que pretendia ser apenas festivo.

– Eu sei que você não é burra, Gina. Eu não pretendia negar. Eu pedi para que o Slug levasse a tal Jones para ver o jogo.

– Por quê?

Harry se ergueu e a encarou.

– Porque eu queria que ela visse você jogar.

– Você está mesmo determinado a me afastar, não é? E, pior! – Agora ela finalmente parecia estar brava. – Você quer decidir a minha vida!

Gina tinha levantado e mesmo sendo mais baixa do que ele o encarava com tal ferocidade que parecia bem maior.

– Não. Você está enganada! Quero apenas te mostrar do que você está abrindo mão. Eu não sei o que a tal Jones propôs a você e certamente não tenho como obrigá-la a aceitar. Mas não posso deixar que você continue a se matar numa profissão que você apenas tolera. Não por minha causa.

– É uma decisão que não cabe a você, Harry Potter. Só a mim.

– Sua teimosia vai a ponto de abrir mão dos seus sonhos?

Gina cruzou os braços erguendo o queixo, desafiadora.

– Sou eu quem decide quais sonhos eu quero realizar.

– Você não é assim, Gina. Sempre brigou para ter tudo o que queria. Eu realmente não valho tanto esforço.

– É. Tem vezes que penso que não vale mesmo!

– Quer fazer o favor de escutar! Você realmente pode brilhar como jogadora de Quadribol. Você pode ser incrível! Por que quer continuar a fazer algo que a incomoda e deprime?

– Acha realmente que sabe como eu me sinto, não é?

– Sei como você se sente quando voa.

Ela titubeou por um instante antes de responder, agressiva.

– Como poderia saber?

– Sei porque eu amo e conheço você melhor do que qualquer um. – As palavras flutuaram entre eles. Harry nunca tinha dito antes que a amava e aquilo saíra tão tranqüilo, tão intenso. Gina piscou e sua respiração mudou. Acelerou. Harry deu um passo na direção dela antes de continuar a falar. – Quero dizer, tem muitas coisas que eu não conheço, mas eu entendo as importantes. Tem idéia do orgulho que eu sinto quando você sobe naquela vassoura e faz os outros comerem poeira ou leva um goleiro às lágrimas como fez ontem?

Gina apertou os lábios com firmeza. Ela não poderia dizer se ela estava impedindo a si mesma de sorrir ou de berrar de frustração.

– E ainda assim, você continua longe de mim.

– Hei! Foi você que terminou comigo, lembra?

– Lembro que você determinou que ficaria comigo apenas enquanto não houvesse indícios de um retorno de Voldemort. "Oh querida, acho que senti mais frio que o normal está manhã, devo ter passado por um dementador. Céus! Acho que Voldemort está voltando. Adeus!"

– Gina...

– Se me conhece, por que achou que eu aceitaria isso?

– Não é só você quem está sofrendo!

– Sério? E isso melhora em quê a nossa situação, Harry?

Ele jogou a cabeça para cima e encarou o teto, já que olhar para ela estava cada vez mais difícil. Depois de segundos intermináveis, ela voltou a falar, novamente com a voz controlada.

– A decisão é minha, não é?

– Toda sua – respondeu sabendo que tinha perdido.

– Certo – ela se virou buscando as sandálias baixas que usava para calçá-las. Quando as encontrou, curvou o corpo e passou a afivelá-las nos pés, escorando uma das mãos no encosto do sofá. – Eu o vejo no treino de Aurores amanhã.

– Você não vai nem considerar?

– Não é um problema seu.

Perdendo de vez as estribeiras, Harry deu dois passos na direção dela e a pegou pelos ombros obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

– É claro que é problema meu! – A voz saiu alta e mais raivosa do que ele pretendia a princípio, mas Harry não corrigiu. Ao inferno, ela tinha de ouvir a voz da razão. – Se você fica infeliz é problema meu, sim.

– Por quê? – Rebateu ela no mesmo tom. – Por que você me ama?

– É!

– Eu também te amo Harry e eu não vejo você aceitar que os seus problemas sejam meus também!

Harry ficou olhando dentro dos olhos dela, que, às vezes, pareciam ficar flamejantes como os cabelos quando ela ficava zangada. Não tinha o que dizer, o que responder. Os dedos que seguravam os ombros dela afrouxaram, mas não a largaram e, um senso de humor estranho, como se uma outra voz ditasse a fala em sua cabeça o fez rir bobamente.

– Será que a gente não consegue nem brigar sem ficar se declarando?

Os cantos dos lábios de Gina tremeram ligeiramente, mas ela se esforçou para não sorrir.

– Não vou me afastar das buscas pelo _nome de poder_, Harry.

– Certo – ele concordou, mas continuava perdido nos olhos dela e suas mãos desceram dos ombros para a cintura da garota. Ele também baixou novamente a voz, porque estava mais preocupado em respirar a proximidade dela. – Caso não tenha notado, Hermione não está estudando para ser Auror.

– Você não fica protegendo ela o tempo todo.

– Não. É o oficio do Rony. Luna e Neville também não estão planejando abraçar a carreira de caçadores de bruxos das Trevas.

– Fui eu quem os trouxe. Se dependesse de você...

– A maior parte do pessoal que fez parte da Ordem da Fênix não era Auror e lutou.

– Quer dizer que mesmo eu não sendo Auror você não vai me impedir de lutar?

– Nunca consegui impedir você de fazer coisa alguma, não é?

– Só de ficar ao seu lado. – Uma intensidade magnética emanava do rosto da garota, enquanto eles se estudavam. – E como é que nós ficamos então?

– Eu não sei. Eu realmente não sei Gina.

– Quem está sendo teimoso agora? Não podemos ficar desse jeito, Harry. Dói demais.

– Tem razão.

– O que está fazendo?

Harry a tinha empurrado gentilmente até as costas dela se encostarem contra a parede ao lado da janela.

– Esperando você calar a boca para te beijar.

Gina deu um sorriso de lado.

– Isso seria bem mais fácil se você não fosse tão turrão.

– É – Harry ergueu a mão direita e deslizou os dedos do alto do maxilar até o queixo dela. – Também seria mais fácil se você não ficasse me torturando o tempo todo como fez na última semana.

Os rostos iam se aproximando e Gina tinha um sorriso angelical.

– Eu não fiz nada.

– Tem gente queimando no inferno por bem menos Srta. Weasley – Harry quase sussurrou porque estavam com os lábios roçando um no outro.

– Que exagero – disse Gina com a respiração já cortando. – Apenas provoquei você... um pouquinho.

– Foi o que eu disse... queimando no inferno.

Como a Amortentia contara aos seus sentidos numa certa aula de Poções, anos atrás, havia três coisas das quais Harry realmente gostava. Voar. Pudim de caramelo. E beijar Gina Weasley.

Poderia fazer isso até o fim dos seus dias sem cansar, sem pensar. Foi por isso que ele a apertou firme contra o peito e beijou com todas as nuances ditadas pela saudade, pela contenção, pelo desejo longamente reprimido. E, com a decisão que caracterizava a garota, Gina se agarrou a ele, igualmente esquecida que eles continuavam num impasse, igualmente esquecida de que viera brigar feio com ele. Quando os dois se beijavam, as coisas complicadas não existiam porque simplesmente não havia nada que fosse mais certo.

– Ham... Ham

Harry deixou os lábios de Gina relutantemente antes de olhar para a porta. Contudo, ele não a soltou e ela tampouco. Rony olhava os dois de braços cruzados.

– Afinal, você dois estão juntos ou não?

– Isso não é realmente da sua conta Rony – disse Gina, ainda com os braços em torno do pescoço de Harry.

– É da minha conta, se é você que vai ficar falada.

Gina revirou os olhos e impediu que Harry continuasse o processo iniciado de se afastar.

– Falada?

– É. Falada. O que acha que vão dizer de você ficar se enroscando o tempo todo com um cara que nem é seu namorado?

Ela quase empurrou Harry e ele teve de segurá-la pela cintura para que ela não pulasse no pescoço do irmão.

– Primeiro lugar, com quem eu "me enrosco" não é da sua conta. Segundo, não estou o tempo todo com o Harry. E pode por a culpa nele e não em mim. E, terceiro, a única pessoa que pode falar alguma coisa é você, seu fofoqueiro, filho da...

Harry cobriu gentilmente a boca da namorada.

– Gina se acalme, você vai acordar a Sra. Black. – Ela continuou a desfiar uma grande quantidade de palavrões contra o irmão, mesmo com a boca abafada por Harry. – Rony – ele perguntou por cima dos xingamentos dela – você veio dizer alguma coisa?

– É. Eu vim. – Ele desviou os olhos da irmã, não parecia nem um pouco abalado com as imprecações dela. Na verdade, Rony parecia apenas ter falado aquelas coisas antes para provocá-la. – A Mione achou alguma coisa. Sobre os tais nomes de poder. Quer que vocês desçam.

Gina levou as duas mãos até a mão de Harry e a tirou da própria boca.

– Sério?

– É. – Rony torceu a cabeça para o lado, parecendo ser o único a reparar que Harry e Gina continuavam grudados e pareciam não ter a menor intenção de largar um do outro. – Vocês vão descer? Ou vão continuar aí?

– Vai ver se estou na esquina dando banho num hipogrifo, Ronald!

– Rony, por favor – pediu Harry.

– Qual o problema? Sou irmão dela. Fiz o que pude para vocês ficarem juntos, não fiz? Mas decididamente Harry, eu quero saber qual é a sua? Não acho legal, você terminar com ela e depois ficar agarrando-a sempre que tem vontade.

– Não é assim...

– Não é da sua conta!

– Não estou falando com você, Gina. O Harry é meu amigo e eu não esperaria que ele agisse assim com a minha irmã.

– Rony, você não entende...

– Não mesmo – garantiu o outro enquanto olhava para a mão com que Harry segurava firmemente a cintura de Gina contra o seu quadril e depois voltou a encarar o rosto do amigo.

Quase como um ato reflexo, Harry soltou Gina. Percebeu imediatamente que tinha feito a coisa errada com os dois. Gina o olhou magoada e Rony, não pareceu satisfeito. Pelo contrário, estava claramente decepcionado. Com aquela sensação de que não conseguia fazer nada direito, Harry rumou lentamente para porta, evitando olhar para qualquer um dos dois.

– Vamos lá ver o que a Mione achou – murmurou já quase na porta.

Teve a sensação de que nenhum dos dois o seguira e os seus passos rumaram solitários até quase a beirada da escada. Tudo o que ele escutava, era aquele cantinho desaforado da sua mente crescendo e repetindo sem parar: idiota, idiota, idiota! Harry ergueu a cabeça e lá estava ele de novo. Sua imaginação insistia em por seu pai na sua frente. E ele também estava decepcionado.

"Você está errado."

– Você teria agido assim, se soubesse – Harry nem se deu conta de que dissera aquilo em voz alta.

"Eu sabia tanto quanto você, garoto. E ainda assim, prefiro meus poucos anos com a sua mãe, do que décadas sem ela. Mas ninguém pode impedi-lo de ser um mártir, se é _o que_ _você quer_, não é?"

Aquilo caiu como um raio na cabeça de Harry. Ele piscou, mas a imagem do seu pai não estava mais lá. Não havia ninguém com ele. Uma sucessão de coisas começou a colar e descolar em sua cabeça num ritmo frenético. A verdade, é que ele queria tanto ser mártir quanto quis ser herói. Ou seja, a simples idéia lhe era odiosa. Harry nunca tinha querido nada daquilo.

– Rony! Harry! Gina! Vocês não vão descer?

– Estamos indo, Mione!

Ele berrou de volta e com passos largos voltou até a sala de estar. Gina tinha finalmente terminado de amarrar as sandálias e estava pegando a bolsa. Rony a observava com carinho, parecia estar decidindo se dava ou não um abraço na irmã. Harry caminhou até o meio da sala. Rony o olhou um pouco admirado, talvez não esperasse que ele mudasse tão rapidamente de atitude.

– É melhor você descer, cara – sua voz saiu firme, quase uma ordem.

Contudo, não foi o suficiente para que Gina o olhasse. Ela mantinha os lábios presos numa linha firme e estava obviamente furiosa por ele ter, mais uma vez, a beijado e fugido. Os braços cruzados e as pernas duramente postadas no chão indicavam que seu humor estava ainda pior do que quando ela o tinha confrontado por causa da capitã do Harpias de Holyhead.

– E vocês dois? – Rony indagou desconfiado.

– A gente já está indo – respondeu Harry.

Rony resmungou alguma coisa e raspou o pé no chão.

– Vocês vão resolver isso, ou vão voltar a se agarrar e depois brigar de novo?

– Tchau, Rony!

Harry estava um pouco à frente do amigo e não se virou para olhá-lo. Tinha certeza que Rony estava se debatendo entre sair dali e deixar os dois sozinhos. O amigo rezingou mais alguma coisa antes de seus pés começaram finalmente a se afastar.

– Não demorem – resmungou um pouco mais alto.

Harry e Gina esperaram até ouvir os passos de Rony sumirem escada a baixo. A garota que, até então, tinha mantido a bolsa firmemente agarrada contra o peito jogou-a com violência no sofá e voltou a cruzar os braços, deixando claro que, desta vez, ela não ia facilitar. Estava claro que Harry a tinha decepcionado mais uma vez ao se afastar dela.

– Ele tem razão – ela comentou – estamos ficando previsíveis.

– Você está certa – Gina finalmente o encarou, sem perceber que ele tinha ignorado o seu comentário sobre Rony. – Está certa e eu estou errado.

– Do que está falando?

– De tudo. Você está certa. – Harry parou e pensou um pouco. – Menos sobre ser Auror e o Quadribol, mas vou convencê-la.

– Que diabos...?

– Uma vez... – Harry a interrompeu – você me disse que entendia porque era tão importante caçar Voldemort e liquidá-lo e porque eu queria (e tinha) de fazer parte disso. Você se lembra? – Gina assentiu, mas Harry ergueu a mão e pediu que ela o deixasse continuar. – Bem, foi o que eu fiz, não foi? E nós dois imaginávamos que quando tudo aquilo acabasse, se ambos tivéssemos sobrevivido, ao menos a gente tentaria ficar junto, não é? Afinal, você me disse antes de eu partir que ainda gostava de mim e eu nunca, em nenhum momento, deixei de gostar de você ou de sentir a sua falta, Gina.

– Harry...

– Por favor, me deixe falar tudo, ok?

Passando a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso, Harry começou a andar pela sala. Devia ter ensaiado o que queria dizer antes de tentar dizer, mas planejar nunca fora exatamente o seu forte.

– Só que, no último segundo, quando eu soube que tinha vencido, quando ele soube que estava acabado... A última coisa que ele fez foi abrir a mente para mim. Não foi uma frase ou uma ameaça clara, foi apenas uma certeza. Como se ele tivesse ainda uma carta na manga. Mais alguma coisa que pudesse... sei lá, trazê-lo de volta.

– Os mortos estão mortos, Harry. Não há o que os faça voltar.

Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.

– Nem todas as regras se aplicam à bruxos como Voldemort. – Harry sacudiu a cabeça. – mas não é disso que eu quero falar. – O rapaz caminhou até ficar exatamente em frente a garota. – Eu... percebi duas coisas muito importantes hoje. Uma delas é que eu é que tenho mantido Voldemort vivo durante todo esse tempo.

Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

– Eu continuo pensando nele, Gi. Quase o tempo todo. Tenho moldado a minha vida como se toda ela fosse regida por aquela ameaça. Não, eu não estou dizendo que agora resolvi achar que ela não é real, apenas... acho que descobri que não se trata mais de ser Harry Potter, o Eleito e tudo mais. Se trata somente de um trabalho. Uma coisa que eu escolhi fazer. Mas eu não sou isso.

Se aquelas palavras saíram dele parecendo libertá-lo de um grande peso, elas pareceram ainda mais importantes pela forma como os olhos de Gina brilharam e ela sorriu.

– Você não tem idéia de como eu fico feliz em ouvir isso?

– E não é tudo – ele deu um passo pequeno e ficou tão perto dela que podia sentir seu cheiro, seu calor, mas ele não se desviou de sua meta. – Minha segunda descoberta é que se têm alguns mortos que permanecem vivos porque a gente não para trazê-los de volta à nossa cabeça... Tem vidas que não tem nenhuma cor, nenhuma graça, se não são vividas como devem ser.

Agora Gina estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar, ou será que ela tinha mordiscado o lábio apenas para provocá-lo. Talvez, estivesse tentando não sorrir. Harry continuou.

– Eu poderia chegar aqui na sua frente e dizer que não consigo ficar longe de você por mais que eu tente. Mas isso, você já sabe. Poderia dizer sou louco por você, que te desejo, que te amo mais que qualquer coisa. Você também sabe disso. E sabe que a simples idéia de alguma coisa possa acontecer a você ou que eu possa te perder é a coisa mais insuportável que eu já senti.

Algo quente e frio ao mesmo tempo parecia tremer dentro dele subindo do peito para as bochechas e fazendo a sua voz vacilar. Talvez, porque ele nunca tivesse se exposto daquela maneira para ninguém e, por um instante, ele pensou que se sairia melhor se tivesse escrito tudo aquilo. Gina também tremia. De qualquer forma, não tinha como parar agora.

– Você tem razão, Gina. Sempre teve. Conosco tem de ser tudo ou nada. Nenhum de nós merece qualquer coisa pela metade. Eu estou cansado de querer você e achar que a felicidade que eu sinto é algo roubado, algo que não me pertence. Algo que faz parte da vida de uma outra pessoa. Estou cansado de ser órfão. Cansado de fazer a minha vida girar em torno de coisas que eu não quero.

A sua boca estava seca. Provavelmente ele nunca tinha falado tanto e nem tinha dito coisas que brotavam dele sem nenhum esforço como aquelas. Respirou fundo e chegou mais perto dela. As roupas deles roçaram no único barulho que se poderia ouvir na sala. Gina tinha prendido a respiração e Harry tinha plena consciência do quanto ela tinha esperado para ouvir tudo aquilo.

– Se a minha vida tem que girar em torno de alguma coisa, eu prefiro, dentre todas, que seja você. Que seja em torno da gente, dos nossos sonhos, dos nossos planos, da família que podemos construir... O que foi? Eu falei algo errado?

– Não. Eu estava apenas me perguntando quando você vai calar a boca...

– E te beijar? – ele completou com o mesmo sorriso traquinas que brincava nos lábios dela.

Sabe quando um rio encontra o mar? Não do jeito real, mas daquele figurado que a gente cria na cabeça da gente. Um turbilhão de água se diluindo em algo maior, mais poderoso, infinito. Bem, têm beijos que são assim. Às vezes é o primeiro. Outras vezes acontece num momento esperado, especial. Alguns casais conseguem esse efeito sem esforço. Com eles, os beijos são quase sempre assim.

Quando Harry se afastou de Gina por um instante, apenas para sussurrar que a amava, recebeu de volta aquele sorriso que ela costumava lhe dar e que o fazia se sentir quente, poderoso, completo. Nem tentou resistir e voltou a beijá-la. Hermione, Rony e suas descobertas sobre o que quer que fosse, podiam esperar. Todo o resto podia esperar. Ele não.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/B Sônia: E como é que eu comento, estando maltada? Definitivamente derretida???? Capítulo todo emoção, Anam! Desde a "cumplicidade cooperativa com o namoro alheio" de Harry, Ron e Mione, passando pelo encantador início da história de Anna e Neville, e a participação aportuníssima e emocionante de James Potter e finalmente... Harry e Gina. Você tem idéia do que este capítulo fez com os corações H/G dos seus leitores? Avalie por mim: uma beta derretida. Completa, absolutamente e feliz da vida, derretida. Aplausos, Anam! Muitos, sonoros e estrondosos aplausos!!!!! Obrigada pela leitura sensível, instigante e cheia de emoção com que nos presenteia a cada capítulo! Um beijo enorme no seu coração! Um ano Novo coberto de inspiração, recheado de amor e saúde acompanhado de harmonia e conforto, para você, para o Guto e toda a sua família! - E para vocês, meus colegas admiradores da Sally e leitores desta fic - UM FELIZ 2.008, REPLETO DE HISTÓRIAS DA SALLY OWENS!!!! - Até o próximo capítulo! D

_N/A: FELIZ NATAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ok, está atrasado, mas é de coração. Espero que tenham gostado, pois eu gostei especialmente de escrever este capítulo. Calculo que, agora, a fic tenha mais uns dois capítulos além deste. Afinal, ainda temos um pequeno mistério a resolver e... torcer para que o Harry saiba lidar com ele._

_O maior problema deste capítulo foi escolher a música. Fiquei com três na cabeça, tentando escolher qual a mais apropriada. Se for mais leve, vai ser esta, se for mais melancólico, aquela. Mas tinham de ser músicas legais. _

_Não sei se acertei, mas acabei decidindo por __**Baby, I love you**__, dos Ramones. Como sempre a letra está no orkut e a música no Multiply._

_Aos que comentaram:_

Livinha – Você chegou no ponto, mana. Quem precisa do Voldemort? Que bom que o Harry se deu conta, não é? Um dia a ficha cai. Não se preocupe quanto ao nome de poder, eu ainda não expliquei tudo. Bjs, linda!

Meliadora – Me senti uma traficante com esse viciei, rsrs, mas gostei do termo. Ahh querida, eu também adoro o Carlinhos, mas só conheço as fics da Bel com ele. Você leu a que ela escreveu e que se passa no intervalo de oito anos entre ele e a Ana? É linda. Beijos e obrigada pelos elogios. P.S.: O Retorno também é a minha favorita.

Luciana – Valeu Lu! É muito bom ouvir que alguma coisa que a gente faz deixa os outros felizes. Espero que seja tanto quanto eu fico escrevendo. Obrigada de coração.

CarineCG – Sugestão para o oito? Rsrs Adorei. Obrigada. Ares de sonserino? Vc acha? Bem, ele não é santo, não é? Apesar do malfoy difamar ele rsrs. Beijão!

Pam Potter – respondi o seu comentário na Floreios também, Pam e agradeço muito. Olha, para descobrir como os sites funcionam o melhor mesmo é fuçar. A Feb é no estilo copiar e colar e aqui você manda o documento word inteiro. Com o tempo vc se acha. Beijo grandão!

Littledoll – Você percebeu certo, querida. O Harry estava começando a virada. Bem, quanto aos shippers eu tentei equilibrar, um capítulo focado mais em um, outro nos outros dois. Acho que a fic ficou equilibrada pois R/Hs e H/Gs têm gostado. Esse capítulo foi beeem H/G. D Beijos!

Cacau Evans – Você tem razão quanto á conversa e a cena do galpão. Mas uma coisa é uma cena quente outra uma referência clara. Tenho certeza de que não afetei a grande maioria dos leitores, mas tenho uma leitora de 11 anos, então, precisava ter um pouco mais de cuidado. Ela também se divertiu com a conversa e isso me deixou tranqüila. Valeu pelos elogios. Beijos!

Diana P. Black – Adorei seu comentário, sabia? Fazer o quê se os fofuchinhos se enrolam, hehe. E, tem razão, só a Jô pode ser mã com o Harry. Embora não haja perdão para o que estou fazendo com o coitado no Retorno (ai... ai..) Quanto a espalhar felicidade... hummm... gostou? Hehe Eu nem comecei. Me aguarde. Beijão!

Hannah Burnett – Vem mais do nome por aí. E bem, quem decidiu pelo Harpias foi a tia Jô e eu acho que ela tem razão: a Gina vai ser tudo! Beijão.

Michelle Granger – Não esqueça de respirar, mana! Rsrs. Tomara que tenha gostado. Saudade. Beijos!

Anynha Potter – Obrigada! Bjs.

Carol B. Potter – Escrever para comer é tudo o que quero, Carol. Estou trabalhando nisso também, rs. Fico muito feliz não só por você ter gostado, mas também pela comparação, hehe. Beijo grande e obrigada.

Pati – Desculpe pela demora. Mas saiu grandão para compensar. Beijos.

Georgea – Como sempre mana Owens, você definiu tudinho. E até mais. Estou em falta com você, não é? Leio, beto e nem consigo ir comentar. Vou superar essa fase, mana, ou ao menos tirar férias dela, rsrs. Te amo.

_Um maravilhoso 2008 para todos_

_Beijos estalados_

_Sally_


	16. At my most Beautiful

N/A: Oh Boy! N/A no início? O que ela quer agora? Seguinte gente, muitos cobraram que eu tivesse mostrado um pouquinho mais de Rony e Mione. Infelizmente, nesta fic, ficarei devendo em razão do que me pediu o ritmo da escrita (não estou falando difícil, é isso mesmo). Contudo, fui beeeeem além com Harry e Gina, também porque o ritmo da fic pedia isso. Então, atendendo ao fato de que a fic é classificada como livre, renovo os alertas sobre insinuações adultas e a temperatura alta do caldeirão. Espero que ninguém ache despropositado o que escrevi. Boa leitura, falo mais no fim.

Capítulo 16

**At my most beautiful**

– Senta Rony.

Ele parou de andar pela cozinha e ergueu a cabeça como se, apenas naquele momento, tivesse se dado conta de que não estava sentado.

– Você não acha que eles estão demorando?

Hermione colocou um cacho fofo atrás da orelha, mantendo a atenção no livro aberto sobre a mesa, a qual estava sentada.

– Não realmente.

Os olhos de Rony correram para o relógio de pulso.

– O que acha que eles estão fazendo?

A garota finalmente o olhou. Talvez a Hermione de dois dias atrás tivesse revirado os olhos e dito que não era da conta dele. Mas a Hermione sentada a sua frente podia imaginar uma porção de coisas que casais fazem sozinhos, isso a fez olhá-lo com um ar jocoso de riso e Rony preferiu interrompê-la antes que ela começasse a provocação.

– Eu estou falando sério, Mione! Por favor!

– Eu também estou falando sério... Ok, ok – ela ergueu a mão em sinal de rendição quando ele fez uma careta. – Mas não seria ótimo se eles se acertassem? Pensei que fosse o que você queria.

– Claro que eu queria... quero. Claro que eu quero – corrigiu. – Só acho que estão demorando. – Ele olhou para o teto como se tentasse ver através dele. – Talvez estejam brigando de novo.

Desta vez, Hermione rolou os olhos em seu melhor estilo de impaciência e folheou o livro colocando sua atenção novamente nele, antes de responder.

– Não estão brigando.

– Como pode saber? – resmungou Rony. – Nem ouviríamos se estivessem brigando.

– Se os observasse perceberia que têm um padrão. Eles discutem enquanto acham que podem mudar o que o outro pensa, caso contrário se afastam...

– Sei... antes que acabem se agarrando e esquecendo porque discutiram.

– Algo assim – concordou ela com um risinho e curvando o corpo um pouco mais para fazer uma anotação no pergaminho ao seu lado.

Rony puxou uma cadeira do outro lado da mesa e sentou bem em frente à namorada.

– Em que fase você acha que eles estão?

– Ora Rony, francamente!

– É uma pergunta válida, Mione – se defendeu o garoto. – Quando saí de lá a Gina estava bem chateada com ele (com razão, aliás). Além disso, achei que o Harry viria correndo para saber o que você encontrou. Então, sei lá... acho que estão demorando muito.

Ela deu um longo suspiro.

– Podem ter se acertado.

– Será? – havia esperança e uma pontada de receio na voz dele.

– E se for?

– Ah, eu vou achar ótimo – Rony voltou à defensiva.

– Só que...?

– "Só que", o quê?

– Ora Rony, qual é? Foi você quem começou tudo isso. Agora, de repente, fica todo evasivo. – Hermione fechou o livro batendo-o com mais força que o necessário e Rony retrocedeu um pouco o corpo. – Me diga: qual é o problema agora?

Rony ficou longos instantes olhando os próprios dedos e apertando as mãos para ver o sangue sumir e voltar, antes de dizer em voz alta.

– O Harry.

– Como assim o Harry? O que tem ele? Você sempre disse que se pudesse escolher um cunhado seria ele. Que ele era como um irmão para você. Por que agora ele é um problema?

A voz dela ia esganiçando na mesma medida em que traduzia indignação. Apesar de uma pontada de ciúmes, Rony sabia que tinha ofendido um zelo fraternal.

– Mione... você sabe o quanto eu gosto do Harry – tentou colocar todo o tato que tinha na fala. Não adiantou. Ou pior, surtiu o efeito contrário. Hermione cruzou os braços e o encarou com uma firmeza desafiante. – Mas... eu acho que ele está certo.

– Certo? Quanto ao quê?

– Quanto ao que nos contou naquele dia, no meu quarto, no dia em que ele e Gina terminaram... de novo.

– Sobre Voldemort voltar? – Hermione, dessa vez, não tinha alcançado.

– Sobre ele ser um cara perigoso – afirmou sem gaguejar.

– Ah – por um instante, Hermione piscou lentamente. Então, os braços afrouxaram e ela os soltou em frente ao corpo. – Rony...

– Você sabe que é verdade. Acha que mesmo que Voldemort não retorne nunca, o Harry vai ter uma vida tranqüila? Ele tem razão quando diz que cada bruxo das trevas que aparecer vai achar que matá-lo será o primeiro feito a ser... – ele não conseguiu remendar a frase – feito!

– Vocês serão Aurores, Rony – argumentou ela. – Lutar contra gente assim vai ser o trabalho de vocês. Dumbledore também venceu um perigoso bruxo das trevas e viveu muito bem até os cento e cinqüenta anos.

– Oh, claro. E nós sabemos a quantidade de relacionamentos estáveis que ele teve.

– Rony, não é assim!

– E como é, Mione? – Ele voltou a apertar os dedos das mãos e Hermione deve ter compreendido sua tristeza em dizer aquelas coisas, pois colocou a mão dela sobre as dele. – Quero muito que o Harry seja feliz, que tenha paz. Nós dois, mais do que ninguém, sabemos que ele merece. – Hermione assentiu enternecida. – Mas eu não quero assistir ele arrasar a Gina mais uma vez. À primeira sombra de perigo, ele vai largá-la. Quantas vezes você acha que ela vai suportar isso? Tem idéia do quanto é horrível vê-la sofrendo por ele?

– Eu tenho, Rony – ela respondeu num sussurro carinhoso. – Gina é minha melhor amiga, mas eu garanto que o Harry não quer fazê-la sofrer.

– Harry prefere Gina com o coração partido do que morta, ainda mais por causa dele.

– Ele a ama.

– É o suficiente? Ela vai estar segura?

– E quem está, Rony? Vocês dois são bem parecidos, sabia? Têm essa insuportável mania de tentar controlar o incontrolável. Gina não vai estar menos segura que eu, você ou o próprio Harry ou nossas famílias. Estamos no mesmo barco. E você sabe que ele faria qualquer coisa por ela.

– É – admitiu Rony, um pouco a contragosto.

– Sabe... – disse Hermione num tom reflexivo ao mesmo tempo em que soltava as mãos do namorado. – Acho que o problema não é esse. Tudo bem o Harry ficar com a Gina se ele puder garantir para ela um "felizes para sempre", não é? Por que vocês não compram logo uma redoma e a colocam dentro? Talvez, sei lá... com um sono encantado de cem anos.

– Do que você está falando?

– De você! De você e dos seus irmãos sempre tratando a Gina como se ela fosse um bebê desprotegido. Sabe por que ela tinha raiva da Fleur? Porque a Fleur falava com ela como se ela tivesse cinco anos. Ora, e qual foi a surpresa quando descobrimos que era o Gui que falava da Gina como se ela TIVESSE cinco anos. Pois está na hora de vocês encararem os fatos. Gina é uma mulher, uma bruxa habilidosa e competente.

– Você não entende...

– Eu acho que tenho inteligência o suficiente para entender um bocado de coisas, Rony. Eu fico feliz que a Gina seja madura o suficiente para não embarcar nessa super-proteção ridícula que vocês, incluindo a sua mãe, têm com ela. Seria péssimo se ela fizesse isso. Acho que o único que a respeita é o Sr. Weasley.

– Mione...

– E tem mais! Acho que o problema não tem nada a ver com essa sua frase idiota de "o Harry é um cara perigoso". O que incomoda você é exatamente a mesma coisa que o incomodou quando você os pegou se beijando, no quarto dela, no aniversário de dezessete anos do Harry. Você não gosta das idas e voltas deles. Acha que o Harry está usando a Gina, não é? Que ela fica à disposição dele. É isso o que a sua cabecinha torta fica pensando.

Rony ergueu o dedo para ela. Certo, ela tinha chegado ao ponto.

– Eu não acho que esteja errado, ok? E a minha cabeça não é torta. Qualquer um pensaria isso se visse...

– Visse o quê? Que os dois se gostam tanto que não conseguem ficar longe? Cresce, Rony! O Harry jamais pensou assim a respeito da Gina.

– Se você está dizendo... – falou a contragosto e mordido com o excesso de defesa dela.

– Estou dizendo sim. Além disso, você não tem nada a ver com o que quer que esteja acontecendo lá em cima. É a vida deles.

– Você é bem cheia de certezas para uma filha única, não é?

Hermione estreitou os olhos. Agora ele tinha passado dos limites.

– Escuta aqui, Rony! Gina é adulta, maior de idade e se formou com louvor em Hogwarts, com N.I.E.M.s suficientes para ser aceita numa profissão que só admite a elite em termos de formação mágica. Me diga, o que você acha que ela é incapaz de fazer? Aceite que a sua "irmãzinha" pode tomar decisões sobre a própria vida e arcar com as conseqüências disso. Se ela se magoar, foi por escolha própria. E você e os seus irmãos vão ter de aprender a respeitar isso.

Ela parou ofegante, mas muito senhora de cada palavra que tinha dito e bem furiosa com ele. Não havia argumentos para contrapor o que ela tinha dito, Rony sabia. Aliás, Hermione raramente errava quando interpretava os sentimentos dos outros, conseguia fazer isso melhor do que qualquer pessoa que Rony conhecesse. Afinal, ela conhecera os sentimentos dele por ela muito antes dele próprio. Contudo, as entranhas de Rony ainda remoíam com a imagem de sua irmã sentada a uma janela esperando uma felicidade que talvez nunca atravessasse a porta.

– Achei que você não brigaria mais comigo... – ele resmungou, mais porque não tinha como discutir com ela.

– Eu também – a voz de Hermione saiu bem mais baixa e calma. – Entende o que eu disse sobre não ser da sua conta o que acontece com eles. Tenho te dito isso há meses.

– É... se eu não interferisse, talvez eles não tivessem ficado juntos e não estariam sofrendo de novo.

Hermione bufou e revirou os olhos dramaticamente.

– Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não é? Eles acabariam ficando juntos de qualquer forma... nunca deixaram de se gostar. Ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde, como aconteceu com a gente.

A pausa fez Rony olhar dentro dos olhos da namorada. Hermione não se esquivou, pelo contrário, segurou seu olhar antes de perguntar.

– Você ia gostar que eles interferissem com a gente?

O relógio que ficava no hall de entrada bateu as horas e quando acabou, Rony sabia que tinha perdido. Ele deu um sorriso e tomou as mãos de Hermione nas suas, curvando a cabeça para beijá-las, primeiro unidas, depois abertas, nas palmas. O beijo seguiu para os pulsos e ia subindo pelo braço, talvez fosse mais longe se não houvesse uma mesa entre os dois. Ainda assim, Rony puxou Hermione até poder alcançar seus lábios e beijá-los longamente. Os dois totalmente debruçados sobre a mesa, o livro de Hermione incomodamente esquecido sob eles.

– Admita... – ele sussurrou tão perto dela que o som mal saiu.

– O quê?

– Que você gostaria que minha única preocupação fosse você – falou no mesmo tom e curvando corpo todo sobre a mesa para beijar-lhe o pescoço.

– Rony! – Ela lhe deu um empurrãozinho no ombro. – Eu não sou assim.

O rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha e nos olhos dele passavam, como num filme, imagens bem vivas de horas recentes, passadas no quarto dele, em que toda a sua preocupação era ela. Hermione ficou com as bochechas rubras e fechou os olhos, levemente envergonhada.

– Ok... sou assim... um pouquinho... – admitiu mostrando o tal "pouquinho" com os dedos e Rony gaiatamente os aumentou para parecer um poucão. Ele riu da expressão dela antes de perder as mãos no cabelo cacheado e beijá-la novamente, com mais ardor.

Estava quase puxando Hermione para cima da mesa – o que certamente não acabaria bem ou, por outro lado, talvez acabasse bem demais – quando algo brilhante e prateado saltou pela porta fechada aterrissando graciosamente no centro da cozinha.

– Arre!

Hermione soltou um gritinho agudo e Rony saltou para o chão, derrubando a cadeira e empunhando a varinha, pronto para tudo. O veado-patrono não se impressionou, apenas pateou o chão e ergueu a cabeça galhada cheia de altivez, antes de anunciar com a voz de Harry.

– _Não nos esperem. Conversaremos depois._

Com um movimento suave em círculo, o patrono sumiu. Rony soltou uma imprecação, guardou a varinha e ergueu a cadeira derrubada antes de falar para uma Hermione que, passado o susto, parecia agradavelmente surpreendida.

– Certo. Que seja. Não vou interferir. Se ele a largar de novo, a escolha foi dela. – Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha com um quê de incredulidade. – Mas que, nesse caso, eu vou quebrar a cara dele, ah eu vou sim!

– – XXX – – –

As luzes noturnas entravam embaçadas pelas janelas que a rua dos trouxas, logo abaixo, havia sujado de fuligem. Ainda assim, Harry assistiu encantado, e, ele sabia mesmo sem se ver, com um sorriso bobamente apaixonado, Gina retirar a capa de invisibilidade de sobre os ombros. Com desenvoltura, ela a enrolou no antebraço, sacou a varinha e apontou para as luminárias a óleo, acendendo-as e fazendo, inconsciente, a luz amarelada refulgir nos cabelos vermelhos. Depois, ela andou pelo mesmo quarto que Harry ocupara, na noite anterior, no Caldeirão Furado medindo-o com os olhos.

– Nossa! Acho que não venho aqui desde que voltamos do Egito. A Ana melhorou muito a decoração, mas... parece menor, você não acha?

Ela estava tentando puxar assunto para quebrar o gelo e Harry continuava preso à porta que acabara de fechar, mais embaraçado do que jamais estivera com Gina. Era engraçado ela lembrar a última vez em que ficara ali e ele estivera com ela. Na época, ele tinha treze anos e havia acabado de fugir da casa dos Dursley após transformar tia Guida num balão. Gina tinha doze e há poucos meses ele a tinha salvado de Tom Riddle e da morte certa. Ela ainda tremia perto dele. Talvez tanto quanto Harry naquele exato momento.

– A Ana me hospedou aqui ontem. Ela disse que era o melhor – falou se esforçando para não gaguejar ou a voz traidora tremer –, podemos ir a outro lugar, se quiser...

– Não seja bobo – disse Gina pendurando a capa num porta-chapéus ao lado da janela. O móvel imediatamente sumiu da vista deles, deixando em seu lugar apenas as cores do papel de paredes novo que, num tom rosa antigo e sóbrio, revestia o quarto. – Eu gosto daqui – completou com um sorriso enquanto sentava no banco formado pelo caixilho da janela baixa, cruzando as pernas levemente trêmulas, pelo que ele pode perceber.

– Ok.

Concordou. Mas Harry não estava se achando bobo e sim ridículo. Nunca tinha ficado nervoso com Gina. Bem, talvez uma vez. Quando ela o tinha chamado para o quarto dela, em seu aniversário de dezessete anos, mas tinha durado pouco. Agora, ele lembrava o quanto Gina, ainda menina, ficava embaraçada diante dele e sentia que a situação se invertera. Contudo, Harry achava importante frisar para si mesmo que não dava para comparar a antiga idolatria infantil de Gina com a situação atual. Dois adultos – ao menos no que diz respeito às leis bruxas – apaixonados e com uma cama de casal enorme olhando para eles. Isso sem falar no mudo consenso sobre o que aconteceria e que os tinha levado até ali.

Harry ainda não conseguira dar um passo sequer para dentro do aposento e, para cúmulo, Gina o olhava com expectativa.

– Nervosa?

– Não exatamente.

O rapaz mexeu a cabeça para cima e para baixo por alguns instantes, sem saber com o que ele concordava, já que não concordava de forma alguma com nada. Ao mesmo tempo, tomava a completa noção do quanto devia parecer patético pregado à porta, como se fosse fugir a qualquer segundo, e como seus braços deviam parecer compridos e desajeitados, completados por mãos que não sabiam o que fazer de si mesmas. Parou de concordar.

– Isso não ajudou muito, sabe?

Gina sorriu, sem desviar os olhos dele.

– Ajudaria eu dizer que estou? – Ela fez uma pausa como se aquietasse algo interno. – Quase morrendo?

– Ajudaria menos ainda.

Dessa vez, ela riu.

– Mas não estamos começando exatamente do zero, não é? Nem pulando etapas, pelo que posso lembrar. Ao menos, não depois de nossas "escapadas" na escola ou das últimas semanas, no telhado da Toca.

O corpo de Harry relaxou um pouco e ele sorriu antes de perguntar.

– E... você tem certeza? – Ele fez um gesto vago para o quarto, mas tomando o cuidado de não apontar diretamente para a cama. – Sobre isso?

– Por quê? Você não tem? – ela perguntou quase apreensiva.

– Você não perguntaria isso se soubesse o que passa pela minha cabeça desde que me apaixonei por você.

O sorriso de Gina surgiu radiante e se alargou quando ela levantou do banco e começou a caminhar para ele.

– Sério? A irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo? – caçoou.

– Rony teria me matado há muitos anos se fosse _legillimente_.

– Wow! Gostei. E eu tinha namorado naquela época.

– Dino deveria ser grato até hoje pelo cara legal que eu sou. Só pensei em transfiguração deformante uma dezena de vezes e nunca pratiquei... – fez uma cara pensativa – apesar das insistências da McGonagall sobre os deveres de casa.

Perto o bastante agora, Gina lançou os braços em torno do pescoço dele. Ela ria, mas Harry constatou com alivio que, por baixo da expressão decidida, o corpo dela tremia e o coração, junto ao dele, parecia sacudi-los por inteiro. Mas Gina manteve o tom de troça como quem tenta se manter firme no terreno que acha seguro e Harry gostava disso. Gostava do fato de que quando ela decidia, não importava o quão nervosa ou apavorada estivesse, ela ia em frente. Sem mudar o rumo.

– Que bom menino você é – zombou a garota.

– Mhum – por outro lado, a proximidade de Gina começou a afastar seus receios como uma mágica poderosa. Seu corpo, antes amortecido, foi ganhando vida, sabendo instintivamente o que fazer. Suas mãos circularam a cintura dela e colaram-na a ele. – Sempre fui uma vítima das más línguas.

– Uma judiação – suspirou Gina.

– Sempre achei... – concordou engolindo a última palavra com um beijo profundo e depois sôfrego e em seguida doce, para se tornar ávido na medida em que suas mãos percorriam as curvas conhecidas com ousadia crescente.

Gina tinha razão. Aquilo estava entre eles desde o começo, desde a primeira vez em que namoraram. Rony teria tido um enfarte se soubesse de que teor fora a conversa que tinham tido logo após aquele jogo de quadribol perfeito que o fizera beijar Gina pela primeira vez. Talvez fosse ainda pior se ele os tivesse surpreendido nas margens do lago, escondidos pelos arbustos, ou nas salas de aulas vazias para as quais Harry roubava cada minuto que podia ficar com Gina. Estava ali, sempre estivera, fazia parte do que sentiam um pelo outro. Apesar disso, ou talvez por isso, Harry não achava que estivessem sendo impulsivos ou que estivessem ali apenas porque era o próximo passo naquele relacionamento. Harry sabia que estava ali porque precisava de Gina, tanto que isso se traduzia quase numa dor física, e porque tinha certeza de que ela o amava com a mesma intensidade.

Os caminhos conhecidos foram se esgotando e logo as coisas começariam a sair do controle. Não que um deles fosse querer parar, mas em algum lugar, escondida e evidente, esta consciência existia.

Primeiro foi a blusa que Gina vestia e Harry parou alguns segundos, afastado, apenas para olhar para ela. Depois foi a camiseta dele que voou longe e disforme. Em geral, suas mãos ávidas subiam por sob as saias dela, mas não daquela vez. Sem pensar muito, seus polegares alargaram o cós de elástico e a fizeram descer: cintura, coxas, joelhos, as pernas torneadas e brancas. Dessa vez, Harry precisou de um momento a mais para admirar. Ao mesmo tempo, uma sensação avassaladora de posse o assaltou e tudo o que pode pensar, embasbacado, foi "é minha." Seu sussurro, porém não conseguiu ir além de:

– Linda...

Gina pareceu um pouco encabulada pela expressão de adoração do rosto dele, mas sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão. Harry a aceitou puxando-a para si e engolfando seu corpo todo num beijo que brotou do som desritmado do seu peito, se alongou pelos braços que a envolveram e quando chegou à boca, ela já havia partido dos lábios e estava junto ao pescoço da moça. Sob os cabelos longos e cheirosos. Harry descobriu com deslumbramento o que já sabia há muitos anos: ele poderia morar embaixo dos cabelos de Gina Weasley.

Nesse torpor, nem perceberam quando as outras peças de roupas os deixaram ou onde os óculos de Harry foram parar. Contudo, a consciência da nudez da namorada parecia tomar de assalto a base da garganta dele a cada segundo com mais intensidade. Nem por essa via alternativa o ar lhe chegava agora.

Perfeita.

Dele.

A cama entrou naquele mundo mínimo e completo como um acessório necessário, mas sem toda a carga de exigência que Harry lhe emprestou quando entraram no quarto. Comportou-se muda e generosa, e ele nem pensou em sua existência ou tamanho ou em qualquer outra coisa. Foi a primeira vez, em toda a sua vida, que ele adorou não dormir por horas. Esse não-sono, povoado de beijos, risos, abraços, mais beijos de corpo inteiro, sorrisos... nada lhe pareceu ter sido melhor. Nada como aquele agora.

No início, houve pausas. Isso porque nem sempre sabiam o que fazer a seguir. Comparado àquela primeira vez, o primeiro vôo de vassoura pareceu a ambos, subitamente, menos complicado. Se bem que era muito mais prazeroso ajustar as imprecisões com beijos, sussurros, palavras que roçavam o lóbulo da orelha, arrepiando, completando, pedindo mais, até que estivessem tão exaustos que nada mais restava a fazer senão dormir nos braços um do outro.

Gina desgrudou dele durante a madrugada, assim, quando Harry abriu os olhos, à primeira luz da manhã seguinte, viu suas mãos dadas e o rosto adormecido dela a poucos centímetros do seu. Nem se mexeu para não acordá-la. Apenas ficou ali, decorando as sardas, a textura dos cílios sobre a pele e virtualmente obcecado pela forma desenhada dos lábios dela.

– Você está fazendo de novo – murmurou Gina.

– Como consegue me ver de olhos fechados?

Ela os abriu.

– Eu sinto... – ronronou. – Então, qual é o motivo dessa vez? – perguntou com uma doçura sonolenta.

Um sorriso resignado brilhou no rosto dele.

– Apenas aproveitando minhas últimas horas de condenado.

– Condenado?

– Caso não tenha notado, moça, já amanheceu. E eu imagino que há essa hora sua mãe já tenha notado que você não dormiu em casa. – O rosto dela ruborizou um pouco e Harry sorriu, achando bonitinho. – Além disso, acredito que, nesse momento, o Rony esteja dando plantão no hall do Largo Grimmauld, armado com um imenso cutelo e pronto para me fazer em fatias.

Gina deu uma gargalhada.

– Sendo assim, seria melhor não sairmos daqui nunca mais.

– Isso é uma proposta?

Jogando o cabelo despenteado e embaraçado para o lado, Gina se ergueu nos cotovelos.

– Seria legal. Ficaríamos velhinhos aqui. Ninguém voltaria a ouvir falar da gente. E eles se perguntariam o que aconteceu com o grande herói Harry Potter, desaparecido na flor da idade. Que tipo de bruxo das trevas...

– Ou bruxa.

– Que seja. Teria feito um rapaz forte, com toda a vida pela frente sumir do mapa, sem deixar vestígios. Eles procurariam, mas nós teríamos feito feitiços que fariam esse quarto desaparecer para todos os outros. Ficariam apenas as histórias a seu respeito. Você se tornaria uma lenda. Será que ele existiu mesmo?

Rindo muito, Harry esticou a mão e puxou-a pela cintura até sentir o corpo quente dela junto ao seu mais uma vez.

– E não perguntariam de você?

– Oh sim. O Mistério de Gina Weasley seria o título do livro. Os cartazes anunciariam: Desaparecida aos dezoito anos, numa noite qualquer de setembro. Um caso sem solução. Acredita-se que o último a vê-la com vida tenha sido o igualmente desaparecido menino-que-sobreviveu.

Gina se escorou sobre o peito do namorado.

– Nunca mais sairíamos daqui, é? – ele perguntou.

– Bem. Uma vez.

– Quando?

– Daqui a muitos anos, já bem velhinhos. Nem nos reconheceriam, mesmo que você usasse os mesmos óculos e tivesse a cicatriz na testa. Sentaríamos em frente à sorveteria Fortescue e contaríamos aos passantes quem éramos.

– E eles acreditariam?

– Não. Com certeza não. Mas haveria a dúvida, sabe? E quando voltassem no dia seguinte, teríamos sumido novamente. Falariam do assunto por mais cem anos.

Harry ergueu a cabeça para cheirá-la na base do pescoço antes de perguntar.

– E o que ficaríamos fazendo, esse tempo todo, do nosso desaparecimento?

– Humm... Eu gostei das idéias que você teve durante essa noite, sabe.

A conversa de amantes poderia ter continuado por mais tempo, mas Harry já tinha excesso de vontade de beijá-la correndo em suas veias, então resolveu que aquela era a deixa que ele precisava. Não era que ele não estivesse preocupado com a reação dos Weasley, especialmente com Rony, apenas não conseguia fazer diferente. É disso que as pessoas falam, não é? Quando falam de paixão. Não que ele se sentisse descontrolado. De fato, podia muito bem levantar dali. Só, ele não queria. Preferia ficar... e ficar. Não pensar que tinha um mundo lá fora ou que havia outras pessoas nele. E embora, sua consciência dissesse que ele podia se arrepender, Harry, _conscientemente_, não lhe deu atenção.

A manhã ia alta quando finalmente resolveram que, talvez, quem sabe, poderiam tentar, com algum esforço, largarem um do outro. Gina expressou a fé de que Hermione poderia ser um álibi para ser apresentado a sua mãe. Harry concordou, mas sabia que o "álibi" não funcionaria com o Rony. Logo, a idéia do amigo perseguindo-o com um bastão de quadribol ou algo pérfuro-cortante, voltou a correr de um lado a outro na sua mente.

No fim de tudo, Harry achou que teria sido bem mais simples abdicar de toda aquela noite se ele soubesse quando poderia estar novamente somente com Gina. Não se importaria se todas as manhãs, pelo resto da sua vida, fossem exatamente como aquela.

Rony não estava no hall do Largo Grimmauld. E também não estava na cozinha. Harry já havia tomado café, mas para não magoar o Monstro e suas panquecas com calda de caramelo – e também por ainda estar com fome – ele sentou e comeu, conversando com o elfo que, apenas comentou de passagem o fato de ser a segunda noite que seu mestre passava fora de casa. Harry sorriu.

Quando Rony apareceu, ele já tinha terminado suas panquecas. O outro ficou parado a porta da cozinha, olhando-o com seriedade, sem dizer uma palavra.

– Bom dia para você também, Rony.

– É – grunhiu o amigo.

– Vai querer seu café agora, mestre Ronald?

Rony assentiu para Monstro ainda olhando Harry. Depois, caminhou até a mesa e sentou exatamente em frente a ele.

– Podemos conversar sobre isso – tentou Harry. Não tinha a menor intenção de deixar Rony fazer clima. Que ele brigasse, dissesse os absurdos normais de irmão ciumento, mas o jeito de prima-dona ofendida, Harry não iria aturar. Pelo menos... achava que não queria aturar. – Se você quiser, claro...

– Não – disse Rony, taxativo, se inclinando sobre o seu prato de panquecas.

– Certo.

Um silêncio incômodo ficou rondando os dois nos passos reverberantes de Monstro que circulava pela cozinha para servi-los. No que pareceu muito tempo depois, Harry comentou.

– Só temos treinamento à tarde?

– É.

– Legal.

Mais silêncio, enquanto Rony raspava o prato de panquecas e fazia um barulho irritante cada vez que tomava um gole de sua xícara de chá.

– Cadê a Mione?

– Foi em casa.

– "Foi _em_ casa", isso quer dizer que ela não foi _para_ casa, em resumo, que ela dormiu aqui, de novo.

Rony tomou um longo gole de chá e quando colocou a xícara sobre a mesa o fez com o cuidado de quem está doido para batê-la com força.

– Eu não provocaria, se fosse você.

Os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Monstro que observava o diálogo quase assustado enquanto descascava batatas para o almoço. Sorriu de leve para tranqüilizá-lo. Monstro gostava de Rony, mas desde que sua fidelidade se colara ao seu novo senhor, Harry tinha certeza de qual partido ele tomaria. Por outro lado, não parecia ser tão fácil mudar um assunto que parecia estar sentado à mesa com os dois. Tão vivo que quase era possível ouvi-lo respirar. Mas era isso, ou o silêncio, que parecia pior. Harry ainda tentou mais uma vez.

– Afinal o que a Mione descobriu?

– Ah você lembrou? Achei que tinha perdido o interesse na sua "caçada".

Não, não fora dessa vez e Harry começava a achar que não seria. Ele contou lentamente até dez, o que não era em absoluto da sua natureza, mas estava disposto a dar descontos para Rony, ao menos naquele dia.

– Não, eu não perdi o interesse. Apenas tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Rony largou o garfo com um estrépito.

– Com a minha irmã?

– É. Com a sua... – Harry presenteou o amigo com o que sabia ser um sorriso quase suicida. – Com a _minha_ namorada.

Os olhos de Rony estreitaram.

– Que lindo – disse com ironia. – Até quando?

– Eu não vou largá-la dessa vez, se é o que teme, Rony.

– É? Mesmo depois do que a Hermione tem para te contar?

Harry não queria, mas teve certeza que seus olhos vacilaram e Rony percebeu. Monstro olhava de uma para outro com a expressão desgostosa.

– É tão grave assim? – perguntou, tentando não parecer ansioso.

– Não sei. Ela não quis me contar sem vocês. Mas pode ser, não é? O que você vai fazer?

– O que combinamos fazer desde o início – afirmou Harry. – Vamos dar um jeito! Vamos acabar com a ameaça.

– E a Gina?

– Eu não vou me afastar dela, Rony.

Ele colocou toda a certeza que podia na frase. Mas não era tão forte assim da boca para dentro. Um recalcitrante demônio interno voava entre seus ouvidos sussurrando e mostrando imagens que povoavam seus pesadelos e ele odiava ver. Era engraçado, mas sempre que sua cabeça decidia torturá-lo, lhe mostrava Gina novamente caída no chão da Câmara Secreta, pálida e fria. O requinte de crueldade estava em mostrá-la não como a criança que ele tinha salvado, mas como a mulher que ele amava.

– Quero acreditar nisso, cara – Rony falou como se lesse seus pensamentos. Continuava muito sério. – Mas preferia que você tivesse deixado essa coisa toda acabar. Aí eu teria certeza.

Você pode correr, mas não pode se esconder, pensou Harry com ironia ao perceber Rony lendo-o tão claramente. Eram amigos a tempo demais para fingirem essas coisas. Quando Rony disse para Hermione que queria ficar com ela para sempre, foi real e sincero. Mais que isso. Foi sem nenhuma dúvida. Harry não tinha dúvidas do que sentia sobre Gina. Faria qualquer coisa por mais noites e manhãs como as que tivera há poucas horas. No entanto, não conseguia deixar de pensar: e se... Era como se ele estivesse no interior de uma imensa e insidiosa bolha de possibilidades terríveis e Harry não sabia como afastá-las, como fazer com que deixassem de ser tão reais e amedrontadoras. Sua única certeza em relação a tudo e aos inúmeros futuros que se desenhavam em sua mente – e em muitos deles não havia nenhuma sombra – era a de que ele queria Gina. Desesperadamente.

– Vou lhe dar uma prova disso – falou quase em pensar.

– Prova?

– É.

– Você não tem que me dar prova nenhuma – disse Rony quase alarmado.

– Eu sei. – _Cale a boca, Harry_. – Mas eu vou! – _Você enlouqueceu?_ – Hoje! – Afirmou ainda observando uma parte dele berrar apavorada com o que estava se desenhando na sua mente.

– Hoje?

– É. Hoje à noite. Depois que a Mione nos contar o que encontrou.

– Tem certeza?

_Não._

– Tenho. Absoluta.

Rony o avaliou, mas ao que parece não soube a que conclusão chegar. Concordou incerto.

– Hã... Ok, então.

Por um instante, Harry desejou ardentemente que Rony não fosse irmão de Gina. Que fosse, novamente, apenas o seu melhor amigo. Mas isso nada tinha a ver com os ciúmes do outro. Tinha a ver com ele querer contar o que estava pensando e alguém lhe dizer: legal, faça! Embora tivesse certeza de que seria mais provável ouvir um: Você está louco? Será que fora isso que Sirius tinha dito quando Tiago contou o que pretendia?

– E-eu vou... er... trocar de roupa. Para irmos ao Ministério – Monstro o olhou sentido – digo, depois do almoço. Eu... – indicou o andar superior e saiu dali rápido.

Assim que a porta da cozinha fechou, apagando a imagem curiosa e intrigada de Rony, Harry achou que voltaria a pensar com clareza. Raciocinar. Seus passos seguiram pelo corredor até o hall de entrada e, ao invés de o levarem para o seu quarto, Harry viu a si mesmo abrindo a porta e saindo da casa, caminhando em direção à pequena praça do Largo Grimmauld. Ele sentou num banco avariado que havia no jardim feio e mal cuidado que existia ali. Era um tipo diferente de solidão aquele. Harry queria alguém com quem dividir aquele impulso, alguém a quem ouvir e que o fizesse argumentar até ele se convencer, sem nenhuma dúvida, do quanto estava certo.

O último pensamento o atingiu com um tipo de compreensão que Harry só tinha quando mexia com magia ou quando lutava. Estava certo. E quanto mais ele pensava, mais certo tudo lhe parecia. Mais correto. Sua vontade foi de aparatar imediatamente na Toca. Porém, isso seria antes de ouvir o que Hermione tinha a dizer.

Harry deixou a cabeça cair no meio das mãos e ficou olhando o chão de pedrinhas miúdas aos seus pés. Mesmo para alguém acostumado a tomar decisões sérias, aquilo lhe parecia rápido e virtualmente assustador. Seria tolo em pensar que um dia as coisas não poderiam mudar. Será que mudariam tanto? Ele um dia deixaria de sentir como se sentia perto de Gina ou, talvez, ela percebesse que tudo o que tinham era ainda uma empolgação infantil. Seria realmente idiota não considerar aquilo tudo. O problema era que ele continuava a achar que estava certo. Que não queria esperar. Que já tinha esperado tempo demais para pertencer a alguém.

Pensou no que Rony e Hermione diriam. Provavelmente, o amigo não diria nada, pois ele tinha meio que sido o catalizador de algo que já rondava a cabeça de Harry. Mas podia ouvir Hermione dizendo: "não sei, Harry. É tão apressado. Vocês mal recomeçaram. Por que não curtem isso um pouco e..." Harry percebeu que não queria ouvir o que Hermione tinha a dizer. Ainda assim, precisava de uma opinião externa antes de falar com Gina. Não estava bem certo se gostaria de ouvir um não ou um vamos esperar. Talvez, uma mulher pudesse lhe dizer ele estava louco ou não. Uma amiga. As melhores amigas de Gina eram Hermione e Luna. Ele sabia o que Hermione diria, então só restava... Ele realmente devia ter perdido algum parafuso.

Ergueu-se do banco, olhou para os lados e caminhou até um canto escondido entre as sebes que margeavam as grades da praça e desaparatou.

Assim que saiu da escuridão que lhe comprimira desagradavelmente os pulmões, viu-se no alto de uma colina, de frente para uma estranha casa cilíndrica, com um portão e um jardim igualmente esquisitos. Ainda debatendo com a própria loucura, Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a caminhar em direção à casa. Apesar de sua ligação com Luna, não sabia se o pai dela o receberia bem, apesar dele lhe ter vindo agradecer, logo após a guerra, o fato de ter salvado a filha dele. No entanto, Harry não precisou defrontar-se com Xenofílio Lovegood, pois nesse momento Luna apareceu vinda dos fundos da casa. Parecia ter estado mexendo no jardim, pois usava uma estranha combinação de roupas que, de toda forma, podiam servir adequadamente para jardinagem. Um avental escuro, como os usados por ferreiros, mas que parecia ter sido pintado, à mão, com flores para torná-lo mais alegre. Imensas luvas amarelas, sujas de terra. E um sombrero (mesmo) vermelho berrante com faixas azuis e amarelas na beirada e no alto da cabeça.

Ela o viu e veio correndo ao seu encontro com um sorriso e os velhos brincos em forma de rabanete sacudindo nas orelhas. Abriu o portãozinho desmazelado e continuou correndo até ele.

– Harry! Que surpresa boa!

– Oi Luna.

– Não aconteceu nada, não é?

– Não – negou rapidamente.

– Que bom. É que achei estranho você vir me visitar.

– Desculpe, eu...

– Tudo bem – afirmou ela sorridente. – Hoje você veio. Além do mais, passei todo o ano em Hogwarts, não é? E temos nos visto nas nossas investigações.

Havia orgulho nos jeito dela falar "nossas investigações" e isso fez Harry sorrir com sinceridade.

– É sim.

– Vamos continuar com elas, não vamos? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

– Claro.

– Que bom. Gosto de ficar perto de vocês.

A sinceridade de Luna sempre desconcertava Harry, mas ele resolveu retribuir no mesmo tom.

– Também gostamos de ficar perto de você, Luna. E do Neville, claro.

O sorriso dela se alargou.

– Você quer entrar? Posso fazer um chá de raiz-de-cuia para a gente.

– Não. Quero dizer, não se preocupe, eu não quero dar trabalho e acabei de tomar o desjejum em casa. Hã... eu acho que gostaria de andar. Esse lugar é bem... bonito, não?

– Oh sim – concordou ela, encantada. – Agora que o outono está começando ele vai ficar todo amarelado, mas eu o acho bonito em qualquer estação. Espere aí.

A jovem saiu correndo em direção a casa e depois de sumir num galpãozinho de jardim, voltou apenas com o sombrero, um pouco empurrado para trás.

– Vamos – convidou.

Os dois andaram contornando o terreno da casa e começaram a descer em direção ao riozinho que corria lá embaixo, na descida da colina.

– E então? – perguntou Luna.

– "Então" o quê?

– Bem, você veio conversar, não foi? Ou só queria andar mesmo?

Ele chutou uma pedrinha e sorriu sem encará-la.

– É... eu queria conversar sim.

– Que máximo! – exultou ela.

– Máximo?

– É... bem, você não foi conversar com a Hermione e nem com o Rony... É sobre a Gina, não é?

Luna era rápida. E direta. Harry achou que preferia assim.

– Você e ela ficaram bem amigas, não é?

– Sim. A Gina sempre foi ótima comigo.

– Eu sei. – Harry parou e Luna também vagueando os olhos grandes até encará-lo. – Você acha que conhece ela bem?

– A Gina?

– É.

Luna deu um grande sorriso.

– Ela gosta muito de você. Vocês deviam voltar.

– Nos é... voltamos.

– Mesmo? Isso é ótimo! – Algo no rosto de Harry a fez franzir o cenho. – Ou não é?

– É. É sim. É que... – ele tomou fôlego resolveu despejar tudo de uma vez. – O que acha se eu pedisse a Gina em casamento?

Luna arregalou os olhos deixando-os maiores que nunca.

– Você quer a minha opinião? – conseguiu perguntar, genuinamente embasbacada.

– É. Sabe... vocês são amigas e... Eu queria que alguém pudesse me dizer se... Você não acha que estou indo rápido demais, acha?

A garota ainda parecia muito impressionada em ser considerada para aquela consulta. E levou vários segundos piscando e olhando para Harry com grande interesse, a tal ponto de ele se sentir incomodado.

– Depende em relação ao que você está se referindo. Meu pai me disse que em algumas culturas não se permite um casamento antes de oito anos de namoro firme. Nesse caso, seria bem rápido. – Foi a vez de Harry arregalar os olhos. – Em outras os noivos coabitam por três anos e depois se casam. Humm... mas eu não sei se os pais e, especialmente, os irmãos da Gina vão gostar muito do lance de coabitar. – Ela riu. – Palavra engraçada, não acha?

Harry até ia comentar, mas Luna continuou antes.

– Mas eu acho isso muito melhor que aquelas culturas em que existem casamentos coletivos, sabe? Mas as que permitem vários maridos são interessantes...

– Luna! Estamos saindo do foco.

– Ah, é mesmo, desculpe, Harry. Bem, acho que para a nossa cultura é um pouco rápido para um pedido, mas isso vai depender de para quando será o casamento.

– Logo – disse Harry. – Eu devo estar maluco Luna, mas quero para o mais rápido que for possível e Gina aceitar.

Luna lhe presenteou com um sorriso, daqueles que meio aéreos e ao mesmo tempo cheios de compreensão. Bem ao seu estilo.

– Acho que em se tratando de você, Harry. Não é rápido não. Eu diria que é... no tempo.

– Será que a Gina vai concordar com isso?

– Devia perguntar a ela?

– Eu vou! – indignou-se Harry. – Eu apenas...

– Queria uma opinião de uma amiga – ela de novo pareceu radiante. – Não acho que Gina queira correr o risco de ver você escapar de novo. Também não acho que ela vai querer casar apenas por isso... Afinal, é...

– O quê?

– Você sabe. Final feliz.

Foi impossível não rir. Harry soltou uma gargalhada e só parou quando Luna pareceu levemente ofendida com ele.

– Você tem razão. É final feliz. Mas, eu não acho que acabou...

– Está falando de Voldemort? Você se preocupa demais, Harry. Devia rir. Fica muito melhor rindo. Bonito mesmo. Embora não tanto quanto o Rony.

Harry riu de novo.

– Hermione que não te ouça.

– Ela sabe – falou despreocupada, aquilo não parecia ser grande coisa para ela. – Pode marcar o casamento para sábado. – O rapaz engasgou com a saliva. – Eu não tenho nenhum compromisso para o sábado.

XXX – – – XXX

_N/B: Eu também não tenho compromisso para sábado! Eu topo! E esse enlace NÃO É NADA APRESSADO!! Está no tempo exato, como declarou sabiamente nossa querida Luna! ;D – Amada Anam, que capítulo! A noite de Harry e Gina foi tão envolvente e incandescente, tão doce e sensual e, enfim, tão amorosa, que me deixou com vontade de sair da frente do pc e ir beijar o cara metade! - A amizade entre Harry e Rony, mesmo quando estão discordando, está ali, em cada palavra (ou ameaça ;D) trocada... Forte, intacta, enraizada amizade. – E fechando com chave incrustada de pedras preciosas, a sabedoria avoada de Luna. Essa garota arrasa! Do jeitinho dela, mostra equilíbrio e bom senso, ainda que entre uma frase desconcertante e outra... – Enfim, irmã, perfeito! – Entretanto, você conseguiu plantar uma sementinha de vento escuro no meu céu ensolarado X! O que é que a Hermione descobriu? Eles ainda terão batalhas até Sábado, ou serão só os preparativos para o casamento? Ai, ai, ai, doce aflição da espera! D – Beijo enorme no seu coração, Anam! APLAUSOS ENSURDECEDORES!!! – Até o próximo!!!!!!!!!_

N/A: Antes de tudo, quero agradecer todos os desejos de feliz Ano Novo e votos de inspiração. Comecei o ano a mil e deve ser por conta disso, hehe.

Mas se estou falando de Ano Novo, significa que demorei muito a atualizar. Verdade. Sinto muitíssimo. Mas eu tinha uma meta: finalizar **Harry Potter e o Retorno das Trevas** (minha fic grande, como chamo). E consegui. Os que acompanham puderam ler um imenso capítulo final, dividido em duas partes, mais o epílogo. Finalizar um trabalho de dois anos foi muito prazeroso, mas também deu muito mais trabalho do que pensei quando imaginei o fim (dois anos atrás). Ainda pretendo postar um longo agradecimento a todos que, com tanto carinho, comentaram o final e convido quem ainda não leu a dar uma espiada na fic prontinha.

Espero que os leitores apenas da **Just** entendam, com isso, o porquê da minha demora.

Não sei se tenho muito a comentar sobre este capítulo. Apenas a música: **At my most baeutiful**, do REM. A letra, que encaixa com perfeição neste capítulo D, está na comu do orkut e a música no meu Multiply.

Gostei muito dos comentários de vocês sobre o capítulo anterior. Sempre achei a figura ruiva e bochechuda da Ana Abbot muito simpática e adorei escrever sobre alguém com uma paixão platônica por um Neville todo cool como o do livro 7 (sem deixar de ser o Neville, claro).

Quanto ao Harry, eu sei que ele fez um bocado de gente se exasperar com ele nessa fic, adorei que o movimento "Eu quero um Rony para mim" tenha virado "Eu quero um Rony ou um Harry para mim"; bem, acho que até poderia ser (pensando no que a Morgana escreveu): "Eu quero um Rony ou um Harry ou um Neville para mim", não é? Rsrs

Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo (ainda estou um pouco receosa com a minha ousadia aqui, mas...) e acredito que o próximo vai demorar menos que este.

Meu agradecimento cheio de mimos para os que deram seu tempinho para comentar:

**Pati Mello** (ameiiiii seu comentário sensações), **Livinha **(Obrigada amiga! Também achei que ele só ouviria o James, já que são do pai os "erros" que ele não quer cometer, não é?), **Pam Potter** (Que bom que ficou tudo isso, era exatamente o efeito que eu queria D Sorrisão ), **Aluada, The original** (Adorei o "coisa mais linda que já leu na vida" D Novamente, o sorrisão), **CarineCG** (Obrigada, querida. Pois é, sinto muito sobre Rony e Mione, mas numa próxima, quem sabe?), **Vitória Potter** (Valeu, Vi. Querida, eu fui verificar na entrevista que eu tinha lido para ver se não havia erro e era o Caldeirão Furado mesmo e não o três Vassouras o pub da Ana. Bjs.), **Cacau Evans** (Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo, querida!), **Liara** (Eu tb acho ele o máximo, Liara rsrs), **Littledoll** (No próximo capítulo, eu respondo a sua pergunta, hehe. Obrigada!), **Tammie** (Bem, que eu queria ter enredo para mais, Tammie, mas ficaria enrolação. Obrigada por gostar tanto da fi. Bjs), **Sil17 **(Oi sumida! Ainda sim, seu dom não empalideceu nada, mesmo num comentário vc me emociona. Que a vida te seja luminosa, querida. Quero voltar a conversar com vc. Beijos!), **Gerogea **(Hahaha Abaixo assinado? Meus pais agradecem, mana, não foi em vão o investimento, hehe. Te amo!), **Principesa **(Muito obrigada!), **Michelle Granger** (Linda, que bom saber que vc está voltando a escrever. É muito bom tê-la de volta, sabia? Obrigada por todo o carinho. Um beijo grande!), **Mariana Potter **(Desculpe a demora, querida. Espero que tenha compensado a espera.), **Gabi Chorona** (Aqui está, vc acertou o dia, rsrs!)

Aos outros o meu carinho pela leitura.

Beijos e até o próximo.

Sally


	17. Don't worry, baby

Capítulo 16

Capítulo 17

**Don't worry, baby**

O humor de Rony continuou basicamente ruim pelo resto do dia. Piorava cada vez que ele falava com Harry e o amigo não respondia parecendo distante e aéreo. Assim, Rony tinha adquirido rapidamente a mania de resmungar e quando eles se encontraram com Hermione na saída do Ministério, ela não demorou cinco minutos para perguntar por que raios ele estava agindo como uma velha? Isso só não redundou em discussão porque Rony amarrou a cara e, com uma tromba gigantesca, seguiu com os dois para o Beco Diagonal. Hermione, porém, não pareceu dar importância para suas caretas e reclamações. Estava mais preocupada em encontrar flores suficientemente vistosas nos baldes que ficavam dispostos em frente à Floricultura Green-witch.

– Eu ainda não entendi – falou Rony mais uma vez em tom de reclamação para ver se Hermione prestava atenção nele.

– O que você não entendeu, Rony? – Ela mostrou um lírio roxo berrante e uma rosa azul e mexeu com os braços para ele escolher. Rony apontou a rosa de má vontade e Hermione sorriu. – Vou querer uma dúzia dessas – informou à vendedora.

– Para começar por que estamos aqui – respondeu, lançando um olhar para as costas de Harry. O amigo se mantinha um pouco mais distante, na calçada, os olhos perdidos em alguma coisa impossível de se ver por qualquer outra pessoa.

Hermione soltou um suspiro cheio de paciência.

– Nenhum de nós deu as caras na Toca durante todo o final de semana e sua mãe me mandou uma coruja hoje reclamando. Logo, vamos jantar com ela e seu pai.

Rony olhou para o imenso buquê que a vendedora preparava e deu de ombros.

– Ah, mamãe faz esse tipo de coisa. Ontem ela me mandou uma coruja reclamando também.

– E o que você fez?

– Eu? Nada. Mamãe sempre reclama.

Hermione revirou os olhos e lhe deu as costas abrindo a bolsa para pagar as flores.

– O que foi? Mione, eu já pisei na bola com a minha mãe outras vezes, ok? E nem por isso cheguei lá com braçadas de flores.

– Claro que não – concordou Hermione já sem a mesma paciência de antes. – Mas ela é sua mãe e não sua sogra – disse pegando as flores e passando por ele, indo em direção a Harry.

Rony fez que não com a cabeça e a seguiu, mas seu humor parecia ter melhorado um pouco ao chegar perto dos dois e passar o braço comprido sobre os ombros da namorada.

– E aí? O que estamos esperando?

– Gina – responderam Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

– Por que ela não encontrou conosco no Ministério?

– Ela apenas me disse que nos encontraria aqui e pediu que eu avisasse vocês – respondeu Hermione num único fôlego.

– Humm... – Rony a analisou pensativo. – Se vamos jantar na Toca, como fica nossa conversa sobre o _nome do poder_?

Pela primeira vez em horas, Harry pareceu interessado em outra coisa que não fossem seus próprios pensamentos e olhou os dois amigos.

– Conversamos depois do jantar – disse Hermione. – Pedi para Neville e Luna nos encontrarem lá.

– Na Toca? Por quê? Eles podiam nos encontrar no Largo Grimmauld?

– Foi o Harry que disse que podíamos falar lá na Toca mesmo – respondeu Hermione. – Achei que vocês tivessem conversado sobre isso.

– Não... – Rony voltou a olhar desconfiado para Harry.

Os três começaram a subir a rua em direção ao Caldeirão Furado. Mesmo tendo esfriado bastante nos últimos dias e já não tendo tantas horas de luz, a rua estava cheia naquele final de tarde. Funcionários do Ministério ainda vinham fazer as últimas compras antes de irem para casa e os mais jovens sentavam em frente à Sorveteria Fortescue ou na parte de trás do Caldeirão Furado – onde Ana Abbot montara um terraço – e ficavam bebendo e jogando conversa fora. Harry e Rony cumprimentaram alguns colegas de treinamento e Hermione acenou para um grupo que trabalhava com ela no Departamento de Controle e Regulação de Criaturas Mágicas. Quando chegaram junto às mesas colocadas nos fundos do pub ouviram a voz de Gina chamá-los. Rony a viu subindo apressada a ladeira atrás deles, sorrindo radiante e acenando. Harry seguiu na direção da garota e, sem o menor pudor, agarrou-a ali mesmo, na frente de todo mundo, e a beijou.

– Por que ele faz isso? – Rosnou Rony desviando o olhar. – Parece uma necessidade de chamar atenção.

Hermione não lhe deu muita importância, ela ria e saltava feliz na ponta dos pés.

– Ah, Rony, não seja chato! Eles são tão lindos.

Ela curvou o rosto para o lado com um suspiro e Rony revirou os olhos resmungando alguma coisa ininteligível. Embora, felizmente, Hermione não tenha entendido o que ele disse, isso rendeu expressões ofendidas da parte dela até os quatro desaparatarem na Toca, minutos depois.

– Você confia demais no seu "rostinho bonito" – debochou Harry, que vinha com o braço sobre os ombros de Gina, assim que Hermione desviou da mão estendida de Rony e caminhou resoluta para dentro do terreno da casa dos Weasley.

– O que quer dizer?

– Que talvez, um dia, – sugeriu Gina – a Mione canse.

Com um gemido de pânico, Rony saiu correndo atrás da namorada. Estava descontando nela sua exasperação com Harry e Gina e sabia que isso lhe exigiria ficar se desculpando para o resto da noite. Quando os outros os alcançaram, pouco antes de chegarem à porta, ele tentava de todas as formas que podia acalmar a mágoa da namorada. Molly abriu a porta com uma expressão saudosa, mas Rony conhecia a mãe o suficiente para saber que logo ela os censuraria por terem-na abandonado no final de semana. No entanto, assim que ela viu o buquê imenso que Hermione lhe entregou ficou toda sorrisos e correu para mostrar para o marido.

– Foi o Rony quem escolheu – disse Hermione sobrepondo às exclamações da sogra. – Eu queria trazer lírios, mas ele disse que a senhora amava rosas azuis.

Com um gritinho, Molly pulou no pescoço do filho caçula quase o desequilibrando. Estava tão feliz que nem percebeu o olhar chocado que Rony lançou para Hermione. Assim que a mãe desgrudou dele, parecendo disposta a tratá-lo como seu filho favorito pelo resto da noite, Gina se aproximou e cochichou no seu ouvido.

– E você continua devendo.

Nas horas seguintes, Rony foi o mais atencioso que conseguiu com Hermione, a ponto de, ao terminar o jantar, ela pedir que ele parasse, pois podia comer a sobremesa sozinha.

Artur e Molly ficaram genuinamente satisfeitos com o fato de Gina e Harry terem reatado o namoro. Na verdade, nem pareciam esperar outra coisa. Rony, sem conseguir se controlar, ainda tentou alfinetar a irmã com a noite passada, para todos os efeitos, "na casa de Hermione". Em resposta, Molly lhe enfiou uma generosa porção de bolo com geléia goela abaixo, num sinal claro de que ela sabia ou desconfiava da verdade e que, como todas as pessoas – à exceção do próprio Rony –, não considerava que aquele assunto fosse da conta dele.

Quando Luna e Neville chegaram, e após todos repetirem a sobremesa pela terceira vez (Rony levou um cascudo por tentar a quarta), os seis foram se amontoar no quarto de Gina para ouvirem o que Hermione tinha a dizer. Molly não fez menção nem de interferir, nem de perguntar o porquê da reunião, mas Artur os olhou com desconfiança e Rony sabia que, a partir daquele momento, o pai ficaria com as "antenas" bem ligadas neles.

Hermione ocupou a pequena poltrona que havia perto da cômoda, e Rony se acomodou ao seu lado. Neville se escorou na janela e Luna, Harry e Gina ocuparam a cama de solteira da garota. Rony havia decidido que observaria cada mínima reação de Harry. Se, por um segundo, ele pretendesse largar Gina novamente, Rony saberia. Porém, algo se quebrou dentro dele ao ver o amigo se escorar na parede e acomodar Gina entre as pernas, abraçando-a firmemente. Ele parecia um garotinho que, avisado de uma súbita mudança, se apega ao brinquedo favorito com medo de ser obrigado a deixá-lo para trás. Rony baixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado. Ele provavelmente não estava ajudando em nada, cobrando e fiscalizando o amigo. Era nesses momentos em que pensava que seria melhor que Harry tivesse se envolvido com outra pessoa que não a sua irmã. Talvez, ele pudesse ser mais amigo do seu melhor amigo nesse caso.

A voz firme de Harry quebrou o silêncio que tinha se instalado e ele pediu para que Hermione começasse.

– Certo – se aprumou a garota. – Olhem, muito do que encontrei e praticamente dedução minha, mas acho que, ao fim, talvez seja menos terrível do que parece.

O sorriso dela não desanuviou o ambiente e também não convenceu o grupo, exceto Luna, que pareceu achar importante sorrir de volta.

– Mas Voldemor fez o _nome do poder,_ não fez? – questionou Neville e todos os olhos voltaram a encarar Hermione.

– É... – confirmou – ao que tudo indica fez sim. Eu... – ela abriu um bloco de notas e mostrou uma espécie de diagrama de conexões – os livros que narram os feitos mágicos de Voldemort... – ficou evidente que Harry não gostou do termo: "feitos", e Hermione reformulou a frase. – Os poderes que Voldemort manifestou antes e depois de tentar matar o Harry quando ele era bebê, bem, são muito parecidos com vários dos poderes ampliados que se acredita que fazer um _nome do poder _dá. De fato, são poderes bem acima do que os que um bruxo comum manifesta e os quais não costumamos ver por aí.

– Dumbledore também tinha poderes incomuns. – Comentou Gina. – Como podemos ter certeza de que Voldemort realmente fez um _nome do poder_?

Ela não pareceu se dar conta, a princípio, da suspeita que levantara, mas o mal estar na sala foi quase imediato. Gina retesou o corpo sem olhar para Harry. Foi Luna que, arregalando os olhos, perguntou, embora sem demonstrar choque.

– Ah, faz sentido que Dumbledore tenha feito. Meu pai sempre disse que...

– Não!

– Harry... – era a primeira vez que Rony via Hermione argumentar alguma coisa ao lado de Luna.

– Não! – ele respondeu ainda mais agressivo. – Não me olhem com essa cara. Eu saberia se fosse o caso. – Os outros fizeram menção de contestar, mas Harry permaneceu irredutível. – Não estamos discutindo Dumbledore, continue Hermione.

– Ok – ela concordou com um suspiro. – A outra forma de ter esses poderes seria com muito estudo mesmo, mas acho que Voldemort não se incomodaria em usar todos os atalhos possíveis para tê-los.

– E essa é exatamente toda a diferença – afirmou Harry e os outros preferiram não contradizê-lo. Afinal, Harry ainda era a autoridade em Voldemort e em Dumbledore também.

– Bem, fazer um _nome do poder_, como já conversamos – prosseguiu Hermione –, consiste em criar um nome secreto e escondê-lo. Esse nome secreto pode lhe dar poderes extraordinários se for criado dentro de rituais mágicos específicos, pois canaliza fontes de poder externas ao bruxo. O problema é que se o _nome _for descoberto por outra pessoa, ela poderia controlar o bruxo. Como ninguém iria querer algo assim, a maior parte da história sobre os _nomes do poder _é a história de como os bruxos que os fizeram se empenharam para escondê-los.

– Que estranho... – comentou Luna, com os olhos vagando aéreos pelo quarto.

– O que? – Gina quis saber, enquanto Neville acompanhava os olhos da amiga, preocupado que ela tivesse visto alguma coisa nas paredes que ele não via.

– Alguém fazer algo para se tornar invulnerável, mas que no fundo o torna mais vulnerável – explicou Luna.

– A idéia de vulnerabilidade jamais passou pela cabeça de Voldemort – disse Harry, sem alterar o tom seco que havia assumido. – Tudo o que ele deve ter pensado foi nos poderes que iria adquirir, e em como seria muito mais esperto que qualquer um ao escondê-lo.

– Acho que foi mais do que isso – disse Hermione e as atenções voltaram para ela. – Acho que talvez tenha sido lendo sobre os _nome do poder _que Voldemort tenha, pela primeira vez, ouvido falar nas Horcruxes.

– Como assim? – perguntou Rony até então quieto.

– Revisei alguns de nossos livros de escola pesquisando sobre isso e... – ela puxou um grande livro vermelho, muito familiar, da sacola aos seus pés e Rony imediatamente reconheceu _Hogwarts: uma história_. – Ok, você nunca leram, eu sei. – Gina e Luna protestaram. – Desculpem, eu falava deles – disse apontando para Harry e Rony. Neville olhou para o teto como se não fosse com ele. – Bem, de qualquer forma, aqui diz textualmente que foi Herpo, o sujo, quem trouxe do Oriente a possibilidade de associar o _nome do poder _à busca da imortalidade.

– Acho que eu me perdi – disse Neville.

– Foi Herpo, o sujo, quem fez a primeira Horcruxe – explicou Gina. – Foi isso, não Mione?

A garota confirmou.

– Ele aparece em _Hogwarts: uma história_ porque lutou contra Godric Gryffindor e há grandes suspeitas de que ele tivesse algum envolvimento com Salazar Slytherin.

– Você acha que Voldemort foi atrás de descobrir o que eram as Horcruxes ao ler isso?

– Seria plausível, não Harry? Ele sempre se jactou ter descoberto mais segredos de Hogwarts que qualquer um. Bem, o fato é que há uma referência escondida às Horcruxes no livro mais comum da escola. Porém, um livro que a maioria dos estudantes ou não lê, ou não lê com a devida atenção. Eu aposto que Tom Riddle olhou com enorme atenção a possibilidade de ter muito poder e ser imortal.

– Mas ele não fez um _nome do poder _associado a uma Horcruxe, fez? – Rony não escondeu um leve pavor na voz.

– Não – disse Hermione. – Acho que podemos afirmar com certeza que Voldemort _realmente_ morreu naquela última batalha com o Harry. Mas nós também sabemos que a última coisa que ele fez foi ameaçar Harry de que voltaria. Por tudo o que li – ela fez um gesto para o bloco cheio de anotações – o _nome do poder _seria a alternativa mais razoável para considerarmos. Afinal, ainda é uma parte dele que resiste no nosso plano de existência. Se o _nome _ for descoberto, e pronunciado, é possível fazer com que uma parte da alma de Voldemort volte para o nosso mundo. Ele não seria corpóreo, claro. Mas vocês se lembram dos estragos que ele fez no nosso primeiro ano na escola, mesmo sem ter um corpo.

– Ok – Harry recapitulou. – Então, para ele voltar é necessário que alguém ache o nome e o pronuncie.

– Da forma correta – completou Hermione. – É sim.

– Como pode ter certeza de que ele não associou uma Horcruxe ao _nome do poder_? – Gina perguntou.

– Bem, ele tinha sete – Hermione respirou fundo – oito com o Harry. Já era o suficiente para desestabilizar qualquer alma. Se fossem nove, talvez as coisas tivessem ocorrido de forma bem diferente. É por isso que a minha hipótese é a de que ele tenha feito o _nome do poder _antes de fazer a primeira Horcruxe. Talvez a primeira grande incursão dele na Magia das Trevas. Depois, ele não voltou a dar atenção a isso, pois tinha as Horcruxes. Só lembrou no último momento. Lembrou, porque era algo que Harry não sabia e não poderia ter destruído.

– Então, porque ele quis "avisar" ao Harry? Foi apenas para ameaçar? Tirar o sono do cara?

Neville parecia bem ciente do que tudo aquilo tinha significado para o amigo e Rony e Harry o olharam quase com gratidão.

– Não – disse Hermione. – Eu acho que ele fez isso para que Harry procurasse o tal _nome_.

Gina se mexeu num assomo de fúria, mas Harry não a soltou. Segurou com um breve pedido de calma. Ele não chegou a se chocar. De fato, era quase como se esperasse por isso. Pausou em cada palavra quando falou.

– O que quer dizer com ele queria que _eu_ procurasse o _nome_?

– Pense comigo Harry. Se Voldemort fez o _nome do poder _antes das Horcruxes, então ele ainda estava na escola quando o fez. Bem, se ele fez naquela época, qual era a coisa mais importante, na opinião dele, sobre sua ligação com a escola?

– O fato de ser descendente de Slytherin – Rony e Harry responderam quase juntos.

– Exatamente. E o elemento que dava certeza disso era justamente o fato de ele ser um ofidioglota, exatamente como o antepassado. E Herpo, claro.

– Você quer dizer...

– Não parece óbvio, Gina? Se ele realmente fez o tal _nome_, eu aposto que deve ser pronunciado em língua de cobra.

– E com certeza está na Câmara Secreta – concluiu Rony, muito impressionado.

– É o mais provável sim – disse Hermione muito segura.

– É – falou Luna – e tinha um guardião grandão lá.

Gina se soltou um pouco de Harry e se voltou para ele com um enorme sorriso.

– Mas ele não tinha como saber, não é? Você me disse... não pode mais falar língua de cobra. – Ela se jogou sobre Harry abraçando-o feliz. – Acabou! Acabou mesmo.

Rony se inclinou e beijou Hermione. Eles também pareciam pensar o mesmo. Afinal, como ela dissera, não era tão terrível assim no fim das contas. Neville tinha a mesma expressão aliviada, contudo Harry se manteve sério. Ele afastou Gina delicadamente e com uma manobra saiu da posição sobre a cama e ficou em pé, no centro do quarto.

– Isso não muda nada.

– Como não muda nada? – uma nota de desespero se traiu na voz de Gina.

– Não podemos deixar aquilo lá. E se algum dia, alguém descobrir. Um inocente. Ou pior. Alguém definitivamente mal intencionado. Quem nos garante que Voldemort foi o último... ou melhor, eu fui o último ofidioglota a freqüentar Hogwarts? O que tem que ser feito é ir até lá e detonar com essa ameaça de uma vez por todas!

Os outros ficaram inertes por longos segundos. Gina fechou os olhos, baixou a cabeça e se sentou encolhida num canto junto à cabeceira da cama, incrédula. Foi Neville o primeiro a se manifestar.

– Eu concordo com o Harry. Seria omissão sabermos e não fazermos nada. A escola não ficaria segura, nem a gente. Acho que devemos ir até lá sim.

Harry assentiu. Com certeza era o que esperava de Neville.

– Certo – concordou Rony. – Não deve ser tão difícil, não é? É só achar e acabar com ele.

– Rony, você não acha que vamos atrás de um pedaço de pergaminho, com um nome escrito, escondido entre as pedras da câmara, não é? – perguntou Hermione.

– É claro que não – ele revirou os olhos. – Apenas já fizemos coisas mais difíceis antes. E hoje estamos bem mais preparados do que com doze anos, que foi a última vez que Harry e eu entramos lá.

Com um profundo suspiro Hermione concordou, mas Rony a viu lançar um olhar preocupado para Gina. Harry, no entanto, parecia resoluto. Voltou-se para Hermione, daquele jeito definitivo que ele assumia quando não pretendia mudar de idéia.

– Você tem idéia do que poderíamos encontrar lá, Mione?

A garota assentiu e mexeu novamente no bloquinho até a achar uma página determinada.

– Eu fiz um inventário dos _nomes do poder _que foram descobertos e também sobre a forma como a magia deve ser feita. Eles precisam ser associados a algo que produza energia. É essa energia que potencializa os poderes do bruxo. Então, muitos dos _nomes do poder _foram encontrados associados a algo vivo como um pássaro ou um peixe, ou algo não vivo, mas consumível, como uma vela ou um cristal, algumas vezes poderia ser também algo realmente grotesco, como um coração...

– Um coração? Grotesco? – estranhou Rony.

– Se for um coração que foi arrancado de outro ser, é sim – se defendeu Hermione. – Pensei que soubesse de cor todos os contos de _Beddle, o bardo_, Rony?

Ele fez uma careta, pensando no conto do Coração Peludo.

– Eca! Ok, eu entendi.

– Eu não acho que ele tenha arrancado o coração de ninguém, fique bem claro – falou Hermione. – Se houvesse sido isso, teríamos notícia de uma outra morte em Hogwarts na época em que ele esteve por lá. O feitiço pode ser associado à qualquer coisa que possa se manter "viva" por magia. As possibilidades são inúmeras.

– Certo – disse Harry. Ele mantinha os braços cruzados e Rony quase podia ver seu cérebro maquinando o que fariam com as informações prestadas por Hermione. – Tem idéia do que deve ser feito para acabar com isso? Quero dizer, fazer com que o nome de poder desapareça?

– Bem, – Hermione fechou o bloco de notas e também _Hogwarts: uma história_, que ainda permanecia em seu colo – é preciso romper o que dá força ao nome e depois apagá-lo.

– Romper? – perguntou Neville.

– Matar a parte viva do feitiço – Luna respondeu por Hermione como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia e simples do mundo.

– Certo. Então, podemos falar com McGonagall e ir até Hogwarts amanhã e...

– Amanhã? Harry, não podemos ir lá amanhã! – reagiu Hermione.

– Por quê? Por causa do Ministério? Damos um jeito e...

A garota revirou os olhos e, visivelmente, armou-se de paciência para explicar.

– Harry, você esquece quem você é? – perguntou carinhosa e Harry deu de ombros. – Você é Harry Potter!

– Eu sei o meu nome, Mione.

– Não foi isso que ela quis dizer – comentou Gina, ainda encolhida, erguendo levemente a cabeça. – Quis dizer que você aparecer do nada em Hogwarts vai colocar a escola em polvorosa.

– É, você tem muitos fãs – disse Luna com sensatez. – Imagine, vai todo mundo querer tirar fotos com você.

O rapaz nem disfarçou a exasperação.

– Ok, ok. Eu posso usar a minha capa e...

– Mas nós também somos famosos – afirmou Luna. – Cabe todo mundo na sua capa? Eu acho legal ficar escondida nela.

– Harry, – Hermione chamou com calma estudada – eu concordo com você que não podemos nos omitir. Nós iremos a Hogwarts e faremos o que for possível ser feito. Mas o melhor é irmos num sábado. Pelas minhas contas, o próximo deve ter um passeio até Hogsmead, então a escola estará quase vazia.

– Eu tenho compromisso no sábado – afirmou Luna olhando diretamente para Harry. – Ou não vai poder ser no sábado?

Acostumados com as doidices de Luna, ninguém percebeu que Harry corara levemente antes de erguer a cabeça e perguntar.

– Certo. Então faremos isso. Mione, você poderia falar com a Professora McGonagall e perguntar quando seria o dia mais conveniente de irmos até lá? O mais rápido possível, de preferência.

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Ótimo. Eu também vou... tomar outras providências. – Os outros o olharam interrogativos, mas Harry não respondeu. Tinha os olhos fixos na namorada e parecia nervoso. "É isso," ele resmungou para si mesmo, descruzando finalmente os braços e respirando fundo. – Er... Gina... será que nós... podíamos conversar um instante?

A garota o olhou. Rony reconheceu o medo e a indignação nos olhos da irmã. Sem pensar, ele se levantou do braço da poltrona e tocou no ombro de Harry. Sua intenção era sussurrar que o amigo não fizesse o que parecia pretender, mas Harry sequer o olhou.

– Só os dois – disse Harry para Gina. – Lá fora?

Gina não escondeu a mágoa. Levantou da cama e saiu reta em direção à porta sem olhar para ninguém. Harry foi atrás dela e Rony ainda tentou pará-lo, mas Hermione o segurou.

– Deixe, Rony. Isso é entre eles. Fique quieto.

Gina sentou na mureta que dividia o terreno da Toca e cruzou os braços esperando. Ela tinha caminhado todo o trajeto até ali, dura, sem sequer olhar para trás. A expressão firme se tingiu de vermelho quando se deparou com o olhar quase divertido de Harry, o rapaz a tinha seguido até ali em silêncio. Ele se escorou junto ao muro e os dois ficaram lado a lado; os olhares paralelos, presos nas luzes das janelas da Toca.

– Seus pais estranharam o jeito que você saiu – comentou Harry. Gina cruzou os braços com mais força, era possível sentir a indignação fervendo dentro dela. O garoto disfarçou a vontade de rir e continuou. – Confesso que imaginava essa cena de outra maneira.

Gina se virou como se fosse atacá-lo e os cabelos vermelhos, soltos ao vento, faziam-na lembrar ainda mais um explosivim.

– Imaginava de que maneira?

– Bem, certamente você não estava me atacando. Ao menos, não desta maneira.

– Ah, então eu deveria estar calma e feliz porque você vai terminar comigo?

– Gina... eu disse que não abriria mão de você outra vez. E eu não menti. Pensei que tivesse acreditado em mim.

Harry virou o rosto de lado para encará-la. A expressão de Gina tinha um misto de confusão e doçura que o fez sorrir largamente.

– Mas então... ? Por que...? – Ela respirou pela boca com visível esforço. – Você quer pedir para que eu não vá junto com vocês à Hogwarts? É isso?

– Não – ele respondeu com calma. – De fato, nem sei se iremos só nós.

– Como assim?

Ele deu de ombros.

– Não há porque haver segredo ou apenas nós nos arriscarmos. Falarei com Kingsley, afinal ele é o Ministro, foi Auror por muito tempo, saberá o que fazer. Dumbledore sempre confiou nele e eu também confio. Ele saberá se será seguro incluir alguns Aurores e até mesmo algumas pessoas da Ordem da Fênix. Com certeza, os professores irão querer participar. Não imagino McGonagall aceitando que desçamos à Câmara Secreta sem que...

Gina tinha colocado a mão na sua testa e exibia um ar preocupado.

– Se você é Harry Potter diga algo que só nós dois possamos saber – pediu ela. Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas tinha um ar jocoso e Gina cortou imediatamente. – Não vale sobre ontem à noite. Já não tenho certeza se você era você ontem à noite.

O rapaz gargalhou enquanto retirava a mão dela da própria testa e lhe dava um beijo que tinha mais brincadeira que galanteria.

– Bem, seja lá quem eu for, você fez esse alguém muito feliz ontem à noite – o tom lhe rendeu um tapinha doloroso no braço.

– Fale sério, Harry? – Esse pedido vindo de um Weasley soou quase surreal. – Isso não parece nada com você.

– Está enganada. Eu iria sozinho se fosse necessário ou obrigatório, mas não é. E antes que diga qualquer coisa, isto é muito diferente de que houve na guerra.

A garota já tinha descruzado os braços e agora os apoiava na mureta, ao lado do corpo.

– Se quer voltar a esse assunto, eu nunca entendi completamente. Afinal, Rony e Hermione...

– Eu tentei impedi-los de irem comigo, se quer saber. Mas há uma enorme diferença. Nenhum Comensal e, certamente, Voldemort muito menos, compreenderia o que Rony e Hermione significam para mim. Nenhum deles poderia saber o que o tipo de amizade que tenho com eles é para um garoto órfão e sozinho. – Harry voltou a olhar para a Toca. – A palavra: "amigo" não fazia sentido para eles. Mas a palavra: "namorada" é bem mais fácil de entender.

Gina olhava as próprias pernas.

– Talvez... eles nem tivessem dado tanta importância.

– Eu não correria esse risco – ele afirmou muito sério. – Se _ele _soubesse de você, compreendesse o que você era para mim... ele saberia... – o silêncio pairou um instante antes de ele completar – que eu faria qualquer coisa...

Harry fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão pequena e quente de Gina vagar pelos seus cabelos e acariciar um ponto sensível próximo à nuca. Mudou de posição até ficar bem de frente para ela.

– Se não quer me dispensar – Gina provocou – nem quer me fazer ficar em casa "protegida", por que me trouxe aqui?

– Bem... – mas palavras se perderam.

A proximidade e o perfume dela o fizeram esquecer momentaneamente qualquer outra intenção que não fosse beijá-la. Uma de suas mãos capturou a curva do pescoço da garota e a outra, colocou seu braço entorno da cintura dela, estreitando-a contra si. Mergulhou nos seus lábios perdendo o sentido de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse estar ali. Era como se o simples fato de tocar Gina pudesse transportá-lo para outro lugar. Um lugar só deles, onde nada existia além dela, da sua boca macia, do seu cheiro, do longo e delicioso cabelo que cobria seus braços e o mergulhava numa luxuria nova e irresistível. Os beijos se repetiram e se alongaram. E Harry não demorou a perceber que ao invés de ficar saciado, ele queria mais. Deslizou dos lábios de Gina para o pescoço e a garota o enlaçou com as pernas deixando-o perto demais para sua própria sanidade.

– É um bom motivo – Gina conseguiu sussurrar próximo ao seu ouvido.

Como o murmúrio dela conseguiu tornar a situação ainda mais perigosa, Harry não pode saber. O fato é que as coisas esquentavam rápido quando eles se deixavam levar e, num último fôlego do que ainda restava do seu cérebro consciente, ele registrou que o muro da Toca não era, nem de longe, um lugar conveniente ou confortável para os dois se esquecerem do mundo num amasso.

Foi preciso um grande esforço para se afastarem um do outro. Gina ofegava e Harry sentia como se tivesse bebido algo forte de um só gole. Girou o corpo para o lado tropeçando nos próprios pés e guindou-se para o muro, sentando ao lado dela. A garota entrelaçou os dedos nos dele e deitou a cabeça no seu ombro, enquanto ambos tentavam voltar a respirar normalmente.

– Não estou reclamando, – Gina falou finalmente – mas tem certeza de que foi _apenas _para isso que você me chamou aqui?

– _Apenas_, não. Na verdade... eu tenho uma pergunta para te fazer.

Gina tirou a cabeça do ombro dele, olhando-o com um sorriso.

– Faça.

– Mas antes... eu fiquei curioso.

– Com o quê?

– Por que não apareceu no Ministério hoje à tarde? Eu procurei você por lá. E por que quis nos encontrar no Beco Diagonal no final da tarde?

Harry reconheceu imediatamente no rosto dela aquele leve tremor, tão familiar a ele próprio, de quando não se sabia como contar o que se tinha feito. Não pressionou, embora ele achasse que tinha uma idéia do que seria. Apenas ficou esperando.

– Eu...

Uma longa pausa.

– Sim...? – incentivou-a.

Gina fechou os olhos como única forma possível de evitá-lo.

– Você tinha razão.

– Eu tinha? Sobre o quê?

– Quadribol.

Harry riu satisfeito. Agora tinha certeza do que era, ainda assim zoou.

– Pois é, mas convença o Rony de que os Cannons jamais voltarão a ganhar um campeonato com o tipo de jogadores que eles contratam.

Gina abriu os olhos, confusa, e Harry riu mais ainda. O coração dele batia rápido e rir da situação parecia ser a melhor forma de lidar com o nervosismo que ele tentava ocultar.

– Mas algo me diz, que as Harpias terão grandes chances na próxima temporada.

Estava escuro, porém as luzes da Toca, mesmo distantes, deixaram perceber que ela tinha corado quase de imediato. Gina baixou a cabeça.

– Ela realmente me quer no time, sabe.

– Seria burra se não quisesse – vociferou Harry.

A garota ergueu um dos ombros, modestamente.

– Fez uma proposta...

– Irrecusável?

– Quase ofensiva. – Ela voltou a olhar para ele. – Não sorria desse jeito – pediu, sem graça.

– Por quê? Estou orgulhoso. Eu... – Harry passou o braço sobre os ombros dela e a fez olhar dentro dos seus olhos – sei que você vai ser uma estrela. E eu vou assistir a todos os seus jogos, torcendo, babando por você e deixando bem claro que você está comigo, entendeu?

Foi a vez dela rir.

– Bem, acho que isso, você já resolveu hoje.

– Como assim?

– Ora, Harry. Rita Skeeter estava perseguindo você para fazer uma matéria exclusiva sobre a "pregressa" vida amorosa do menino-que-sobreviveu. Não foi o que a Ana Abbot te contou?

– Sim, mas o que...

– Tenho a impressão de que o beijo que você me deu em pleno Beco Diagonal estará no Semanário das Bruxas desta semana e, talvez, até no Profeta de amanhã.

Harry fez uma careta e depois completou como quem lê algo no ar.

– _Harry Potter dá o golpe do baú em futura famosa estrela do Quadribol britânico_.

Ela revirou os olhos.

– Hoje você não vai falar sério, não é?

O riso sumiu do rosto dele e Harry sentiu o coração acelerar ainda mais. Namorar Gina era fácil. Sentar ao lado dela, beijá-la, falar sobre tudo e sobre nada. Isso poderia ocupar anos da sua vida. No entanto, ele queria mais e se perguntava se seria errado pedir que, ao invés de algumas horas, Gina ficasse com ele por uma vida inteira. Seria cedo para querer tanto, para querer tudo?

Quando a idéia lhe veio à cabeça, Harry queria era provar para Rony que não mais abandonaria a irmã dele. Queria também que Gina se sentisse segura e não mais ficasse chateada ou com medo, como ficara há pouco. Mas agora, ali, tomando a mão dela entre as suas, Harry sabia que não era nada disso. Era apenas por si mesmo que ele queria fazer aquele pedido e desejava desesperadamente que ela aceitasse. Se apaixonar por Gina o fez aprender a gostar de alguém como ele nunca achou que seria possível. E ficar longe dela, durante a guerra, doeu muito mais do que ele podia imaginar que ia doer. De fato, até esperava que aquele tempo o fizesse esquecê-la. E depois da guerra, depois de tudo, ele quis acreditar que tinha conseguido, achou até que poderia continuar sendo apenas seu amigo. Falhou miseravelmente. Precisava de Gina, precisava de todo aquele sentimento que tinha por ela. Precisava pertencer a alguma coisa maior que ele mesmo. E ele sabia que isso era, devia ser, tinha de ser, aquela garota e a família que ele formaria com ela.

– Estive pensando... – uma coisa fria se movimentou no seu estômago e Harry teve de respirar para acalmá-la. Não sabia por onde começar e lhe pareceu que dizer diretamente poderia chocar Gina. – Eu... claro, será quando você quiser, isto é, se você quiser. É um pouco precipitado, eu sei e... – Ele ergueu os olhos, sem jeito. – Hã... quando começa a temporada?

Gina piscou confusa, com certeza não tinha entendido o que ele queria e Harry não poderia culpá-la, não depois de ter mudado de assunto daquela maneira.

– Na primavera. Pelo que a Guga disse serão apenas treinos e talvez alguns jogos amistosos até a Páscoa.

– Legal.

A conversa morreu novamente e o coração de Harry ribombava como se estivesse dentro da bateria d'As Esquisitonas. Era impressionante que Gina ainda não o tivesse ouvido.

– Harry? Há alguma coisa que você quer me dizer?

A cabeça dele se movimentou afirmativamente quase sem comando. Contudo, a imagem que lhe veio à cabeça foi a da primeira vez em que ele, desajeitadamente, convidou uma garota para alguma coisa. Lembrou da vontade de sair correndo apenas para não ter de ouvir um não de Cho Chang. Na verdade, ele tinha ouvido um não daquela vez e, apesar da vergonha, tinha sobrevivido, então... Pelo menos, dessa vez, ele tentaria falar devagar.

– Gina... é, o que você acha...? – engoliu em seco. Talvez devagar demais. Começou de novo esquecendo a lentidão. – O que quero dizer é, e eu vou entender se você achar que é muito rápido, claro. Afinal, nós mal recomeçamos a sair, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso, sabe. E, bem, a Luna falou que talvez você gostasse da idéia. Ela sugeriu sábado, mas é claro que isso é coisa da Luna, então poderia ser outro dia qualquer, que você queira, é claro. Ser bem que, agora, como vamos à Hogwarts, não poderá mesmo ser no sábado e...

– Harry... amor... – o segundo chamado o fez parar com o coração na boca, ofegando pelos quilômetros que correra até ali. A voz carinhosa de Gina lhe dando consciência de que ele não tinha conseguido chegar nem perto do alvo, apesar do esforço. – Do que é que você está falando?

– De nós dois. – Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas, ainda sem compreender. "Seja o que Deus quiser!" – Juntos. Em definitivo. Isto é, casados. É, isto, casados!

Completou sem fôlego. Gina engasgou um pouco e a expressão de choque dela pareceu gritar para ele duas coisas. A primeira era de que não devia ter feito aquilo. A segunda é que tinha feito tudo errado. Aquela surpresa só poderia demonstrar que ela não queria, que não tinha pensado nisso como ele pensara. Com certeza, Gina nem entenderia porque ele precisava daquilo. Ela tinha uma família enorme, unida, e agora estava cheia de planos, afinal, ela mal tinha acabado a escola e ia começar uma carreira. Casar? Era uma loucura total. Onde é que ele estava com a cabeça quando perguntou isso para ela?

– Você pediu conselhos para a Luna?

As pausas e o assombro na fala dela não ajudaram Harry a se sentir melhor.

– É – a voz dele estava carregada de desculpas. – Ela é sua amiga, não é?

– Claro que é, mas Harry... _conselhos da Luna?_ A Hermione é a sua melhora amiga, ela...

– Eu acho que não queria um conselho muito racional – ele falou se encolhendo um pouco.

– E a Luna sugeriu de noivarmos no sábado?

Harry queria que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse para sempre. O espanto de Gina só confirmava que tudo estava errado. Ainda assim, preferiu responder a verdade.

– Não. Eu não falei em noivar, digo, para a Luna, eu... Gina, o Rony e a Hermione querem casar no próximo ano porque acham que já terão um salário para se sustentarem, certo? Bem – era melhor dizer tudo o que ele tinha pensado logo de uma vez – eu tenho todo aquele ouro que meus pais me deixaram e também a herança do Sirius. E você, agora, vai ganhar um salário bem legal, não é? Você usou a palavra "ofensivo", não foi? Pois é. Quero dizer, não precisamos realmente esperar para podermos ter uma casa e tudo o mais. Podíamos... isto é...

Gina cobriu a boca com as mãos e riu com o que pareceu a Harry, piedade.

– Desculpe – ele disse, baixando os olhos. – Acho que fiz tudo errado, não é? É cedo para isso. Estou atropelando você e falando besteira, eu sei. Esquece isso, ok?

– Harry? – os olhos deles se encontraram finalmente. – Por que você não experimenta perguntar o que _eu quero_? Você não perguntou, sabia?

Ela tinha razão. Harry respirou fundo registrando suas entranhas congeladas e o fato de que as luzes da casa brilhavam nos olhos dela como nos de um gato. Pela primeira vez percebeu que havia uma brisa fria, mas que a noite girava em torno deles cheia de estrelas e que estava repleta de sons que invadiam os seus ouvidos. Ele pediu intimamente para que o volume deles aumentasse, caso ela lhe dissesse não.

– Você quer se casar comigo?

O sorriso da garota se abriu radiante e Harry achou que alguém deveria ter acendido mais luzes ali do lado de fora.

– Achei que você demoraria um ano me enrolando antes de perguntar. E já que perguntou de um jeito tão direto – os dois riram e Harry apertou as mãos dela ainda presas entre as suas na expectativa – vou responder da mesma forma. Eu quero sim. Quero muito!

Uma sensação de alívio tão grande o percorreu que Harry achou que tinha largado uma bigorna no chão. Até os seus braços amoleceram. Gina se inclinou e o beijou na boca e Harry correspondeu com paixão. Ainda estava tonto, mas era isso. Ela tinha dito sim. _Ela tinha dito sim!_

Precisando respirar ele afastou os lábios e encostou a testa na dela, um riso nervoso escapando pelos cantos da boca e pelas bochechas inchadas de felicidade.

– Você não acha que é cedo demais?

Ela suspirou.

– Eu não acho que se possa medir isso, Harry. Pode ser para outras pessoas... eu não sei. Mas, de alguma forma... parece que para a gente é...

– Certo – ele completou.

Estava tão feliz quando voltou a olhar para ela. Gina lhe pareceu mais linda e maravilhosa do que ele jamais a tinha visto e ela seria sua mulher. Tinha concordado em ser sua mulher. Poderia gritar de felicidade. De fato, ele queria gritar de felicidade, queria que todos soubessem. Harry Potter tinha enterrado seus fantasmas, ia começar a viver como merecia – sim, ele sabia que merecia – e ele ia se casar. Ia ter a garota mais incrível do mundo como esposa e se as pessoas o invejavam por ser famoso, elas eram muito tolas, porque só agora, Harry achava que elas tinham realmente motivo para invejá-lo.

Pulou do muro e tomando Gina pela cintura a ergueu no ar enquanto berrava tudo aquilo. A garota ria alto. A algazarra foi tanta que Harry teve consciência de que a porta da Toca abriu e ele ouviu a voz de Rony perguntando que diabos era aquilo. Traídos pela imagem do casal rodando pelo gramado, as pessoas da casa começaram a caminhar até onde eles estavam. Harry colocou Gina no chão finalmente, mas continuou a abraçá-la com força.

– Vamos contar para eles? – perguntou.

– Não temos escolha, não é? Não com toda essa urgência – ela riu. – Mamãe vai ter um chilique.

– Bem, não precisamos comentar da história sobre o sábado – ele sugeriu. – Façamos o seguinte. Você dirá a ela a data. Quanto tempo você acha que precisa para que a gente possa montar um casamento do jeito que você sonhou.

– Eu não sonhei – revidou Gina e Harry ficou levemente decepcionado.

– Jura? – o povo da Toca já estava quase chegando neles. – Sempre achei que você sonhava em se casar comigo?

Ela lhe brindou com o seu sorriso mais travesso.

– Nos meus sonhos... você sempre me raptava.

_N/A: A música é __**Don't worry baby**__, dos Beach Boys. Sei, é uma velharia, mas é linda e eu adoro. _

_É isso, gente. Eu disse que era o último e é. Mas ele vai vir em duas partezinhas, ok? Uma hoje e a outra amanhã. Hoje respondi os comentários, amanhã comento tudo o que se passou nessa fic._

_Obrigada pelo carinho, pela espera, pela leitura. A música do 17 e da sua segunda parte já estão no meu Multiply._

_Um recadinho para: _

Gabi – Desculpe a demora Gabi. Demorou, mas veio. Sempre vem, hehe. Bj.

Sil 17 – Como sempre, Sil, vc leu as minhas intenções com perfeição. Nada a acrescentar, hehe. Vc não sabe como respirei bem de a cena ter sido tão bem recebida. Tb tenho preferido as coisas implícitas e delicadas. Obrigada sempre. Bjs!

Pati Mello – Valeu Pati!!

Principesa – Obrigada, querida! D

Cacau Evans – Que bom! Obrigada mesmo, querida. Bjão!

Pam Potter – Valeu Pam! Obrigada pelos elogios e por "parar tudo" para ler.

Aluada The Original – Hihihi! Pois é, NC não é a minha praia, mas eu arranho no resto hihi. Obrigada linda. Beijão!

Quelone – Valeu querida! Beijão!

Michelle Granger – Eu já aceitei, hihi! Meu amor é tão parecido. Obrigada linda, tb estou com saudade. Bjão!

Livinha – Mana, gostoso foi o seu comentário, hihi. Muito obrigada. Tb acho que não precisa dizer tudo, tem é que fazer sonhar, não é? Um beijo enorme e obrigada por tudo (tudo mesmo!!). Bjão!

Diana P. Black – Amiga, eu adorei isso: "O amor de Harry e Ginny, especialmente aqui na Just, eh algo profundo demais. Algo assim sabe, que subjuga qualquer outro sentimento, que faz com que a gente pareça idiota quando fica chateado ou com raiva de alguém, faz com que o amor pareça a coisa mais poderosa do mundo e o Harry um idiota insensato metido a herói." Obrigada por dizer aquilo sobre a noite dos dois. Até pq crianças de 11 anos leram!! O.O Deus me perdoe!! Acho que a louca que queima os livros da JK faria pior com as minhas fics e me jogaria junto na fogueira, hihi. Vc falou tudo sobre Rony e Hermione. É isso sim. Concordo que é apressado, mas não acho que isso vá atrapalhar os dois. Tem coisas, como vc disse: são para ser... o tempo é diferente e não se aplica para todo mundo da mesma forma, não é? Por isso o amor deles é tão encantador. Obrigada pelo lindo comentário, querida! Beijão 

Um beijo enorme, adoro vcs e até amanhã

Sally


	18. Just like Heaven

Epílogo

Epílogo

**Just like heaven**

No alto da primeira página do _Profeta Diário_ de terça-feira, dia 5 de outubro de 1999, via-se uma foto de Harry Potter beijando, de forma pouco inglesa, uma jovem em pleno Beco Diagonal. A manchete:

_**Fisgado! **_

_É isso mesmo. Quer saber por __quem? Rita Skeeter conta tudo em __**Bruxedos e Babados**__, o caderno central do Profeta._

– Você pediu – resmungou Rony à mesa do café.

Harry se limitou a um suspiro indiferente, enquanto Hermione abria o jornal nas páginas centrais.

– Que ótimo – ela ironizou – não bastavam as fofocas normais que esse jornal inventa, agora eles têm uma seção especializada. Aff...

– Obrigado Monstro – Harry aceitou a xícara de chá servida pelo elfo, que também colocou um prato de ovos mexidos na sua frente. Por algum motivo que o rapaz não alcançou, Monstro só resmungou de volta e se afastou. – Eu vou querer saber o que está escrito aí dentro? – perguntou para Hermione escondida atrás do jornal. Ela tinha dormido novamente no largo Grimmauld. Parecia um hábito de longa data, os três juntos, embora houvesse, sem dúvida, a novidade de ela, agora, ocupar o quarto com Rony, e uma ou outra cena constrangedora, que Harry tentava com afinco evitar ser testemunha. De fato, era quase como se ela estivesse morando com eles, pois a mãe dela vivia viajando e a diferença dos mundos das duas as tinha feito terem vidas bem diferentes.

– Querer não, mas devia.

– Lê logo – falou Rony se servindo de uma quantidade tão absurda de torradas que Hermione o olhou franzindo a testa. – O que foi? Estou com fome, tá? E não faça essa cara, você sabe o mot... – Hermione enfiou uma das torradas dentro da boca do namorado sem nenhuma cerimônia. O rapaz engoliu, mas não conseguiu evitar um olhar cúmplice para Harry. Durou menos de um segundo, depois ele fechou a cara. – Nemjem! Indatôbrajococê!

– Eu percebi – disse Harry sem parecer nem um pouco afetado com a "brabeza" de Rony. O amigo ficara chocado com o anúncio da noite anterior, como se Harry estivesse pretendendo uma pegadinha ou algo assim. Contudo, Harry conhecia Rony suficientemente bem para saber que ele tinha gostado da atitude séria do amigo. E, das caretas de Rony, Harry não tinha medo. – Mione, por favor?

– Ok.

_Harry Potter (19) conhecido como o menino-que-sobreviveu, o eleito, o herói, parece ter finalmente encontrado a metade da sua laranja, ou será que não? Um ano depois da guerra e o jovem mais admirado do mundo bruxo vinha se mantendo afastado de qualquer relacionamento estável. Há algumas semanas, essa repórter noticiou que a jovem Bridget Mansfield (20) havia conquistado o seu coração. Ao menos foi o que pensaram todos os que os viram na festa da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, realizada no romântico castelo de Chenonceau (França) em agosto passado. __Porém, Harry Potter se mostrou um homem volúvel e, sem cerimônia, dispensou a antiga colega de escola. Uma atitude que não se esperaria de um bruxo com a história dele. _

– Eu juro que um dia ainda esqueço a minha história e faço picadinho dessa gárgula velha – Harry mordeu m pãozinho com raiva.

Hermione leu algumas linhas à frente e abriu a boca indignada.

– Se quiser ajuda é só chamar. Essa filha da...

– Mione! – exclamou Rony horrorizado.

– Qual é Rony? Você vive dizendo palavrões o tempo todo.

– Eu sim – ele se defendeu –, mas você dizer é algo contra a natureza.

A garota rolou os olhos.

– É? Então escute isso aqui.

_Na festa, já se pode notar o estranho comportamento de Harry Potter, quando ele saiu correndo atrás de sua "amiga" de longa data, Hermione Granger (25)_ (Hei! Eu não tenho 25! Ah como eu odeio ela! Mione. Tá! Vocês não viram o resto.) _Poucos dias depois, Bridget Mansfield recebeu a mim, Rita Skeeter, em seu gracioso apartamento em Londres e me contou tudinho. Muito emocionada, ela me relatou toda a história do estranho rompimento de seu namoro com o Eleito. _(Eu nunca namorei com ela!) _Bridget me contou a forma cruel como o jovem, que tantas vezes foi heróico, destruiu as suas inocentes e doces ilusões, dizendo-lhe, sem o menor tato, estar apaixonado por outra. _

_Mas quem seria a misteriosa garota a controlar os desejos de Harry Potter? Minhas apostas voltaram para a ambiciosa Srta. Granger que, como todos sabem, __não só já teve um caso com Harry Potter e Vítor Krum ao mesmo tempo, como também possui uma insidiosa ascendência sobre o menino-que-sobreviveu desde tenra idade. _(Viu como não sou só eu que me lembro do Krum?)_ Mas se alguém esperava um romance entre os dois amigos de infância, a realidade se mostrou dura e decepcionante. A Srta. Granger pode ter sido o pivô do término do namoro entre Harry Potter e Bridget Mansfield, mas ela não quis mais que isso. Seguindo o seu jogo, a "amiga" iniciou um namoro tórrido com o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley (19). As fotos do casal, abaixo, foram tiradas na saída do Ministério e mostram tanto a relação explícita entre a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Weasley, como o óbvio desconforto de Harry Potter._

Rony olhou a foto por cima do braço de Hermione.

– Verdade. Você está com cara de enterro.

– Harry tinha acabado de terminar com a Gina.

– Como você sabe?

– Eu me lembro da roupa que eu estava usando – disse Hermione sem lhe dar muita trela. – Essa nojenta! Só porque se registrou como anímaga acha que agora pode... Grrrr... Esperem só! Eu...

– Mione – pediu Harry – sabemos quem a Skeeter é. O que mais ela diz?

Com as feições contraídas de fúria, Hermione voltou os olhos ao jornal.

_E a garota beijada__, tão apaixonadamente, por Harry Potter ontem à noite no beco Diagonal? Quem é ela? Bem, meus caros leitores, esta não era ninguém menos que Ginevra Molly Weasley (18), irmã do mesmo Ronald Weasley. Se é amor? Quem pode saber? Da parte de Harry Potter, talvez sim. Afinal, a Srta. Weasley, pelo que se pode apurar, sempre foi famosa por sua atuação no Quadribol escolar – inclusive há boatos de que será contratada pelo harpias de Holyhead para a próxima temporada (mais na pag. 13) – e por sua popularidade com os rapazes (leia sobre os inúmeros namorados de Gina Weasley na contracapa). Talvez não. Afinal, Harry Potter já mostrou que é difícil de ser fisgado, como atestam Cho Chang e Bridget Mansfield (mais sobre os relacionamentos do Eleito no box desta matéria) e, bem, nunca se sabe qual será a decisão sobre seus namoros a ser tomada pela sua "mui amiga" Hermione Granger._

– Certo – disse Rony com uma careta – você pode xingá-la do que quiser. Ela merece. Essa vaca!

Hermione tremia de indignação.

– Ah, mas ela não perde por esperar, eu vou... vou...

A porta da cozinha abriu e Gina entrou.

– Bom dia... Nossa, pelo visto vocês já leram a matéria da Skeeter, não é?

Ela se aproximou da mesa e Harry abriu espaço para ela sentar no seu colo. Gina lhe deu um beijo longo, enquanto Hermione rosnava do outro lado da mesa.

– Ela pegou pesado – reclamou Rony.

– Nem me fale. Fiquei furiosa quando li. Depois tive de me acalmar para poder acalmar a mamãe. Ela sim ficou subindo pelas paredes. Mas era de se esperar, não era? – comentou Gina. – Skeeter tem pavor da Mione, acha que notícias escabrosas sobre o Harry vendem mais do que qualquer coisa, adora a fama de destruidora de reputações e, não tem muita simpatia por mim desde o baile de Chenonceau. Acho que só salva você Rony.

O rapaz negou com a cabeça e abraçou uma bufante e indignada Hermione. Harry achou melhor mudar de assunto.

– E aí? Sua mãe se acalmou? Digo, com a gente.

– Ah sim. Veio me acordar com café na cama hoje. Queria discutir o vestido. Não se preocupe, amor. Ela foi sincera ontem quando disse que sempre esperou, sempre quis, mas que estava assustada com a nossa pressa. Foi por isso que ela pareceu nervosa quando contamos. Ela só não quer ver os bebês dela – Gina lançou um olhar para o irmão – crescidos tão rapidamente.

– O que você falou para ela na cozinha? – quis saber Harry. – Ela voltou mais calma, depois que vocês foram até lá pegar petiscos para tomarmos com o Hidromel que seu pai abriu, para comemorar.

Gina inclinou a cabeça e fez uma caretinha.

– Eu joguei um pouquinho baixo.

– O que você chama de um pouquinho baixo? – quis saber Rony subitamente interessado.

– Disse que ela casou com a minha idade.

– Isso não chega a ser jogar baixo – falou Hermione, mais calma.

– Eu disse que pelo menos não estava casando com o meu filho mais velho encomendado.

– Gina!

A indignação veio de Harry e Hermione. Rony riu.

– Ela odeia que a gente comente isso. Vem sempre com: eram os anos sessenta, ou nós nascemos um para o outro e vocês não tem nada a ver com isso. Ou, a minha favorita, "Artur! Por que diabos você contou isso para os garotos?"

– E o papai responde – Gina se empertigou para imitar a voz do pai. – "Molly querida, eles sabem fazer contas. Quem falou da data do casamento foi você e não podemos mentir a data do nascimento do Gui." – Os dois irmãos dividiram a piada particular até Gina voltar a ficar séria. – Ela ficou bem mais mansa depois disso, não se preocupe. Além do mais, você tem duas vantagens sobre todas as pessoas que vieram a casar com os filhos dela.

– É mesmo? Quais?

– Ela te ama como se você fosse um de nós e você é genro e não nora (sinto muito, Mione). Então, se prepare para ser mais mimado do que já é.

Harry sorriu.

– É, mas se você comprar àquela casa perto da Toca, que ela sugeriu, só para agradar a sogrinha, – falou Rony – eu rompo relações com você.

Um prato caiu no chão com estrondo. Monstro o tinha deixado cair e quando todos se voltaram para ele, sem se controlar, o elfo caiu no choro. Os quatro jovens se aproximaram apavorados perguntando o que havia acontecido.

– Harry Potter vai embora de novo – berrou o elfo. – Monstro vai ficar sozinho com sua senhora. Monstro não se importa, meu senhor sabe o que faz, mas... – ele nem conseguia falar de tanto que soluçava. Era a declaração de amor mais inusitada que Harry já havia recebido e, certamente, de uma fonte inesperada. Ele trocou um sorriso com Gina e depois se ajoelhou diante do elfo.

– Monstro, eu não estou pensando em deixar você para trás. Sei que adora esta casa e você pode vir e dormir aqui e ficar aqui quantas horas você quiser. Mas se você concordar, Gina e eu ficaríamos muito felizes em contar com a sua ajuda para organizarmos o nosso novo lar.

Hermione aprovou com a cabeça as palavras de Harry e Monstro parou a choradeira. O rosto enrugado tinha uma expressão de alívio e beatitude.

– Meu senhor, vai levar o Monstro?

– Se você quiser ir conosco.

Monstro saltou no mesmo lugar e seus olhos se focaram em Gina como se nunca a tivesse visto.

– E a menina Weasley vai ser a minha senhora.

– É – confirmou Gina completamente sem jeito, parecia jamais ter pensado naquilo.

– Sim, ela será Monstro – garantiu Harry.

O elfo manteve os olhos grandes nela por um longo tempo e depois, lhe deu o que pareceu ser um quase sorriso com os dentes feios e gastos.

– Então eu preciso saber tudo o que a minha senhora gosta – disse muito afirmativo.

Harry se ergueu e enlaçou Gina com o braço.

– Não se preocupe, Monstro. Vamos fazer essa listinha juntos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manchete do _Profeta Diário_ de segunda-feira, dia 18 de outubro de 1999. Uma foto do castelo bruxo mais famoso da Grã-Bretanha cercado por curiosos e repórteres.

_**Mistério em Hogwarts!**_

_Aurores, o Ministro da Magia em pessoa e Harry Potter, ingredientes explosivos para um sábado na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Você achava que não havia mais o que temer? Então leia a história central desta edição._

– Se ela falou alguma coisa contra os meus filhos de novo... Juro que vou transformá-la num iaque tão fedorento que ela terá de ficar a quilômetros da civilização.

O Sr. Weasley, de quem ela tinha tomado o jornal assim que chegou, apenas cruzou as mãos sobre o colo e se embalou na cadeira de balanço.

– Skeeter parece ter mais raiva de Harry e Hermione que dos garotos.

– De quem você acha que estou falando, Artur?

O marido deu um pequeno sorriso de assentimento antes de falar.

– Pensei que você tinha tirado o jornal das minhas mãos para ler a notícia para nós dois.

– Sim, sim, espere. – Ela abriu o jornal e ajeitou os óculos sobre a ponte do nariz. – Os dois estavam na sala da Toca, em frente à lareira crepitante. – Aqui!

_Nossas fontes informaram que a movimentação teve início nas primeiras horas da tarde de sábado, 16, passado. Harry Potter, o Ministro da Magia Kingsley Schacklebolt e mais uma grande quantidade de bruxos – dos famosos amigos de Potter até figuras completamente desconhecidas da seção de Aurores do Ministério da Magia – se deslocaram da aldeia de Hogsmead para a escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O inusitado da situação colocou em alerta toda a impressa britânica._

– É interessante como ela distorce as coisas – comentou Artur. – Quem colocou a imprensa em alerta foi ela e só porque achou que mais pressão a faria descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

– Sim – rosnou a Sra. Weasley de mau humor – e ela só soube porque tem seguido o pobrezinho do Harry dia e noite. Aquela vadia doente!

– Molly...

– Certo.

_Após horas de especulação e uma explosão que foi ouvida do lado de fora do castelo, o Ministro Schacklebolt concordou em conceder uma coletiva para a imprensa diretamente do Salão Principal do castelo. A coletiva, porém, por decisão do Ministro só foi realizada ontem à tarde, o que deixou por horas o povo bruxo__ da Grã-Bretanha sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Notícias sobre crianças feridas, um monstro à solta no castelo, a morte de Harry Potter e até mesmo do retorno daquele sobre-o-qual-ainda-não-se-deve-falar, correram de boca em boca deixando apreensivos todos os que se amontoavam nos portões do castelo._

– Quanto você quer apostar que tem dedo dela nesses boatos?

– Nem um sicle, Molly. Ela com certeza espalhou todos eles. Continue.

– Humpf! E como será que ela soube que houve feridos?

– Ela deduziu por causa da explosão.

Molly largou o jornal sobre o colo.

– E a sua perna como está?

– Em perfeito estado, querida. Pomfrey a emendou imediatamente.

– Você tem que se conscientizar de que não é mais um menino Artur! Não pode se meter nessas coisas – ela o arreliou.

– Já fiquei tempo demais sentado em casa enquanto Harry e Rony se arriscavam Molly. Essa foi a primeira vez que eles me incluíram, eu não ia deixar os dois sozinhos.

A mulher sorriu toda orgulhosa e se inclinou para lhe apalpar o braço.

– Você foi muito corajoso, meu bem. Nem sei o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse puxado Harry quando aquilo começou a desmoronar.

– Não foi nada demais Molly. Na verdade, acho que fui imprudente, pois foi Harry quem conjurou o escudo que nos protegeu. Aliás, você teve notícias deles está manhã?

– Gina me enviou uma coruja. Disse que ele está bem. – Ela fez uma expressão preocupada. – Espero que Rita Skeeter não faça uma matéria escandalosa se descobrir que Gina passou a noite no largo Grimmauld. Talvez devêssemos tê-los trazido para cá.

– Rita Skeeter não tem nada a ver com isso – sentenciou Artur. – E o irmão de Gina também mora naquela casa.

Molly olhou o marido por cima dos óculos, com uma expressão descrente.

– Eles vão se casar em breve, Molly. Rita Skeeter que invente histórias para vender jornais. As pessoas não acreditam mais nela como antes. Todos admiram Harry e querem vê-lo bem. Além disso...

Ele parou com uma expressão conformada.

– Eu sei, eu sei... – concordou Molly – eles estão felizes, o Harry merece, mas a minha Gina ainda é tão menina.

– Só para nós, Molly, só para nós. Vamos, meu bem, não chore – ele lhe estendeu prontamente um lenço. – Continue a ler, sim?

A mulher aspirou fundo e voltou a pegar o jornal novamente.

_Finalmente, na tarde de domingo, as autoridades bruxas concordaram em dar as informações que a sociedade demandava. Segue abaixo a transcrição completa do pronunciamento e da coletiva concedida pelo Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt__ (a maior parte dos comentários foi retirada por exigência do Ministério, que considerou que estes ocultavam e distorciam fatos. O Profeta Diário, órgão que dá voz à população bruxa da Grã-Bretanha faz aqui sua manifestação a favor da liberdade de imprensa)._

– Liberdade de imprensa, pois sim? – resmungou Molly. – Tenho certeza de que ela tinha enchido isso aqui de veneno, aquela...

– Querida, prossiga – pediu Artur carinhosamente.

'_Boa tarde Senhores, senhoras! Eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras antes de abrir para perguntas. Há cerca de uma semana, o Ministério recebeu uma informação sigilosa e preocupante. Uma investigação levada á cabo por nossa seção de Aurores havia descoberto que o bruxo das trevas conhecido como Voldemort, que tantos horrores causou há cerca de um ano atrás, poderia ter deixado magias perigosas e comprometedoras e que estariam em Hogwarts. A preocupação do Ministério com a segurança de nossas crianças e do mundo bruxo ocasionou a ação empreendia ontem à tarde por Aurores, funcionários Ministeriais e professores da escola. Devo informar que o resultado foi totalmente satisfatório e que hoje, posso afirmar, com plena segurança, que eliminamos esta ameaça.' _

_Nesse momento, um rebuliço entre os jornalistas, deu início às perguntas._

– _Ministro, Rita Skeeter do Profeta Diário, me parece que o seu pronunciamento teve uma boa dose de enrolação. Afinal, de que perigo o Ministério supostamente nos livrou?_

– _Um _nome de poder_, Srta. Skeeter._

_Um ohh coletivo varreu a platéia._

– _O Sr. Ministro está querendo nos dizendo que Aquele-que-ainda-não-deve-ser-nomeado fez um _nome de poder? _(Mais informações no box desta matéria)._

– _É exatamente o que estou dizendo. Nossos investigadores chegaram à conclusão de que Voldemort não apenas fez um nome de poder como o escondeu em Hogwarts. E foi essa a ameaça que eliminamos. _

– _Ministro, Charlotte Barry do Semanário das Bruxas, quem esteve envolvido na investigação?_

– _Nossa equipe de Aurores._

– _Correm boatos de que Harry Potter esteve envolvido._

– _Harry Potter é membro da equipe de Aurores do Ministério._

– _O senhor não respondeu..._

– _Sim, eu respondi. _

– _Sr. Ministro, Dennis Crevey d'A Folha Bruxa Internacional, o que foi a explosão ouvida do lado de fora da escola?_

– _A explosão se deveu a destruição do lugar onde o _nome de poder _estava escondido._

– _Que lugar era esse?_

– _As lendas sobre esta escola chamavam aquele lugar de Câmara Secreta._

– _O senhor só pode estar brincando Ministro. Todos sabem que a Câmara Secreta construída por Salazar Slytherin, nesta escola, é uma fantasia. Uma historinha para assustar crianças levadas e nascidos trouxas. Eu mesmo procurei a Câmara quando estudei aqui._

– _Eu não duvido, Srta. Skeeter. Mas a Câmara é uma realidade. Foi descoberta por Harry Potter e Ronald e Gina Weasley há sete anos._

– _Mas e o monstro que diziam habitar a Câmara?_

– _O Sr. Potter o matou, Srta Barry._

– _Hahaha, isso é uma piada Ministro? Quer nos fazer acreditar que havia nesta escola uma Câmara Secreta com um monstro de mil anos e que Harry Potter matou este monstro?_

– _Não Srta. Skeeter. Longe de mim quer fazê-la acreditar em qualquer coisa que não sejam suas próprias notícias. Estou apenas relatando a verdade. Alguém tem outra pergunta?_

– _Eu! Lino Jordan, Rádio Bruxa Britânica. Ministro, o senhor poderia nos descrever de que forma _o nome de poder_foi encontrado e destruído? _

– _Bem, Lino, não há porque esconder. Coisas assim devem ser divulgadas para que possam ser estudadas e evitadas. A ignorância jamais salvou os bruxos de coisa alguma. Vou relatar o que aconteceu. O grupo que se dispôs a participar desta ação desceu até os patamares abaixo das masmorras da escola, o lugar onde, sob o lago, foi construída a Câmara Secreta por Salazar Slytherin. No centro da Câmara encontramos esqueleto do basilísco que anteriormente habitava o lugar._

– _O monstro era um basilísco? _

– _Sim, Srta. Barry. Bem, começamos as buscas e acabamos encontrando o lugar onde _nome de poder_ estava escondido dentro de uma imensa efígie de Slytherin que foi esculpida lá em baixo._

– _Quem encontrou, Ministro?_

– _Harry Potter e Gina Weasley, Sr. Creevey. __Os dois já haviam estado nas partes mais profundas a Câmara. Foram eles que nos guiaram até o cofre onde o _nome de poder_estava guardado. A seguir e reunindo os esforços dos bruxos presentes, o _nome de poder _foi destruído._

– _Ministro... er, Paula Mantegna da Rede de Notícias Bruxas para a América Latina. Sabe-se que o _nome de poder_ deve ser alojado em um substrato mantido vivo por meio de magia ou de enorme fragilidade, pois a resistência do frágil ao tempo é o que produz a força do bruxo._

– _Exatamente. Vejo que fez a lição de casa Srta. Mantegna._

– _O senhor poderia nos dizer qual o substrato usado... é... nesse feitiço._

_O Ministro fez uma pausa, tomou um longo copo de água e uma movimentação ao fundo informou aos jornalistas que o meio-gigante Hagrid, conhecido amigo de Harry Potter, se retirou do local com o rosto escondido em um lenço de proporções imensas._

– _O substrato usado foi um coração de unicórnio._

_A comoção tomou conta dos presentes._

– _Há certeza disso?_

– _Infelizmente sim, Srta. Mantegna. O coração foi identificado pela Srta Lovegood e pelo Professor Hagrid._

– _Ministro?_

– _Sim, Lino._

– _Quem destruiu o substrato? Podemos saber?_

– _Com certeza. Depois de tomadas todas as medidas de segurança cabíveis, Harry Potter exercendo sua função de Auror foi o responsável por transpassar o coração com um punhal, tendo a ajuda de Neville Longbotton. Eu mesmo e a Srta. Granger, que nos acompanhou, fomos responsáveis por apagar definitivamente o _nome de poder, _destruindo a pedra em que ele foi escrito e que fora colocada dentro do coração do unicórnio._

– _Então, o Harry salvou o dia de novo, não é?_

– _É o grande talento dele como sempre soubemos, Lino._

– _E a explosão?_

– _Bem, Sr. Creevey, nosso trabalho liberou poderosas quantidades de magia e o teto da Câmara cedeu. Além do desmoronamento, o lugar foi invadido pela água do lago. Devo ressaltar que a coragem e a habilidade dos homens e mulheres lá embaixo permitiram que todos saíssem vivos de lá. _

– _Ou seja, ninguém pode comprovar que ele existiu, não é?_

– _Se quiser promover uma excursão subaquática, Srta. Skeeter, peça permissão à diretora. Tenho certeza de que os sereianos acharão sua visita encantadora. Sim, Srta. Barry?_

– _Onde está Harry Potter agora? Por que ele não veio participar da coletiva? Ele se feriu? Devemos nos inquietar com o seu estado de saúde?_

– _Fico sensibilizado com a sua preocupação, Srta. Barry. Mas posso afirmar que Harry Potter encontra-se muito bem, assim como todas as pessoas que participaram da ação. Tivemos apenas escoriações leves, prontamente cuidadas pela eficiente enfermeira da escola, Madame Pomfrey._

– _Ainda assim, Ministro. Gostaríamos de fazer algumas perguntas diretamente para o "Herói"._

– _Eu tenho certeza disso, Srta. Skeeter. Mas Harry tirou licença para tratar de assuntos pessoais e, por recomendação médica, irá descansar alguns dias, em casa, sob os cuidados dos amigos e da noiva. _

– _Então é verdade? Harry Potter está mesmo de casamento marcado com Gina Weasley?_

– _Isso não é um assunto ministerial, Srta. Mantegna e tampouco dessa coletiva._

– _Mas é verdade? Podemos noticiar isso, Ministro? Ou é só um boato?_

– _Sr. Creevey, acho que apenas a família pode confirmar uma coisa dessas._

– _E quando será o casamento?_

– _A pergunta quando é irrelevante se não soubermos onde, não é mesmo, Sr. Ministro? _

_O Ministro ignorou as duas últimas perguntas, feitas por Dennis Creevey e por esta repórter, deu a coletiva por encerrada e, em seguida, a imprensa foi convidada a se retirar da escola. A diretora pareceu achar que atrapalharíamos os estudantes se fizéssemos perguntas sobre o que aconteceu no sábado. Ou, talvez, tenham querido nos esconder os ferimentos que a explosão causada pelo Ministério na escola tenha infligido a crianças inocentes. As perguntas continuam. Afinal, quem e de que forma chegou à descoberta do _nome do poder_ feito pelo pior bruxo das Trevas dos últimos mil anos? A repetição do nome de Harry Potter tantas vezes nessa entrevista não deixa margem para dúvidas. Será que o menino-que-sobreviveu continua a guardar segredos? Que outras macabras magias o chamado Lorde das Trevas terá deixado como uma herança do mal? Até que ponto podemos confiar que o novo Ministério está se empenhando em nos defender? Ou será que continua a deixar tudo nas mãos de seu "garoto dourado"?_

_Mas todas estas perguntas, agora, parecem ter ficado apagadas pela nova grande fofoca do mundo bruxo. Harry Potter vai se casar! Quando? Onde? Mais mistérios. E se você não pensa sequer em ser convidado para o enlace, confie, Rita Skeeter vai trazer todas as notícias em primeira mão para você._

– É, ela vai tentar – suspirou Artur.

– Nem que ela se transforme numa mosquinha, ela vai entrar no casamento da minha filha!

– Ela pode ser transformar num besouro.

Molly se ergueu e com um floreio de varinha conjurou um mata-moscas vermelho enorme. Pegou-o pelo cabo e bateu na mesa com violência.

– Ela que tente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manchete do _Semanário das Bruxas_, edição da primeira semana de fevereiro de 2000. Nela, uma imagem em preto e branco da costa da Grã-Bretanha encimada por um fosforescente e piscante ponto de interrogação.

Capa:

_**Onde?**_

_A pergunta de todos os bruxos britânicos parece que não será respondida antes da realização do mais comentado casamento do século. Todos os mistérios do enlace entre Harry Potter e Gina Weasley na pág. 12._

Matéria:

_**Cenas de um casamento**__, por Charlotte Barry._

_Primeiro foi o furo de reportagem de Rita Skeeter anunciando que, finalmente, Harry Potter havia se rendido aos encantos da bela Gina Weasley, irmão de seu melhor amigo, Rony Weasley. Depois vieram os boatos sobre um casamento próximo entre os dois. O próprio Ministro da Magia, inadvertidamente, confirmou esses boatos em uma coletiva em outubro passado. Desde então, o mundo mágico parece ter se incendiado com a curiosidade sobre o evento._

_Não bastasse a notoriedade do noivo, as impressionantes atuação de Gina Weasley na pré-temporada do campeonato nacional fizeram apenas crescer a avidez do público sobre os detalhes envolvendo o casamento. Em poucos meses, e mesmo antes de estrear na liga profissional, a futura Sra. Potter já foi alçada às categorias de promessa, revelação e, claro, musa do esporte. _

_No entanto, para a decepção da maioria, um verdadeiro muro de segredo e proteção se ergueu em torno dos noivos. Mesmo repórteres com grande "tenacidade" investigativa, como a própria Rita Skeeter – autora do furo inicial – não conseguira saber mais sobre a data que um vago "fevereiro". Logo, o casamento mais esperado e comentado que se tem notícias pode acontecer a qualquer momento. Pode estar ocorrendo agora, enquanto você lê esta revista!_

_Detalhes? Nenhum. Nada vazou. E não é apenas do local da cerimônia que estou falando. Nada se sabe sobre a decoração ou sequer sobre o vestido da noiva. Entrevistada por Paula Mantegna, Madame Malkins, uma das mais importantes modistas bruxas de Londres, jura que não é ela quem o está fazendo. Correm boatos de o vestido estar sendo feito na França por Lefaton, o renomado costureiro, que teria sido apresentado á noiva por sua cunhada francesa, Fleur Delacour-Weasley. Mas nada foi confirmado e há quem garanta que Gina se casará com um vestido feito em um ateliê chique, mas do lado trouxa da capital inglesa._

_Nosso colega Denis Creevey conseguiu umas palavras da noiva em dezembro, logo após a sua estréia no Harpias de Holyhead num amistoso contra os Tornados. Embora Gina afirmasse que só responderia perguntas sobre Quadribol, o astucioso jornalista conseguiu que ela respondesse esta: "_Srta. Weasley como vai conciliar o seu casamento, que todos dizem ser para logo, com a sua carreira no esporte?" _Sem se abalar, a resposta da musa esportiva calou a boca de muitos boateiros de plantão. _"Normalmente. Acho que não terei nenhum problema com isso até começar a pensar em ter filhos." _Porém, quem esperava que ela fosse aprofundar o assunto, se frustrou, e os repórteres que continuaram a perguntar foram ameaçados por Guga Jones de serem expulsos do local._

_Os convidados também são um mistério. Nem sabemos se convites foram enviados. E, se alguém recebeu, nega terminantemente._

_Lino Jordan, o único jornalista com uma ligação próxima da família Weasley, tem se mantido fora das buscas pelas notícias do casamento do século. Aliás, especula-se que ele tenha sido um das fontes de boatos que levaram repórteres e curiosos a viajarem para a Groenlândia e para a Ilha da Madeira em busca de falsas cerimônias do enlace Weasley-Potter._

_O Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Schacklebolt, que nunca fez segredo nem de sua admiração nem de sua amizade com o Eleito, disse em seu programa de rádio semanal: Os bruxos e o Ministro, que não responderia nem uma pergunta sobre o casamento Weastter (como as revistas têm chamado), mas que não se negaria a falar de impostos e contas públicas. A audiência do programa baixou 8 pontos._

_Foram colocadas vigilâncias, por jornalistas, fotógrafos e curiosos, próximas a Ottery St. Catchpole, onde mora a noiva – ao que parece a casa foi novamente escondida, como ocorreu durante a guerra – e também ao largo Grimmauld, no sul de Londres, onde se sabe que Harry Potter herdou a antiga mansão Black, embora ninguém que não tenha sido expressamente convidado consiga localizá-la. Houve quem tenha colocado postos em Hogwarts e Hogsmead. Mas após a diretora da escola, Minerva McGonagall, ter azarado Rita Skeeter por perseguir alunos para saber se havia preparativos no castelo, o entusiasmo pela região arrefeceu. _

_Está repórter tem as suas apostas em Godric's Hallow, local onde Harry Potter nasceu. Mas até agora nenhuma movimentação que sequer indique uma cerimônia ou uma festa foi vista._

_Assim, se você não recebeu nenhum convite até agora ou não receber, pelo menos, até o final desta semana, é melhor desistir e aguardar para que algum bruxo tenha a sensibilidade de publicar fotos do casamento. Isso porque, como eu, vai ser apenas assim que você poderá estar presente. A não ser que você esteja desenvolvendo algum novo tipo de mágica. Nesse caso, mande uma coruja para a redação. Estamos desesperados por aqui._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– Minha senhora Morgana de todas as fadas... Gina... Você está...

Os olhos de Artur diziam mais que as palavras.

– Obrigada papai.

Ele se aproximou e beijou-a na testa.

– Estão todos esperando você.

Gina se virou e conferiu sua imagem uma última vez no espelho. Estavam numa saleta contígua à entrada de uma pequena igreja rural situada no povoado de Mould-on-the-Wold.

Fora uma grande dor de cabeça escolher o lugar para se casarem, e Gina tinha certeza de que Harry ainda se ressentia um pouco por não poder realizar a cerimônia em Godric's Hallow. Contudo, nenhum deles jamais pudera imaginar no que tudo aquilo havia se transformado. Uma verdadeira febre em torno do casamento do século, do enlace _Weastter_, como a imprensa apelidara. Gina sacudiu brevemente a cabeça para afastar aquilo da mente. Se perguntava se as pessoas não tinham nada melhor para fazer. Viver as próprias vidas, por exemplo.

Depois de muitas discussões, a igreja de Mould-on-the-Wold parecera perfeita. Não era tão distante de Godric's Hallow e Harry ainda poderia ter a sensação de que seus pais e Dumbledore – que nascera nesta aldeia – estariam presentes. Por outro lado, essa era uma das únicas que tinha um padre bruxo. Gina o achara encantador ao conhecê-lo. Lembrava muito o fantasma do Frei Gorducho da Lufa-lufa. Ele rira da comparação, pois disse que o fantasma fora praticamente seu melhor amigo durante o tempo em que freqüentara Hogwarts.

A moça do espelho sorriu de volta para ela e Gina alisou o vestido em frente ao corpo. Nunca imaginara que Muriel guardasse uma coisa tão bonita e tão diferente dela própria. Fora o vestido de casamento de sua filha, Madelaine, e, surpreendentemente, a tia havia consentido que Gina mudasse algumas coisas para tornar o modelo mais atual. Não fora preciso muito. Gina se encantara com a simplicidade delicada do vestido. Nada de caudas pomposas ou bordados engenhosos e saias cheias de babados e mais babados. Era apenas branco, liso e elegante, o que contrastava e destacava o seu longo cabelo vermelho. Gina achou que o corte esguio a deixara até mais alta ao seguir a linha do corpo e abrir um pouco na saia. A partir dos quadris o tecido se cobria de renda chantily até as mangas compridas, porém a pele ficava à mostra acima do busto, onde o tecido falhava e os ombros apareciam completamente descobertos. A tiara da família encimava o cabelo sem véu e tramado com pérolas, flores minúsculas e fios de prata. Gina a ajeitou um pouquinho, lembrando que Muriel exigira que ela a usasse: "Está se casando com Harry Potter, menina! Não com um qualquer!"

– Está perfeita, meu bem – disse Artur às suas costas. – Vamos?

Ele lhe ofereceu o braço e Gina enganchou sem conseguir dizer qualquer coisa. O pai pressionou seus dedos gelados e sorriu.

– Hum, eu não devia estar apressando você, não é? Na verdade, devia estar perguntando se você não quer ir para casa, tomar uma xícara de chocolate quente e ouvir uma história antes de ir dormir agarrada naquela sua boneca velha.

Ela só conseguiu rir um pouco, mas novamente não achou palavras para dizer.

– Então – ele inclinou o rosto para olhá-la de frente – nenhuma chance de você voltar a ser a minha garotinha?

Gina teve a impressão de que seus olhos a traíram, mesmo que seus lábios apenas sorrissem para o pai.

– Ok, ok. Não chore. Sua cunhada Fleur me mataria se você entrasse borrada depois de passar tanto tempo maquiando-a. Não falo mais da boneca, nem a chamo de velha. – Ele voltou a se empertigar, pigarreou e piscou várias vezes, os olhos muito brilhantes por trás dos óculos de aro de tartaruga.

– Papai...

– Não se preocupe, minha querida. Estou bem. Mais feliz do que posso dizer. Tem coisas que os pais sabem, entende... Acho que sempre soube e fico muito feliz que seja o Harry. O rapaz tem uma sorte danada – ele se esforçou para sorrir.

Ela deu um risinho nervoso, mas finalmente a pressão na sua garganta lhe deixou responder alguma coisa.

– Fred e Jorge não acham isso. Disseram que o Harry não sabe a fria em que está se metendo.

Gina achou que o pai daria contra os dois irmãos, mas ele sorriu largo e colocou a mão no trinco da porta que levava à nave e pressionou-o para saírem.

– Oh, eu acho que ele sabe exatamente...

– Papai!

– E está ansioso.

As portas abriram e os rostos sorridentes de Hermione e Luna, suas damas de companhia, foram a última coisa realmente nítida que Gina viu. As duas moças caminharam a sua frente e alguns segundos depois – Gina não saberia precisar quantos, porque seu coração tinha saído do controle, aumentando de tamanho dentro do peito – o pai a forçou suavemente a andar para segui-las.

A igreja lhe pareceu vazia, embora ela pudesse a cada passo localizar rostos e mais rostos conhecidos e sorridentes. Porém, nunca, no futuro, se lembraria dos detalhes. As flores que tinha escolhido com tanto cuidado lhe foram invisíveis. E nem chegou a perceber a beleza das esculturas de gelo permanente, dispostas nas laterais da nave. Elas imitavam árvores de galhos secos e tinham sido iluminadas por minúsculas fadas de inverno – presente de Vítor Krum, que Harry não pudera deixar de convidar para o completo desespero de Rony. Registrou vagamente a sombra de Hagrid, num canto extremo da igrejinha, assoando violentamente o nariz e lhe acenando e mais adiante havia uma estranhamente emocionada Professora McGonagall. Na primeira fila, Neville e Ana Abbot com grandes sorrisos e mãos dadas. No altar, a primeira coisa que Gina viu foi a mãe. Molly chorava sem reservas, amparada por Gui que havia entrado com ela na igreja. Localizou Rony sorrindo nervoso e alargando o colarinho a cada dois segundos.

Harry estava lá. E depois de encontrá-lo, Gina não se lembrava de mais nada que não fosse ele. O sorriso, os passos até ela, o aperto de mão e o abraço em Artur, a mão quente dele envolvendo a sua completamente gelada, o caminhar unido até o altar, as primeiras palavras do sacerdote chegando de muito longe.

– Queridos amigos... Estamos aqui hoje para celebrar a união destes dois jovens...

Harry se inclinou até estar perto do ouvido dela.

– Talvez... – sussurrou – devêssemos ter fugido.

Gina só conseguiu dar um risinho nervoso e concordar. Tentou com afinco ouvir as palavras que eram ditas, mas tinha certeza absoluta de que não se lembraria de nenhuma delas mais tarde. Mal compreendeu os votos ditos por Harry e os dela saíram mecânicos porque ela se perdia cada vez que olhava nos olhos dele. Quando o sacerdote sacou a varinha e lançou as fagulhas douradas que circulavam os noivos, Gina finalmente sorriu solta e feliz. Harry colocou as mãos na sua cintura e se inclinou para beijá-la. Algo explodiu à volta deles e Gina não conseguiu nem mesmo localizar o som: palmas? Gritos? Fogos? Coisas choveram sobre eles, mas novamente os olhos de Gina não conseguiram ver se foram flores, balões, arroz, ou tudo isso. Só conseguia ver Harry. Só conseguia saber que não conhecia nenhuma palavra capaz de definir o que estava sentindo. Só conseguia se perguntar se ele estaria tão feliz quanto ela.

Harry abraçou-a e a ergueu alto, o barulho do mundo explodindo em torno deles não deixou que ela identificasse as palavras. Ele acenava, ria, cumprimentava, voltava a abraçá-la. Várias pessoas a abraçaram, e Gina as identificou mais pelo calor que pelos rostos borrados: Hermione, sua mãe, Luna, seu pai, seus irmãos, um a um.

Quando enfim conseguiram se mover para fora da igreja, indo em direção à tenda branca e aquecida preparada para a festa, foi que finalmente pode ouvir alguma coisa do que lhe diziam. Harry voltou a falar no seu ouvido.

– Está gostando?

– Muito!

– Feliz?

Ela riu e confirmou com a cabeça.

– No céu.

– Certo – o sorriso dele parecia ser a única coisa capaz de controlar seus reflexos e o coração desordenado. – Então me avise quando for a hora.

– Hora? Hora de quê?

– De raptá-la, Sra. Potter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_N/B Sônia: Certo, está todo mundo achando que enlouqueci, aqui! Estou rindo, chorando e falei pro chefe me deixar em paz, sem muitos rodeios e tudo ao mesmo tempo! O – Rio de prazer e encantamento com a leitura deste sucesso estrondoso de minha Anam Cara, que é "Just"! Desde a primeira linha até a última, caracterizações perfeitas, humor refinado, cenas de amor inesquecíveis, e, sempre, o seu talento latente em cada palavra, sua imaginação fecunda nos levando longe! Perfeito!! - Encho os olhos de lágrimas porque, além da emoção pertinente à ocasião casadoira - ;D -, eu sei que é o final __**desta**__ fic, e já tenho saudades! - Mandei o chefe me deixar em paz, porque estou curtindo as emoções finais de __**Just Like Heaven**__ ao mesmo tempo em que antecipo as das próximas fics da Sally que estão a caminho, e isto, com a graça de Merlin, me toma toda a atenção! - Amada Sally, obrigada novamente pelo privilégio de acompanhá-la nestas viagens potterianas fantásticas com que nos brinda! __**Eu sempre**__ aprendo muito com você! D – Que Merlin e todas as divindades literárias continuem protegendo-a e tendo-a como favorita! Te amo, irmã! Até a próxima! – E mais uma vez... Chave de ouro, amiga! __**FECHASTE COM CHAVE DE OURO!**__**SUUUUUUUUUUUCEEEESSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! D**_

N/A: Então é isso, gente. A **Just** finalmente chegou ao final. É a terceira fic que eu TERMINO, acho que estou ficando boa nisso, rsrs. Sem brincadeiras, é muito bom mesmo finalizar uma história, vê-la completa, com todos os elementos que a gente imaginou.

Neste epílogo, a música é, claro, **Just like Heaven**, mas não com o The Cure, e sim na versão da Katie Melua que vocês podem ouvir no meu Multiply

O interessante, e não sei porque resolvi contar isso agora, é que esta fic quase morreu na casca. Ela morou seis meses na minha cabeça antes de vir para a tela do computador e a primeira versão teve um capítulo inteiro escrito. Mas, quando eu mostrei para a Belzinha, ela foi maravilhosa e me disse que não gostou. Estava certa. Seria totalmente errado escrever com aquele primeiro roteiro. Eu não queria desprezar o livro seis, mas também queria fazer Harry e Gina se aproximarem de novo, como se nada houvesse ocorrido antes. Foi mais dois meses pensando. Então, um dia no MSN com a **Geia **e o **Bernardo** eu contei para eles, muito insegura, sobre a idéia da fic. O incentivo deles foi fundamental. Escrevi um capítulo e a **Sônia Sag** leu e aprovou. Com o aval desses três resolvi me aventurar. Depois, mais três pessoas importantes tb aprovaram: o meu "**editor**" , minha beta **Darla** e a minha amiga **Charlotte Ravenclaw**.

Estou contando isso para que vocês saibam que sem essas pessoas, essa fic não teria sido postada e eu quero muito agradecer a elas agora que a jornada chega ao fim.

A **Just like Heaven** certamente me surpreendeu. Assim como a **My Girl** me surpreendeu. A primeira fic, eu escrevi por causa de uma música que não me saía da cabeça, mas consigo ver nela o quanto eu ainda precisava aprender sobre escrever um romance. Logo, a **Just** apareceu como uma forma de continuar treinando e estudando como escrever algo romântico. A aceitação da fic foi o meu prêmio. E a minha surpresa foi a de ver quanta gente passou a se declarar apaixonado pela fic.

Assim, agradeço enormemente a leitura, o apoio, o incentivo, a compreensão e, ao que mandaram recados, aos comentários de vocês. Esse carinho todo é que fez a alma desta fic. Sou eternamente grata e devedora de vocês.

Também sentirei falta da **Just**. Muita mesmo. Mas, como não consigo ficar parada, já estou com novos projetos. O maior deles se chama **A Floresta das Sombras** e é uma fic num Universo Alternativo (embora com muitas ligações com o universo da tia Jô). Sei que nem todo mundo curte esse tipo de experiência e eu compreendo perfeitamente. Demorei muito a gostar de UA e até hoje tenho restrições há muitas coisas. Ainda assim, fica aqui o convite para os que curtem minha forma de escrever de darem ao menos uma chance para essa nova história. Será uma honra e um prazer contar com a leitura de vocês.

Há algumas semanas também publiquei uma short. Trata-se de uma idéia que tive relendo RdM, um _missing moment_ do livro sete que escrevi como se fosse um capítulo. O título é **Sobre Heróis e Fantasmas.**

Quem quiser dar uma olhada nas duas, os links estão no meu perfil.

Mais planos? Sim. Mais planos.

Ainda tem mais uma short que quero escrever, ligada diretamente à RdM. Cério que deve sair logo depois do primeiro capítulo de A Floresta das Sombras. Assim, que estiver pronta, eu aviso na Comu das fic no Orkut e no Multiply.

E, bem, alguém disse: faz outra no mesmo estilo. Pois é. Essa idéia já vem rondando a minha mente. Mas para minha imensa surpresa ela não apareceu com uma H/G e sim como uma James e Lily. Sim, eu sei, a história é triste demais, mas se tornou irresistível para mim. A fic veio quase pronta na minha cabeça. Não prometo nada antes do segundo semestre, mas quem se interessar, aguarde.

Aos que amaram ler esta fic tanto quanto amei escrever, meu beijo e meu até breve.

Sally


End file.
